Beard
by oatsandroses
Summary: When Bonnie is presented with the offer of being famous actor Stefan Salvatore's beard, she wrestles with the idea before she ultimately signs the contract. Little does she know that this job will be a little more than what meets the eye. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy 2020! Let's start this year off with my newest story that I only just recently completed. It's unlike any story that I've uploaded so far so I really hope that you all enjoy this one and have a nice time reading! This is the prologue that I wrote in Bonnie POV but the rest of the story won't be that way, I was going to change it but I just decided to leave it how it is, let you all get into Bonnie's head a little more before I introduce more characters. But enough of my ranting!**

...

When I moved to Los Angeles to pursue my career in acting never had I thought that I'd be in a...role like this. When my agent called me and told me that she found the perfect job for me, a job that will guarantee kick off my acting career, a job that I shouldn't refuse I was so excited. I thought that who knows, maybe I could get nominated for an Oscar or at least a Teen Choice Award. I was ready to call my boyfriend and tell him that I was making my big break but luckily I decided to wait until after my meeting because I'm not so sure how he'll feel about this. I'm not so sure how _I_ feel about this. Let me just start from this morning.

I woke up at eight-thirty and brushed my teeth and washed my face before steaming it to open my pores, then applied my favorite chlorophyll mask, left that on for an hour as I went over lines. I had an audition at eleven so I needed to look my best and know my lines. When the hour was up, I washed my face then let it air dry before applying my moisturizer and light makeup. I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast, usually, I don't make breakfast, but I found that before auditions actually having a nice meal calms my nerves rather than eating a handful of cereal then being on my way. So I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes and ate that as I danced to Teyana Taylor's Gonna Love Me. I want to surprise my boyfriend one day with a lap dance to that song when he comes and visits me. By then I am relaxed and confident. I go to change clothes then I'm off to my audition. It went fairly well but you can never know, someone could've done equally as well and they choose her because of the way her eyebrows were shaped.

Behind the wheel, of course, still parked, was when I checked my phone. I don't like the distraction of it when I have things to do so once I've done them, I allow myself to read and scroll and reply. It takes me about an hour to do all of that, then I head to work.

I work at an art gallery and I thoroughly enjoy it. Though I live paycheck to paycheck, it has its perks. I get to attend parties and mingle with the rich folk and hustle them out of some cash by selling work of my own. I say hustle because I literally have no idea what I'm doing when I paint. That's the beauty about abstract, just paint and label it one of a kind and brag about the expensive oil colors or paint you used when in reality it's anything but and people pounce. Well, men mainly, I do have to do a little flirting but it's all so that I can live.

It's at work when I receive the call from my agent about this "life-changing" opportunity and on my lunch break, I rush to her office. Cindy, the receptionist even gave me a smile like my life would be changing as she sent me back and my heart started to beat out of my chest as I walked through her door. I sit down and without a word, she pushed a contract over to me and I skimmed it before I got a little confused.

"Wait, what is this exactly?" Though I thought I knew exactly what it was, I wanted a second opinion.

"Stefan Salvatore is looking for a girlfriend and has chosen you to play the part."

"I still don't get it, I mean he's Stefan Salvatore he can get any woman— wait, is he gay?"

"No, but his publicist is tired of him going to premier after premier alone and lonely. Luckily for you, I have a connection with his publicist and said connection asked me if I had any girl available and I sent over headshots and he chose you."

"But I have a boyfriend,"

"It's not real, Bonnie. Sure you may have to kiss him a couple of times but I think that's a sacrifice you can make. This will do you wonders, Bonnie. First, you will blow up on Instagram, gaining thousands of followers and likes as his fans stalk you and figure you out. Then the blogs will report on you then talk shows. Everyone will be wonder who is Bonnie Bennett, I can see the headlines now, 'Five Facts You Should Know About Stefan Salvatore New Beau', 'The Details You Should Know About Stefan Salvatore's New Relationship', 'Read All About—"

"I get it but none of those headlines say my name."

"That's because you're no one. Yet. Besides, your name will be in these articles so it doesn't matter. All you have to do is sign the contract and your life will change."

Why does this remind me of Shrek 3? Rumplestiltskin tricking Shrek into signing a deal that looks and sounds pretty but in reality, it's all a trick. I don't think it'll go to those extremes but I don't know.

"Why are you so hesitant? Any other would've had this thing signed and dated by now and off packing for Milan."

"Milan?"

"That's where his movie is premiering internationally. Think about the places you'll go, the things you'll see. You can learn from him, I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"So you haven't met him before?"

"No, but I've heard things. He's not horrible."

Gee, that's nice to hear. "I have to talk to my boyfriend about this. I just feel wrong even thinking about this without him knowing."

"Take it from me, Bonnie. Don't let anyone get in the way of your dreams. You're young and once this contract is up, you'll be allowed to date whomever you want. You can run back to lover boy or date someone that will actually be on your level."

I sighed but stood and stepped outside to call him and here I am now just looking at his name on my screen not sure how this will go but he needs to know. I make my thumb hit his name and quickly lift my phone to my right ear before I stopped myself.

"Hey, babe,"

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Well, I- my agent wants me to take a job that can really kick start my career and become one of those people who get stalked by the paparazzi."

"That's your dream, babe, take it!"

I smile. "There's just something that you need to know though about the job before you root for me."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you know Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yeah, he has that big movie coming out right?"

"Yeah, um, you see the job is that I act like his girlfriend."

There's a pause.

"Okay, I mean it's just one night, I mean—"

"No, not just for the premier, but for a year and a half." When he doesn't respond, I keep going. "His publicist insists that he dates someone so it could help keep him in the tabloids and my agent has a connection and sent headshots over and he picked mine and I don't know, I wanted to call you and see what you thought about it."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. Never had I thought I'd hear you say anything like that. Wait, is he gay or something and this is just a cover? I mean I think we're over homophobia, at least most of the world is but this could still be like some type of beard situation."

If I say no, he's probably going to say no but if I say yes I know he'll say yes. Do I lie or do I tell the truth? I don't even know what I want, I never even thought that I'd be here and now that I am I'm very confused.

"So is he, babe?"

"Yes." I'm going to hell. "But you can't tell anyone because he's shy and doesn't want it to get out and if it gets out everyone will point the finger at me and I can face some legal action suits."

"Alright, I won't tell. Just be careful, he's a Hollywood star, he can cause and be around many types of situations."

"I know, babe. I love you, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too."

I'm a horrible person but a part of me wants this. So I march back up to Kelly's office and she smiled at me like she knows I had lied to my boyfriend but I ignore that. "What exactly will I be agreeing to when I sign?"

"Secrecy. All you have to do is be by his side and keep your little mouth shut about this arrangement. Date for a little over a year then you will be relieved. You get paid monthly as long as you adhere to these terms."

"So I don't have to sleep with him or anything like that?"

"Not unless you want to. Just be a trophy girlfriend and smile. Simple as that."

"Ok. I'll do it."

Kelly smiled and pushed me the contract but I watched 50 Shades Of Gray, maybe I should read through this just in case there's something in here that she's not mentioning. I tell her that I'll see her again by the end of the day and be on my way. I'm already late back to work but no one says anything to me so I'm thankful. Once my shift is over, I head back to my apartment and read over this contract. Stefan seems like a very business-forward guy just by reading this and I know he didn't write it personally but he definitely had some say.

"It said that under no circumstance can I create or be involved in any scandals or drama. Or that I have to keep to myself if I feel like I can't handle that." I laughed.

"I mean I get it, but the wording sounds a little controlling and passive."

I decided to call my friend Caroline because I just needed someone to talk to and in no way could it have been my boyfriend. I know I was sworn to secrecy but I didn't sign anything yet so technically I'm not doing anything wrong.

"Yeah but I don't know. This salary is fucking worth it, I think."

"What if you fall for this guy? I've seen pictures and he is stunning."

"I know but the only way I would cheat is mentally. I'm sure to have a sex dream about him here and there but that's it."

"Well, it sounds like your mind is made."

"I think it is. I should go before the office closes."

I sign my name and provide the date then Kelly makes a call. I feel weird like maybe I shouldn't have done this but there's no turning back now. Even if Stefan and I don't get along, I'm still bound to be his woman so I hope that we can at least be civil. Kelly hands me stapled paper and I see it's a calendar. A very full calendar. Whenever there's a heart is where I'm needed and I find that to be a little cute. Although it looks like I won't be able to do anything at all. I have to quit my job and practically move to New York or at least with my salary get a second apartment there. On the bright side, my friends will be closer and it's less than a hundred dollar flight to get from Mystic Falls to New York. So I guess it won't be all that bad.

I decide to delete recent pictures of my guy and me from my Instagram page and thank my lucky stars that my account is private so no one from the outside knows. It pains me but it must be done. I don't delete all of them just the recent ones until three months ago and since I'm not much of a poster on Instagram, it's not hard to find. I set my account to public but then maybe I should keep it private. Or I'll just- I'll keep it public for now. No, no, I'll keep it private. It's going to take more than one movie premiere for people to recognize who I am anyway unless friends from back home tell everyone my identity. Caroline gave me a fair warning that she will be sharing stories to get paid and I gave her the OK. Just as long as she runs them by me first, I don't mind helping her out. It's too bad I can't tell my parents but what I'm going to be making, I can help them out a lot.

This is going to be good, it's just a year and some change, it'll go by so quickly especially with this schedule and before I know it, I'll be known and then get a role and then another and another. I'll go public with my guy then we'll be the ones people talk about. We'll get married and have a couple of babies.

It's all gonna be good.

...

I wake up and head to my job to give them notice that I have to quit. I usually hate quitting especially like this but it has to be done, I won't be able to work for six hours every day without running off. I don't give them much detail as to why but they don't ask for it. A ding sounds in my pocket and I pull out my phone.

*stefansalvatore requested to follow you.

Holy fuck. It's happening. I don't think I'm even following him yet which I should've done last night but oh well. I accept and follow him back then take a scroll through his page as I'm sure he's doing with mine. He lives (or at least makes people believe he does) quite the glamorous life. He's a very, very decent model and is it bad that I'm excited to kiss those lips? His body is—fuck, I need to get off of his page. I want to unfollow but that wouldn't look right. I go back to my page and scroll to see what he could've possibly looked at or still is. For some reason, I gasp as I receive a comment. I go to my notifications and it's from Stefan. He put a heart emoji on a photo of me in my empty apartment standing in the middle of it with my arms in the air and a proud smile on my face.

Damn. That's… sweet. It's not even on a photo of me on a beach in a bikini. Maybe he is a pretty good guy. Maybe this will work out alright.

He 'likes' my most recent photo which is of me singing karaoke with Caroline then I'm left alone. I silence my phone and keep it out of sight until my shift is over. I don't need the distractions.

I leave for Milan tomorrow so I spend the remainder of my day checking their weather and packing. No one told me how long I'm staying so I don't pack much. Hopefully, I have a stylist assigned to me so she or he could dress me for this event but if not, I packed the dress that I planned to wear to my first movie premiere. It's black, tight, and sequin and designer. My mom got it for me as a going-away gift and a part of me thought that I would never be able to wear it but I may have found my chance. I get a knock on my door and I open it to see a box on my welcome mat. I look in both directions before picking it up and taking it inside. I sit on my bed and open it slowly but once I see what it is, I pull it out of the box and hold it close to my body. It looks like I won't be wearing my mom's gift, but I have no complaints about that because in my hand is practically a wedding dress by Vera Wang. It's red and beaded and gorgeous. I try it on and it fits like a fucking glove. I notice a card had fallen on the floor, maybe when I accidentally knocked the box over. I picked it up and saw an itinerary and my flight tickets. I'm staying at a hotel that I'm sure has five stars and a private pool and minibar and a pool table inside. I really have no idea though, that's just my personal guess.

I look at the time and it's getting pretty late so I take off my dress and set multiple alarms to make sure that I wake up on time to get ready and make it to the airport. I'm so very excited. This will change everything.

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie really just wanted to explore and see Milan but after that thirteen-hour flight, she is tired. Though she was in first class, she just wanted out of that plane. A driver met her at baggage claim and took her straight to the hotel which she had no complaints about. During the ride there, she just wanted to hop out and walk around in the streets, but once she hit that bed, she felt like she was in heaven. She sunk in those sheets and closed her eyes.

...

Bonnie sat up and checked the time and cursed seeing that she slept later than she wanted to and is now running behind. She thanks God for her clear and even skin, micro bladed eyebrows, and eyelash extensions. It won't take long for her to throw on some eyeshadow and swipe on a red lip. She decides to do that first because it'll take an even shorter time to slip on the dress.

Bonnie takes her time with the makeup simply because it will be her first red carpet and her first time meeting Stefan so she didn't want to make a horrible first impression. Once that was perfect, she went to retrieve her dress. For some reason, she was having a difficult time with the zipper and was very confused because when she tried it on at her place, it was so easy. She thought that maybe it was because of her excitement that stretched her arm to grab the thing but now she's hopping around like an idiot.

"Ah-hem," a voice cleared causing her to stop in her tracks.

She turned and grew flustered. "Stefan, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, we'd thought you'd be… decent."

It's now that she notices that his assistant (possibly) is avoiding looking at her and it's then that she starts to feel a drift. She then notices that her left breast had fallen out of its cup. She quickly gets the girls situated.

"Well, that's more of me than I expected you to see so quickly." She decides to joke because laughter's the best policy, right?

Stefan just raised an eyebrow in the air and it's then that she notices how fucking hot he is. Maybe this was a mistake.

"You need help?"

"Please," she turns and moves her hair out of the way.

Stefan stares at her back before walking up to her. Bonnie jumps slightly feeling him stepping close behind her. Her heart starts beating so fast and her eyes bulge hearing a picture being taken. She felt as if she just got caught kissing him feeling so guilty.

Stefan turns her around and runs his hand down her arm. Bonnie breaths out through her nose and his lips curve making her realize that she's been eyeing his lips and quickly looks up to watch his eyes.

"I'm Stefan."

"Bonnie, nice to meet you."

"How tall are you?"

"Five three."

"So you're practically a little person?"

"Which is why I wear heels most of the time."

He smiles. "Come on,"

She was ready to grab his arm but he just walks away leaving her a little stumped. She grabs her shoes and follows behind him but at least his assistant (or whatever) holds the door open for her.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. I'm Mason,"

"Bonnie. Sorry about the whole wardrobe malfunction."

"Don't worry about it, I've seen much less."

They chuckle. "So you're what to Stefan?"

"His publicist, manager, friend." Damn. "I basically control everything pertaining to him."

They all get into the elevator and it's quiet from there all the way into the limo. Bonnie felt perfectly fine with silence but felt as if she should say something.

"So uh, what's this movie about?"

Stefan looks over at her with narrowed eyes. "Seriously?"

"I'm quite busy, and I don't own a TV."

He studies her. "Well, I think it'll be better going in with no clue so you have no idea what to expect."

"I feel like I'll be doing that a lot over this next year and a half."

"So you're what, an inspiring actress, model, singer?"

"Someone didn't look at my file."

"Mason does all the work, I trust him."

"What do you think I am?"

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you,"

She chuckled and he smiles. Bonnie finds it very hard to understand why he needed to hire her in the first place. He seemed like a decent guy and hates to admit it, but she could feel herself eventually falling for him. That is if she somehow became single within the time of their contract.

"We're here,"

Stefan gets out first and helps her out and the flashes are consistent. She hears ladies screaming and men calling his name from all directions and suddenly feels very dizzy. Stefan takes her hand and she knows he's just doing this all for show but she pretends it's for comfort and follows behind him walking up to the start of the carpet.

"So here's how this works," Stefan turns and talks in her ear. "We pose together for a bit, I kiss you once on the lips then you walk to Mason and wait for me to finish interviews and photos."

"Okay," she appreciates the direction.

Mason tells someone their names and then that person shouts it so the people behind the cameras know who they're taking pictures of. Bonnie gets excited and starts to wonder if she'll be on Getty Images in the morning.

Posing on a red carpet was something that she's practiced since she was five years old and though she can't pose the way she wants (solo) she just smiled and moved her eyes up and down making contact with as many cameras as she could. Stefan let's go of her hand and moves his arm around her switching things up a bit. They walk a little further down the carpet and pose some more before he does as he says and kisses her once on the lips. Bonnie moves her hand to the side of his face and he pulls away. She smiles and walks over to Mason.

"How was it?" He asks bumping their shoulders some.

"What exactly?" She turns to him.

"The flashing lights, people calling your name."

_Did people call my name?_ "Honestly I think I blacked out."

He laughed and she smiled widely and opened her eyes more.

"Why are you doing that with your face?"

"I made you laugh?" She hit him. "That's so cool."

He shakes his head. "Let me guess you're no fun at all?"

"No I am, it's just I don't have much time to talk to people to make them laugh. With working and auditioning and painting it's hard."

"You paint?"

She chuckled. "You can say that,"

"Meaning what?"

"Well, you see I—" She stops seeing Stefan walk up to them.

"Mase," he nods his head over.

Bonnie watches them engage in what looked like a serious discussion and she starts to wonder if she got him in trouble somehow. She sighed.

"You don't look familiar,"

Bonnie turns and sees someone that doesn't look familiar to her either. "Oh, I'm with Stefan."

"Ah, I see. How long have you two been hanging?"

"Not long, it's still pretty new."

"Yet he walked the carpet with you?"

Bonnie stops herself from giving the woman some type of look sensing some jealousy going on. "It was his idea," she shrugs.

She looks her over and now she starts to get a little defensive and feel like slapping a bitch.

"Elena," they look over and Stefan's walking up to them. "I see you've met Bonnie."

"Briefly. Did you want to pose together, I'm sure the fans will enjoy it."

"Sure,"

Again Bonnie finds herself defensive because he extends his arm out to this Elena chick and yet back at the hotel he just straight up left her behind. The brunette looked back at her like she somehow stole Stefan away and gave her a wicked smile. A girl fight was not what she signed up for (literally) and the last thing she wants to do is get emotionally involved with this because she has a boyfriend and that's the last thing she needs.

"Be nice," Stefan whispered in her ear moving his arm around her.

"What do you mean? I was just introducing myself." Elena defended.

"They used to hookup," Mason informed her. "During the time they were filming, they saw each other but it never went past the bedroom if you know what I mean." She nods watching them. "In love with him already?"

Bonnie chuckles. "No, I actually have a boyfriend back home."

"He agreed to let you do this?"

"Uh, well I told him that Stefan was on the DL if you know what I mean and he was perfectly fine with it after that."

"Wow."

"I'll tell him when it's all over and I'm back in his arms. He'll be pissed as fuck but I don't think he'd leave me."

"I'm sure no one can stay mad at you for too long."

"Tell that to my parents." They chuckled. "I'm sure my mom is still upset about something I did in high school."

He chuckled again then she felt someone hold her hand. Bonnie looks over, seeing it's Stefan and they all walk inside. It's a huge theater but they have time before the movie actually airs so Stefan suggested that the two of them get a drink from the bar.

"So you met Elena,"

"That I did. She seems… spicy."

He chuckled. "Which is your nice way of saying?"

"Bitchy. No offense."

He nodded. "So where do you live, Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's your TV-less apartment?"

"You don't know? You commented on that Instagram photo I had of me moving in my apartment."

"Oh that wasn't me, that was Mason. I'm not so much into social media, I mean I do post things on my own but for the most part, it's him."

"Oh." She shifts her eyes catching Mason looking at her smiling. "Uh well, I live in LA."

"So you're an actress, okay," he nodded making her smile. "Ever been in anything I can check out?"

"Well you see I've always wanted to be an actress but was terrified that I would get in front of the camera and forget my lines."

"Okay,"

"So what I decided to do was audition for the smallest parts ever to firstly build my courage and to also get me used to saying lines on set. I was going to work my way up to bigger and bigger parts so unless you want to watch an hour and a half long movie to see me check someone into a hotel then no."

He smiled. "That's a first but I get it. So you took this job so that you can start working on those bigger roles?"

"Yep." She narrowed her eyes slightly as he looked surprised by her answer. "I'm never going to lie to you, this is make-believe, I don't have to hide who I am to you just as you shouldn't with me."

"Did you even know who I was before you signed?"

"I've heard some things, mainly about your attractiveness but I knew you weren't someone like me."

"I'm curious, how do you not have a TV?"

She laughed a little. "Well if it makes you feel better I watch shows on my laptop it's cheaper."

"Did you recognize Elena?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I like that, you know. You don't have some predetermined beliefs on us. You get to actually know the real us without having your hopes be let down."

"Oh come on, you're not that bad."

"You don't know me quite yet." He winked. "Come on, we should get our seats."

Bonnie nodded and grabbed his arm walking beside him. She wanted to ask if they should tell Mason where they were going but remembers back to what looked like a heated discussion and decided against it. No way should she ever think they would've been discussing her, but she can't shake the feeling.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as Elena "accidentally" trips on her dress and falls onto his lap. Stefan helps stand her up and asks if she's okay and she breathes heavily assuring him that she's fine just a little tipsy.

...

Bonnie watched their backs as they were walking away from her. This is exactly how she pictured this day would end. Not! How would it look if anyone were to spread rumors or pictures for that matter of Stefan taking Elena back to her hotel room while leaving her behind to fend for herself? So he was concerned that her manger and squad and personal driver wouldn't get her home safely but she who literally had no one she knew out here would do just fine?! She wanted to cry but she had to remember that what she has between Stefan isn't real and what Stefan has between Elena is. She looked around seeing if she could find Mason but didn't want to make it too obvious that she was just left behind so she goes knocking on limo's windows to see if it belonged to Stefan or not and it felt like forever until she finally reached the correct one. He drove her back to her hotel and headed straight for her floor. She took her dress off and walked into the bathroom to shower the night off of her.

She hated how sad and upset she was feeling now but just decided to let it out and cried. She just couldn't believe that he left her there. She was his date, not Elena. She's the one that he's supposed to be concerned for not Elena. As far as she knows they both had signed that contract so they both should be held accountable for their actions, not just her.

When her tears went away she got out and dried herself off deciding to FaceTime her boyfriend. She smiled seeing his half-awake face. "I'm sorry, babe, I forgot about the time zone difference."

"What's wrong, you sound sad?"

"I just miss you so much." She felt tears building on her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry," he sat up in bed. "I miss you too, I love you so much."

She wiped away her tears. "I love you too."

"Babe, you're breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry," she apologized wiping her tears away.

"No, no, don't apologize." He frowned deeply sighing. "When do you get back?"

"Tomorrow, I think, I don't remember."

"Okay, I'll come visit you, just let me know."

"I will."

"I love you. I promise I'll cuddle you all day, I swear."

"Okay,"

"Baby, what can I say to make you feel better? I don't want to hang up with you still upset."

"It's nothing," she sniffed in, "I'll be fine, I promise. I just needed to see you."

"Is Stefan treating you OK?"

"Eh. It's like he can be two different people so it's confusing but he seems like a great guy."

"I want to meet him."

"He's always busy I don't know if you'll be able to but we'll see."

"Well even if not maybe after this whole thing is over."

She nodded. "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Okay. Are you jet-lagged?"

"I'm pretty tired actually. I took a nap without setting my alarm so I woke up a lot later than what I wanted so I used all my nap energy to get ready. Then we went to the carpet and had a couple of drinks then watched the movie."

"Sounds exciting."

"Yeah. Oh, can you check to see if I'm on Getty Images?"

He chuckled but told her to hold on as he got out of bed to grab his laptop. "Alright, searching for you now and… wow. You look beautiful."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Gorgeous. Though I do hate to admit it you and Stefan look pretty good together."

She laughed a little and he flipped the camera so she could see the photos. She smiles. "You made me feel so much better, baby."

He turned the camera back to him. "I'm glad. I'll see you soon, I'm gonna jack off to these photos of you."

"You're so stupid!" She chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed the camera then ended the call.

...

Stefan kisses her deeply, digging his hand into her hair as her lips traveled south. He closed his eyes then narrows them realizing that he's thinking about Bonnie. He left her all alone just so he could fuck Elena and now he realizes what a mistake he's made.

"Wait, wait wait wait," he pushed her softly back. "I- I can't," he got up to retrieve his things.

"Are you serious right now? You're going to leave me for that trash?"

"Don't talk about her like that."

"You don't give a fuck about her, Stefan. It's obvious that you're just using her to make me jealous." She moved her arms around him. "Stay, she's had her fun, it's my turn." She kisses him.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he moved away and headed out of her room. He pulled out his phone calling Mason. "Hey, did you take Bonnie back to her hotel by any chance?"

He sat up from the bed. "No, I thought you were going to. Is she OK?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"What are you talking about, why did you leave her behind?"

"I was- I left with Elena."

"Wow man, that's low."

"I fucked up alright, I'm heading there now."

"Whatever man." He ended the call.

Stefan sighed rubbing his hands over his face then got out once the door opened and tapped his finger against his leg as the elevator took him to floor after floor until he reached the penthouse. He hurried off and called out her name and started to grow worried hearing nothing in return until he saw her dress on the floor. He picked it up and walked back to the bedroom seeing her comfortably under the sheets. He let out a breath of relief then texted Mason that she was in bed.

He went and pours himself a drink from the bar and stepped outside taking a sip. He grabbed his phone as it vibrated twice in his pocket seeing he was sent a picture from Elena. He opened the message and saw her posing in lingerie and high heels in front of a mirror. He sighed then walked back inside tossing his phone on the coffee table before lying on the couch.

...

Bonnie watched him snore away on the couch and smiled happily a little that he came back to check on her after last night. If anything she learned how to appreciate what happened because it further proved that in no way can she become emotionally involved with anything Stefan Salvatore related and that she has a loving boyfriend back home who just makes her feel better and loves her unlike any other.

Bonnie spots his phone and cannot stop herself from grabbing it. She wasn't going to break into it, but just see the notifications he got overnight. She saw that most of his text received were from Elena trying to convince him to come back. Bonnie saw that as completely pathetic and rolled her eyes and then saw one from Mason.

I'm glad she's OK. Don't leave her again like that, dude seriously. Or at least let me know so I can make sure she gets back alright.

She smiled then let out a breath scrolling back up to the very top before locking it and setting it back onto the table.

She decided to make breakfast and wasn't sure if Stefan was on some particular diet or whatever but didn't exactly care.

...

Stefan groaned waking up then smelt bacon and eggs and pancakes. He sat up massaging his neck then stood seeing her in the kitchen dressed in a silk olive green slip. He tilted his head as she reached up to grab something from the cabinet having the lower curves of her ass exposed and it stayed that way as she got back to cooking. "Damn," he let out a breath before walking over to her and hoped that she would turn around so she could spoil his plan of hugging her from behind but she doesn't so he does. Bonnie jumps feeling him close to her and she bites inside her mouth as he kissed her shoulder then the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry for ditching you last night."

She swallowed. "It's cool."

"Admittedly I was thinking with my dick and not my brain." He smiled as she chuckled.

"So what was up between you two anyway?"

"We used to fuck during our time filming the movie then we wrapped then it was over. We said no strings, I wasn't really up for anything serious and you can tell that she's quite serious and I didn't want that."

"I thought people learned by now that just because you say "no strings" doesn't mean that people won't catch feelings. Sex is much more than sex, it's bonding and connecting and unifying and if you do it with the same person constantly it's almost impossible to not feel a little something. In your case especially since you both are love interests in a movie. Just adding fuel to the fire."

"I didn't catch feelings."

"That's because you're a guy. My friend once told me that in a relationship if a guy cheats it's just for sex and if a woman cheats it's because of something way deeper. Sex means more to us than it does to you guys. Not necessarily to everyone but it's the majority."

"Jealous?"

She chuckled. "Not really I just wish that I had a little more strength in that department of catching feelings, but I think I have at least since my first experience with this anyway." She reaches to grab a paper towel then realized that he was still holding onto her. "Do you eat anything, Stefan?"

He chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Will you eat this or should I stop and just make some for myself?"

"No, I'll eat it. I'll work it off later." He moved away and tugged on the end of her slip pulling it down to cover her.

Bonnie was beating herself up inside. How is it that just yesterday they met for the first time and he's already seen her left breast and ass? Unacceptable!

She looked over her shoulder and saw him setting the table. She smiled and finished up with the breakfast then joined him after putting the dishes on the table. She stood to retrieve her phone then sat back down.

"Let me see your phone,"

"Why?"

"I'm going to text myself so I have your number."

She unlocked it with her thumb then slid it across and watched him typing before his phone vibrated twice. Bonnie was ready to get her phone back but he just sat back and continued to look through it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Give me a sec." Was his response.

She sighed but started to cut up her pancakes into fourths after adding syrup.

"Babe,"

She looked up then heard him chuckle figuring that he was recording her so she smiled then started eating as he started typing again then heard his phone vibrate again.

"Here," he slid it down the table and she stopped it before eating again realizing that this was her first time eating since yesterday. No wonder why she was so hormonal. "Why is your account private, girl, I can't share the story."

"Fine." She clicked on the app to change it.

"You don't want people to know who you are?"

"I mean I just wasn't sure. I went back and forth but I guess you're right if you want to repost something or whatever I have to keep it public."

"It's fine if you don't want to,"

"No, it's ok. It'll save me time from accepting person after person."

He smiled then started eating scrolling through her profile. "Damn girl, you didn't tell me you modeled,"

"It kind of comes with the territory."

She looked over, seeing that he commented three fire emojis on a photo then liked it. She looked to see which one it was and smiled seeing that it was one of just her face and pearled neck in black and white. She then decided to watch the story he posted and saw that it showed their food then he zoomed in to her before she looked and smiled. He tagged himself and their location and that was that. She noticed that she gained more likes on the photo Stefan commented on and gained ten followers already. She smiled and set her phone down.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Uh nothing, I figured we walk around a little before our flight back."

"So you'll be flying back with me?"

"Is that OK?" He teased a smile.

"It's fine, I just mean we came separately last time."

"I had to get here a few days earlier for some TV and YouTube interviews so,"

She nodded. "How did those go?"

"Pretty good, as well as it could've gone I guess."

"Is Mason joining us?"

"Why?"

She heard a wave of slight anger to his voice. "No reason I was just wondering. He disappeared last night."

"He probably brought someone back to the hotel."

"Looks like everyone got laid last night except me, huh?"

"I didn't sleep with Elena. We made out but I left, I started to feel guilty for leaving you behind." He watched her small smile.

"And how did she feel about that?"

"Let's just say I received several photos last night of what I was missing." He narrowed her eyes as she chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing,"

"No come on, I thought we had this honesty thing going on between us."

"Okay fine, it's just a little… pathetic in my option for her to do that. I mean sure our romance is fake but she doesn't know that and for her to send you photos of herself barely dressed if anything is just sad."

"So let's say you were in her position—"

"First of all," she interrupted causing him to raise an eyebrow, "in no way would I be in that position."

"Let's just say I worked my magic on you," she rolled her eyes, "and we got to kissin' and touchin',"

"I would pull away, no doubt."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know me. I would be you in that situation, I would leave or at least distance myself from him- er you."

"You know when this is all settled and done, I hope we can be friends."

"Why wait until it's over let's just be friends now."

"Because now I have to kiss you and possibly make out with you and hold your hand. I think it's best not to label what we have going on now."

"Fair enough."

He stood. "I should head out, I need a shower and a change of clothes."

"Why are you staying at a different hotel?"

"I wasn't sure on how you'd feel about sharing this floor,"

"It's a whole floor, Stefan, it's bigger than my apartment, we could've shared."

Stefan smiled then mentally shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind next time. I'll text you when I'm on the way."

She nodded and he walked over to her and kissed the side of her mouth.

...

Stefan closed his eyes running his fingers through his soaked hair. He's now regretting hiring Bonnie because she's… perfect. She's interesting and not a pushover and barely knew who he was before. It's a rare occurrence when that happens and a part of him feels as if he should be offended but in reality, it's the best scenario that could've happened. He wonders if Bonnie is feeling the same way about him that he's starting to feel about her. She can be very hard to read but he'll take the time they have together alone to see if he could break past her first layer.

He got out hearing his phone ring and answered it seeing it was Mason. "Hey, man."

"Hey, you hanging out with Bonnie today? I saw your story."

"Yeah, I think we'll just walk around a little bit. Talk."

"Do you want me to tag along?"

"I- well if you want." He figured it'd be best that he wasn't alone with Bonnie all day just in case.

"Sure, I'll meet you in your room later."

"Ok," he ended the call then started to get ready.

...

Bonnie smiled seeing two faces getting into the limo. "Please tell me we're eating or having a picnic or something."

"We just had breakfast."

"Yeah but you know, a girl's gotta eat."

He chuckled then moved his arm around her.

"Do you think we're attracting more attention to ourselves by riding in a limo? We should get like a town car or something."

"You're not even my real girlfriend and you want to change the way I do things."

"Well, I'm just doing my job as a woman and as someone who cares. I mean unless you want the constant stalking."

"It's good for the ego."

"I just thought of the best idea! We should put you in a disguise and just let you have a very normal day around LA."

"I don't like LA."

"I'll make you like it by showing you around. Come on, I mean it doesn't have to be soon but whenever you're free."

He watched her smiling face. "I'll think about it."

The car came to a stop and they got out at a park. Bonnie smiled getting out and Stefan took her hand as they walked behind two guards. She looked around and smiled at the beautiful day surrounding them. Mason laid out a blanket for them and they sat down joining a few others who were also at the park.

"I forgot to ask you what you thought about my movie?"

"I honestly liked it. A little too much of your face but other than that, I'd rate it four out of five."

He shook his head. "You know what I think we will watch an hour and a half movie just to see you check someone into a hotel."

They smiled and he leaned in to kiss her several times catching her off guard. Maybe cameras were around that he was more aware of than she was. She took the shades off his eyes and placed them over hers smiling.

"So Mason do you act?"

"No, nothing like that,"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I love to write. I'm actually in the middle of writing my own short film."

"Can I please have a part even if it's just girl number three?"

"Don't worry I'll hook you up with a lead role, I have an in with the writer."

They chuckled and she felt Stefan's arm go around her again. "Hey, Mase, take a photo of us," Stefan handed him his phone.

Bonnie leaned her head against his for the first photo then used his shades as a headband for the second and he kissed her for the third. He took his phone back then looked up hearing a phone ring and Mason decided to take it walking away from the two of them.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you but Elena messaged me a little after you left. You must have one hell of a— heart."

He chuckled then shifted laying her down so he was on top of her. "Don't let her bother you, block her if you want to. I'll talk to her later."

"I kind of feel bad because she really likes you."

"She doesn't. She's just like this because I have you. We shot that film close to two years ago and I hear nothing from her between then and now. Don't feel bad." He kisses her cheeks several times making her smile and giggle.

"So what are your hobbies, Stefan?"

"I'll tell you mines if you tell me yours."

She rolled her eyes making him chuckle. "Well, I enjoy painting,"

"Could you paint me?"

"No, I'm more of an abstract type of painter."

"So basically you have no idea what you're doing,"

"Exactly."

He laughed. "I still expect something on my walls by the end of this journey."

"I'll make it fifty feet wide."

"Perfect."

She smiles and he stops himself from kissing her again. He really wanted her to be the one to kiss him next time so he'll try to hold out for her.

"What are you thinking about?" She smiled.

"Nothing,"

"Tell me yours,"

"I can sing pretty well."

"Please sing for me,"

"Our one year anniversary I'll sing for you, babe."

She chuckled. "Can't wait."

He rested his head beside hers then exhaled.

"Wait, where's Mason?"

"I think he left. He'll be fine, he's probably in the limo."

She nodded. "Are we really napping out here, babe?"

"Shh,"

She rolled her eyes but smiled as his arm moved around her. Bonnie kept her eyes open as his stayed closed and watched his face hating how at peace she felt beside him. Maybe she should really start to think of him as a friend instead of his contracted lover then the feelings she starts to have to him will always be translated to their friendship and nothing deeper.

She shook her head hearing him start to snore then kissed his lips before closing her eyes. Stefan opened his eyes and smiled before pulling her in closer to his body.

...

"So what's up with you and Bonnie?"

Stefan looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you actually like her?"

"I don't know yet. It's still so new, I have to see if I like her past her gorgeous face and perfect body. I kind of just want to fuck her."

Mason chuckled finishing his packing. "You think she'll let you?"

"Eventually. I'm sure she'll be worth the wait."

"And then what?"

"Nothing, I don't know. We finish out this contract and whatever happens, happens."

They looked over and Stefan went to answer the door and smiled welcoming Bonnie inside. "I am not ready for this plane ride back." She laid on his bed.

"Take a nap."

"I would but I'm very well-rested thanks to you."

"Let's watch one of your movies,"

Bonnie sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah, my treat."

"I'm gonna be so embarrassed but OK."

"It'll be fine,"

"I'm gonna steal your hotel soaps," she walked into the bathroom.

Stefan went to follow after her but stopped hearing a knocking. He looked over at Mason narrowing his eyes then went to answer regretting it now seeing Elena.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't say goodbye? I'm filming in Paris for the next month, I won't be able to see you."

"Look, we need to talk, I can't see you like that anymore, I'm with Bonnie now and we got a nice thing going, I don't want to fuck it up."

"You seriously like that chick?"

"I do."

She watched his eyes. "Fine. Can I at least get a hug then?"

Stefan exhaled but hugged her close until she moved away. He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you around,"

She nodded the left. Stefan let out a breath then walked back over to the room seeing Mason and Bonnie giving each other's phone back letting him know that they exchanged numbers.

"I can't wait to read it, seriously, it sounds amazing."

"Don't think too highly of it just yet."

"Too late." They smiled. "No but you're great at pitching things, are you planning to sell it or do you have your own production company?"

"Well I don't actually have my own yet, but I do plan to direct and edit it."

"That's so dope. Oh, I can be your DP or assistant DP if you have someone. I have an eye you know."

"Do you now?"

"Of course. They don't call me Bonnie Bennett for nothing."

Mason smiled looking into her eyes. "Hey, I was thinking we go—"

"Sorry about that," Stefan spoke up walking in and. Mason took a step back. "Are we ready to roll?"

"Yep." Mason zipped his suitcase.

Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder then picked up her bag walking towards the door. Stefan got his bags from Mason then brushed past him catching up to Bonnie. Mason exhaled shortly following after them.

...

**A/N: It appears that we have some sort of love… trapezoid going on here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie laughed at all the gossip headlines Caroline was sending her by the second through text. Their outing at the park two days ago was top news with so many pictures she felt a little creeped out about it especially since she was unaware. She couldn't stop analyzing Stefan's face as he looked at her. He looked like he actually loved her in some of them so it's either he's that good of an actor or there are some feelings there. She stopped herself from thinking about it too much but then she got an alert from Instagram saying that Stefan had tagged her in a post. She views it and sees that it's the three photos from the park with a caption that unwillingly made her heart melt.

_She stole my sunglasses and my heart. Milan '19, I'll never forget you._

She then remembered what Stefan said about him not being that much into social media so she messaged him.

Is this Stefan or Mason? [winky face emoji]

She got the same emoji back as a response and she assumed that it was Mason. It made the post a little less special but she wouldn't think about it too much.

Bonnie smiled rushing over to open her door and jumped in his arms. He laughed a little carrying her inside then closed her door. She kissed over his face until their lips met and she almost shivered how different kissing Stefan was from this. She shook it off then pushed him into her bedroom.

...

He kissed the top of her head hugging her close. "I actually have to leave in the morning,"

"Why?" She asked but internally she was happy because that meant that he wouldn't be able to meet Stefan.

"I have to work, babe. I was late requesting time off so the slots for tomorrow were already full."

"Okay, just hold me then."

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think part of it was because I didn't eat anything and had a couple of drinks but I still missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Babe, I really need to tell you the truth," she sat up and he narrowed his eyes, following suit. "Stefan isn't gay. I agreed with you because I thought that would be the only way you would agree to this. I should've told you the truth but I was scared because I really wanted this." She watched him as he thought about what to say.

"Why are you telling me this now, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just don't want to lie to you."

"Does he know that I exist?"

"No, but only because I feel like if he knows it'll lessen our chemistry and he'll start acting weird because he'll be constantly thinking about you."

"Bonnie, I- if I would've done anything close to what you did- what you're doing, you would slap me."

"I know but—"

"But fucking nothing," he shouted. "I can't believe you right now."

"I'm sorry I—"

"You're not fucking sorry because are you going to tell him everything? No, you're not so don't even apologize when you're going to continue this behavior. I think we need some space."

"No, baby, please don't, I love you, I want to marry you,"

"And I wanted the same but now I'm not so sure. You're fucking making out with another guy like it's nothing like I mean nothing to you."

"I'm acting,"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm just acting, that's the job. I've never kissed him, he always kisses me first, I never start it. I let him call the shots because he's more aware of the cameras and I feel like if I do anything first then it's like I'm cheating on you so I don't do anything first. And I won't. I'm just acting, it's like I'm doing an improve job, I just play along."

He watched her, looking into her eyes. "Okay."

Bonnie let out a breath of relief then hugged him. "Please hold me, babe, please," she squeezed him tighter then he sighed lifting her in his arms carrying them back over to her bed.

"I don't know if I could do this, Bonnie,"

She remained silent closing her eyes.

...

Mason sat at his desk rewriting a few lines and scenes of his short to fit more of Bonnie's personality. He was very excited to not only watch her in action but to be able to spend a few weeks with her without Stefan around so he can talk to her more and build a stronger connection with her which could lead to more. Stefan is one of his best friends and he knows that he's starting to feel things for Bonnie now especially after seeing what he posted yesterday so he may feel a little bad about taking Bonnie away but it'll pass. Besides, what they have going on is all for show, Stefan admitted himself that he just wanted to fuck her and if that happens so be it but he'll be her boyfriend and hopefully more down the road. If that means he loses his job with Stefan, even better. He's been thinking about quitting for quite some time now and maybe this opportunity will be his chance.

Mason looked up hearing a knock on his door then set his script to the side as Stefan walked in and sat in front of him. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing, I'm kind of bored. I was thinking that I catch a plane to visit Bonnie but I don't know, I think she has shit going on. She's not responding to my texts."

Mason watched his face hearing a slight sadness in his voice. "Maybe she's just asleep, she's not used to international travel. It's hard to bounce back."

"Yeah. Anyway, try to get in contact with her and fly her out tomorrow. Have her dropped off at my place. The earlier the better, I got shit to do."

"I'll search for flights now," he watched as his client walked out then reached for his phone to call Bonnie.

"What up?"

He smiled as she answered pretty quickly. "My client says you're avoiding him."

She laughed. "I kind of am. I'll blame it on jet lag or something."

He smiled. "But you're not avoiding me?"

"I would never."

"How are you really though?"

"I'm OK. I think my boyfriend dumped me but other than that, all's peachy."

"What, why?"

"I told him that Stefan really wasn't gay and he told that he couldn't do this anymore so that's basically break up code 101."

"I'm sorry about that,"

"It's fine. It was probably for the best, you know,"

"Probably. Hopefully, to make you feel better, I was just making some re-writes to the script so the character fits you more. I'm excited for you to read it."

"Yeah me too. It's unlike anything I've done before, I want to make you proud."

He smiled. "I'm sure you will. Listen, Stefan wants me to fly you out here tomorrow morning are you feeling up to it?"

"I am actually."

"Alright, I'll book your ticket and CC you the info."

"Ok, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"I'll be waiting."

She giggled. "Bye,"

"Bye."

He ended the call then stood to close and lock his door. He sat back at his desk and pulled out the headshot he got sent of her then moisturized his hands.

...

Stefan stopped to take photos with some fans on his way to the grocery store to get some things for Bonnie. Though they will be out all day, he still planned for her to sleep over which called for dinner and breakfast. He wasn't sure how long he wanted her to stay so he picked up a couple of things extra.

He smiled hearing whispers of two women wondering if he was who he was but he went along with his shopping then stood in line. He answered his phone through his Bluetooth. "You got Stefan,"

"Please don't answer the phone like that ever again,"

He smiled. "So she has awakened from the dead,"

"Indeed she has. I'm forcing myself to stay up now though, I just got finished doing some yoga."

"So you're flexible?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled. "Are you coming tomorrow or what?"

"Yes, am I going to follow you around all day?"

"You're not really following me, I'm taking you there, there's a difference. You're my girlfriend, not a stalker." He smiled hearing her chuckle.

"What are you doing now?"

"Shopping for you."

"Jewelry? Clothes?"

"Let me clarify, _grocery_ shopping for you." He nodded at the cashier as she started scanning his items. "You don't get that stuff until more months have passed."

"Ugh, fine." He smiled. "Anyway, I need to shower and eat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, babe,"

"Okay, babe,"

He smiled but then forced himself to make a straight face remembering where he was and most importantly what she really is to him.

"Can I just say that you and your girlfriend are the cutest couple ever?"

He chuckled. "Thank you, I like her a lot."

She smiled then handed him his receipt. "Have a nice day, can you tell her I said hi?"

"Absolutely,"

He walked to his car and placed the groceries in his trunk and then headed to his apartment. He placed his keys down then noticed that something was off. He narrowed his eyes and walked slowly into his living room.

"Stef—"

"Oh my g— mom, you almost gave me a heart attack." He exhaled moving his hands on his thighs bending over some.

"I'm sorry," she walked up to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw on Instagram that you have a new girlfriend and I was hoping to meet her. She's very beautiful,"

"I know, but she's not here. She lives in LA, you should've called."

"How did you two meet if she lives all the way over there?"

"Mason actually. She's an actress and she's going to be staring in his short film and we hit it off instantly."

She smiled. "Okay. Just let me know the next time she visits so I can meet her."

"Mom, it's a little too soon for her to meet you, we're not in love yet so there's no need."

"Ok. I really am happy for you, what's her name?"

"Bonnie. Anyway, how are you, mother?"

"Pretty well. Your father—"

"_Step_father. Barely."

She sighed. "I thought we got through this."

"Let me guess, you need money because he can't support you."

"Stefan,"

"How much do you need, mom?"

"You know I hate asking you for things, it's just he's between jobs and I can't pay for everything all the time by myself."

"Mom," he sighed then just decided to let it be. He went to retrieve his checkbook and she watched him write on it before and handing it to her. "Here,"

"Thank you, Stefan."

"You're my mom and though the guy you married doesn't deserve you at all, I'll support you always. Just use this money for you, don't give him a penny of it."

"Okay,"

"I'll call you later, I have a Skype meeting." He kisses her cheek then walked her to the door.

He waved her off then closed his door letting out a breath. He pulled out his phone to check his social media and smiled seeing the story Bonnie had posted a minute ago on Instagram. _So ready for nyc tomorrow_ He responded, Why do I miss you right now?

He sat his phone down to put the groceries away then went to take a shower.

...

Bonnie smiled and thanked the driver as he handed her her bags. She was going to ring up but someone came out just as she reached the top of the stairs so she decided to just head inside. She took the elevator up and knocked on his door. She waited a few seconds before it opened and smiled coming faced with him with a toothbrush in his mouth. She walked inside and took in his apartment and walked over to admire his view. Stefan stepped up behind her after he finished attending his teeth then kissed the side of her neck before hugging her.

"This is almost as nice as my view."

He chuckled hugging her a little tighter. "I can't wait to see it one day." He kissed her neck again. "I oddly missed you."

"It's cuz I'm so cool. What did you buy me?" She turned to him, smiling.

He took her hand and led her to the refrigerator. "Brace yourself," he warned then opened the rectangle that was filled with groceries. Her eyes widened seeing the fullest refrigerator she's seen in quite some time.

"If I'd knew you'd wanted me to move in, I would've packed more."

He smiled. "I have a washing machine and dryer."

She turned to him looking into his eyes. "Where do I sleep?"

"Well, you can sleep with me or I have a guest bedroom but the bed is not nearly as comfortable as the one in mine."

"Well, I hope that you're great at adapting." She patted his shoulder then rolled her bags into his room.

He shook his head taking out his phone and started a video. "Seriously she's been here for five minutes and she decides to take over my bed."

Bonnie stuck out her tongue. "Enjoy the guest room, babe."

"Come here," he leaned in and kissed her several times.

She pulled away looking into his eyes but his voice from the video snaps her out of it and she sits down. "What are we doing today?"

"Uh, well I have a shoot that should last about three hours then a meeting with Mason, you remember him right, from Milan?"

"Oh, you mean the very handsome one?"

"No, no, not me, Mason,"

"Oh, Mason the average looking one,"

"Exactly,"

She laughed.

"I need to put on a shirt and decent pants,"

"I don't mind,"

"Yeah?" He lifted an eyebrow.

She nodded biting on her lower lip.

"Don't do that to me, you're too sexy."

"You really find me sexy?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, Elena and I are nothing alike,"

"What makes you think I find her sexy? I could just be attracted to her. And I'm a very open-minded man, 'sexy' can be found in many different people."

"Okay,"

"You can watch me change if you want, I wouldn't mind,"

She chuckled. "Maybe some other time."

"I don't want to sound like an asshole but could you change into a dress or skirt to show off your legs?"

"Uh sure, it's a nice enough day," she moved off the bed.

She looked into her suitcase to retrieve her white spaghetti strapped bodysuit then looked behind her before stripping. She quickly put it on then slipped on a black high waisted skirt. She looked into his mirror to let her hair down flipping the majority to the side.

"Damn,"

She turned seeing Stefan then rolled her eyes. "Does this meet your standards?"

"Surpasses, actually."

She smiled then grabbed her jacket just in case it was cold on set and together they left. He held her hand walking over to his car and opened the door for her. She got inside then waited for him to do so as well before they were off.

...

Bonnie recorded him in hair and makeup as a little behind the scenes knowing that the thousand of his fans that followed her would very much appreciate it. She tried her best to respond to all the messages she's been getting just to show that appreciation. Once he was finished getting done up, they walked on to set and she stood behind the monitors watching the photos pop up every second.

"Let me pose some with my girl,"

She looked up at him wide-eyed hearing his request then smiled as the cameraman looked over at her and stretched out his arm in welcome. She walked over to Stefan and gave him a look before pulling on his tie and the lights flashed. He moved his arms around her meeting their foreheads before he kissed her. Bonnie turned her back to him crossing her arms below her breasts then raised her right arm to curve around the back of his neck. He moved his arm to rest on her stomach then kissed the side of her neck. She moved away after posing a few but he pulled her back in and kissed her deeply running his hands up her back holding her close. They slowly pulled away and Bonnie rested her head on his chest for a few seconds before walking away. He cleared his throat watching her then headed back to his dressing room to change outfits.

Bonnie exhaled closing her eyes then sat down in thought. A part of her hoped that Stefan would be an asshole or only have her around for when he's needed at an event or dinner so this would be easier, but it's becoming difficult. She's barely a single woman and she hates herself for feeling like she could soon very much fall in love with Stefan any day now. It hasn't even been a complete month so she's not sure how long she could hold out. She wished that she could read his mind so she would know what her moves should be but her only choice now is to wait it out.

...

Mason smiled slightly watching her read with intensity and flipped the pages like she couldn't wait to read what happens next. It made him feel a sense of pride because if Bonnie loved it that much, he knew it was amazing.

He looked over hearing Stefan whistling to gain his attention. "Sorry, what?"

He chuckled. "I was just saying that I could play Chester if you want."

Chester was Bonnie's character Samantha love interest. He knew he was only willing because Bonnie would be in it. When he first told him about it a year ago he seemed uninterested but now he straight up volunteers like he hasn't been asked the part already.

"Uh, yeah, we'll see, I kind of told some other people about it so I at least want them to audition,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"This is amazing holy fuck and this fucking ending."

Their eyes shifted to Bonnie and they laughed.

"Thank you, Bonnie, that means a lot." He smiled.

"And Stefan I think you'd play a really good William, he has that smug attitude that you do so well."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I said Chester because we already have amazing chemistry."

"You wish."

He chuckled shaking his head. He watched her pull out her phone and smiled as she clicked on the camera app then lifted it up fitting them both in the frame. They had matching tight-lipped smiles on their faces, then she turned to kiss his cheek once.

"Ugh, I'm so hot," Bonnie joked zooming in on herself in the picture.

The men chuckled then Stefan stood excusing himself to the bathroom. She walked over to Mason and sat on his lap and moved her arm around his shoulders taking a photo of them. He grabbed the script and held it up and she made a surprised/ happy face snapping another photo.

"Send those to me,"

She nodded walking back over to the chair as Stefan walked back into the room. "Is anyone else hungry? I'm fucking starving."

"I can definitely eat," Bonnie said sending the photos. "You wanna go out?"

"Yeah, let's catch dinner,"

"You in, Mase?"

"Uh," he looked over at Stefan then to her, "no, you two go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I had a late lunch,"

"Okay," she stood grabbing her purse.

"See you later, man,"

Stefan said grabbing her hand then led her out of the office. They were stopped asked to take a photo for the companies website and they agreed and Bonnie smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. They got on the elevator afterward.

"You want to go home and change first or are you good?"

"I think I'm fine but if you want to change, I don't mind. Or where are you taking me?"

"That depends on if you wanted to change or not."

"If I change can you buy me lobster?"

He smiled. "Anything for you,"

"Oooh, don't I feel lucky."

He chuckled then led them to his car.

...

Bonnie frowned a little as he was on his phone for the majority of dinner. She would start conversations but they wouldn't last long because as she was talking she knew he wasn't listening simply because he would be so focused on his phone. He didn't even look up at her once as he did whatever it was on his phone which only made her angry and asks for wine. It made her regret posting the photos of them earlier because he didn't deserve to be displayed on her profile. She then decided to post the one with her and Mason announcing how excited she is to be working with him soon. She set her phone to the side then finished the rest of her lobster before asking for the check.

"Let me see your wallet,"

She was surprised that he handed it to her with no questions asked. She pulled out cash placing it in the black book then pulled out his driver's license and widened her eyes reading his middle name. She turned off the ringer before snapping a photo of it then placed the card back where it was.

"Do any of you need a to-go bag?"

"No, I think we're good."

Stefan looked up from his phone. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks,"

They stood and started walking back to his apartment and he narrowed his eyes as she stopped walking for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that paparazzi guy just scared me some,"

"It's okay," he hugged her close as they started walking again.

She was relieved when he went away and allowed herself to breathe normally. She thought it was odd when she was more comfortable with people taking photos of her behind bushes or trees than them being right in front of her but in a way it makes sense. You can't really be afraid of what you can't see.

Bonnie took off her shoes as she stepped in his place and exhaled. He smiled helping her take off her jacket then kissed along her neck. She closed her eyes exhaling through her nose enjoying his affection then snapped out of it.

"Stefan,"

"I know you want me just as I want you." He turned her head so she could face him.

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I- I promised myself that I wouldn't. If you want to seduce another woman then that's no problem with me." She started toward his bedroom.

"You know I can't do that," he reached for her arm. "How about you just dance for me,"

"Stef,"

"Okay,"

She sighed and walked up to him to kiss him. He held her close opening his mouth to her and she jumped in his arms. Stefan carried her into his room and laid her on his bed and moved his hands up her dress pulling her panties down her legs. She removed his shirt then straddled his lap combing her hair back. "That's all you're getting,"

"Fuck." He sighed and sat up and made out with her for a few seconds.

"You really pissed me off earlier."

"I'm sorry, baby,"

"So you know why I'm pissed off?"

"I was discussing a very important business deal."

"You could've at least told me that instead of straight-up ignoring me."

"Baby, I'm sorry, okay," he kissed her running his hands up her back.

"Okay," she looked into his eyes then brushed his hair back. "You're calling me your 'baby' now?" She smiled.

"Shut up,"

They chuckled. "Let's go to bed."

He sighed and she got up from his lap.

...

Bonnie woke up reaching out for him but frowned noticing that he was absent then sat up. She smiled as he walked in but that went away quickly seeing the look on his face.

"Could you not post photos of you sitting on another's man's lap, please?"

"Why are you so angry, you're acting like he's a stranger."

"That's beside the point. I hired you to be my girlfriend and this makes both of us look bad."

"Stefan I wish you would just make up your mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you this sweet, nice guy who calls me his baby and kisses my neck or are you the guy who ignores me for his phone all dinner and ditches me so he could fuck Elena?"

"I didn't fuck Elena,"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm both, okay? That's who I am."

She sighed. "I was pissed so I posted the photo to purposefully make you upset. I'm sorry."

"I guess I deserved it." He exhaled.

"You really did."

He shook his head. "Come here," he walked up to her as she crawled towards him on the bed and she stood on her knees to meet their lips. "Move in with me."

"Okay."

He smiled kissing her again.

"We really shouldn't move in together though," She caressed the side of his face.

"I know."

"I just feel like if we really, truly start dating that—"

"If we break up shit will hit the fan and it'll just be too hard to pretend."

"But on the other hand what if we don't break up?"

"Whatever you want to do, I'll do."

Bonnie exhaled. "Let's just stick to the contract, okay,"

"Does that still mean we can't have sex?"

"Remember what I told you about sex, Stefan. I feel like we would both catch feelings and that's not the mission here. You got all jealous because I sat on Mason's lap just imagine if we fucked last night, it would've been worse."

He sighed. "Fine. But fair warning, I don't think I can't have sex for a year and a half."

"That's OK just don't tell me when it happens."

"Okay. And the same goes for you."

"So we're in agreement?" She extended her hand.

"I believe we are."

They shook hands. "If you'll be a good boy, I'll dance for you."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Tonight?"

"No, I mean within the next few months."

"What does being a "good boy" entail exactly?"

"Just minding your manners, not ignoring me for technology, treating me well." She listed off.

"Get dressed, I want to show you off,"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Whatever you want." His hands traveled south.

"Let's go dancing tonight,"

He squeezed her. "Anything you want."

She smiled then fell backward so his weight was on top of her.

...

Bonnie showed him her screen looking at the photo he posted of them thirty minutes ago. She was astride his lap still dressed in her slip kissing on his neck as he photographed them through the mirror on his dresser. He shrugged and told her that while he was enjoying her loving, he spotted them in the mirror and it was just too hot for him to not take a picture of. She rolled her eyes but smiled and continued scrolling to see a photo of her and Mason that he had posted both photos of them and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. In another life, she would definitely be dating Mason but now things are very complicated with Stefan she's not going to go there unless the sizzle they have fades away.

After they finished their ice cream, they walked around a little and Bonnie smiled as people would stop them to ask for a picture with Stefan. They walked around a little more before heading back to the apartment. Bonnie decided to cook some food he bought and she made a salad and four steaks just in case they wanted seconds. She smiled feeling Stefan's arms around her before he turned her head to kiss her lips. "Looking good, babe,"

"Thank you,"

"We still have our honesty thing going?"

"Of course,"

"What are your feelings about Mason?"

She smiled. "Uh, well, I think he's a very talented guy and he's really nice and sweet."

"Attractive?"

"Yeah,"

"I think he feels the same way about you. Just please don't let him be the guy you potentially sleep with within this year and a half."

"I'll try to contain myself,"

"Babe."

"I'm kidding. I won't sleep with him."

"Thank you. I have auditions tomorrow so I won't be around much during the day."

"Okay,"

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care, I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

She nodded then soon no longer felt his arms around her causing her to sigh. She pulled out her phone and called Caroline as she waited for the steaks to finish.

...

Stefan closed his eyes at the feel of her moving against him to the beat of the song that was flowing through his veins. He grabbed her hips pulling her in closer as she bent over to touch her toes and he couldn't stop the moan that spilled from his mouth. He's never wanted anyone as badly as he wants her and he's scared that no matter how many women he beds they will not scratch the itch because only Bonnie could do that. He grabbed her arm taking her to the VIP area and had her straddle his lap and she danced rocking her hips into him and swaying them left to right and bounced up and down. His eyes rolled and he started to sweat and grow painfully hard that he pushed her down so she could feel hoping to convince her. She met their lips moving her arms around his neck rocking her hips and his hands squeezed her ass.

"Please, baby, please." He tugged on her panties. "I'll come quick, it's like it never happened,"

She laughed. "Keep begging," she started to mess with his belt.

"Baby, please fuck me, I swear I'll obey your every command if I could just feel you right now, please, please, please," he continued his pleading then exhaled when he was sprung free.

He opened his eyes no longer feeling her weight but watched as she stepped out of her panties. He sucked in a breath feeling her absorbing him and grabbed onto anything he could reach as she bounced and as he said he came quick cursing. She smiled and kissed him rocking her hips into him.

"I want more."

"Let's go home. I swear we can go all night."

She nodded and stood and they hurried home.

...

They made out as her hips slowly rocked into him wanting to last for hours. She thought that she would feel very wrong having sex with Stefan but everything felt very right.

"I love you." He held her face.

"I love you too."

He kisses her neck and chest then around her face before meeting her smiling lips.

...

Stefan woke up and smiled meeting her eyes then moved in to kiss her several times.

"Move in with me."

"You have to help me pack my things,"

He smiled. "We'll fly out next week and pack all your shit."

She laughs a little. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She moved in to kiss him then he watches her disappear under the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan let out a breath looking around seeing boxes stacked in his apartment. He smiled a part of him still amazed at how quickly he's fallen for Bonnie but at the same time, it makes sense. He knew that because of who she is, she's different and she's honest and she is just everything he needs and now that he has her he feels complete. It's the best feeling in the world.

"It's moving in day!"

He looked over and smiled seeing her making a video. She walked over to him and kissed him several times.

"How excited are you that I'm moving in?"

"I'm very excited, baby."

She smiled and stopped recording to jump in his arms and kiss him deeply. He carried her over to their bed and removed their clothes before rolling on top of her sliding in her. She lifted her leg around his waist causing his movement to quicken until her back arched and he stiffened inside her. Their breaths were the only sound filling her apartment and they smiled looking at each other before getting up.

...

Stefan moved some hair behind her ears as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him once then closed her eyes as he kissed along her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grabbed his face and they kissed deeply.

"Don't answer," he told her hearing her phone ringing.

She opened her eyes then narrowed them seeing the contact of her ex on the screen. She started to wonder what he wanted but shook that off for now. She saw that he left a voicemail so it looks like she might have to call him back. She forced a smile as he moved her face looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she hugged him tightly.

He growled hearing knocks on his door and Bonnie got off his lap so he could answer it while she went back into their room. Stefan opened the door then stopped himself from slamming the door in her face. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see you,"

"We?" His confused state turned to utter annoyance seeing his stepfather now beside her. Now he really wished he closed the door in her face. "Mom, you can't keep showing up here unannounced. I have plans and no time for this."

"Are you moving?"

"No just cleaning up, giving some things away. Thank you for visiting but please g—" he paused seeing his mother's head snap to the right and he shortly followed landing his eyes on a confused Bonnie.

"Is everything ok?" She almost wished that she stayed in the room.

"You must be Bonnie," Stefan's mom stepped in, "I'm Lily, Stefan's mother."

Her eyes widened. "Oh wow, uh, it's nice to meet you," she smiled then was surprised finding herself in a hug.

"Are you here to help Stefan give things away?"

She quickly lifted her eyes to Stefan seeing that he's making face. "Yes, I figured that I help out. So uh, what brings you doing here, are you helping out as well?"

"Oh no, we just wanted to stop by and thank Stefan for the money he gave us."

Stefan wanted to scream because he specifically told his mother to not spend a single penny on his poor excuse of a stepfather and now he knows that he's controlling the whole amount. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd pocketed some without telling her. He balled his hands to fist noticing Bonnie walking up to that poor excuse ready to shake his hand but he pulls her into a hug and rubs her lower back just a little too much. He's ready to pull her out of his arms but Bonnie backs away on her own then moves to his side. Stefan moved an arm around her waist pulling her closer then lowly apologized.

"Let's all go out for lunch, my treat." Lily smiled.

"Mom, we have plans."

"Please, Stefan? I haven't got to spend much time with you lately. I miss you."

He sighed knowing that he'll hurt her and seem like a jerk if he says a version of 'too bad, so sad' so he agrees then takes Bonnie back to their room. They get changed in silence and Stefan looks over, hearing her phone ringing then notices her face as she looks at the caller ID. "Who's calling?"

"No one,"

"Why are you making a face then?"

She sighed. "Alright, it's my ex-boyfriend. It's his second time calling, I wonder if it's something serious."

"Feel free to talk to him now,"

"No, I'll just call him back tonight." She decided then changed quickly into a white dress and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed her pleather jacket just in case wherever they were going their AC is up too high.

Stefan hugged her from behind after dressing in all black as she applied mascara on. He turned her head once she was finished and connected their lips and she shortly turned in his arms and stood on her toes kissing him back. She moaned as he felt her up but then broke away hearing knocks on their door.

"Almost ready?" Lily spoke behind the wood.

Stefan sighed then went to open the door and Bonnie followed them out. Stefan took her hand as they stepped outside and headed to his car but his mother told them that they should walk so they all have more time to talk. He lowly growled but Bonnie kissed him and they started walking behind them. Stefan held her hand stuffing his other in his pocket and tried to calm his nerves but even having to look at the back of his head got him irritated. "Where are we going?"

"To grab some Chinese," Lily said over her shoulder. "Do you like Chinese, Bonnie?"

"Yes, I love it."

"It's my favorite too," the poor excuse winked at her.

Stefan rolled his eyes then turned her head to kiss her a couple of times then pulled away. Stefan looked in his eyes daring him to say something. Bonnie rubbed his arm hoping to calm him some. She had a little idea as to why Stefan disliked his stepfather, but made a note in mind to talk to him more about it when they're alone later. They walked into the restaurant together and found themselves a table to sit. They shortly ordered and now were just sitting quietly waiting for the others to say something.

Stefan bounced his leg repeatedly wanting this outing to be over the second it started. He couldn't stand being in the same space with his mother's love for too long, especially with him acting like he's an actual decent being just because Bonnie is around. He looks over as his love places her hand on his leg and he exhales as she holds his hand. Lily frowned but cleared her throat.

"So, Bonnie, Stefan tells me that you're staring in Mason's short film."

"Yeah, I'm really excited. The script is amazing and Mason's a really nice guy so I know everything will go smoothly." She smiled.

"Stefan do you have a part as well?"

"Possibly, I don't know." He drank some of his water. "I need to uh relieve myself." He stood scraping the legs of the chair against the wooden floor.

Lily sighed and Bonnie frowned watching her face. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, he's always like this. Thank you for offering though," she smiled.

Bonnie looked down hearing her phone ring and saw that it was her ex again. "Excuse me, I have to take this," She stood walking outside. "Hello?"

"What, you found time between unpacking your boxes to answer your phone now?"

"What do you want?"

"Is it so horrible that I want to check up on you? You're living with this stranger."

"He's hardly a stranger."

"Bonnie, I don't want to fight with you about this. Why didn't you ask me for my opinion before you did that?"

"What are you talking about? I don't owe you anything, you broke up with me."

"Wait, what?"

"You said that you couldn't do this anymore."

"Bonnie, I meant pretending that I was OK with this. You thought I broke up with you?"

Shit, shit, shit! "I—"

"Wait. Did you fuck him? Is that why you're moving in, you fucked him and now you're suddenly in love with him?"

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Wow. You couldn't even wait a month before jumping into his bed. What the fuck, Bonnie, did I mean that little to you?"

"Babe, you know you mean the world to me but I was just—"

"Fuck you."

Her mouth dropped then she removed the phone from her ear hearing that he hung up. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back grunting to the sky, stomping her feet. She let out a few more of her frustrations before walking back inside forcing a smile. "Sorry about that."

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, it's just my friend from back home,"

"And where are you from? LA?"

"No, Mystic Falls, actually. It's in Virginia."

"Oh how nice. Franklin here is from Virginia too,"

"Oh cool,"

"Yeah, I lived a town over from MF but would go there a few times to visit friends and family."

Bonnie nodded. "So how did you two meet?"

Stefan cleared his throat causing her to regret asking them. She looked over at Lily and frowned seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"You need to start treating your mother with some respect."

"Franklin,"

"No, he needs to hear this. I won't stand idly by anymore watching you dismiss her when all she wants to do is spend time with you."

Stefan shook his head and started bouncing his leg again.

"Do you hear me, son?"

"I'm not your fucking son. Don't ever call me that again, you pathetic fucking man."

"Stef," Bonnie held his arm growing a little frightened.

"Please stop this," Lily looked between them.

"I'm out of here or do you need me to pay the bill?"

"Watch yourself."

"No, you watch yourself. I can't stand the sight of you and the second my mom comes to her senses, I'm taking her far away from you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Let's go, Bon."

She stood.

"Mom, seriously, call me next time."

"Stefan please don't leave, I miss you."

"The only way I'll stay is if he leaves."

Franklin laughed. "Wow. Some son you are, threatening your mom with an ultimatum. You know what, I'll leave. I'll catch a ride back to the house." He kissed her then stood walking out of the restaurant.

Bonnie sat back down frowning as Lily wiped away her tears. Stefan watched him leave before facing forward again running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't understand why you can't accept my happiness away from your father."

"Mom, please don't. Please."

"Just tell me why,"

"Because I saw what he did to you. You may be able to forgive him but I will never. On top of that he's lazy and selfish and delusional. Trust me, I want you to have happiness apart from father but with someone that actually deserves you. I don't care what the fuck he does, he will never deserve you. I just hope one day you open your eyes to finally see it."

"What do you want me to do, Stefan? You're my only son, my only child, I need you in my life."

"Get rid of him. If you need me so much then you'll do that."

Lily starts to cry and though Bonnie has many questions and thoughts running throughout her mind, she chooses to remain silent because this really isn't her business. She looks up as Stefan stands and walks over to her to hug his mother as her tears continued. Stefan looked over meeting his girlfriend's eyes then sighed looking away.

...

Bonnie rested her head on his chest and exhaled through her nose as his hand moved along her back. "Stefan?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Ok but I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Um. I was in a relationship when this whole contract thing first started. My boyfriend assumed that you were in the closet and I didn't tell him otherwise because I really wanted this job. Then after Milan he visited me because I called him when I was sad that you ditched me for Elena and he made me feel better. He came over and I came clean to him, telling him everything besides the fact that I was falling for you. I didn't want to grow any feelings towards you but the more we talked I just couldn't help it. Anyway, he got upset and I thought he broke up with me but what I interpreted his words to mean wasn't what he meant. He was the call I took, not my friend. I didn't tell him the details about us but he figured it out and he's now very pissed at me, rightfully so. I just didn't want to keep this from you anymore."

"Okay."

She opened her mouth but closed it.

"Do you still want to be my girl?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Okay." He held her closer.

"Whenever you do want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Okay."

...

Stefan watched her face as she rode him and moved his hands down to her ass squeezing her fat then kissed along her neck. Bonnie moved her face to meet their lips and they soon came holding their breaths. Stefan rolled moving her to her back and pinned her arms above her head moving his hips forcefully into her.

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"What's your ex's or whatever name?"

"Uh, Enzo."

"Enzo. What kind of name is that?"

She laughed and he chuckled.

"Tell me about him."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

She breathed. "He's like a bad boy but he's sweet to me and he's funny. Very passionate about things he believes in whether it's religion or tea."

"I'm glad he sounds like a good guy."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he met their lips.

...

Stefan slowly sat up from their bed letting out a breath. He wondered if his mom would truly leave Franklin and he knows that if she doesn't, it won't come as a surprise to him, but if she actually did then he wouldn't know what to do.

He looked over as Bonnie's phone vibrated twice. He watched her before picking it up and saw a text from Mason.

Hey, not sure if you're busy today but I was wondering if you'll be interested in going out to dinner with me?

He narrowed his eyes at that. What the hell does he want to go out with her for? He places her phone back down and exhaled wondering if he should say something to him. Bonnie admitted that she was attracted to him and that she thought highly of him so that didn't help the situation at all. The woman on his mind stirred before sitting up and he smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"Your phone vibrated, I think you got a text or something."

"Oh," Bonnie reached for her phone and unlocked it going to her texts. Stefan watched her face as she read it and frowned slightly seeing her lips curve a few centimeters. "Mason wants to have dinner,"

"With?"

"Just me, I guess. Is that OK?" She looked over at him.

"I mean I guess. Why though?"

"I don't know, maybe to discuss the film?" She guessed texting him back.

"Have fun."

She stopped her thumb from pressing the send button hearing the tone of his voice and looked over at him. "Never mind, I'll tell him I'm busy."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me so that's what I'll do."

"I'm not mad."

"The tone in your voice says otherwise."

"Be straight up with me- what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing at all. Well, nothing romantically if that's what you mean. I have a role in his film, I think he's a nice and cool guy, I like him as a friend. Probably just exactly as you do."

He watched her eyes. "Alright. Go out with him."

She straddled his lap looking into his eyes. "I love you, Stefan." She held his face. "I want you, Stefan." She caressed his left cheek. "No one else." She kissed him softly once.

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize. Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He held her face. "I love you so much." He met their lips kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back, holding him tightly. "I love you too."

Stefan ran his hand along her back a few before she pulled away. He watched her send a text back and was surprised when she handed her phone to him but he read what she sent back and smiled.

I don't know… Stefan might chop your head off

He looked up at her then down at the phone as it vibrated again.

I can take him

He rolled his eyes. When and where?

He texted back and once he got a response, he informed Bonnie of the info and she started getting ready. Once he approved her outfit, she applied minimal makeup and tossed her hair around a little, sticking bobby pins wherever needed to keep her hair in place. Stefan grabbed her kissing her goodbye and told her to text him when she arrives and leaves. She promises him so and then is shortly on her way out.

...

Mason smiled seeing her make her way over then stood hugging her when she was close enough. He pulled out her chair then took his seat across from her at the small circular table.

"How was your day so far?" He opened.

"Eh, interesting, to say the least."

"Go on,"

"Well, Stefan's mom showed up out of nowhere with his stepfather or whatever and insisted to take us out to lunch where things took a turn. Franklin calls Stefan out on his behavior and vice versa, Lily cries, it was a mess."

"I wouldn't call Franklin Stefan's stepfather in front of him if I were you, just FYI."

"Thanks. I'm not even going to bring him up at all and I'm sure Stefan will have no issue with that."

"So what, you both are dating now? For real?"

"Yeah, it just kind of happened. It's hard to suppress feelings, I haven't had to do that in quite some time."

He chuckled. "Sometimes I feel like that's all I do,"

Bonnie looked into his eyes as he to hers and she felt her throat dry up.

"Are we ready to order?" Their waitress stepped up.

Bonnie stumbled with her menu as Mason ordered and she went with the fettuccine and red wine. "So how was your day so far?"

"Pretty exciting, actually. Watched a couple of auditions, had a few meetings, pretty productive."

"No casting couches?"

"Never. I mean unless you're into that type of thing?" He laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Kidding,"

"No, you weren't."

"Fine, I wasn't."

She chuckled making him smile.

"Damn, Bonnie,"

"What?"

"Nothing. I was going to say something but I don't want to ruin us or anything like that."

"Why did you pick me for Stefan?"

"Because I liked you and knew you would be what he needed. No stuck-up, gold digger, someone normal with a heart."

"You could tell I was all that by a resume?"

"I could tell all that by looking into your eyes. Your agent sent a photo and you weren't covered with makeup and you're smiling." Bonnie couldn't help but smile now. "And I, I just chose you." He watched her eyes. "Anyway, um, it looks like I chose correctly. You seem to make Stefan very happy."

"Mason—"

"Here are your drinks. Your food will be out shortly."

"Thanks."

Bonnie took a sip of her wine.

"You look very beautiful, I didn't mention."

She smiled. "Thank you. You look a little different for some reason,"

"Good different?"

"Can't say, I have to look at a 'before' picture to tell."

He chuckled. "I got a little trim."

"It's always the hair." They smiled. "Have you found my love interest yet?"

"Do you want it to be Stefan?"

"It doesn't have to be, no. It's your film, I'm just lucky enough to have a part in it."

"I'll send you the auditions and you tell me what you think."

"Will do." She perked up seeing what looked to be their food being carried over to them and danced inwardly when it was. She was starving.

...

They hugged inside his car saying goodbye. Bonnie told him that she was fine walking back since it was only a few blocks away but he insisted on driving her.

"Thank you for tonight, it was really nice."

"Thank you for coming. I like being in your company."

She smiled and moved away from their embrace locking eyes. Mason realized that this might be his only chance and slowly leaned into her and when she didn't move back, he closed the space between them and kissed her relieved when she kissed him back and held the side of her face.

"That was- sorry," she shook her head.

"No, don't- I really like you, Bonnie and I won't come on to you again if you don't want me to but I feel something between us." He caressed her cheek. "It sucks that you're with Stefan but I don't care, I'm willing to let him go for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Think about it. You don't have to tell me now but if one day you show up at my office and kiss me I'll know your answer." She smiled. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." He shook his head.

"Stop looking at me like that,"

"I can't help it. I think I'm in love with you."

...

Stefan woke up and pulled her body closer to his, kissing her shoulder. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I eat your leftover fettuccine?" He smiled as she laughed.

"It's ten in the morning,"

"I know. Perfect pasta time."

"Fine. Mason said that he was going to send me the Chester auditions, did you want to watch with me?"

"Yeah that could be fun. He better choose me though."

"I hope he does."

He moved away then crawled above her forcing her to turn on her back. "I love you." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She held his face.

He smiled then kissed her again and met their foreheads. "You're my everything."

"Babe,"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They looked over, hearing her phone ringing and Stefan reached for it reading who it was then turned it to her. She sighed and he moved away so she could sit up.

"Hello?"

"I'm in New York."

"What?"

"I'm here. Where does this dude live— or should I say where do you live?"

"Enzo, wha— just calm down okay, let's just meet somewhere,"

"I want to meet him."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because you're acting like this."

"What pissed off because some other guy is fucking my girlfriend? I think I have a right to act this way."

"Enzo just- let me meet you somewhere please."

"Fine. I'll text you an address."

Bonnie sat her phone down and met her head with her hands.

"What's going on?"

"He's here and pissed. Says he wants to meet you but I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"If he wants to meet me, I have no problem."

"He doesn't exactly want to meet you if you know what I mean. I have to go talk him down a little bit then maybe he'll actually want to meet you."

She got up from bed and turned on the shower and let the water heat up as she removed her clothes.

"I don't like how you're suddenly meeting other dudes in places without me." Stefan leans on the threshold of the bathroom door.

"I know and I'm sorry. If I can help it, this will be the last time." She walked up to him and kissed him once. "Come shower with me," she moved his arms around her.

...

Bonnie exhaled then knocked on his hotel room door. She stood straight as it opened and watched his eyes and frowned seeing the hurt within them.

"How could you do this to me, Bonnie?"

"I really am sorry. I was hurt and he came on to me and I gave in. I didn't want to, trust me but I gave in."

"Admit that there was a part of you that wanted to do it."

"There was. But only after we– what I mistook for breaking up."

Enzo sighed and walked into the room and Bonnie followed after making sure the door was closed. He ran his fingers through his hair sitting down on the bed. "Come back to me,"

"E—" she sat beside him.

"You're my everything. I miss you, we were going to get married and have babies and grow old together."

"I know,"

"Then come with me. Back to Mystic Falls." He held her face. "You know we're meant to be together."

"En—" her sentence was cut short as he met their lips.

He twisted to make her lay on her back then pulled the shirt up her torso.

...

Stefan turned his head hearing the door open and smiled as she walked in. "How was it?"

"A mixture of things. He asked me to come back."

He nodded. "And you said?"

"Well I tried to tell him I couldn't but he really wasn't listening to me."

He nodded. "Does he still want to meet me?"

"I don't know, he didn't mention it."

"Come here," he opened his arms then closed them as she walked into them. "I can tell you're sad and I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"No, Stefan, the last thing you need to do is apologize. I should apologize for putting you through this. I'm sure it's just as stressful for you as it is for me. I'm sorry."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you. I promise."

"Okay,"

...

Bonnie exhaled getting up from bed then quietly walked out to the balcony to call Mason. She took a deep breath and let it out as he answered.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"I—"

"Mason, I can't. If things were different with Stefan then I'm sure things would be different with us but Stefan's a great guy and I do love him and I just can't do that to him. You're a great guy but I just can't."

"I understand. I just- anyway, are we still friends?"

"Yes, we're still friends." She smiled.

"Great. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay,"

She ended the call then found Enzo's contact. "Hey,"

"Hey, babe,"

"Enzo, I um- I shouldn't have slept with you. As hard as it may sound, I'm with Stefan and it was very wrong of me to do that to him."

"You mean to do as you did with me?"

"I know, I fucked up but you were really mad at me and I honestly thought we were broken up. You said that you couldn't do this anymore and you didn't even want me to go with you to the airport. Then the next day Stefan says that he wants to fly me out to New York and he was acting sweet to me and I gave in. I didn't feel bad about it because I thought I was single."

"I want to meet him."

"No, Enzo, seriously. You'll tell him and I don't want it to come from you."

"I won't say a word about it, I swear. You know me. I just want to know that he's a good guy."

"He says he's up for it when I told him about it earlier."

"Great. I'll text you an address and we'll all go out to dinner. He's buying."

She couldn't stop her chuckle. "Okay,"

She removed the phone from her ear then walked back inside. She smiled seeing Stefan sitting up from their bed and walked over to him to straddle his lap hugging him close. "Are you still up for meeting Enzo?"

"He changed his mind?"

"Yeah. Says he wants to meet tonight. You're paying."

He chuckled and smiled as she met their foreheads.

"Stefan I have to tell you something,"

"You slept with him,"

She moved away. "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling."

"I'm so sorry. I'm not this type of girl, I was just- I thought-"

"I know. You had plans, a future mapped out with him. It's hard to let that go."

"How are you so cool about this?"

"I love you. And it was Enzo, anyone else I wouldn't be so forgiving."

She smiled. "Never again, I swear. I'm completely committed to you from now on."

"I know."

"You're too good for me." She hugged him close.

"When are we meeting him?"

"He said that he'll text me so I'll let you know when I do."

He nodded then met their foreheads again. He raised his chin to meet their lips again kissing her over a few times. Bonnie felt her phone vibrate but ignored it holding his face.

"Aren't you gonna check that?"

She shook her head. "I want to spend time with you."

He smiled then took out his phone holding it out beside them and snapped a photo. Bonnie kissed him and he took one of that as well. He moved his arms around her tightly then kissed along her neck.

...

Stefan held her hand as they walked into the Thai place and let Bonnie lead them to wherever Enzo was since he hadn't seen his face yet. When they start walking over to a guy with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes he realizes that this could be the famous Enzo that fucked his girl without hesitation (he's sure) earlier today.

"Stefan, this is Enzo, Enzo, Stefan," Bonnie introduced.

The men shook hands then Bonnie took his other arm bringing him down to slide into the booth beside her. Stefan watched his eyes watch her hands around his bicep and inwardly smiled. "So, Enzo, I'm uh, not exactly sure where to start but I guess I owe you a little bit of an apology."

"It's not like Bonnie told you anything about me anyway."

"Still. What was meant to be a strictly professional agreement turned real pretty quickly and I honestly believe that neither Bonnie or myself expected it. But I do love her. I do, and I hope that somewhere along the way you can be OK with that."

"I'm never going to be "OK" with this, Stefan. You have no idea how much of our futures we had planned together, how every single choice that I made I chose for us and not just me. You love her, well I'm in love with her and I'm not going to give that up so easily."

Stefan shifted his eyes now realizing that maybe meeting in a public place wasn't the best idea but no one seems to recognize him yet in his baseball cap and hoodie. "I guess that's fair. But I think we both can agree on one thing and that's Bonnie's choice."

"It's obvious that she'll choose you, that's not—"

"Is it?" Four eyes narrowed watching Stefan. "That's why she fucked you this morning, huh?"

Enzo shifted his eyes over to Bonnie meeting her wet eyes then back to Stefan. "That wasn't entirely her choice."

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged. "It still happened and it's obvious that she still has feelings for you and possibly loves you more than she does me so who's it gonna be, Bonnie?" He turned towards her.

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I thought we already talked about this. I told you that I chose you." She watched his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"Just let me see it."

She took out her phone and handed it to him then looked over at Enzo who had his eyes narrowed watching him. He handed it back then got up walking out.

"What the fuck just–" she stood following him out. "Stefan what—"

"Go home, Bonnie. Now."

She watched him get into his car then drive off.

...

Mason stood as Stefan barged into his office and was ready to face his wrath thinking that Bonnie told him about the kiss.

"I need to punch something." He paced the room.

"Hey, man, listen, I—"

"Did you know Bonnie was seeing someone when all this first happened?"

Mason narrowed his eyes but started to relax a little thinking that maybe this wasn't about him. "I did. She told me in Milan during the premiere."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Honestly, I didn't think you would care. It's not like I thought you actually liked her, it was just a role."

Stefan sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. "She fucked him."

"What?" He sat down also.

"She thought he broke up with her but he didn't and then we got together but he showed up here and she went to see him earlier and they fucked."

"That doesn't sound like her,"

"Well, it is. She admitted it to me. I wasn't angry at first but seeing his face pissed me off."

"You saw him?"

"He wanted to meet me so she and I went to meet him."

"How did that go?"

"I asked Bonnie if she really wanted to be with me and when she told me she did to his face I took her phone and blocked his number then I left. I left her there on the side of the street and came here."

"Wow," Mason exhaled. "So where does that leave the two of you?"

"I still love her, I just needed some space. The old me is stirring saying to get her back by sleeping with Elena but I can't do that. I won't."

"Good. Just relax man, take a breath. I highly doubt this would be a regular thing. This is Bonnie we're talking about."

"Speaking of, how was your dinner with her?"

"Oh uh pretty well. We just talked about the film really,"

"She told me you were going to send her auditions for Chester,"

"No need, I want you to play him. That is if everything pans out smoothly."

Stefan smiled. "Thanks, man. This may be what we need to get back on track."

"Don't mention it. I'll email you both the script soon, I'm still rewriting a few things."

"Sure, no problem." He stood. "I should go. I'll see you later,"

Mason nodded then watched him leave.

...

Bonnie sat on their bed waiting. She was getting worried that maybe he wasn't coming back or that if she does, she'll have to start packing her things and she wouldn't blame him at all. She's been acting like a completely different person lately and she has no idea why but she doesn't like it. She would do whatever she can to keep Stefan and do whatever she can to go back to her old self again. She looked down at her phone and saw that Stefan tagged her in a post. Her heart sped and started to wonder if he got drunk somewhere and outed her in this post so when she opened the app she wasn't sure what to expect but was relieved when it was the two pictures he took of them earlier with the caption reading "Mine". She held her hand over her heart exhaling then laid back and started to cry. She gasps and sits up hearing the door close and wipes her tears as he enters.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan. I don't know what's gotten into me lately but I promise I'll do whatever I can to get back to my normal self again. I love you more than anything, I swear."

He watched her for a moment then walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she immediately held him back, letting out some more tears. He squeezed her tighter and she laid back, bringing him down with her. Stefan lifted his head to meet their lips, kissing her deeply.

...

**A/N: Don't get too comfortable, we're just getting started. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, firstly thank you for the support and love! I have a question though if you're reading through the FanFiction app, could you tell me if you see the horizontal line that I included at the end of this A/N? I've noticed that at least through my app I no longer see the line which can make stories a bit confusing which is why I haven't included any in this fic but just let me know if you can or not, thanks!**

* * *

Stefan watched her face as she slept. Her mouth slightly agape, a little drool on her pillow, her hair tied in a high ponytail with some hairs on her forehead. He smiled, softly chuckling and moved his hand to the side of her face. She stirred and her mouth closed completely before opening slightly again. He smiled more and reached back for his phone and started recording.

"She'd probably kill me," he whispered, "if I show her face right now but this is what I get to wake up to every day. I'm a lucky guy." He recorded her for a few seconds longer then ended the video. He opened Instagram and posted it to his story with the heart eyes emoji covering her face and tagged her. He put his phone away after hearing hers ding and watched her some more.

Stefan moves his hand to her face again. "Baby," he spoke just above a whisper. "Baaaby,"

"Hm?"

He chuckled. "I'm bored,"

"If I had the strength to give you my middle finger I would." She said with her eyes still shut making him laugh. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Babe. That's way too early. Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

She exhaled through her nose and opened her right eye before her left seeing him smiling. "You're a crazy person."

"Come,"

She moved to rest her head on his chest. "I don't like you."

"I know. You love me."

"Touché."

"Let me get those lips,"

She smiled and lifted her head and leaned in to meet their lips, kissing him several times. He moved his hands down her body then up it as he kissed along her neck then turned her on her back. Bonnie closed her eyes as he disappeared underneath the sheets.

...

Bonnie smiled watching his Instagram story and was glad that he decided to block out her face because even she doesn't want to know what she looks like when she's deep in it.

"Hey, babe,"

She looked up from her phone. "What up?"

"I need to head out for a couple of hours but I'll be home for dinner,"

"Oh okay, where are you going?"

"Just running a few errands." He kissed her. "I love you." He started towards the door.

"I love you-" the door closed. "too." She sighed seeing some of that old Stefan come out but chose to ignore it. She did cheat, after all, a little old behavior is expected.

...

She smiled hearing knocking on the door ready for some Chinese but couldn't stop the utter shock on her face opening the door to see Stefan's mother. "Mrs. Salvatore—"

"Is Stefan here?"

"No actually, he's out running errands,"

She sighed and it's then Bonnie noticed the horrified look on her face. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," it's then she noticed the suitcases. "Is everything okay?"

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He said before dinner. Is everything okay?"

Lily ignored her question for the second time and took out her phone to call her son. Bonnie went over and decided to use both locks on the door.

"He's not answering, could you call him?"

"What's going on?"

"Bonnie, please."

"Okay," she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and found his contact before clicking on it. She held the phone up to her ear then decided to put it on speakerphone.

"Babe, I'm kind of busy,"

"Stefan your mom's here,"

"What?"

"Stefan?" Lily talked.

"Mom, what are you—"

"I left him. He- he didn't take it well. I'm- I'm scared."

"Fuck," he said under his breath. "Okay, uh, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't answer the door for anyone, I have my key. I'll text you, babe, when I'm in the building."

"Okay,"

"In case anything happens, I have a gun on the top shelf of the closet under some clothes in a locked case, I'll text you the code."

Her heart sped. "Okay,"

"Okay, I have to go,"

"Stef—" she sighed as he hung up on her.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this, Bonnie."

"Please, the last thing you need to do is apologize. Did you drive here?"

"I took an Uber,"

"Okay great. If he shows up we can always pretend that you're not here." She looked down as her phone vibrated seeing a text from Stefan that had four numbers. "I'm going to get the gun. I think it'll make both of us feel safer with it close by."

Lily nodded and Bonnie quickly headed back to their room and looked blindly for the gun since she could barely see over the top of the closet. She exhaled in relief feeling the case and pulled having some clothes fall but she ignored it for now and headed back into the living room. "Okay, here's the—" she gasped hearing knocks. "Go back in the room and lock the door,"

"Bonnie-"

"Go." She watched until the door was closed then looked out the peephole. She relaxed seeing it was the food delivery man and quickly unlocked the door.

"Ms. Bennett?"

"Yeah, thanks," she took the bag and closed the door, rushing to lock it again. She exhaled then jumped hearing banging on the door.

"Lily! Lily!"

"You have the wrong apartment!" She hollered back.

"Bonnie? Open up, it's Frank, Stefan's stepdad."

She thought. "I just mopped the floors, could you come back?"

"Is Lily here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"We got into a fight and I want to apologize. She's not picking up her phone."

"I'm sorry to hear that but she's not here. Stefan's out, maybe they met up somewhere? He told me he was running errands so maybe he's at the grocery store or something. He does all the food shopping."

"Okay, thanks,"

"No problem, I hope you find her."

She waited a little longer and when she didn't get a response back, she allowed herself to breathe. She shifted slightly to look out the peephole then covered her mouth still seeing him stand out there. She looked down as her phone vibrated and saw it was Stefan letting her know that he was here. She texted him back immediately telling him to wait in many texts to higher the chances of him actually checking his phone.

Wait!

He's outside the door

I'll let you know when he leaves

I don't want confrontation

Please just wait I told him she was possibly with you at the store

She exhaled seeing that he read her texts but didn't know how to feel when he didn't respond. She looked back out the peephole and relaxed seeing no one there. She waited a few minutes before letting Stefan know that it's safe to come up. Bonnie stayed by the door then stepped back seeing Stefan unlocking the door and she wrapped her arms around him as he stepped in and closed the door with her foot as they hugged.

"It's okay," he rubbed her back several times then moved back to meet their lips. "Where's my mom?"

"Back in the room,"

He nodded then kissed her again before walking back there. Bonnie locked the door then followed him.

Stefan knocked. "Mom, it's me," he twisted the knob and slowly opened the door.

Lily hugged him tight and let out her tears as he hugged her tightly back. "I'll protect you, I promise. We're going to get a restraining order against him and the second he shows up we're calling the police and he's getting arrested. We'll move after that, you can stay with us."

"I don't want to intrude,"

"You're not, I swear." He kissed her cheek. "We'll get through this."

...

Bonnie smiled down at the dinner she made and carried their plates to the table and placed it in front of them before going back to get her own.

"Thanks, babe, this looks great,"

"Yes, thank you," Lily placed her hand on top of hers.

She smiled. "No problem,"

They started eating.

"So how did your errands go today, babe? I know you didn't get to finish,"

"Nothing really got done, I may have to go back out tomorrow,"

"Oh, you think that's a good idea?"

He watched her eyes. "We can talk later, okay,"

She didn't respond. Stefan cleared his throat then reached for his glass, taking a sip of soda. "Mom, I'll talk to my lawyer tomorrow about the restraining order and get the papers in. Did you take screenshots of the texts he sent?"

"Yeah, I think I did it as you said."

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry about all this. I never thought it would happen like this."

"It's no one's fault but his. Don't apologize, mom, seriously." He kissed the back of her hand. "I'm just glad you're here."

She smiled.

...

Bonnie got in bed and slid the covers up her body then turned to her side, getting comfortable. Stefan exhaled through his nose getting in bed as well. "So you don't want to talk about it?"

"About how you're going to leave us alone tomorrow with an abusive man around so you can run errands, whatever the hell that means."

"I know you're scared, you have every right to be but I'll handle it. I'll have Mason come over tomorrow to be with you guys,"

She was glad that her back was still towards him so he couldn't question her on her facial expression.

"Hey," he placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned towards him. "Everything is gonna be okay. If he comes just don't respond, he'd think we're out and leave."

She sighed. "Fine."

"You know I love you."

"I know,"

He kissed her then got into bed with her, hugging her close as their eyes closed.

...

They smiled at each other as their eyes locked then he shortly walked over to hug her for a few seconds. She watched as he hugged Lily then jumped slightly as Stefan suddenly touched her arm. He frowned.

"Babe,"

"I'm sorry you just kind of scared me,"

He took her into the kitchen. "You feel good with Mason here, right?"

"Kind of, I don't know."

He watched her eyes. "Okay, I'll just push things off until—"

"No, just go, get it over with. I'll be fine, we'll be fine. Masons here, we could go over lines or something."

He offered a smile and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. I'll text you again, okay?"

She nodded against his chest and took a few deep breaths before moving away. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her then walked out to say goodbye to his mother and Mason before leaving.

Lily walked back into her room leaving the two alone.

"Has this happened before? Stefan doesn't seem to care that much."

"Not that I know of," he shrugged. "But I think Stefan is just as scared or worried, he's just blocking it out with work."

"Do you know what he's doing, he never told me,"

"I know a couple of things were on his calendar,"

"Okay so he's not like- never mind,"

"What? Cheating?"

"I don't really have the right to be upset if he is,"

"Bonnie, of course, you do. He's still your boyfriend."

She sighed, sitting down. "Thank you for coming,"

"No worries. How are you doing besides this whole ordeal,"

"Um... Is it bad that I don't remember?" They chuckled. "My mind is clogged with the sound of Franklin banging on the door screaming Lily's name."

He frowned. "Does Stefan know about that?"

"I don't think so, I didn't tell him. I told him he came over but I didn't really go into detail."

"Hm. Well, what can I do to keep your mind off it?"

"Well, you could cook breakfast…"

He smiled. "You got it."

...

After breakfast and small talk, Bonnie decided to lay down. She closed the door but not completely and laid flatly on the bed. She closed her eyes and waited for her dreams to take over but they wouldn't. She sighed and took out her phone to call Caroline but she didn't answer so she left a quick message telling her to not worry about calling her back since she was just going to use her to fall asleep. She scrolled through her contact list a little more and paused seeing Enzo's name. She knows she shouldn't but maybe he wouldn't answer either. She called him and held the phone up to her ear as it rang over and over until she assumes the very last one.

"Bonnie?"

"...Hi,"

"I tried calling you like crazy to make sure you were okay after the restaurant."

"Yeah, I think when he asked to see my phone he blocked you so I didn't get any of it."

"I figured."

There was a pause.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just- I just needed to hear a familiar voice. Caroline didn't pick up."

"What's wrong, babe?"

She sighed. "I feel like I'm on a TV show or something. Stefan's mom left her abusive second husband and of course, he didn't take it well so she came over here without him knowing yesterday and he comes banging on the door screaming her name and I had to basically talk him down and convince him that she wasn't here."

"Where the hell was Stefan?"

"He had a busy schedule so he wasn't here but I called him and he had to basically drop everything and come."

"Where is he now?"

"Out trying to get everything done on top of getting a restraining order,"

"So he left you both there by yourselves?"

"Not really, his publicist Mason is here. Even though I know Mason I just feel like I'm in a house or apartment filled with strangers in which one I'm supposed to protect and the other I'm supposed to trust to protect me."

"I never would've left you there."

She looked down. "I know,"

"Enzo, who's on the phone?" Bonnie heard a female voice asked.

"Sorry I didn't know you had someone over,"

"Bonnie–"

"I'll let you go. Thank you for talking to me."

He sighed. "Of course. Call me if you need me again."

"I will. I still have to keep your number blocked still,"

"I understand."

She smiled. "Okay, bye,"

"Bye,"

She ended the call then exhaled then walked out and smiled some seeing Mason lying down on the couch. She walked over to him and laid the opposite way so her feet were to his face and her face to his feet.

"Your feet reek."

She laughed. "No they don't, shut up."

He chuckled. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I feel like Stefan would have a heart attack if I snuggled your chest, so I'll snuggle for your feet."

He smiled.

"Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"I think. I think my ex moved on to my best friend."

He narrowed his eyes. "What? What makes you think so?"

"Promise not to tell Stefan?"

"Of course."

"I um, I couldn't sleep so I called my best friend Caroline just to hear a familiar voice and she's excellent at talking so I knew she could talk me to sleep but she didn't pick up and then I saw his—my ex's contact and I just called him just knowing he wouldn't answer but he did and we talked, I told him about everything in small detail and told him I just needed to hear a familiar voice and later I hear a woman ask him who was on the phone and it sounded too familiar for me to not know who it was."

"That doesn't mean that they're sleeping together, Bon."

"They never hang out separately."

"But now that you're not there, maybe they have and formed a friendship."

"I feel like Caroline would've told me that. It's not like I just left. This all stems from when Enzo came. Maybe he confined in her and one thing led to another."

"Let's say you're right; how are you feeling about that?"

"A little betrayed, honestly. Not by Enzo because of what I did but by Caroline."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I know I just- Stefan is keeping distracted by work and this here will definitely distract me."

"Just try to take a nap, alright and we'll try to figure this out together later if you haven't come to your senses yet."

She chuckled. "Fine."

...

Stefan walked through the door with flowers in his hand but he almost dropped them coming faced to Mason and Bonnie lying together on the couch with her knee bent on his waist and his head rested on her calf muscle and his hand on her upper thigh. He set the flowers down then nudged Mason on the forehead having him wake. "What the fuck is going on?"

"What?" He lifted his head then noticed how they were. "Shit," he quickly moved his hand. "We um- we fell asleep."

"No shit, why are you feeling up on my girl?"

"I wasn't- not on purpose I move when I sleep."

He sighed then went to wake Bonnie. He smiled as her head turned towards him with one eye open and the other tightly shut. "You're back,"

He chuckled. "I'm back, babe," he kissed her a few times. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too." She kissed him once then moved to sit up as she wiped her eyes. "How did everything go?"

"Good. Great, actually."

"Tell me about it?"

"Tonight." He kissed her then stood. "I got you some flowers," he grabbed them. "Where's my mom?"

"In the room I guess,"

Stefan walked back there then knocked on the door before opening it. He breathed out through his nose seeing her lying down then closed the door softly. He walked back and paused seeing Mason comb a lock of hair behind his girl's ear. Stefan's nostrils flared and he balled his hand in a fist then walked up to them. "Thanks, Mase, but I got it from here,"

"Sure," he stood. "I'll see you guys later,"

"Bye, thanks for staying,"

"Anytime," he smiled then walked out the door.

Bonnie stood from the barstool then looked in the refrigerator for a quick snack and grabbed the grapes.

"What's up with you and Mason, Bon? Something happened at that dinner,"

"What are you talking about, nothing happened."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes, Stefan. I told you about Enzo, you didn't just figure that out." She sighed at the look on his face then stood in front of him to hold his face. "I love you." She watched his eyes deeply. "Never again will I cheat on you. I swear. I only want you and your love, that's it."

He watched her eyes. "Okay,"

"Tell me you love me," she smiled when he did.

"I love you."

"I love you more." She let go of his face then hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed the side of his neck continuing their hug.

Stefan shortly lifted her on the kitchen island and kissed her lips several times. He stepped between her legs and held her face. "I got you something,"

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Close your eyes,"

She smiles and closes her eyes and opens them when he tells her so. Her mouth drops and she frowns looking into his eyes. "Babe,"

"You like it?"

"I love it," she kissed him. She gathered her hair up so he could clasp the charmed 'S' 'B' necklace around her neck. "Take a photo," she let her hair down.

He smiled then took out his phone to take several photos of her neck. They looked over hearing knocks on the door then looked back at one another before Stefan walked over to it and looked out the peephole. "Go into the room with my mom. Lock it and don't come out, okay?"

Bonnie nodded then hurried back. Stefan put the chain lock on then opened the door as far as it would open with the chain. "Go away."

"Where's your mom?"

"I put her in a hotel. Keep your eye out for a restraining order."

"Restraining order?"

"You heard me. Now leave." He pushed the door closed but Franklin stopped it.

"I know she's here,"

"She's not but I guess you'll never know for sure," he kicked him back then closed and locked the door.

Stefan let out a breath then walked back to the room and knocked lightly. He waited until it opened then stepped in, frowning seeing his mother in tears. He walked up to her and hugged her close. "It's okay,"

"Maybe I should talk to him-"

"No, mom. He needs to grow up and move on. We stick to the plan. Everything will be fine, I promise," he kissed the side of her head.

"I don't want to stay locked up in here, Stefan, I can feel myself going insane,"

"Once the restraining order gets served to him you won't have to stay in here all the time. I'll hire someone- a guard to protect you when you go out just until he goes to jail."

"Okay,"

He squeezed her once then stood. "You want anything specific for dinner?"

"No, anything is great."

He nodded then walked towards the door, taking Bonnie's hand. He leads them into their room and on their bed. Bonnie laid on his chest and watched him edit one photo that he took of her necklace then send it to her. She posted it, tagging him and captioned it with "S&B". She smiled seeing that Caroline had commented with three big smile emojis then it bought her back to the possibility of her and Enzo now sleeping together. She mentally shook her head then scrolled down her timeline, liking photos and watching videos.

"Babe,"

She looked up and smiled seeing that Stefan was recording her then turned her head to kiss his chest. "Take your shirt off."

He chuckled and ended the video.

"I'm serious,"

"Move your head,"

Bonnie sat up and he followed suit to quickly remove his shirt then laid back down. She rested her head on his heart but moved her head to kiss his chest several times then moved an arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

"Her wish is my command." She heard him say and smiled slightly.

...

Bonnie turned on the ring light and held up his phone. She gave him a nod to signal that she started recording.

"Hey everyone, it's Stefan here. I'm sure you've seen by now the news circulating about my mom but just in case you haven't and for those of you who have, here is the whole factual truth. My mom was married to this man for about ten years or so, he was abusive to her physically and mentally and I've never liked him, the thought of him actually being my stepdad pissed me off and I didn't hide my feelings about that to anyone who is close to me. Recently my mom left him and came to my girlfriend Bonnie and me for refuge. We kept him away from her and the very next day, I had filed a restraining order against him in my mother's favor. Thankfully the papers were approved and severed and now he cannot come within five hundred feet of my mom or the police will be called and he will be going to jail. I just wanted to come on here, with my mother's permission, of course, to tell you all the truth before this gets spun in the wrong direction. Thank you guys for listening, please keep my mother in your prayers and thoughts and I'll see you guys later. Bye."

Bonnie stopped the video. "That was great, babe,"

"I hate that this shit got out. I should've known, but still."

"We're doing the right thing by getting on top of it first."

He nodded then she handed him his phone and after watching it, he decided to post it on his Instagram and Twitter. Bonnie finished with making breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and grits. Stefan got his mom and they all sat down to eat.

"Mom, Bonnie and I have to go into Mason's office this afternoon. I hired a bodyguard for you all you have to do is call him and he'll come if you want to go for a walk or something. Even if it's inside the building please call him and wait for him to come before you leave."

"Stefan,"

"Mom. Please."

She sighed. "Okay,"

"He knows of the situation. You don't have to say a single word to him if you don't want to but he's there to protect you."

She nodded.

"Ms. Salvatore, if you want to go for a walk or something later, I can happily go with if you don't feel like being alone."

"Thank you, Bonnie. And you can call me Lily,"

Bonnie smiled and they continued their breakfast in silence. Once they were done, Stefan and Bonnie went into their room to change and get ready for the day.

"Any suggestions on what I should wear today, babe?"

"Uh, long sleeves, long pants, boots, gloves,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and he smiled. "Seriously,"

"Wear whatever you want, babe, I don't care." He walked into the bathroom.

Bonnie sighed looking through her clothes and decided to wear a plain black short sleeve shirt which she tucked into high waisted jean shorts. She added a black belt around her waist and tossed her hair up in a ponytail. She walked into the bathroom joining Stefan to wash her face, brush her teeth, and apply some makeup. Stefan stepped behind her and kissed the side of her neck several times.

"You're so short,"

"Leave me alone,"

He chuckled then turned her head to meet their lips once. Stefan walked out to change into jeans and a black shirt and his plain white Nike's. Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at his attire before grabbing her white converse. Once they were done, they said goodbye to Lily then left. Stefan called he bodyguard to come and watch the apartment building's door just in case she doesn't listen to him. Afterward, he grabbed Bonnie's hand and they walk together to Mason's office.

"I should've worn heels,"

He chuckled. "Why, you look great,"

"You're like three feet taller than me, I can barely hear you up there,"

He shook his head. "I happen to like you at this height."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah," he looked down at her. "I can easily just grab your ass." He does so.

"Aww, what a romantic,"

He chuckled and stopped walking as she got in front of him. "Kiss me," she stood on her toes.

Stefan leaned in, kissing her several times as his hands felt her up. "Mm," he pulled away only to kiss her again.

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

"Piggyback ride?"

"You're lucky we're almost there,"

Bonnie smiled widely and hopped on his back and stayed there until they entered the building.

Mason looked up from his computer and smiled seeing them walk in and stood to hug Bonnie and bro-hug Stefan. "How's everything going, I saw the video,"

"Going as well as it can go. I hired that guard you recommended and called him to watch the door so,"

Mason nodded. "Okay so I'll get right to it, Stefan there's a cover shoot for you next Wednesday at eight AM, it's planned to be about four hours. That night, I would actually like to start filming my short, if that's alright. Just one scene, I want to see how it goes and see if I can actually do this."

"Sure, that sounds fine,"

"Here are your scripts." He handed the stapled pieces of paper over.

"Which scene did you have in mind so I can study it the most?"

"Scene eight. It builds the most tension, has so much emotion. I figure with everything going on, it would be relieving for you both to scream at each other. A little stress relief."

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, man, sounds great."

"Bonnie, is that okay?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Great," he smiled back. "Other than that, you guys are free to go,"

"Let me use the bathroom really quick," Bonnie stood.

Mason watched her leave then turned to his friend. "Hey, man, that shoot Wednesday is with Elena. Given your past, I wasn't sure if I should mention it or not so I'm just going to leave that up to you."

"Fuck, okay,"

"Did you tell Bonnie about your side project yet?"

"No, I'm keeping it a secret until it's done. I'm gonna have her look over the jewelry and lastly the rings and then I'm going to propose."

Mason's eyes widened. "Wow,"

"I'm finally happy, man. I mean love-life wise. I honestly want her to have my babies."

"Wow, congratulations, man."

"Look, I know you have a crush-"

"No, man, I—"

"Hey, it's fine. I get it. I would too. But I- I really love her,"

"Okay,"

Bonnie walked in a few seconds later and stood behind her chair to grab her purse.

"Ready, babe?" Stefan stood.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, bye guys, see you Wednesday,"

They waved before holding hands, walking out. "Stefan?" She waited until she had his eyes. "Could you help me,"

"With what, babe?"

"My lines. I have like a monologue and I don't want to mess up and prolong everyone's day and-"

"Babe," he held her face, "of course I will help you, okay?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be great," he hugged her and she held him back.

...

They arrived home and saw a note on the coffee table from Lily saying that she went out for a walk. Stefan called Tim. "Hey, you with my mom?"

"Yeah, she called and said she wanted to go out. We're at the park."

"Okay great man, just making sure,"

"No problem."

He ended the call. "Alright, so since my mom is out, we can go over some lines,"

Bonnie nodded and took her shoes off, joining Stefan on the couch.

"Alright, so what I like to do is read the lines out loud, like a table read. I don't really put emotion into them quite yet, I speak just as I'm speaking to you."

"Okay,"

"If the script is good you'll start speaking with emotion anyway and if that happens just let it happen but if not, it's completely fine,"

"Okay,"

Stefan opened the script and Bonnie followed suite. "I'll start," Stefan cleared his throat. "I don't understand what the big deal is here. We talked about this,"

"No, you talked about it. I just sat there as you rambled on and on as you always do. You don't care about my feelings."

"That's ridiculous,"

"Is it? Do you really not care that much to see how much you're hurting me? Every day I sit here and wait for you but you never come home. The man that I fell in love with never comes home, and I try, I try so hard to love who you are now, but I can't take it anymore. You don't love me, you don't care. Maybe it's my fault, maybe I let it get too far without saying anything but I'm saying something now. I think we need some time apart, Chester. Maybe with me gone, you'll realize how much you love me or need me or maybe it won't have an effect on you at all, but whatever the case may be, I'm leaving. And it's only up to you to bring me back." Bonnie looked up and wiped away the tear that left her right eye.

Stefan smiled and held her face. "You're amazing,"

"Stop,"

"I'm serious. You're gonna give me a run for my money."

She chuckled then closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. Her eyes opened slowly and she shivered at the way he was looking at her. She wanted to speak but found it impossible under his gaze. He kissed her again, opening his mouth to her as he works on the buttons of her shorts then the zipper. Bonnie lifted her hips as he slid them down her legs then once more for her panties. She pulled the shirt up his body and he did the same to her before she worked on his jeans. She lifted her leg around his waist as he entered her and they both moaned feeling connected. Their lips met again as his thrusting increased and Bonnie pulled away to breathe. "Look at me," she held his face and their eyes met before hers closed, grabbing his hair. He kissed along her neck and her moans grew louder. He cursed listening to her, moving faster within her and watched her face as she came, triggering his own release.

A loud gasp erupts in the direction of the door and Stefan knows it's his mom but he can't stop his load. Lily rushes back to her room and Bonnie holds in most of her laugh as he stays stiff for a few seconds longer.

"You done?"

He breathes deeply. "You were so loud, fuck." He rests on top of her.

"I never have the chance to be anymore with your mom here,"

"Fuck, my mom." He sighed "I don't want to have that talk."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to either."

"I feel like a parent whose kid walked in on us,"

She chuckled. "I'm just glad she's not my mamma,"

"Thanks for the support, babe."

She smiled and combed his hair with her fingers.

"Stop it, you're turning me on,"

"Would it be bad if we go again so I can bounce on your di—"

"Stop it. Stop."

"Please?"

"Okay,"

She chuckled and he grabbed her sitting up and held her close as her bouncing started. "Fuck," he tilted his head back. She moaned in his ear, breathing deeply and smiled as his hands held and squeezed her ass. He slapped her there, making her bounce faster and he grabbed her breasts, sucking causing her to rock her hips into him so he could continue. She massaged his scalp watching him move to the other and sucked in a breath as he bit. She drove her hips into him faster and they came again with her fingers clawing the leather and his head thrown back.

"Damn," he stretched his neck to kiss along hers then met their lips twice.

"Damn indeed," they kissed again but three times this time.

He sighed as she moved off him but stood up himself and looked down. "Fuck, we stained the leather. Damn, you were wet."

Bonnie laughed causing him to do so as well. "Shut up," she tore some paper towels.

"No, no, no, let me do it."

"Stefan,"

"Come on,"

"Babe, you need to clean your own self off and go talk to your mom."

He sighed. "Fine," he did as he was told and took a deep breath knocking on his mother's door. "Mom, I uh- I want to apologize for earlier, I know it was something you never wanted to see. I wasn't sure if I should say something but thinking it over I realized that—"

"Stefan, it's," she let out a breath. "It's okay. You're in love and are in a relationship and it's natural. I just- I just don't think I can live with you both."

"What?"

"Not because of what I saw, but because of what I saw. You two deserve space and privacy and you can't really have that if I'm always around,"

"Mom,"

"Stefan, thank you for everything but I can get my own place and lay low. If it makes you feel any better Tim can still walk a few paces behind me just in case but I don't want to intrude on your life."

He watched her eyes. "Okay. But only after he's in jail."

"Stefan, we don't know if he'll break the restraining order and even if he does how long would that be?"

"Just give it a month. If after that he still hasn't come then I'll get you a place, okay?"

"Okay,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," she kissed his head then he stood to walk out, closing her door behind him.

He walked into his room, smiling seeing Bonnie there and joined her on their bed. "How'd it go?"

"My mom wants to move out next month so we can have space and privacy,"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean I just want her here so I could see her but I realize that it's going to be hard for her to move on if she stays here. I'll worry like hell but I know she'll be fine. She said she'd keep Tim around."

"That's good,"

"Yeah," he held her. "I'm gonna take a nap, you wore me out."

She chuckled. "I'll be here."

He smiled then closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie smiled widely as Caroline ran into her arms. They hugged, squeezing each other saying how much they've missed each other. Stefan smiled watching the scene then decided to take a quick video knowing that Bonnie would probably want it. Or Caroline for that matter.

"Care, this is Stefan, Stefan this is the infamous Caroline,"

They hugged. "It's nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

They pulled away. "I hear you make my friend very happy."

"I sure hope so,"

"Let's see if you're Caroline Forbes approved."

He raised his eyebrows slightly as she took her suitcase and started toward the exit with his girl at her side. He caught up to her and offered to carry her bag which she gave to him gladly. When they made it out of the airport, he instructed them to his car and opened the door for them before putting her bags in his trunk.

...

Bonnie giggles as he kissed along her neck as Caroline is in the bathroom. He swears with her around, he just wants to pull his girl close to his chest and say "mine" and never let her go. He understands though so he's not going to be stingy with her, but he does have one request. "Can you please sleep with me tonight? I miss you, Caroline is hogging you."

She smiled. "Okay, babe,"

"You mean it?"

She nods and he kissed her deeply only pulling away when he heard a voice clear knowing it's Caroline.

"Bon, how are you feeling tomorrow, are you excited?"

"I am so excited, I feel ready. The only thing I'm worried about is that in the moment I might call Stefan Stefan and not Chester."

"Don't worry about it, we could always do ADR if it keeps happening and just show my coverage."

Bonnie smiled up at him. He kissed her nose.

"I'm just glad that I get to be on set with you, we've always talked about it, I'm glad it's actually happening,"

"I know, I can't think of a better person I want to share this moment with." They smiled.

Caroline looked down, hearing her phone ring and Bonnie watched her face as she read the caller ID before ignoring it.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"I didn't recognize the number so I just ignored it. Anyway, are we ready to get back?"

"Yeah,"

They stood and Stefan left a few bills on the table as a tip before they left. He sighed seeing flashes and went to grab his girl's hand but it was occupied holding Caroline's. He wanted to grab her other hand but thought that it would seem weird like they're all dating or something so he just walked behind the two until they reached his car.

Later that night Stefan clicked on a blog post that held the pictures of them leaving the restaurant and saved one before posting it on Instagram captioning it with the hashtag 'ThirdWheelAlert' then the deep frowning face emoji. His fans started commenting with the laughing emojis and some said that they would never have him be the third wheel. He chuckled and closed the app then let out a breath waiting for Bonnie. As time ticked on, he texted her but she didn't respond so he walked out into the living room and sighed seeing them both asleep on the fold-out couch. He snapped a photo and posted it on his story with the deep frown emoji then dragged his feet back into their room.

...

Bonnie held his body as she kissed his chest multiple times as he brushed his teeth. She apologized saying she accidentally fell asleep. She felt bad after seeing what he posted last night and wanted to make it up to him.

"I have to spit."

She frowns but stepped away. "Oh, let me join you at your shoot today," she smiled.

"Uh, you sure you don't want to stay with Caroline,"

"Caroline doesn't even get out of bed until twelve, she'll barely know I'm gone. Please?"

He sighed then turned towards her. "I have to tell you something,"

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay,"

"My shoot today, it's with Elena." He watched her eyes. "Mason didn't want to say anything considering the day we met and I didn't exactly know how to tell you myself."

"Okay, so I'm definitely going now." She turned toward the sink to wash her face.

Stefan kissed the side of her neck then left the bathroom to change.

...

Bonnie tilts her head to the side watching the two pose naturally together. She tried to not think much of it but couldn't stop her mind so she decided to distract herself with her phone. She searched for Caroline's Instagram page and looked through her postings, seeing who liked them. Enzo was a common factor. Never bold enough to comment though which seemed normal given the possible situation that she's thought up in her head. She wonders if Caroline is planning to tell her while she's here. Why else would she be acting like a superhero best friend? Not saying that she isn't naturally a superhero best friend but Bonnie can tell that she's acting, putting on a show. Before she gets on that plane, Bonnie plans to get the truth out of her.

"Your girlfriend seems preoccupied with Instagram staking," Elena informed, resting her head on his chest.

Stefan quickly glanced over. "What are you talking about?"

Elena moves them to their sides then pulled his neck down slightly to meet their foreheads. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Of course not,"

"Of course not? Don't be naive, Stefan, it's not attractive,"

"I don't really care about how you view me anymore." He raised her chin with his pointer finger looking into her eyes.

"But you did once upon a time?" Her hand moved to the side of his face.

"So I could fuck you, yes," he turned her then pulled her back against his front and she moved her arm around the back of his neck.

"Was that all I was to you? A fuck?"

"We said no strings."

She faced him again and laid her hands on his chest. "I guess we did." She sighed then looked up at him.

"Don't act as if you truly cared about me,"

"I did,"

"Bullshit." He met their foreheads. "After the movie, you didn't reach out to me once."

"Because we said no strings," she looked at the camera.

"You still would've tried. You only care now because I'm with someone else." He turned her chin toward him.

"Damn, you guys have amazing chemistry," the photographer said. "Let's move to the second location."

Stefan stepped away and held back his hand for Bonnie to take and she did following him into his dressing room. Elena rolled her eyes.

...

He held her as they kissed deeply with her straddled his lap. "From now on you're wearing skirts and no panties when you're on set with me, understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir,"

He moaned. "Fuck, I need you," he wanted to tear her jeans apart.

There were three loud knocks. "Stefan, you're needed on set."

"I'll be right there," he shouted back. "Let's go, babe,"

She got up from his lap and they walked out hand in hand.

"I'm so glad you're here,"

She smiled and frowned. "Me too,"

He kissed her. "I should've been running lines with you instead of wanting to fuck you,"

She laughed. "Caroline has been helping me, it's okay. I think I got it locked in." She smiled.

He did so back.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Babe,"

"Stefan, you ready?"

"Uh yeah."

Bonnie sighed as he walked away then started walking herself.

"Stefan question you on who you were stalking earlier?"

"Elena, you scared me," she let out a deep breath. "And what are you talking about?"

"I'm a woman, I know the stalking face when I see it."

"I'm not stalking anyone, I was just seeing if a theory I have could possibly be correct."

"Which is?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I could help. I'm a professional, you know,"

"I'm sure you are. And I don't need help, I'm just going to ask my friend if she's— I'm just going to ask her before she leaves. Or not really ask, mainly get her to tell me."

"So, you think she's dating your ex. Typical. I can already tell you that she is. It happened to me, it's like when we move away they get together like we just got drafted in war and wonder how we're doing and if we're okay when it's not that hard to call."

"I see your still a little hurt,"

"I wouldn't be if he was actually my ex at the time."

"Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter, really. I had Stefan to distract me."

She rolled her eyes. "And here I go thinking we could have a decent conversation."

"What, it's the truth. You may not like it but,"

"I honestly don't care, it's just a little weird standing and talking to someone who has had sex with my boyfriend. Even weirder when they bring it up."

"Get used to it. I'm sure once you get your friend to tell you the truth and you tell her how you don't care when deep down you really do and she starts telling you about how happy she is and the arguments they get into, it'll drive you completely nuts."

They started walking towards the set.

Bonnie thought. "What do you suggest then?"

Elena stopped walking and they faced each other. "I would tell her to be happy but don't come to me for relationship advice."

"I can't do that, what if we drift apart?"

"That's just life. Especially in this industry. It's better you learn that now." She placed her hand on the side of her face.

"Uh what the hell is going on?" Stefan stood in front of them.

"Just having a nice chat with your girlfriend." Elena removed her hand and smiled at him then placed her attention back on Bonnie. "I'll have my assistant give you my number." She kissed her then walked away.

Bonnie just stood there looking forward then Stefan came into vision. "Okay, what the hell?"

"I don't— what just happened?"

He sighed and took her arm, leading her to set.

...

Bonnie looked down at the number written on a strip of paper and sighed before entering it into her phone. She wanted to do your typical 'this is whomever' text but decided against it. For now. She looked over and smiled at Stefan as he exited the bathroom then joined her on their bed. "So what were you and Elena talking about? Why did she kiss you?"

"I have no idea why she kissed me, actually she may have done it just to get a rise out of you. But we were talking because- you promise not to get mad?"

"No."

She sighed. "We were talking because I think that Caroline is dating Enzo."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well I was talking to her on the phone and then I hear a male voice ask who she was talking to and at the moment it didn't click but after I hung up I realized it sounded awfully familiar to Enzo."

"So you were stalking him,"

"No, not him, Caroline. She posts more often and I just wanted to see if he's been liking what she's been posting."

"So you still have feelings for him,"

"No, not like that. I'm not gonna lie, it's hard for me to shake Enzo completely since we've been together for a long time and until recently I saw my entire future with him in it, but I just feel a little betrayed by my best friend." She watched his face. "Your mad,"

"I am, yeah. I thought that we were good,"

"We are, babe, I swear. This has nothing to do with us, I love us and it's now you I see my future with but it's like, say we break up and you find someone else then you hear that Mason and I started dating, it's like a what the fuck moment. He's your best friend. He knows how you felt and it hasn't even been that long so how could he do that to you."

"I guess when you put it like that,"

"I'm just not too mad at Enzo because I betrayed him first, though it wasn't intentional still. I just feel like I don't have much of a right to be angry at him."

He sighed. "Okay, well. What are you going to do if you're right?"

"I don't know, honestly. I'll be okay with it though, I'll just need time."

He nodded then sighed. "Well, on the bright side my mom and Caroline seem to be getting along. They've been out for a while,"

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah, Caroline can eat."

He smiled then moved in to kiss her but she moved away. "What the hell?"

"We're supposed to be angry at each other later, I don't want to look into your eyes and want to kiss you."

He chuckled. "Come on, babe, we have hours before then. Let's have angry sex."

"You would,"

"Come on," he pulled on her arm and laid on his back as she got on top of him.

...

Lily frowned as Caroline wiped away the tears from her face. Personally, she's never been in this situation from either side so she can't fully understand her pain but she can tell how much it's eating the young girl up.

Lily went to check and see if Stefan was back when she overheard Caroline on the phone seeming to have somewhat of an argument with someone. She was just going to turn around and go back into her room but they made eye contact and she told a guy named Enzo that she had to call him back and that's when the first wave of tears started to flow. Lily comforted her and without even asking what was wrong, Caroline came clean and told her a secret she's been keeping for months. She had no idea how to respond to such a confession but her motherly instincts told her to just hug her and tell her that everything will be alright. When the tears stopped, she invited her out for a late lunch and so far the girl hasn't said a word.

"Caroline,"

"How am I supposed to tell Bonnie? She'll hate me and I'll lose her,"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Caroline, Bonnie will more than likely be upset and angry but I believe that through time, she'll learn to forgive you, the both of you."

"I don't know, Bonnie isn't so forgiving sometimes."

"But you're her best friend, right? I think she'll make an exception." She watched her. "And if you're still scared, I want to ask you a question and the answer that you have will determine everything. If it's yes, then you'll just have to be at peace with possibly losing your friend forever but if it's no then you'll have to be at peace for losing her for a little while."

"Okay,"

"Is Enzo worth it?" She paused. "You don't have to tell me your answer but is he worth it? It doesn't make you a bad person if he is and vice versa."

"What if I don't know for certain?"

"Then more than likely he isn't worth it. But deep down you know."

"I do know. I just have to say it out loud to see if it sounds ridiculous or not. Sometimes things sound better in my head."

Lily nodded then looked her in the eye. "Is Enzo worth your friendship to Bonnie?"

Caroline took a deep breath.

...

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror as she was getting her makeup done. She couldn't believe she was here, that she was one of the main reasons why the crew was here. Just thinking that this could be her big break excited and frightened her at the same time but knowing that Stefan is the one she'll be acting alongside made her nerves calm and her heart beat steadily.

She smiled as her best friend entered but frowned a little at the look on her face. "Everything okay, Care?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind,"

"When I'm done getting ready we can talk,"

She nodded and Bonnie let out a small breath through her nose. It felt as if hours had passed for both of them until her hair and makeup were done and now they find themselves sitting face to face.

"Actually, Bonnie, this is your big day, I don't want to ruin it by talking about me,"

"Are you kidding me, you're my best friend, you're not ruining it."

"If only that were true,"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bonnie," she took a deep breath then let it out. "Okay um, I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Wait, I think I know what you're going to say,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and Enzo started dating or screwing or whatever,"

"How did you find out?"

"When I called him last week I heard a woman ask who he was talking to and at the moment I didn't realize but after I hung up I knew it was you."

"You're pissed at me,"

"Honestly I'm in between. I hate that I had to find out the way I did but I'm sure I can get over it."

Caroline smiled thinking that maybe she should stop there but knew it wouldn't be right. She had to tell her the whole truth. "Bonnie. You're right, Enzo and I have been dating but it- it started before,"

"Before what?"

"Before you two broke up, before Stefan, this whole thing."

Her breathing grew heavy. "How soon before?"

Tears started streaming run her eyes. "Six months." Caroline watched her face as she blankly stared at her. "I'm so sorry,"

Three knocks invaded their space. "Bonnie, we're ready for you,"

The woman being summoned stood and walked towards the door and was faced with a woman named Amanda who was going to be her PA for the short.

"Are you excited?" She smiled.

"Let's just say I have a lot of emotions I need to get out."

They walked side by side into the building. Stefan immediately noticed something was off because his girl wasn't beaming ear to ear like he would've imagined her to be at a time like this. He walked up to her and held her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm upset."

"Why, what happened?"

"I'm going to be a huge fucking bitch to you and that's okay because Mason will love it. Hey, Mase?"

He jogged over to them. "Yeah, what up?"

"This isn't like a rehearsal or something, right? This is what you want me to wear in the actual film, how you actually want my makeup and hair and stuff? The cameras will be recording hoping to capture actual content and not how to just figure out the zooms?"

"Of—"

"Because if not I want everything to be done the way you want it in real life and I want the crew to have a talking to."

"This is the real thing, I promise. Is everything okay?"

"I just found out that my so-called best friend has been fucking my ex-boyfriend six months before he was even my ex-boyfriend."

"Fuck,"

"So can we please start rolling so you can get this emotion on camera?"

"Places, everyone!"

...

Stefan walked quietly beside her, ready to go home. He didn't know what to say in a situation like this because he's never been in a situation like this. "I know it probably won't make anything better but you were amazing today. Your acting is phenomenal."

She tried to smile. "Thanks,"

"Hey," he stopped walking to hold her face. "We need to talk about this, okay?"

She nodded.

"Let's go home and take a shower and sit on our bed and talk."

She nodded again then felt tears threatening. Stefan hugged her close to his body as the tears spilled and kissed the top of her head until her tears calmed. When they got home, they shared a shower and to her request, he fucked her against the tile. Her back got tattooed with the design and she smiled a little noticing in the mirror. Stefan took her hand and led her into their room and they sat on the bed.

"After I was done with hair and makeup, Caroline and I talked and she goes to tell me about Enzo and I could tell it was hard for her so I tell her that I think I know what she was going to say and tell her my theory about her and Enzo. She asks how I feel and I tell her that I'm fine and I think it's over but then she says that she had to tell me the whole truth. My heart sunk. She told me that six months prior to you and I even meeting she and Enzo have been sleeping together behind my back. Six months. I thought he was my one but he was nothing but a fucking liar."

"I'm so sorry,"

"I just don't understand how they could do that to me. I've done nothing wrong to them and one day they decide to lie to me and it was so easy for them to do it too. So easy. And Enzo has the nerve to get mad at me for assuming he broke up with me." She sniffed in. "I'm just so angry,"

"I know," he holds her and she starts to cry. He sways side to side to soothe her and smooths her hair back. He looks up hearing soft knocks on their door then a voice sounds from behind it.

"Bonnie?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Possibly ever."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Leave me alone, Caroline," she shouted.

Lily frowned watching her head bow down and walked up to her as she heard her crying. Caroline turned in her arms and let out her tears on her shoulder and she walked them into her room.

"I'm starting to regret my choice now,"

"Go home to Enzo, tell him everything and see how you feel once he comforts you. If you don't feel safe in his arms anymore then try to get your friend back but if you do give her some space."

"What if he doesn't comfort me? What if he gets mad at me for telling her and dumps me and I lose both of them? I literally would have ruined my entire life for wanting to tell the truth."

"That's what the truth does sometimes, especially when it's messy. But you'll get through it. Remember that."

...

Bonnie watched him as he slept. She could barely go to sleep last night so she was up the majority of the night but she found peace at his. He shifted slightly and his arm went around her making her smile. "I love you." She wanted to touch him but wanted him to get his rest.

"I love you too." He mumbled.

She smiled. "Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For letting me talk and cry about this. You didn't make me deal with it myself, you were there for me."

"Of course, babe. I'll always be there for you."

She smiled as his eyes were still shut. "Go back to sleep," she moved in closer to his body and his arm tightened keeping her there. She shortly heard his soft snores and closed her eyes trying to get a little more rest before the day truly starts.

...

Bonnie ripped the note in half and threw it in the trash. Caroline had decided to leave a few days earlier than planned and she for one was grateful. Stefan sighed but kept quiet, pouring himself some coffee. "I was thinking we get out today, get some fresh air, go for a walk or something,"

"Okay,"

"You eating breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," she turned on the sink and started to wash the few dishes that were in there.

"You don't have to do that,"

"I do or else the dishwasher won't clean them all the way. Anyone with a brain knows that."

"Okay,"

She exhaled through her nose, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." She turned to him. "I'm a little pissy please try not to take it personally but I am sorry. I can't control it sometimes." She watched his face for a few seconds before attending the dishes again.

Stefan looked back hearing his mom and smiled at her. "Good morning,"

"Good morning." She hugged him. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, it will be. I would just avoid talking to Bonnie for the next few days though,"

"Caroline told me everything. Yesterday when we went out for lunch."

His eyes widened a little. "Really?"

"Yeah. I asked her if Enzo was worth losing her best friend over and she said he was."

"Wow,"

"She's regretting it, she told me, but I don't know. Let's see how this plays out."

Stefan looked over at Bonnie scrubbing away on a plate. "How do I uh help Bonnie with all this?"

"Just by being here. Letting her snap at you which I'm sure she will,"

"She has,"

Lily smiled. "She doesn't mean it. You're a man and men right now remind her of Enzo so she's not going to like you very much."

"Hm,"

"What?"

"What if later as in days from now, I call Enzo and have them two talk? Maybe it will bring her closure and she'd be able to move on."

"That's not a bad idea."

He nodded. "Okay well um, Bonnie and I are going to go for a walk, did you want to come?"

"No way, I'm not getting snapped at."

He chuckled shaking his head.

...

Half of her face was covered by her sunglasses and thankfully so or else the paparazzi photographing them now would see her dark circles and under-eye bags.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really,"

"You're going to have to eat something today,"

"Seriously, Stefan? Don't fucking micromanage me, I know I have to eat, I'm not a fucking idiot."

He sighed deeply and was thankful when the paparazzi left. "I'm just trying to help you. What happened this morning you were so nice and now you're just being rude."

"Well, now you know how I feel when it comes to you."

He shook his head. "I'm just going to stop talking."

"Thank you, seriously just shut up and leave me alone."

He stopped walking as she continued then started again once she was a great distance in front of him. He wanted to strangle something so he pictured himself doing so on a pillow and it helped him mildly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm a huge fan. Can I please get a photo with you?"

He smiled. "Sure," he watched her get out her phone and swipe to the left, opening the camera. She held her phone up and smiled taking two photos.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, have a great day,"

"You too,"

When he reached his car he expected Bonnie to be there but frowned a little when she wasn't. He lost sight of her because of that fan and turns his body to see if he could spot her walking elsewhere. He decided to call her when he didn't. "Hey, where are you, I'm in the car. Call me back." He waited inside his car then shortly received a text from her.

Just go home I'll get a ride back.

Where are you?

In a store

Which one?

He waited but she didn't reply. He grunted then got out of his car and walked along the strip again, looking in windows until he found her.

...

Mason smiled going over footage from last night wondering if they should've just shot the whole thing while Bonnie still had that energy. He's sure she's able to kill if otherwise but damn, that was some fine acting and everyone seemed to agree. He looked over as his phone rang then answered it blindly. "Hel—"

"Is this uh Mason? Stefan Salvatore's manager?"

"Yes, who am I—"

"I'm a friend of Bonnie's uh Bonnie Bennett, I tried calling her but she's not answering, I was wondering if she's still in the states or if she's somewhere overseas?"

"No, she's still here, she's probably just busy, she's going through a lot. What did you say your name was?"

"I uh, Enzo."

"Oh,"

"Look, man, Stefan blocked my number from her phone, I can't text her, I can't even leave a voicemail, please just- I need to talk to her. I know you probably know what's going on and despite everything, I love her more than anything, please. Just transfer me to her I just- I need to explain myself."

"Look, man, I don't want to get in the middle of this. I'm sure the last person Bonnie wants to talk to right now is you, give her some time."

"Time doesn't work, not with Bonnie. I have to talk to her now or I'll never be able to again. Please, I'm begging you."

He sighed. "Let me call you back in five minutes, I have to go over a few things."

"Okay,"

Mason ended the call the exhaled before picking up his phone again.

...

Stefan waited across the street for her to come out of the clothing store he found her in and followed her as she continued walking. He stopped abruptly when she did and narrowed his eyes but ended up chuckling some as she walked backward until she was in front of a pizza food truck. He looked down hearing his phone ring and he was going to ignore it but since it was Mason he figured he better answer it just in case he got a role or audition.

"Hey,"

"Stefan, I have a bit of an issue,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Enzo called my office, he wants to talk to Bonnie. I told him to give her some time but he says time doesn't work for Bonnie and that basically she'll cut him off and never speak to him again."

He sighed. "Fuck, uh I was actually thinking about having them talk it out so Bonnie could get closure but not now. I don't think she's in the right headspace"

"So what should I tell Enzo?"

"Just- give me his number, I'll call him myself."

"Alright, I'll text it to you." He ended the call.

Stefan shortly received his number and called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Stefan."

"Oh-"

"Listen, man, I want you and Bonnie to talk, I really do but not right now, I highly doubt she'll let you get a word out."

"I know that I need her to yell at me. The longer she doesn't, the closer she gets to practically deleting me. I'm begging you."

"Why do you care, I thought you were with Caroline?"

"We were never together, not like that. We hooked up a few times but that's it, it didn't go much deeper than that. Caroline thought otherwise but I wish she would've told me before opening her mouth to Bonnie."

He exhaled. "I'll see what I can do," he hung up.

Stefan decided to cross the street and "accidentally" bump into her. He paid a guy to nod when Bonnie was about to turn the corner and when he did, Stefan turned as well causing their bodies to meet and he caught her as she tripped backward.

"What- Stefan,"

He pulled her in and kissed her deeply, holding her as she started kissing him back. Her arms went around his neck and he lifted her legs around his waist then turned so her back could meet the wall. They shortly pulled away out of breath and he met their foreheads. "Stop pushing me out. I want to help you but I can't do that if you're acting like a dick."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry,"

"I know. I want you to talk to Enzo."

"No thanks,"

"I'm serious. You need closure, you need to scream at him and let him hear your cries so he knows that he made the biggest mistake of his life. He needs to feel miserable and you need answers."

She nodded. "Okay,"

"Let's go home."

Her feet meet the ground and they started toward his car.

...

Bonnie shook her head at the photos of them making out. She thought the papz were gone or at least moved on but it looks like they were following them the whole time. She screenshots and saves one of the images and posts it captioning it with 'We love pizza' as Stefan exits the bathroom. "They caught us making out against that building,"

"Of course they did, can't get no privacy,"

She chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her twice. "Ready?" When she nodded, he called Enzo and put it on speakerphone.

"Stefan?"

"It's me, Enzo,"

He exhaled. "Bonnie. Baby, I'm so sorry, I never should've betrayed you like that, I—"

"Why? I want to know why, why Caroline of all people,"

"I don't know-"

"Yes, you do. You know."

"She was just there. You were out working and auditioning and modeling constantly, I barely got to see you. I supported you one hundred percent but I needed you too."

"You could've told me that, Enzo,"

"I couldn't because then it would be like me asking you to quit. I couldn't do that to you."

"But you could fuck my best friend behind my back?"

He sighed. "I hate that Caroline told you, especially without letting me know she was. Caroline and I- it was just sex, that's it. Nothing more,"

"You're serious?"

"I swear,"

"What the fuck, Enzo? She has feelings for you, you fucking piece of shit! You really just sabotaged my friendship so you could fuck her and you don't even care about her?"

"I do care but I- not like that,"

"She told me the two of you have been seeing each other for practically a year now."

"That's not entirely the truth, we've just been sleeping together like once or twice a month. Other than that we had no communication."

Bonnie tilted her head down and ran her fingers through her hair. "I- I can't believe this. I don't even know who you are anymore, Enzo. I would've been better with the fact that you two actually loved each other but you just used her because you could. Fuck you, Enzo." She ended the call and grunted to the ceiling. "I can't believe I was going to marry that guy."

"I feel bad for Caroline." Stefan frowned.

"It's what she gets. But at the same time, it's not. No one deserves that." She exhaled. "I feel better though,"

"Let's shoot the love scene tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "You would."

He moved on top of her. "It's too bad we can't actually have sex. I don't want people seeing the faces you make though."

"What faces do I make?" She smiled.

"You bite your lip, you open your mouth, you drool,"

"I do not!"

"Your eyes cross and they roll to the back of your head,"

"You're such lair,"

"I'm serious. I take it as a compliment."

"Yeah, ok."

He chuckled then kissed her. "You're so hot,"

"Shut up," she laughed and covered her face with her hands.

He smiled. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" She moved her hands away.

"I see my future with you. All of it."

"I see my future with you, too."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan smiled looking over the designs of his new jewelry line. The date of his proposal was inching closer and closer and he couldn't control his emotions. He was excited and also nervous and scared. He has a feeling that Bonnie would accept but there's always a part of him that believes otherwise and for some reason, that small portion just takes over everything. That centimeter of doubt clogs all the miles of assurance.

"Have you decided which one you're going to use?" Mason asked, nudging him out of his head.

"This one here." He lifted the ring between his fingers. "I'm thinking about naming it after her. I just added extra diamonds in there to customize it away from the original so it's unique to her and not everyone else."

"It's beautiful."

"Who the fuck would've thought that I'd be proposing to a woman that wasn't even supposed to be my actual girl."

"I kind of saw it coming. Not the proposing, that caught me completely off guard but I knew Bonnie would mean more to you."

"Since when?"

"The limo ride to the park in Milan. The way you both engaged with each other was just too natural for it to not stem further."

Stefan smiled. "Honestly I was scared that this whole Enzo thing would break us up. I could feel her slipping away but I'm glad I kept trying, otherwise, I don't know."

"How's she going now?"

"Good. I know she's reached out to Caroline since talking to Enzo's dumb ass."

Mason chuckled.

"I mean why would he ever say that her best friend basically means nothing to him and that it was just sex? Even if it were true, I never would've said that. At least make it count for something now he's lost the both of them."

"I really wish I got the chance to meet her or at least see her. See if she's worth it."

"She's blonde. Not exactly my type but she was pretty. Or is."

"Hm,"

"I'll show you a pic," Stefan took out his phone and scrolled through Bonnie's Instagram and found a photo of her, then turned to show him.

"Oh, okay."

Stefan chuckled. "Pretty, right?"

"Very, actually."

"Shit, maybe in a couple of years Bonnie would be comfortable enough to hook you two up."

Mason rolled his eyes. "We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. How does it feel?"

"Nervous and exciting. It's a rough cut so it's not as bad if I were showing the actual thing."

"I'm sure it'll be great, man. I know Bonnie's excited. I invited my mom too, not sure if she'll actually come through, she said she had plans."

"How's she doing?"

"Great, actually. Frank is keeping his distance and I got her house secure just in case. Tim still guards her when she's out and I finally have my mom back. She's Franklin sober and I couldn't be happier."

"That's great, man, I'm glad to hear."

He smiled then let out a breath. "I should go, I have lunch plans with Bonnie," he stood.

Mason rose as well and walked him to the door. "See ya tonight,"

Stefan walked out and headed straight for the elevators. He heard it ding and busy looking at his phone, he walked right in bumping into someone. His eyes narrowed recognizing the face. "What are you doing here?"

"Mason didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

The doors closed ending the conversation between them. Stefan shook his head, wondering if they could actually be— nope. He won't even think it to life. He answered his phone as it rang. "Hey, baby,"

"Hey, babe, how was the meeting?"

"Great, actually,"

"I can't wait to see what you've been working on although you're being a meanie by not telling me what it is already."

"Soon, baby, I promise. We still on for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way now."

"Alright, I'll order our drinks, I'm sure to get there before you."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes,"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled ending the call then let out a breath before getting into his car. He got there in five minutes and requested a table outside since the weather was nice. He ordered them two Sprites and told the waiter that his girlfriend should hopefully arrive by the time he gets back with those. He took out his phone and took a photo of the empty setting in front of him and posted it on his Instagram story with the deep frown emoji. He scrolled through his feed and by the time he got to the latest post, he jumped slightly feeling lips on his cheek. He turned to face a laughing Bonnie and stood to poke her.

"Stop it," she shielded her side.

He chuckled then pulled her in, kissing her deeply. "I missed you." He told her against her lips then kissed her again.

"I missed you more," she stood on her toes to kiss him a few more times then took her seat in front of him.

"Let me take a photo of you," he sat back down. "Smile," he took her photo, chuckling then posted that to his story with the big smiling emoji and tagged her.

Their waiter arrived back with their sodas and Bonnie ordered the pasta whole Stefan got a panini.

"I can't wait to show you what I've been working on,"

"Me either. Is it like wallets or something? I know you're like designing things I think wallets would be bomb."

"They would be, actually, but that's not it. Close though. But don't guess, I don't want to lie to you if you guess it right."

"Fine." She sipped her drink. "I talked to your mom this morning, actually,"

"Yeah?"

Bonnie nodded. "She really likes her house, her own space for once."

"I'm glad you two keep in touch,"

"Of course, she's your mom,"

He smiled. "Speaking of, why don't we fly your parents out here and I meet them? Or better yet, we fly there,"

"I don't know, babe,"

"Why not?"

"Well for one, my parents are divorced and they don't exactly like each other. Secondly, they can be a bit… extra. When they're together they just try to be better than the other and it's fake and it's annoying."

"I can handle that. Please, babe?"

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. But I'm going to meet them eventually."

"Of course,"

"So like next week?"

"Babe."

"Come on, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get it over with. I want to see baby photos of you and pictures when you were growing up. Visit your favorite places and learn more about you."

She let out a breath. "Okay, fine."

He smiled making her chuckle. "Thank you,"

"Whatevs,"

He chuckled.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot,"

"What uh, what happened to your dad? Did your parents get divorced too?"

"No, my dad died when I was eighteen. He uh. He was like the best dad," they smiled. "I don't know, if I'm lucky to become a father one day, I'll definitely do things the way he did. Especially for a boy. I think it's so easy for boys and their dads to be distant, you know?" Bonnie nodded. "He just believed in me, no matter what it was, he was there. That's why when my mom met Franklin after his passing, I was so confused, he is the polar opposite of my dad."

"I wish I could've met him,"

"Me too. He would've loved you, babe,"

She smiled. "I want to hug you," she stood and walked up to him before straddling his lap then wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He held her back closing his eyes. He opened them as she pulled away. "I love you," she held his face.

"I love you too,"

She kissed him twice then kept their foreheads together. He watched her eyes and his heart pounded out of his chest. He wanted to pop the question right here and now. "Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Are you guys ready to eat?"

They looked over, seeing their waiter then Bonnie stood. "Yeah," she let out a breath then smiled, taking her seat.

…

"Baby?" He talked. "Baaaaby," He watched her face and when she stayed still and asleep he reached for her phone and unlocked it with her finger before searching for Caroline's contact. He entered her number into his phone then called her.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, it's Stefan,"

"Oh, hey,"

"Listen, I don't have much time but uh, I want to propose to Bonnie. I just- has she ever talked about how she wants things done before or do you have any advice for me?"

"Wow, um, yeah, definitely get down on one knee, tell her why you want to marry her in your proposal, don't just pop the question."

"Okay great, anything else?"

"Do it in a public place that isn't too public like the mall. Bonnie likes an audience but only a small one so like a park or something."

"A restaurant?"

"A little too cliche but it'll do."

"Okay, thanks,"

"No problem. Congratulations,"

"Thank you,"

"Bye," she ended the call.

Stefan let out a breath then got back in bed with her. Her eyes tightened then relaxed before she stirred some. He chuckled then kissed her lips. He pulled away and smiled seeing one on her face then kissed her again and moved his hand to the side of her face. "Open them eyes,"

She smiled doing so. "You're so pretty,"

He chuckled. "We should get ready for the screening. Oh and uh Elena might be there."

"Really? Did you invite her?"

"No, actually I think that she and Mason might have a thing."

"A thing?"

"When I left, she was getting off the elevator and I asked her what she was doing there and she goes 'Mason didn't tell you' and I question her on what but the doors close."

"Hm. Maybe he's managing her now,"

"Maybe. I still find it strange that he didn't tell me."

"Maybe he will tonight. He probably just wanted to focus on your side business."

"Yeah,"

"Would you be upset if he was dating her?"

"No, not upset I would be confused. Like why her or all people but I don't know, it would be a little weird."

Bonnie nodded. "I'm far too comfortable lying in bed right now."

He chuckled. "Come on," he sat up.

"Noooo," she protested more as his hands grabbed her arms forcing her to move.

He kissed her once she was sitting up. "You get yourself ready, you get a little more."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm," he couldn't stop himself from kissing her another time.

"Carry me,"

He smiled and lifted her in his arms bridal style and walked her into their bathroom then placed her down. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"I was thinking a little black dress,"

"How little?"

"Tinnie tiny,"

He rolled his eyes making her chuckle.

"Don't worry, babe, it's appro-pro."

"It better be." He slapped her ass walking out.

"What about you, babe?"

"I was thinking a little black dress as well, you know, match you." He smiled hearing her laugh from the bathroom. He looked over, seeing her distracted now washing her face then reached in his pocket pulling out the ring box. He opened it and smiled as it sparkled then closed it, hiding it underneath his clothes in the top drawer. "No, I think I'll go with all black though," he moved to the closet but looked over, hearing her phone ring. "Babe, your phone,"

"See who it is for me,"

He walked over to it and widened his eyes some at the three-letter word. "It's your mom."

"Answer it, I'm coming,"

He does so. "Hello?"

She gasped. "Is this the famous Stefan Salvat—"

Bonnie took the phone from his hand. "Hey, mom,"

"I want to meet him, Bonnie,"

"Funny you should say so, he was just talking about us visiting,"

"Great, I'll make sure to clear my schedule next week."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just been a while since we've talked, I know you're busy but you promised me that you would keep in touch."

"I know, mom, but I've been busier than usual, I did a short film and on top of that I had a lot of issues regarding Enzo."

"We'll have Stefan and your father outside while we'll talk inside."

"You'd actually be okay being around dad like that?"

"Of course, for you."

Bonnie smiled. "Okay, mom, um I guess I'll see you next week."

"I love you,"

"Love you too." She ended the call.

"What was that about?"

She circled her moisturizer on her face, "I guess you're meeting my parents next week."

Stefan smiled then kissed her. "Babe, you look so beautiful," he turned her around in his arms then touched her face. "I have to ask you a question,"

Her heart sped. "Okay,"

"Will you go out like this tonight? Face wise, I mean,"

"U- sure,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just- nothing,"

He watched her eyes then smiled. "Do you want to marry me?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Are you asking me?"

"Not now but do you want me to?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Good,"

"I just have a few rules, if you will,"

"Okay,"

"Whenever it happens, you have to get down on one knee and say two sentences _at the least_ on why you want to marry me."

He chuckled. "Noted." He kissed her nose.

She smiled. "I'm going to change now,"

"Let me help you with that,"

She laughed as he picked her up.

...

He ran his hands up her dress as they kissed passionately in the driver's seat of his car, parked outside of Mason's house. "Stefan," she pulled away from his lips.

He kissed along her neck then chest. "You're too fuckin sexy."

She smiled. "Let's go inside,"

"Okay," he kissed her a few more times then they got out of his car. He took her hand as they walked up to the door and rung the bell a few times.

Bonnie smiled as the door opened and hugged him then stepped inside. She smiled seeing Elena walking up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the show. Word on the street is that you killed it."

"Well, I have a cheating ex-boyfriend to thank for that."

"How did that go by the way? Did you follow my advice?" She wrapped her arm around hers.

"When did that happen?" Mason asked watching the two walk away.

Stefan exhaled. "During the shoot, Elena and I had together. They kissed."

Mason coughed. "What?"

"Still don't know how I feel about it."

"Let's get you a drink," Mason led them into the kitchen.

"What a fucking ass," Elena made a face of disgust. "Have you talked to him since then?"

"No, I don't want to. I've talked to Caroline, though I don't know if Enzo informed her about his true feelings or not but I don't want to tell her."

"Why, she deserves to know,"

"I know but I can't break her heart like that. If I see that they still have a relationship then I'll say something but until then I'm keeping my mouth shut."

Elena exhaled. "Anyway, how are things with sexy over there?"

Bonnie turned her head seeing Stefan and Mason. "I could ask you the same about Mason,"

She smiled. "You think Mason is sexy?"

"He's attractive, not sure about sexy,"

"Mason and I are just business partners. I like the way he manages Stefan, he still has time for a personal life while I'm currently everywhere."

"I figured a woman like you would like to be everywhere,"

"I mean I do but it's no fun when you're no longer enjoying it. I barely have time for sex."

Bonnie laughed loudly then shields it with the back of her hand. Elena chuckled.

"Let's take a selfie." Elena grabbed her phone and held it up.

Stefan smiled slightly watching the two then hit Mason's chest nodding him over and they walked up to the two. He kissed his girl twice. "What's so funny over here?"

"Just girl stuff," Bonnie smiled.

"Fine, don't tell me, I don't care,"

"Aww, someone's jealous," Elena teased.

Stefan rolled his eyes causing the girls to laugh some. "I don't think I like this, you two teaming up," he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, babe, I won't ditch you, I swears,"

"You better not,"

She smiles then kisses him.

"I'm curious, how did you two meet?" Elena narrowed her eyes looking between the two.

"Uh,"

"I actually have a mutual friend with Bonnie named Kelly and uh one day we were just talking and she mentioned Bonnie and I thought the two would hit off so I set them up," Mason explained. "I felt like my friend here was in some need of feminine nurturing,"

"Hm,"

"Anyway, let's start this movie, if I postpone it any longer it's gonna be midnight."

"I'm excited," Elena followed behind him.

"I guess we have our origin story," Bonnie said.

"I guess we do," he kissed her then took her hand leading them into the living room.

"Alright, everyone, firstly thank you for coming, it means a lot, secondly I just want to say that I've been writing this script for a little over a year now and seeing these two amazing humans and actors bring my words to life was an honor so I want to thank my good friends Stefan and Bonnie for that experience." People clapped looking back at the couple. "I would also like to thank my amazing crew for being patient with me thought it all. Please keep in mind that this is a rough cut, in the end, I would love to hear some feedback, so please come talk to me and tell me what you liked, didn't like, whatever and I value all of your opinions so I will take everything under consideration and just make this the best it can be. Anyway, I'll shut up now, let's get it started."

People clapped again and Mason went to turn off the lights after putting in the DVD.

...

Bonnie looked through his drawer for a plain shirt to wear because she just felt like being closer to him by wearing one of his shirts. She wanted a white or grey one and as she was searching for the latter, she came across something that made her heart stop. It was a black box and she lifted it from the drawer, shaking thinking that maybe, just maybe an engagement ring was inside. When he asked her yesterday if he wanted him to marry her, she couldn't believe that he was actually _this_ serious about it. She thought that he meant maybe in another year and though she would gladly marry him now, seeing this box for some reason made her feel like she wasn't ready yet. That maybe it was too soon. She sighed and put it back where it was before closing his drawer, settling on the white top she had in her hand. Bonnie tucked it into her ripped high waisted jeans then put on some socks before walking out, meeting him in the kitchen.

Stefan smiled up at her but froze some. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah, I figured I wear a piece of you today,"

"You got that from my top drawer?"

"Yeah. Why, those are clean, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, they're clean. I just uh-" his phone started ringing and he's never been more thankful. "Hey, Mase,"

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just making a smoothie, what's up?"

Bonnie stood and walked over to him, stepping in front of him to kiss his chest a few times. She then hugged him after standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I just wanted to call and say that I got some amazingly positive feedback from last night. Got a few suggestions shot wise, so we may refilm a scene or two but yeah, all in all, it's pretty much ready."

Stefan smiled, rubbing his girl's back. "That's awesome, man, just let me know if you need us again,"

"Hey one last thing, you guys up for an event party tonight? It's going to be pretty chill but you're going to get more photos on Getty so it's kind of a win."

"What's the event for?"

"One of Elena's friends is a model, she's launching this fitness line."

"Uh sure, sounds good, send me details,"

"Alright, see you later,"

"Bye." He ended the call.

"Everything good?" Bonnie looked up at him.

"You up for a chill launch party tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds good,"

He smiled rubbing her back. "Let me finish this smoothie," he kisses her again then she steps to the side to allow him to finish.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go shopping later, is that cool?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes… why are you asking me?"

"I didn't really mean to pose it as a question,"

"Okay… it's fine, babe, I don't care."

"Since we're visiting my parents next week, I was thinking I get my mom and dad something,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Maybe like a purse and some cologne,"

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting weird,"

"I just- I always feel a little uncomfortable spending your money," she shrugged.

He sighed. "Babe, don't even think twice about it, okay? I'm good, we're good."

"Okay,"

"Let me take care of you, don't worry about it." He held her face.

"Okay,"

He kissed her. "You're so cute," he kissed her again making her smile. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Pizza,"

"Alright," he started the blender.

Bonnie walked over to the couch and pulled out her phone. She noticed that she hasn't posted in a while, both of them actually so she decided to post a photo of her and Elena from yesterday.

"You want some?" Stefan sat next to her, offering her his glass.

"I'll try," she sipped some from the straw and handed it back to him. "Pretty good,"

He took a sip. "You really want pizza later?"

She chuckled. "Yeah but that like gourmet pizza at that one place with the thing,"

"Oh yeah, that place with the thing with the thing,"

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about."

He smiled. "I didn't get to tell you last night, but we make magic together,"

Her lips stretched and she showed teeth. "We make so much magic."

"I had a tear,"

"Aww, babe,"

"You're gonna blow up and forget all about me,"

"No, never." She moved to straddle his lap then kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere."

He held her close then turned his head to listen to her heart. "I love you." He smiled as it beat faster.

"I love you too."

"My smoothie is nasty, isn't it?"

"Kind of gross, yeah,"

They laughed in their hug.

...

Bonnie held up the bag in front of her and let out a breath through her nose before putting it back. Stefan wanted to ask around for a gun to use on himself because she's been doing the same thing for the past half hour. He would try to help but she always made a nasty face at his choices so he stopped.

"Babe, let's go to Chanel or something, maybe you're not liking these because they're not really...branded."

"That's how my mom is though, she doesn't wear designer,"

"Well, maybe she will appreciate it because it's a gift from you."

"Does Chanel even have big bags?"

"I'm sure they do but if not we can go to Gucci or something."

They walked out of the sore. "Let me check their websites to see so we don't waste time." Bonnie took out her phone.

Stefan sighed and watched as she typed then narrowed his eyes seeing hers widen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just uh- let me uh check Gucci,"

He looked at her oddly and even more so once she let out a breath scrolling.

"Ooh, this padlock one is cute and it's less ex— less um flashy than the Chanel ones."

He folded his arms. "Babe."

"Hm?"

"Babe."

She sighed. "I can't help it, Stefan those Chanel ones were like four thousand five hundred dollars and this one, which is still very beautiful and I know my mom would like it better is a little over two and that's still a lot for me but it's better."

"We're going to Chanel,"

"Stefan, no, seriously, I don't want to. Let's go this way," she pulled on his arm leading him towards the Gucci store.

Bonnie looked around and smiled seeing the bag she saw online and it was on sale. An employee got a new one from the back and boxed it for her. "Do you all have men's cologne?"

"Yeah, right over here,"

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you, I'll be up in a minute,"

She nodded then walked towards the register. Stefan watched her as she smelled practically all the fragrances until she found one she liked and looked up in search for him.

"Babe, come smell this,"

He walked up to her and took the bottle from her hand and sprayed it on the test strip. "Damn, this actually smells great."

"Yeah, I think so too." She grabbed the actual product and chuckled as Stefan grabbed another for himself.

Together they walked up to the register to check out. Bonnie smiled internally seeing that their total price still costs less than a bag from Chanel and she took that as a great afternoon's worth of shopping. "Thanks, babe, my parents are going to love these,"

"No problem, did you want to get something for yourself?"

"No, I'm good." She smiled at him then headed towards the exit.

"Let me buy you a dress for tonight. I have this navy suit and I want us to match."

"Uh, okay,"

"Baby, come on,"

"I'm sorry I just- I never really get things for myself, it's been years since I bought a single pair of clothing for myself, I'm just not used to it. Let alone someone buying it for me."

"Hey," he held her face. "You're my girl and I like to take care of you. Whatever you need. Stop worrying so much, alright?"

"I can't help it,"

He hugged her. "I know, but try to relax. This is supposed to be every woman's dream or fantasy, you should be jumping up and down not frowning."

She smiled. "I don't jump up and down."

"Oh right, you bounce,"

She pulled away from the hug with her mouth open making him laugh. "Shut up,"

"Ow," he laughed as she hit his arm. He pulled her into his chest, kissing her deeply and moved his hands down her back. "Mm," he tilted his head to the side, squeezing her fat in his hands. "Shit," he pulled away. "I need you." He kissed her once more.

"Baby,"

"Hold on," he took several breaths. "You smell so good," he kissed her neck.

She smiled then took his hand.

...

_When I'm with her, sometimes I forget where I am and nothing else matters except this woman right in front of me._ He captioned a photo of them out earlier with his hands holding her face.

He smiled then swiped to the right to record. "Hey guys, I haven't been on here in a while, I've been kind of distracted in the best ways possible but I wanted to come on here and say that I love you guys and I miss you guys and stay tuned, we got some great things coming. I'm actually starting my own company which will be announced soon, my babe and I shot Mason's uh short film, which should be released soon and I even got something with Elena coming up so all of you who enjoy our chemistry and friendship will enjoy that I hope. But yeah, things are coming just bare with me. Bye," he waited for those to upload then watched it over making sure that it was in order. "Oh and one last thing, I'm going out to an event tonight but I have time to spare so leave questions for me and I'll do a Q and A until I have to start getting ready and maybe Bonnie'll join me for a few if you guys have questions for her so, yeah, help me pass the time."

He looked up and smiled seeing his girl walking from their room. "Hey, babe, come join me in answering these questions,"

"Questions?"

"This thing on Instagram,"

"Oh yeah, okay," she joined him on the couch. "Got one yet?"

"Not yet, I just posted a kind of long video before so it'll take a minute."

"However should we pass the time?"

He chuckled. "Come here,"

"No, you'll get distracted,"

"I welcome Bonnie Bennett related distractions gladly."

"One kiss then you answer your fans,"

"One kiss,"

She moved in and met their lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"One more," he kisses her again a few times then pulls away. "Come sit next to me," she does so and he kisses her again before checking back. "Holy fuck this is like a hundred questions,"

"Go all the way to the bottom to get the people who asked first."

"Aww the first one is about you, they want to know if you're the love of my life,"

"Aww,"

"Alright guys this is the first question, actually before I answer I will be going in order and if someone asks the same question twice then I'll just have my honey here answer it and if someone asks it a third time I'm sorry but you'll be skipped over so ask something else if I used your question. But to answer this question, I would say yes, she is the love of my life. I want to have four children with her so we can start a band we got the singer, guitarist, bassist, and drummer and they will be called... The SalvaFour." He smiled as Bonnie laughed. "I think she approves." He chuckled then stopped recording.

"You're dumb,"

He kissed her the chose the next question. "So what I have coming up with Elena is a surprise, I can't say but it has to do with… um,"

"Flashes," Bonnie helped.

"Yeah, flashes, that's your hint. Take it and run with it."

Bonnie shook her head.

"My favorite photo of Bonnie is one that I took where she's sleeping. Cause she's so peaceful and beautiful," he looked over at her into her eyes. "Can I post it, baby?"

"Let me see it first," she looked back at the camera on his phone, "you girls know like a guy who loves photos of you looking your worst, that's Stefan. I could look like a hobo in a photo and he'd be like 'you're so beautiful' and like make it his lock screen."

He chuckled. "Give me a minute guys, let me see if I can post it."

He went to his photos and clicked on the Favorites album, then the photo. Bonnie frowned. "I guess that's okay,"

He chuckled. "You're so beautiful I swear," he posted it on his story.

"This person wants to know how long we've been dating and we've been dating for about five years now."

"Shut up,"

"It feels like five years cause I love her so much but it's been like six months, I think. I'm horrible with timelines."

"Six months sounds about right."

Next.

"This question is about my mom, my mom is doing amazing and she's safe and well, thank you for asking."

Next.

"Do I have any friends other than Bonnie, are you kidding me? Actually, you know what, she's my only friend so I guess that's a fair question."

Next.

"Shooting the film with Bonnie was one of the best experiences in my life, I never got to work opposite with someone who I cherish so much and she's an amazing actress. Once you all see her, you'll ditch me for her and I'll be okay with it."

Bonnie smiled.

"What about you, babe?"

"It's hard to top that answer but um, yeah, getting to work with Stefan was amazing, this is my first film where I'm on the top of the call sheet so it was scary and exciting but um, I'm really excited for you guys to see it. I think we have good chemistry, don't you think?" She looked over at him.

He smiled watching her eyes. "Kiss me,"

She shakes her head but meets their lips once and laughs as he kissed along her neck.

"Let's see what's next. Oh, you have to answer this one cause I already did,"

"Okay,"

"So my honey here is going to answer this one cause I said I want four kids for a band but how many kids you want, babe?"

"Mm, I've always pictured having two,"

"Two?! What about our band?"

"That's all our kids would be for you? A profit?"

"Who else gonna pay my bills? You?"

"Hell nah,"

"Alright, then. It's settled. We're having four."

"I guess so,"

"Let's get started, four is a lot,"

"You would."

"Kiss me,"

"No."

"No respect," he shakes his head.

"We have time for one more, babe, we need to get ready."

"Alright, let me pick a good one," he scrolled searching. "Ah, here's one," he clicked on it. "As far as upcoming projects, I have something coming up that everyone can benefit from and enjoy, really no matter your age. Um, it's completely different from anything I'm doing now which was one of the reasons why I'm doing it and thankfully I have a great team by my side to help me along the way and I'm super excited to reveal this to you all. I haven't even told my honey yet because I want her to be surprised but she'll know before you guys," he chuckled then ended the video before making a new one. "Anyway, thank you all for submitting your questions, we have to get ready for this party tonight. Anything you want to say, babe?" He turned to Bonnie.

"Thank you for your questions, we have to do this another time when we don't have someplace to go but this was fun."

He smiled over at her. "She's so pretty, isn't she guys?"

Bonnie smiled and kissed him before he ended the video.

...

They smiled at the flashes of cameras posing together, then separately before reuniting again to enter the event. Bonnie held his hand and led him towards the bar to grab a drink. He held her from behind as she took a sip and they both looked around the venue. "Do you know anyone here?"

"Besides Elena, no."

"Should we try to make friends?"

"If you want to go ahead,"

She gasped. "Holy fuck is that Darren? He's like my favorite photographer,"

"Let's go say hi,"

"I'm scared,"

He chuckled. "I got you, babe, don't worry," he took her hand and led them in his direction. "Well if it isn't the biggest piece of shit I've ever met,"

Darren looked over then laughed seeing his face. "Stefan, holy fuck, man, it's been years,"

"I know, we need to set something up. Anyway, my girl here is a fan of yours,"

"Pardon my language, I try to mind my language in front of a lady."

"It's completely fine, I uh- I love your work, I had no idea Stefan knew you," she hit his chest making them chuckle.

"Well hey, you know what, I would love to shoot both of you, I'm in town until Monday."

"That would be a dream come true,"

"Mind if I touch your face, I have a vision, I just want to know your bone structure,"

"Uh, sure,"

He lifted her chin and moved his fingers along her jawline then pressed the back of his fingers against it. "Very nice. I know the exact look I want you in."

She smiled. "I look forward to it."

"I'll keep in touch," he walked away.

Bonnie turned to Stefan. "Holy fuck."

"How you feelin?"

"Dead."

He chuckled then kissed her. "He's a little strange on set just because he gets in the zone but outside of it, he's normal."

"He could've spat on my face and I would've been okay with it."

"Okay, babe, too far," he took her hand and they walked around a little.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as he suddenly stopped walking then turned. "What's going on?"

"I um… I see an ex."

Her eyebrows raised. "What, who?" She looked past him.

"The redhead."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes looking then widened them some as she spotted her. "She's beautiful. I'm gonna go say hi," she moved but was pulled back by Stefan.

"That's not funny,"

She laughed. "Chill, how long did you guys date?"

"A couple of years. We broke up because she thought I was screwing Elena."

Bonnie couldn't stop her laugh.

"I wasn't. Not at the time, at least. When she broke up with me I figured why not fuck her— I probably shouldn't be talking about this to you,"

"No, I think you should."

"That's why I said no strings when it came to us, I just got out of a relationship and the last thing I wanted was to jump right into another one."

"Would you have dated Elena if it wasn't for your ex? What's her name?"

"Rebekah and I don't know, honestly. Maybe but I know we wouldn't have lasted long. We clash too much."

"Is Rebekah an actress?"

"Yeah, we met on a TV set. We both didn't have major roles so we spent time between scenes just talking."

"Oh, okay."

"Come here," he held her face then moved in to kiss her twice. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go, I'm bored."

She chuckled.

"Stefan?"

The man in question turned and forced a smile. "Rebekah,"

"I thought that was you. How are you doing?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Same, same," her eyes shifted.

"This is my girlfriend Bonnie," he noticed her eyes on her. "Bonnie, this is Rebekah,"

"Hi, nice to meet you,"

"You too, I love your dress,"

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks. Are you a natural redhead, it looks so good on you,"

She chuckled. "Blonde, naturally but thanks for the compliment. So what are you two doing here?"

"Mason's managing Elena now," Stefan answers, "So we kind of got secondhand invited."

Bonnie's mouth dropped. "You didn't tell me that, I thought you were popular. I want to break up."

Stefan rolled his eyes as Rebekah laughed. "You're funny, what do you do?"

"I wouldn't call myself an actress but I hope to get there one day."

"Stop it, she's amazing."

"Are you in anything I can check out?"

"Yeah but my roles aren't that big. Mason though shot a short film and Stefan and I are the leads so whenever that comes out, you can check it out if you want."

"I just might. Anyway, it was good meeting you, Bonnie, and seeing you again, Stefan."

"You too," Bonnie waved a little as she walked away. "She seems cool,"

"That actually went a lot smoother than I thought."

"What can I say, people love them some Bonnie," she dusted her shoulders off.

Stefan smiled then grabbed her face before kissing her. "Let's go home, I don't need more people falling in love with you."

She smiled then followed him out.

...

Stefan softly closed the door behind him as she slept and pulled out his phone to call Mason. He hoped that he was up at this time, he usually is but if not he may just leave a message.

"Hey, man,"

"Hey, uh, really quick I know Bonnie and I are legit so the contract is useless at this point, but I still want her to get paid."

"Oh, okay, sorry,"

"No, it's fine, it's just she told me she was uncomfortable with swiping my card essentially so I think she'll feel better if she had her own funds. Deposit the agreed amount and say it's for the movie then I'll make up an excuse then next time I'll talk to her about it."

"Alright, I'll do it when I get up in the morning."

"Great, thanks, man."

"No problem,"

Stefan hung up then walked quietly back into their room and joined Bonnie back in bed.

...

**A/N: We're meeting the parents next chapter, let's hope it won't be too much of a disaster like Bonnie predicts. **


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie let out a breath as the plane landed. It was no turning back now, Stefan will indeed be meeting her parents and it was a ninety-nine percent chance that they would run into Enzo and Caroline separately or together and she honestly doesn't know how she would react to either. Stefan squeezed her hand lightly, snapping her out of her head and smiled as she looked over at him. She smiled back then let out a breath before standing.

…

Stefan took out his phone to take a photo of a picture of Bonnie when she was just three years old. Her hands were in fists with her palms placed under her jaw, having her knuckles slightly push up her cheeks as she smiled looking right at the camera. He smiled looking at it.

"Wasn't she just the cutest?" Abby smiled.

"Definitely." He stares at the photo a little longer before turning the page.

"That's Bonnie with her cousin Peach. They were thick as thieves whenever they were together."

"What happened?"

"Nothing but life, Hon. They had their own dreams and own visions so they kind of just grew apart."

Stefan nodded turning the page.

"No, not the albums," Bonnie walked in and sat next to Stefan.

"You snooze, you lose," Abby said.

"I'm sorry I'm so tired, just being here is taking a lot out of me."

"I like it here, it's quiet."

"Yeah and small so word about you being here will spread very quickly and then I'm not so sure how quiet it would be."

"Bonnie, don't scare him. You'll be fine, Stefan, us Mystic Fallians are very respectful."

"Did you really just call yourself a 'Mystic Fallian'?"

"You like it? I figured we needed a name for ourselves. You guys are New Yorkers, people in LA are like what, Botoxians,"

Stefan laughed.

"Don't encourage her, babe or else we'd be here for years."

He chuckled then stood, excusing himself to the bathroom.

"I'll show you,"

"I know where it is, babe, remember, you snooze, you lose," he kissed her once quickly then headed down the hall.

"So what do you think?" Bonnie asked after hearing the door close.

"He's not at all what I expected, you know, Hollywood actor you kind of have a stigma, but I like him. He seems very relaxed and calm and I can tell that he has a deep love for you."

Bonnie smiled.

"Very different from Enzo, I mean he loved you, of course, but he was a lot more... energetic."

"Yeah, Stefan is very chill now that you say something. He's more about business than pleasure- well not pleasure but like hobbies."

Bonnie changed the subject hearing the bathroom door open. "So when is father stopping by?"

"I don't know, I didn't talk to him,"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you would tell him that you're visiting and that he can come over."

"I thought you were going to inform him because you're inviting him into your house."

Abby sighed. "Just call him, Bonnie."

"Are you sure you're okay with it, mom? If not, we can go over there."

"No, it's perfectly fine. Call him,"

"Okay," Bonnie took out her phone and called him. "Hey, dad, my boyfriend and I are in town over at mom's house, she said you can come over so we all can–"

Stefan narrowed his eyes as she abruptly stopped then even more so as she stood and walked outside.

"Figures." Abby sat back in her chair.

"May I ask why you two divorced?"

"Bonnie didn't tell you?" She watched as he shook his head. "It was a lot of things stemming from us just growing apart and me becoming who I truly am. I wish we would've just accepted that initially but instead we fought and fought until we couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear,"

"Are your parents still together?"

"No, actually, my father passed away when I was eighteen then my mom remarried the worst human being on the planet. Thankfully now they're no longer together."

"I'm sorry about your father,"

"Thanks, um, I really wish he was still around, at least long enough to meet Bonnie."

She smiled sadly. Their heads turned towards the door as Bonnie walked through with a forced smile on her face. "He is on the way,"

Stefan pulled her down to sit on his lap and she turned sideways leaning against the armrest as he moved his head to lay on her chest. Stefan was now starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her father for his blessing seeming as though the lengths Bonnie had to take to get him here and the story Abby shared with him about their separation. Maybe he'll ask for Abby's blessing and take comfort in that instead.

"I'm going to open up the wine," Abby stood and walked towards her kitchen.

"Fair warning, I do not think tonight will end well." Bonnie ran her hand down the back of his head.

"Noted." He hugged her.

"You're tired?" She smiled, caressing the side of his face.

"You make me calm."

"What about," she moved to straddle his lap, "now?"

"No, baby, stop,"

"Kiss me,"

"Stop it." He kissed her and moved his hands to her ass. She kisses him deeply as her hips move into him causing him to groan. "Fuck. Stop it."

She smiled. "Take me right here, right now." She inhaled sharply as his finger shortly entered her and started pumping continuously. She threw her head back then forward again. "I'm so close," she bit his ear, squeezing the back of the couch.

He removed his hands and carried her off into the bathroom, pinning her up against the wall and uses his dick to finish her off. She comes biting down on her lower lip, masking her moans behind it.

"Don't do that to me again." He stepped back, pulling up his pants.

"Stef,"

"I mean it." He washed his hands. "Your mom could've walked in and that's the last thing I wanted. We're not fucking teens."

"If that's so true then why'd you fuck me then, huh?"

"You know why I fucked you." He watched her eyes before leaving.

She stood there with her back towards the door holding back her tears as she breathed deeply. She inhaled then exhaled deeply once more hearing the doorbell and walked out to see Stefan answer it.

"You must be Stefan,"

"Indeed, sir, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Bennett," they shook hands.

"Hey, dad," their attention went to Bonnie as she walked up to her dad and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he hugged her tightly back and kissed the top of her head.

"Rudy,"

Their heads turned toward Abby.

"Abby, how are you doing?"

"Pretty well, and you?"

"The same,"

They kept eye contact with each other.

"Uh, did you guys want to go out for dinner or I can make something," Bonnie spoke to break them away from each other.

"You don't have to cook, Bonnie, I'll make your favorites," Abby smiled. "I just have to run to the store."

"Nonsense, I'll go, give you guys some family time," Stefan offered.

"You don't-"

"It's no problem at all, just let me know what you need."

Abby smiled. "I'll go make a list,"

"Do you even know where the grocery store is?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but that's why I have a smartphone."

She forced a smile.

…

Stefan pushes the cart down the aisle looking over the list. He's so used to the one back at home and it's taken him longer than it should to find everything.

"Um, are you Stefan Salvatore?"

He turned and smiled seeing a young girl about sixteen. "I am,"

"I'm a big fan, can I please have a picture with you?"

"Of course,"

She smiled wider and lifted her phone as he bent his knees to get to her level and smiled as she snapped a photo. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome,"

"What are you doing here, don't you live in New York?"

"I do but I'm visiting my girlfriend's parents,"

"Bonnie's here too?"

He chuckled at her excitement. "She is,"

"That's so cool, okay we'll have a good day,"

"Thank you, you too." He hugged her then got back to the list.

"Stefan,"

He looked up and stood a little straighter seeing Enzo.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"I um I saw you walking in, I wasn't sure if I should say something."

Silence bounced between them.

"I don't know what you want me to say, man." Stefan shrugged.

"Nothing, I just- how's Bonnie?"

"She's great. We're visiting her parents."

He nodded. "She acting weird yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie would always tend to act a little strange whenever we were around them at the same time. She gets really uncomfortable, I never got to ask her why. I would want to wait until we're alone but by then it would skip my mind." He watched him think. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to it,"

"Wait," he took a breath. "Do you mind helping me out?"

"Let me see the list,"

...

Stefan pulled up in the driveway and as he stepped out, he saw Bonnie walk out of the house. He let out a breath then went to grab the bags from the back seat.

"Stef," she waited behind him. "Stefan, I'm sorry. I knew my mom wouldn't come back from the kitchen until my dad showed up to make somewhat of an entrance, she always does that. In some variation at least."

"Can we talk about this later, please?"

"Please don't get mad at me. I'm sorry," she held his face looking sadly into his eyes. "Please forgive me,"

"It's okay," he hugged her. "Let's just get through this dinner then we'll talk tonight, okay?"

She nodded against his chest. "I love you." She held him tighter.

"Everything alright out here?"

They pulled away. "Yeah," Bonnie answered.

They got the groceries from the back then carried them inside. They unloaded the groceries and Bonnie offered to help her mom cook. Stefan joined Rudy in the living room.

"Everything okay back there?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Stefan sat down next to him.

"So how long have you and my daughter been together?"

"About six months,"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"I didn't even know she and Enzo had split. He's her ex,"

"Yeah, I met him, actually a few months back and just again at the grocery store."

"Oh okay, so you two are friends?"

"I wouldn't take it that far but we're cool,"

He nodded. "So how did you two meet? My daughter, I mean,"

"My friend and manager Mason is friends with Bonnie's manager and they kind of set us up."

"I uh saw that movie you did with my girlfriend the other day, the one that just came out,"

"Oh yeah? That's awesome, what did you think?"

"She loved it, it was alright for me,"

Stefan chuckled. "Bonnie said it had too much of my face in it." He smiled, shaking his head.

"How's she doing? Bonnie,"

"Uh, great, I would say. We actually just got done filming a short together that Mason wrote and directed. She's amazing."

"You know at first I didn't support this lifestyle of hers. I just know how the industry can be, I was trying to protect her more than anything."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I get that. But honestly, I think that her just having a support system can help her or anyone steer out of those situations. Like if god forbid she's ever in such a situation and whoever threatens her career, she'd feel confident enough to know that no matter the threat, she has people in her corner that will voice and show their support. That's how it was for me, at least."

"You're close to your parents?"

"Well my dad passed, but I had my mom. Things kind of got complicated for a while but we're good now."

"Mind if I ask why?"

He exhaled. "She just married a guy who was no good, basically. I couldn't stand being around him and a part of me couldn't stand being around her because I just couldn't see how she could marry such a person. Especially after the man my dad was."

"Sometimes we do things that are out of our character when we're hurting."

Stefan thought.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?"

He sat up. "I love Bonnie very much and I know you just met me, but hopefully throughout this time, you'd feel better with the idea of me marrying her."

"Marriage?"

"I- I know it's soon but I- I can't explain it. She's the love of my life, Sir. I've never felt this way about anyone so quickly and so strongly. I look at her and- I just see everything I've ever wanted and need with her. I love her so much."

"I need to talk to my daughter first."

"I understand. I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't ask you,"

He nodded. "I appreciate you wanting to ask."

Stefan smiled slightly.

...

Bonnie exhaled watching the rice sit in boiling water.

"What's wrong?"

"Stefan and I got into a little spat. I hate that he's mad at me,"

"What happened, I didn't hear anything,"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, it'll just further my bad mood."

"Okay, well, did you want to talk about Enzo?"

"I honestly cannot believe I was going to marry that guy one day. So I thought he broke up with me because we had a disagreement about my career and he told me that he couldn't do this anymore and the next morning he left without even saying goodbye so I thought it was actually over. Then Stefan comes along thanks to our managers knowing each other and we hit it off, well it started off a little eh but we were vibing and I posted about us then Enzo calls me and practically yells at me pissed that I'm seeing Stefan. I asked him why he cared so much since he dumped me and he tells me that he didn't dump me so I felt so guilty and I told Stefan and he says 'ok' and asks me if I still want to be his girl." She smiled. "I don't know the way he phrased it just gave me butterflies and I told him 'yes' and that was that." She let out a breath. "However, months later, Caroline flies over since I was shooting that short I told you about and we promised that no matter what she would be there on set when I got my first lead role and after hair and makeup she tells me that she and Enzo have been seeing each other."

Abby's mouth dropped. "Not Caroline Forbes,"

"Caroline Forbes, mom. She said that six months prior to me even meeting Stefan, they've been sleeping together."

"No,"

"I just sat there and my PA knocked on the door and asked if I was ready and I stood and walked with her on set and just let all my anger and hurt out on screen."

"Does Stefan know?"

"Yeah, I told him. I was such a bitch to him because I was so angry, you know, but he convinced me to call Enzo and talk to him and Enzo tells me that basically him sleeping with her meant nothing, that it was just sex and he doesn't even care for Caroline like that and I'm surprised that I didn't scream. I honestly would've been able to move past it if they were in love or something but for him to say that it pushed me over the edge. Caroline made it seem like Enzo was the love of her life while he's out here singing a different song. I feel bad for her but at the same time I don't."

"No, Caroline should know the truth."

"I know. I just can't bring myself to hell her. I don't want her heartbroken as much as mine was. It sucked, I'm thankful for Stefan otherwise I would be curled up in a ball and eating ice cream from the tub in a corner of my apartment."

Abby let out a breath. "Never in my life did I think I would ever hear the words that just came out of your mouth."

"Never did I think I'd actually say those words."

"Well, as you said, I'm glad Stefan was there for you."

"He's the best. I um I think he's going to propose,"

"What?"

"I found a ring box in his drawer, well I believe a ring was inside, I didn't open it but I'm ninety-nine percent sure."

"Wow. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. The day before I found the ring, he asked me if I wanted him to propose and I said yes but then looking at the potential ring it made me feel a little scared."

"That's normal. Especially that you're young."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do but if you do see yourself marrying him then say yes but keep the engagement long, take your time, you both have so much growing up to do. But let's say when he does pop the question and right there and now you know you're ready then press the gas."

"Yeah, I think I would take my time with everything. What's there to rush, right?"

"Exactly."

Bonnie smiled.

…

Bonnie sat up from her bed as Stefan entered after being done washing his face. Dinner with her parents went surprisingly well in her eyes and she was grateful because in the back of her mind she knew it would be a disaster. After clean up, Stefan drove them to their hotel which she insisted on getting because she didn't want Stefan to suddenly grow annoyed by her mom. Abby was upset that they weren't sleeping over but knew that the two needed their privacy, especially after her daughter telling her that they got into a little argument earlier.

The car ride to the hotel was silent and Bonnie was screaming internally that maybe she should say something but decided to just keep her mouth shut. She wanted to wait for him to say something but by the looks of it, she believes that she needs to. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Give me a second," he said looking through his suitcase.

"Do you still love me?"

He paused then looked over at her. "Don't insult me like that," he shook his head.

"You didn't say it back earlier-"

"Do you not remember your dad coming out and asking if everything was good? Or was I just imagining that?"

"I'm sorry,"

He sighed. "Bonnie, there are obvious issues that you have with your parents and it's deeply rooted since you wanted us to have sex out in the open like that and I gave in because-"

"You wanted to comfort me," she looked down.

He walked over to her, joining her on the bed. "I wanted to comfort you, but I'm not doing that again, that's not who I am."

"I know,"

He lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "I love you. But before we leave here, you need to have a conversation with your parents. Or at least your dad." He watched her eyes a little more before dropping his hand.

"Honestly talking to him is why I didn't really want to come,"

"When we talked, he sounded like he gained some perspective. Now I don't know all the details and I don't have to but if gaining a better relationship with him is something that you want then I think now's the time."

Bonnie let out a deep breath. "Can you please hold me?"

"Come here," he opened his arms and she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist. He hugged her back, then turned his head to kiss the side of her face a couple of times then moved them to their sides.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He caressed the side of her face.

Bonnie smiled watching his eyes, then closed her eyes, letting out a breath through her nose. Stefan watched her a little longer before closing his eyes, drifting off as well.

…

He kissed her lips gently, multiple times as she sat on the bathroom counter with him between her legs. He pulled away and met their foreheads. "You want some breakfast?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Okay," he kissed her a few more times before stepping away to order room service.

Bonnie slid off the counter then continued with her morning routine and by the time she was done, room service was knocking on their door. Stefan answered it and laid everything out for them on the table.

"Thanks, babe,"

"You're welcome," he kissed her twice before sitting in front of her at the table. "So I was thinking that you show me around today or most of the day, at least."

"Sure, what would you like to see?"

"Anything that has to do with you in any way. Your favorites,"

She smiled. "I'll compose a list," she took out her phone causing him to chuckle.

"I uh, I got spotted yesterday and I kind of don't want it to happen again so I'm gonna try to go incognito."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay,"

"You should too,"

She looked up at him oddly, "Me?"

"Yeah, babe, you're just as popular as I am."

"I've always wanted to be popular,"

He chuckled shaking his head at her teasing smile.

...

Stefan grabbed her hand as they walked across the bridge. He smiled at the scenery and could picture her here with her friends possibly underage drinking, getting ready to start the new school year. He wishes he had that. When he was in high school, he wasn't a popular kid with friends. He was acting and on set and though he thought that would bring him some attention, it didn't. If anything it felt like it pushed him further away from everybody. But everything worked out in the end.

He looked over at her seeing her smile and smiled himself. "What are you thinking about?"

She let out a breath. "My high school days. Being here just makes me realize how much of it I took for granted, you know?"

"Hm,"

"But anyway, yeah, the majority of the underage drinking parties would be held here. Easy to hide in the trees in case the cops showed up."

He chuckled. "I wish I had something like this back home,"

Bonnie watched him. "It wasn't all that great."

He nudged her making her smile. "What's next?"

"Um, I don't know the rest are like old friends' houses."

"Alright, let's go,"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. We don't have to go inside but we can stay parked outside of them."

"You're crazy." She started walking back up the dock.

Stefan followed behind her then grabbed her arm, stopping her from continuing. He took out his phone so he could take a photo of her then one of them together. Afterward, Bonnie drove them to Caroline's house or better-yet, Caroline's mother's house. She told him stories of when they planned to go to a party which she knew her parents would reject, she would always say that she's sleeping over Caroline's house because her mother is the Sheriff of the town so she was barely home. As long as they were home by the time she arrived they were in the clear.

Stefan watched her as she stopped with the stories and frowned some. "You miss her,"

"A part of me hates that I do because she betrayed me in the worst way. I just want to erase it from my mind." She sighed.

"Hey," he gained her attention. "Let's go get something to eat, then head back to your mom's house or your dad's if you're ready to talk."

She nodded. "Okay,"

He smiled then kissed her twice before putting on his seatbelt.

...

Bonnie let out a breath parked in her father's driveway. She saw a car that was unrecognizable to her and figured that this could possibly get her out of this talk with her dad due to his company but it could very well just be that he got a new car.

She looked over to her left as Stefan opened the door for her and letting out a breath, she got out of that are then locked it before walking beside him up the porch. He kissed her after ringing the doorbell and a few moments later, the door opened. Rudy widened his eyes surprised to see the two but welcomed them and offered them something to eat or drink in which they declined telling him that they had just gotten back from lunch.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Well, dad, I—" she stopped seeing a woman and child come down the stairs and watched them before looking over at her father.

"Bonnie, Stefan, this is my girlfriend Shayla and her daughter Natalie."

"Wow, it's nice to meet you both,"

"You too, Bonnie, I've heard so much about you." Shayla smiles and hugs her close.

Bonnie eventually lifts her arms to hug her back. Shayla moves on to shake Stefan's hand and he introduces himself as Bonnie's boyfriend and bends his knees to greet Natalie. She smiled shyly and rocked side to side causing everyone to chuckle.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Shayla smiled.

Natalie walked closer to him and whispered in his ear asking if he wanted to play with her. Stefan smiled widely and agreed and she took his hand leading him upstairs.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Shayla said and followed the two upstairs.

Bonnie let out a breath and walked over to the living room to sit on the couch. Rudy joined her side and narrowed his eyes at the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, dad, I just feel like we've drifted a lot and it's unfortunate that I feel a little strange talking to you."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I know it's my fault. I was talking to Stefan yesterday a little and he bought me some perspective."

Bonnie smiled.

"How do you feel about him?"

"It's strange, I feel like he's making me a better person. Making me feel a lot more confident in myself. He's the best."

Rudy smiled. "I'm glad you found someone,"

"Speaking of,"

"Sorry, that's not the way I wanted you two to meet."

"So you were planning to introduce us?"

"Possibly. I wasn't sure how long you both are staying."

Bonnie nodded. "Does mom know?"

"Yes. I told her."

She nodded.

"How's Stefan, I know you two had an argument yesterday,"

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she exhaled. "I made him feel a little uncomfortable about something and he didn't like it so I was trying to make it better."

"Hm,"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure,"

"And by secret I mean secret, you can't tell anyone not even mom,"

Rudy narrowed his eyes but moved next to her on the couch. "What is it?"

"Stefan and I… at first it was meant to be pretend."

"I'm not following,"

"Stefan's an actor, and one day I got a call from my manager and she tells me that she has a job for me. I get there and I see a contract. A contract for me to be Stefan's pretend girlfriend. For a year and a half."

"What?"

She nodded. "I thought it over so many times and I agreed only because I figured that it would help my acting career. So at first, we were just friends, we kissed but only if the paparazzi was around, and that was it. But then I started falling for him and he voiced that he was falling for me but I didn't exactly want to make it real, not a first. I wanted us to wait but my heart took over and now what we have is real and it's a little scary, I still feel like I have to act sometimes. I know I love Stefan, that's a fact but I don't know if he loves me. The real me."

Rudy frowned. "Have you tried talking to him about it? Maybe a part of him is acting as well and he just needs a push as you do."

"I don't know. He has friends and family drama, I don't think it's fake. I know it's not fake. I just feel like I don't have anyone over there, someone that truly knows me."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry. You'll get through it, I promise."

She hugged him back. "Thanks, dad. Oh and I have a gift for you," she pulled back and reached into her purse, pulling out the Gucci bag. She smiled at the look on his face.

Rudy reaches inside then pulled out the box, reading the name before pulling out the cologne and tested it on his wrist. "Mmm,"

Bonnie chuckled. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it smells great." He sprayed a little more.

"Stefan loves it too, so he got one as well."

"Hopefully we don't wear it to the same event, that would be _awkward_,"

Bonnie laughed shaking her head.

"Thanks, baby,"

"You're welcome, dad."

...

Shayla smiled over at Stefan as he sipped from the plastic pink teacup. "So how long have you had Bonnie been together?"

"Almost seven months now. It's crazy, every time I tell someone that out loud it seems so fresh but so far Bonnie and I have been through a lot."

"Things can always get bumpy especially with being an actor, I'm sure,"

"Yeah, definitely but I'm pretty sure we got things figured out now. We just needed some time to adjust."

Shayla nodded. "So tell me about her,"

"Bonnie?"

"Rudy told me things, but I would like to know more about her from someone who truly knows her."

He exhaled. "Bonnie is smart, she's kind, talented, loving. She's not really used to a lot of things, you know, I find myself doing stuff for her and with her and I can tell it's her first time or she actually tells me it's her first time or at least for the first time in a while. I think that's what I love about her, you know. She's unique in that sense and I love watching the look in her eyes, she gets excited and nervous and I want to show her more things so that maybe she gets to know herself a little better."

Shayla smiled. "You sound good for her,"

"I try,"

"Did you like your tea?" Natalie asked, smiling up at him.

"I loved it, thank you very much," he sat his cup down on the plastic plate.

They looked over, hearing some soft knocks on the door and faced Bonnie. "There's some sandwiches if you guys are interested downstairs,"

"Sure," Shayla stood and took her daughter's hand.

Stefan followed behind them but paused at the door standing in front of his love. "How was the talk?"

"Very much needed. I got a lot off my chest."

He smiled then kissed her. "I'm glad." He took her hand and together they walked downstairs, into the kitchen.

...

As they were saying their goodbyes, Rudy took Stefan to the side. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"My advice is to wait until you're at least thirty. Marriage is a lot, things change and sometimes they change rapidly and it could mess it up. You're both are still so young, you have more growing up to do and you can't always guarantee that you'll grow in the same direction. Get engaged if you want but hold off on the wedding. There's nothing wrong with a little patience."

He nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Talk to her."

Stefan looked over at her and couldn't stop his smile from forming watching her hug Natalie goodbye. They shortly locked eyes and she smiled back so he made his way over to her and they left after that.

…

"Baby?"

Bonnie looked up at him with a smile, chuckling at a scene from The Office. They were back at their hotel just lying on the bed, snuggling.

"Is everything okay?"

She sat up, looking at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Your dad kind of hinted to me that something's wrong."

She exhaled causing him to sit up as well to look into her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, I just-" she thought. "I don't really know how to start it,"

"It's okay just say what's on your mind,"

"The whole bathroom thing that happened yesterday got me thinking that maybe I'm not entirely being myself."

"Meaning what exactly?

"I mean this started off as acting you know and I fear that maybe I mixed that acting into my real self. I fear that maybe you don't or won't love the actual me when everything isn't blended."

"Babe, why do you think I wanted to come here and meet your parents and know about you before we met? I'm getting to know the real you, and I can assure you that I love her. She's the person I want to marry, that I want to spend my whole life with. At least what I have left of it."

Bonnie wipes away her tears. "Okay,"

"Okay?"

She nodded then hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't be afraid to talk to me about these things, okay? You're my girl."

She smiled then looked up and he leaned in to meet their lips twice.

…

They held hands being photographed at the airport. Bonnie doesn't think that she'll ever get used to having such minimal parts of her life being captured by complete strangers and she starts to wonder if Stefan's used to it by now. She honestly had no idea how often this would happen to him before they met so maybe since they are together it happens a little more often since people tend to enjoy the couple photos better than the single ones. _What form of PDA are they displaying today, or is it any at all?_ Easy clicks for the blog sites and YouTube videos though she doesn't find herself to be known enough to be used as click-bait, Stefan, on the other hand, might be. Maybe that'll be her task to move her mind away from Mystic Falls, Google Stefan and find photos of him with his ex-girlfriends (though she assumes it's not that many considering they had to hire her), look at the post-herself paparazzi shots and his IMDb. Get to know the famous side of her boyfriend just in case she ever gets asked what her favorite movie or television show he's been on she could have a true answer instead of opting for the easy way out by naming his most recent.

Bonnie got snapped out of her head as a gust of wind hit her on the face as they stepped outside. She let Stefan guide them to their car only to realize that he was just following after someone else- their driver. She got into the car and rubbed her arms a few times as Stefan sat beside her.

"You cold?"

"Eh," she dropped her arms and lifted the sunglasses from her eyes to act as a headband on the top of her head.

Stefan lifted her chin to look over at him and kissed her a few times. "Here," he took off his jacket, showing off his muscles in his white top. He placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," She smiled, gaining herself another kiss.

"You're welcome." He kissed her again, then moved his arm around her.

...

She smiled watching his face, listening to his snores. She's never woken up before him and was surprised to see him still asleep when she opened her eyes just a few minutes ago. Bonnie decided to take out her phone and recorded him. "Since he's always recording me while I sleep," she whispered, "I thought that I'd do the same. I never wake up before him, so this is a once in a lifetime chance," she quickly moves the phone away as he stirred and stopped recording seeing is eyes twitch before they open. She smiled widely making him chuckle.

"What are you doing up?"

She laughed. "I know. I'm just as shocked as you are."

He smiled then kissed her nose. "I think it was the trip, knocked us out of our head a little," he kissed her lips.

"Yeah, I think so. It's strange, there no time difference or anything,"

He stretched a little, making a noise. "I have to meet Mason later about business, did you want to do lunch with us afterward?"

"Where you guys going?"

"Not sure, I can text you if you want,"

"Yes, pleases,"

Stefan shook his head then sat up and stretched some more before getting out of bed. Bonnie frowned, hoping that they could spend more time together in bed, but she's noticed that he's always the "up and at 'em" type of guy. She sighed, sitting up herself then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Stefan stepped out of the bathroom hearing her leave and grabbed the ring box out of his drawer to move it on top of the closet. Rudy's words somewhat caused his thoughts to be a little jumbled so he will take his advice and wait but only a little longer, just until he can think things through. He went back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. He smiled smelling breakfast and decided to get ready a little faster as his stomach grumbles.

Bonnie smiled feeling his arms wrap around her from behind and shortly his chin rested on her right shoulder.

"You spoil me."

She smiled, "What are girlfriends for?"

"You know, you're the first girlfriend I had who actually cooks."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm not used to all this lovin'."

She chuckled then turned in his arms. "Well, I'm glad to be of assistance."

He kissed her twice. "I'll set the table."

Bonnie nodded then turned back around to flip the pancake. Stefan grabbed two of everything, two plates, two forks, two knives, two glasses, two napkins. He took a photo after arranging everything on the table and added his signature deep frown emoji to it before posting it on his story. He then helped move the dishes of food to the table and they shortly started to add food to their desired breakfast foods to their plates. He asked Bonnie to hold for a few as he took another photo and once he was satisfied, he posted that one with a smiley face emoji then started eating.

"Fuck, babe, I love you." He said with his mouth close to full.

Bonnie chuckled. "I love you too."

"I know, I can tell in your cooking."

She smiled. "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we started dating we're the papz always up your ass?"

He chuckled. "Not as much as they are now, they know you're a star so they're just soaking in every minute."

She chuckled. "Yeah right."

"Please tell me that you finally grasped the fact that you're amazing,"

"Stef,"

"Babe, come on. You're a show stopper."

"Stop it, you're supposed to say those things, you're my—"

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just going to say you're my fiancé for some reason," she narrowed her eyes but returned them to normal seeing him smile. "What?"

"Nothin,"

She smiled back and continued eating.

...

Mason watched his friend closely as he stared at the ring he named after Bonnie. "What's up?"

Stefan looked up and let out a breath. "Bonnie almost called me her fiancé today. It felt strangely good and a little scary at the same time but good."

"So you're still going to propose? How was asking the father?"

"He told me to wait but I think it was over something Bonnie said to him but we talked it over and I think it's all good now. I'm sure I have his blessing so I'm not worried about it."

Mason nodded. "Well I think this project is ready to set a launch date, did you want to propose before or after?"

"I don't know— actually before. I want to show her everything and then surprise her."

"You want me to be there to take photos or video the moment?"

"Yeah, that would be good, actually. She might meet us for lunch, what are you in the mood for?"

"I can go for some sushi honestly,"

"Alright, I'll let her know," he took out his phone to text her.

"What do you have her under in your phone?"

"Uh, just Bonnie,"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean that's how I put it in when I first got it so, and I don't know I kind of don't want to change it."

"You don't have to explain yourself, man, I was just a little shocked, I guess."

Stefan chuckled then looks down at his phone receiving a text. "Bonnie says she's in."

"Great, I'm gonna head to the bathroom then we can roll out."

He nodded then watched his friend stand before shortly walking out of the office.

...

"So when do I get to know what you two been working on, I feel like it's been years."

"Soon, babe, I promise."

"It better be like the best thing ever."

The men chuckled.

"So, Bonnie, what was it like going back home?"

"Uh, it was a lot of things. Very much needed, I should add, but it wasn't what I was expecting. My parents were actually respectful for the most part. I was expecting a shit show."

"As was I by the way you prepped me for it."

"Is it so bad that I wanted to warn you about how horribly things could've potentially gone?"

"I guess,"

"I was dating this girl once, I met her folks and she failed to mention that they were nudists."

"You're lying." Bonnie leaned in.

"Dead serious. It was hard for me to get an erection after that."

"I could imagine." Bonnie shook her head. "Poor thing," she stood to hug him for a few seconds, rubbing his back.

"Thanks, it was a very difficult time for me." He said as she sat back down.

"No one should see the bodies of an aging male and or female until they see their own aging body. Even still, it should go unseen unless it's with your partner."

"The subject needs to change or else I'll have the dreams again."

Bonnie shivered in disgust.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Stefan stood.

"Let me guess, Stefan was the girl you were seeing whose parents were nudists."

Mason laughed causing Bonnie to laugh a little herself. "It's a very touchy subject, every time I tell that story he blows our cover,"

She smiled. "How did you guys meet anyhow?"

"Uh, we worked together on a commercial when I was acting but years later I started managing and we bumped into each other at a Footlocker and reconnected."

She nodded. "I love a good origin story,"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Actually, you know what, me too."

"High five?" She raised her arm and he raised his before their hands met in the middle.

"What's going on?" Stefan sat.

"We're high fiving to a mutual likening of a good origin story," Bonnie informed.

Stefan forced a smile then relaxed a little feeling Bonnie grab his hand to hold. He interlocked their fingers and gave her a light squeeze.

…

Bonnie moaned loudly, squeezing his body as his hips quickly moved within her. He cursed, growling keeping his pace and used his arm to push her down flatly on the bed before moving that hand around her neck. Her moans grew watching his eyes and sucked in a breath at the squeeze of his hand. She tries to reach out her arms to touch him but finds that she had no control of them, realizing that her strength is being fucked out of her and the thought of that triggers her release.

"You're fucking mine." Stefan snarls, moving faster within her until he stiffens. "Fuck," he falls to his side, taking her with him, still in her.

"You came inside me."

"I always cum inside you." He opened his eyes.

"I told you I forgot to take my pill."

"I don't care,"

"Alright, just know that you have to be there for your baby."

He grew a smile as did she and leaned in meeting their lips in a makeout. "You feel so good, baby," he talked against her lips. "You're so wet." He opened his mouth to her then felt himself roll on his back.

"Only for you." She told him in his ear then sat up straight, starting to rock her hips lightly.

"Fuck," he touched her torso and grabbed her breasts.

Bonnie tilted her head back, moving a little faster, squeezing her walls around him, making him hiss. She smiled, returning her eyes back to him only to see his shut. Her hips moved forcefully causing him to open his eyes and as their eyes lock, she switched to bouncing, gaining another F-bomb from him as they watched each other's eyes.

She grabbed on to their headboard for support and Stefan sat up some, sucking on her left breast. Bonnie cursed at the feel of his tongue and the suction of his mouth. His hands reached for her ass, grabbing before slapping then grabbing again. She knew her release was near so she wrapped her hand around his neck, forcing him down and moved faster on him until they came simultaneously.

Bonnie moves to her back breathing deeply then over at him seeing him breathing the same with his eyes closed. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

She chuckled. "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

"How do you- how do you feel about marrying me?"

She raised an eyebrow then shortly watched his head turn towards her and his eyes shortly open. "I uh- it seems a little scary- not scary as in 'holy fuck I'm scared' but scary as in 'holy fuck I can actually be a wife'."

"So that's a good thing?"

She chuckled. "It's a good thing. It's just so weird because I had my life planned out and it's definitely not going as planned but somehow the result is still very much the same. Just with a different guy, thankfully." She smiled as he did. "How do you feel about marrying me?"

"I feel the exact same way, honestly. When you almost called me your fiancé it was a little scary, it kind of clicked that what we have is actually real, it hit me for the first time, basically. But I love you and I want to spend my life with you."

She smiled watching his eyes then moved in to kiss him gently. "I want to spend my life with you too,"

He met their lips again, moving above her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs being scared by Stefan. He laughed taking off the alien mask and hugged her as she covered her face with her hands. He kissed the top of her head apologizing.

"I hate you,"

He laughed some more, then kissed her lips multiple times. "I may have failed to mention that I love Halloween and I love scaring people."

"Well you've succeeded, I hope you're happy."

He chuckled. "Come here," he lifted her legs around his waist. "I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a heart attack?"

He chuckled. "No, you get to finally see what I've been working on."

Her eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yes," he smiled. "We're meeting Mason at the location then I'm going to blindfold you," she chuckled, "and then I'll take it off and you'll gasp and be super happy and excited."

"I'm sure that's exactly how it'll go."

"Let's get dressed then we can head out." He carries her into their bedroom.

...

Bonnie smiled posing for a photo that Stefan wanted to take of her. He smiled adding it to his story to let everyone who watches know that Bonnie was going to finally see the secret project. "Alright, babe, you ready?"

"Yes!" She unbuckled herself.

Stefan chuckled and met her outside, holding the blindfold in his hand. He kissed her several times before placing it over her eyes. Bonnie squeezes his hand as they start walking inside. He holds her as they ride the elevator up to the fifth floor and all the while his heart is racing. He wonders if she could feel it but hopes she's too busy caught up in her head to think about it. He takes a deep breath as a ding fills the silence and they step out. He nods once at Mason who nods back getting his phone ready along with one of their partners to take photos as he takes a video.

"Alright, ready?" He asked stepping behind her.

"Yes," she bounced slightly on her toes.

He removes the blindfold after leading her to stand in front of their necklaces and smiled hearing her gasp. She looks over at him with wide eyes. "Babe!"

He chuckled. "Look around there are more pieces."

Bonnie looks closely at the necklaces then slowly steps over to the bracelets and earrings then the rings. She smiled then narrowed her eyes seeing one in particular that had her name underneath it. "Stefan wha—" she turned then gasped seeing him down on one knee. Tears instantly filled her eyes.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are the love of my fucking life," they chuckled, Bonnie wiped away her tears. "I love you so much and I mean it when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you in my life, I don't know how I would've survived this year so thank you for loving me unconditionally and hopefully forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes,"

He smiled and took the ring out of its box and slipped it down her finger before standing and met their lips. People cheered causing the couple to smile and kiss again before they pulled away.

"My heart is beating out of my chest," Bonnie held her heart making those around laugh.

Mason ended the video to walk up and hug her, congratulating her then Stefan. Bonnie bounces on her toes smiling as widely as she could, not being able to contain her happiness. Stefan smiled over at her and held her in his arms and kissed her a few times over. "You like your ring?"

"Honestly I didn't even look at it,"

He laughed then watched her look down at her left hand.

"This is beautiful," she looked in his eyes then back down at the ring. "It's like all I've wanted," she smiled then moved her arms around his neck, smiling even more as his hands moved to her ass. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her.

"Is this jewelry line actually real?"

He smiled, "Yes, it's real,"

"Good because I saw a few things I really want."

"Anything," he kisses her.

"You named a ring after me?"

"Yeah, it's the one you have on though I customized it more so it'll be unique to you."

"So thoughtful,"

"Come here,"

She stood on her toes and met their lips, moaning as his hands squeezed and their heads turned to opposite sides, deepening the kiss.

"Wait, babe, we're in public," Bonnie pulled away.

"You're so sexy," he kisses her once more then moves his arm around her shoulder and they all walk over to the jewelry.

…

They wore small smiles on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. She's never felt so warm. Just looking into his eyes made her feel so warm and toasted like he was holding her, protecting her in his arms. "Fiancé?"

He smiled, "Fiancée,"

"I need to ask you a serious question before I want to tell my parents about us getting engaged."

"Okay,"

"What are your expectations of me as your wife? Do you expect me to act different, dress different, talk different,"

"No, none of that. I want you to be just as you are. The only thing I ask is that one day you carry our children. I mean we're still very young so I'm in no rush but one day before I'm forty I would like to be a dad."

"Okay, I can do that,"

He smiled. "What about you with me, what are your expectations?"

"I mean just to be faithful to me and loyal to me. Honest. Not that we have any problems with that now but I would like for that to carry over in our marriage. I want you to be home. I know with being an actor sometimes you travel and that's obviously okay, but I want you to be home too." She looked away.

"Hey," he grabbed her chin, turning her head to him. "I'll be home. I promise. If you want, I'll take you everywhere I go, okay?"

She nodded then closed her eyes as he met their lips a few times. "I love you."

"I love you more." He hugged her close to his body. "You're my everything."

…

They smiled watching the video Mason took of their proposal and though they were obviously there, watching it back made everything real. They decided to post the video after telling their close family and friends and within seconds they were flooded with congratulations. Bonnie noticed that people were asking to see her ring so she decided to post a video of her hand out in the sunlight so the ring could sparkle and posted that on her stories.

"Babe," Stefan called, getting up from the bed. They met in the living room. "Come here," he kissed her, taking a photo of their liplock.

She smiled, pulling away. "Are you hungry?"

"For you." He chuckled as her eyes rolled. "Seriously," he grabbed her hips. "I want to have sex with my gorgeous, sexy fiancée."

"Tonight,"

"Right now." He lifted her legs around his waist and started walking toward their bedroom making her laugh.

"I'm hungry."

"Kiss me first and I'll make you dinner." He chuckled at how wide her eyes got. "Don't be so surprised."

"You've never cooked for me before!" She kisses him quickly multiple times.

He laughed placing her feet down on their wooden floor. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you make, I'll be good." She sat on the counter.

"Let's see what we have here," he opened the refrigerator and freezer.

Bonnie looked down at her phone hearing it ding, seeing that she got a text from Caroline congratulating her. A small smile appeared on her face.

…

"Damn," Stefan circles her in her cowgirl attire. "You are way too sexy."

"I could say the same about you. Are you wearing anything under those overalls?"

"Why don't you reach and find out?"

She bit her bottom lip and slowly reached into his overalls and smiled, lightly squeezing the package over his boxers.

"Let's be late to the party." He lifted her in his arms, carrying her back into their room.

...

Mason smiled seeing the two walking in and forced his eyes to only look at Bonnie's face. She was screaming sex and he's honestly surprised that Stefan was fine with her attire. "You made it," He hugged them both.

Bonnie gasped then held her ass, turning around then laughed seeing that it was Elena who slapped her ass. "Look at you, you slut!" They hugged. "You look sexy,"

"So do you, kitty cat, which is very basic by the way."

"Fuck off,"

They laughed.

"And it looks like I owe you a congratulations," she grabbed her left hand. "It's even better in person, good job, Stef,"

He chuckled. "Thanks."

"Take our picture," Elena handed him her phone then wrapped her arms around Bonnie and she did the same, smiling as the flash went off.

Stefan took a couple more before handing her phone back and wrapped his arm around his fiancée, pulling her body close to his.

"You wanna dance?" Bonnie asked, looking up at him.

He smiled then grabbed both of her hands and lead them towards the dance floor. He watched her move and smiled as she did and started to move some himself causing her to smile wider. He leaned in, talking into her ear. "I love you so much."

She turned her head to kiss his cheek a few times. "I love you more,"

He moved his head back, touching their foreheads and kisses her longingly. He lifted her in his arms, her legs around his waist. "You make me so happy."

She smiled and held a side of his face. "I can't wait to marry you."

"You're gonna be my Mrs. Salvatore."

"You're making me wet," she bit his ear.

He smiled and kissed her twice, placing her feet back on the floor and they danced a little more.

...

Her arms moved around his neck, standing on her toes as his hands held her ass as their lips met for a photo Mason was taking. Stefan opened his mouth to her once the photo was taken and squeezed his hands before running them up her back. He kissed her twice more before pulling away to get his phone back. He posted the photo with the caption 'Mr & Mrs' and tagged her.

Bonnie watched him with lust-filled eyes as his attention was on his phone. Stefan looked up feeling her gaze and looked her up and down. "Come here,"

"Let's go into the bathroom instead,"

He reaches his hand out to grab her but is interrupted by Mason.

"Hey, Stefan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He looked over and narrowed his eyes at the look in his friend's. "Okay," he followed behind him a few feet in front of where they were. "What's up?"

"Uh," he exhaled. "Honestly, how would you feel if Elena and I started dating?"

"Without being bias or whatever, I just don't think it's a good idea. If you weren't representing her then sure, but you are and who knows what issues that could potentially cause in the long run? But if you truly like her then I don't want to be the one to get in the way of that. Bonnie's my girl now and honestly, that's all I give a damn about. You have my blessing or whatever but just be careful."

Mason nodded. "Thanks, man. I'm not even sure if she likes me like that, but who knows,"

Stefan nodded then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck with her, man."

Mason chuckled.

...

"What do you think they're talking about?" Elena stood beside Bonnie.

"I have a feeling that it may be about you," Bonnie looked over at her. "He had a look in his eyes."

"Mason?" She questioned then continued seeing her friend nod. "I hope he didn't fall in love with me,"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Bonnie looked over at her. "I thought you wanted to have more sex."

She chuckled. "Sex, yeah, not a relationship."

"I say give him a chance. He's a good enough guy."

Elena narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you fuck him?"

"No. It never got that far."

"Meaning…"

"We kind of had a moment. We kissed once."

She gasped. "Does Stefan know?"

"He has an idea, I didn't tell him though. He would kill Mason, especially now."

"What's up with Mason wanting what Stefan has?"

"Maybe he's just trying to live vicariously through him?"

She sighed. "Also you've never been to a party like this, have you?"

"Well, parties back in my hometown were more…" she looked around, "sophisticated. Why?"

"Everyone knows not to drink the punch, it's spiked every year."

Bonnie looked down at her drink. "Tastes good to me, and I feel fine."

"Just let that be your last one, okay?" Elena stood up straight and put on a smile as the two started walking back towards them. "What's up, boys?"

"Nothing much,"

"Mason, would you like to dance with me?"

"I uh, s- sure,"

Bonnie internally shook her head but couldn't stop her smile, watching the two make their way to the dance floor.

"She's teasing him, isn't she?"

"Of course she is," Bonnie chuckled then turned to him. "So is my prediction right, does Mason like Elena?"

"He does," Stefan exhaled. "I don't think it's a good idea but who am I to stop potential love?"

"I hope he's not the one to get attached too quickly. I don't think Elena's looking for a commitment. But even if it's just sex, one of them or both are going to catch feelings, as always."

"Let's not make it our problem quite yet. If I remember correctly, you wanted to sneak into a bathroom," he held her waist.

"The moment is kind of ruined for me, babe."

"Oh come on,"

She laughed. "Come on, let's dance." She downed the rest of her punch then lead him back to the dance floor.

Stefan pulled her hips closer to his crotch as her ass moved to the beat. His lips moved to her neck as her arm moved around his then met their lips a few times before facing forward again, locking eyes with Mason. She continued dancing keeping contact with his eyes for as long as he wanted.

...

He watched her back as she was at the punch bowl and searched to find Stefan, relieved to find him locked in a conversation with a group of people including Elena. He exhaled then walked right up to her and held her from behind. "You're so fucking perfect. So sexy. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you."

Bonnie turned in his arms and smiled as his hands traveled south. She looked over, seeing everyone distracted as she slipped her hand down his pants.

"Fucking shit,"

She whispered in his ear, "Think of me as you're fucking her tonight." She squeezed.

His breath was short. "Why can't I have you instead?"

"You know why. I'm an engaged woman, my pussy belongs to Stefan."

"Wait," he stopped her from walking away. "Dance on me first." He took her hand, leading her to a secluded, dark corner, moving his back against it. His eyes closed but shortly opened as her hips rounded into him. He moved his hands along her body and kissed along her neck as his hands squeezed her breasts. She bent down to touch her toes before standing up again only to drop down low.

"You're gonna make me cum."

She smiled, turning her body towards his and continued moving her hips feeling his hands on her ass. "Come for me." She licks along his neck, moving her leg around him, rocking her hips into him.

"Oh fuck," he tilted his head back as he came. "Baby—"

"Shh," she kissed his cheek. "Tonight. You and me, remember?"

He nodded and she smiled before walking away, heading towards the bathroom.

...

Stefan smiled watching her walk up to him and chuckled as she pushed him down on a seat then straddled his lap. "Where did you run off to?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." He kissed her. "Your mouth tastes like a _lot_ of alcohol."

They laughed.

"I don't think the punch is just normal punch." She blinked. "Elena warned me but I didn't listen."

He smiled. "You wanna leave?"

She shook her head. "You're having fun,"

"You're more important."

She smiled, holding his face. "You know my pussy belongs to you?"

"She better. The best pussy on the planet."

"Yeah?"

"One hundred percent."

She smiled. "Fiancè?"

"Fiancée,"

"I- I'm sleepy,"

"Yeah?" He watched her nod. "Let's go home,"

"Okay,"

...

Bonnie groaned holding her head as she woke up in bed next to Stefan. He frowned then held her, kissing her head. "You okay?"

"No," she buried her head in his chest. "I don't remember much from last night."

"Really? I'm so sorry, babe," he lifted her head to kiss her lips.

"Was I acting weird, saying strange stuff?"

"I mean not really. You just claimed your pussy as mine."

She chuckled. "Okay,"

"You still mean it, right?"

"Of course I do. Did we have sex?"

"No, you were really out of it. Why?"

"No reason I just-" she looked over, hearing her text alert go off.

Hey, Mason wrote.

She looked back over at Stefan seeing the worry in his eyes. "Never mind."

"Who's texting you?"

"Elena. She wants to meet for lunch."

He sighed. "I have an audition today anyway."

"You don't like us being friends?"

"I just don't want her to rub off on you. You're my good girl Bonnie."

She smiled. "I'll always be good for you." She kissed him four times. "Promise." Bonnie straddled his lap.

"You better."

They smiled. "What's the audition for?"

"A TV show, actually. I've been debating on whether I want to be in one or not and, not saying that I'll get this one, but I think it'll be a nice change. Commit to something for a little bit, meet new people, make more connections."

"Yeah, sounds great." She moved her arms around him, looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled then met their foreheads, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more." He lifted his chin to kiss her once.

…

Mason looked up from his desk and smiled seeing her enter without Stefan. "Hey,"

"Hey,"

He stood, ready to hold her in his arms but her voice stopped him.

"Can we talk about last night?"

"Yeah, I think we have a lot to discuss,"

"Really?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm- I mean—"

"Wait, let me just tell you the full story I don't remember a chunk of time from last night, Elena warned me about drinking the punch but. I remember that we shared a moment on the dance floor when we kept eye contact with each other, but. I guess I just hope I didn't do or say anything after that could potentially ruin our friendship."

"Of course not," he sat down. "I was just um referring to that moment and then Elena,"

She nodded then sat down in front of him. "So um, that moment, I don't think there's any denying between the both of us when I say that we're attracted to one another and we have a chemistry that I honestly wanted to explore in the beginning,"

"But,"

"But," she exhaled. "There's Stefan and I do love him and he proposed and I said yes. I have to respect that. _We_ have to respect that."

"Bonnie, I fucking love you, okay? Your- everything about you I crave. You don't understand the strength it takes to not hold you or kiss you every time I see you, especially without him around. I didn't pick you because I thought you'd be good for Stefan, I picked you because I knew you'd be good for me. If I even for a second thought that he would take things so far with you, I wouldn't have bothered showing you to him. I would've figured out something else to get you here or me there. I hate myself every day."

"Mase-"

"Don't. You're right, I need to respect the bond that you two have and I will, from now on but I just needed you to know how I feel about you."

She looked down. "What about Elena?" She looked back up at him.

"She's not you. Never will be."

"But you like her though, right? I mean I thought that's what you were talking to Stefan about, why you stuttered when she asked you to dance with her."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah?"

"You and I both know that Elena barely wants anything to do with me. Other than fuck me."

"Then I don't understand, why make it such a big deal?"

"I just wanted to see how he would react. If he straight up told me no then— but he gave me his blessing. He's over her. He told me all he cares about is you."

Bonnie watched his face. His defeated face and sad eyes. "What do you or I need to do for you to get over me? Should I not come around anymore, talk to you?"

"I don't know, Bon."

She thought. "I think we should break up."

He narrowed his eyes looking at her. "What?"

"It's not working for me anymore, I don't do anything but make you feel miserable and in return, I feel miserable and it's doing nothing but tearing us apart. Maybe in the future, we could be friends but I think we need some time apart."

"Bonnie,"

"I should go," she stood and walked out.

...

Elena looked over, seeing her phone light up because Stefan was calling her. She smiled then cleared her voice before answering it. "Well well well if it isn't the man of my dreams,"

"Very funny."

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Stefan?"

"Are you with my girl?"

"Why would I be?"

"I thought- she said you invited her out for lunch,"

Elena narrowed her eyes then moved her phone away from her ear as it vibrates seeing the topic of their conversation text about going out to lunch.

"Hello?"

"Right, I just meant it's not exactly lunchtime yet. I'm getting my nails done first."

"Okay, well, I uh- never mind."

"No, continue,"

"She's acting a little off, I mean she said that you warned her about the punch and she woke up telling me she doesn't remember much from last night but I don't know, she's ignoring my texts and calls."

She sighed. "I'll handle it,"

"Thanks,"

"You're scared something happened?"

"She just- she asked me if we had sex last night and I told her no because she was pretty out of it and she got this look like she remembers fucking someone and that got me thinking of the time where I didn't see her for ten minutes and what if something happened?"

"Like unwillingly?"

"I don't know, possibly."

Elena frowned. "Okay well, I'll call you after lunch."

"Thanks again,"

"Sure," she ended the call then texted Bonnie back telling her to meet her in ten minutes.

...

Elena sat down. "Spill it."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Spill what?"

"Stefan called and asked if I was with you because supposedly I texted you this morning asking you out for lunch and before I could call him crazy, you text me asking me out for lunch." Bonnie looked away. "So who did you want to see that you don't want Stefan to know about?"

She took a deep breath then let it out. "I… I went to see Mason."

"Mason, Mason?"

She nodded. "You were right about the punch but I ignored you but the last thing I remember was when you two were dancing together and then Stefan and I started dancing and Mason and I made eye contact for a while as I danced on Stefan."

"Okay well, my ego is a little damaged,"

Their waiter came over and took their drink and lunch orders.

"Sorry. But he texted this morphing just saying 'hey' so I pretended it was you and I wasn't at first but I decided to visit him so we could talk about it. Also, I wanted to make sure that I didn't make a fool out of myself or do anything that could jeopardize our friendship."

"How did that go?"

"A little bad. I told him that though since the day we met I felt like we could be something, but I'm engaged to Stefan now and I told him that both of us have to respect that. He admitted that he's in love with me and I asked him if there was anything I could do for him to get over me but he doesn't give me an answer so I just break up with him."

"What do you mean you broke up with him?"

"I figured that if he could mourn our relationship so to speak, once he heals from it, it'd be easier for him to move on or get over me instead of just not mourning and letting his feelings for me linger and shove it to the side without actually getting over me. I figured that if we broke up, so to speak, he'd get the idea that whatever we had is over."

Elena exhaled through her nose. "Who knew. You and Mason,"

"You're not going to say anything, are you?"

"Of course not, but you should."

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be ruining a friendship and I know first hand just how hard it sucks to find out that a friend that you love and trust really isn't the person you thought they were. I will avoid Mason at all costs for months then it'll be good."

"Bonnie, I'm gonna give it to you straight. Stefan is suspicious. So much so that he called me of all people to confide in. He thinks that you had sex with someone else last night. Whether it was consented by you or not. Which if it's the latter then we have a huge issue on our hands."

"Why does he believe that?"

"Because you asked him if the both of you had sex, he said no and you look at him weird like you remembered something happened. Anyone would be suspicious of that."

Bonnie thought. "I don't- I mean I- the reason why is because at that moment is when Mason texted me and it kind of threw me off."

"Do you think Mason would—"

"No, absolutely not. Actually now that I'm thinking about it, it wasn't sex, it was just me dancing sexually with Stefan." She watched Elena's eyes. "Seriously."

"Okay. So what do you want me to tell Stefan?"

"The truth. Just please leave out Mason's part. If anything further happens then I'll tell Stefan but I'm really trying to keep that friendship alive. They're both great people and they work well together."

She sighed. "Fine."

They sat back as their food was placed in front of them.

…

Bonnie locked the door then took off her shoes, placing them to the side before walking into their room. All she wanted to do was plop down face-first into their bed but decided to change first. As she was doing such, she heard Stefan walk and felt her heart beating rapidly hearing his footsteps near. She wanted to be in bed fake asleep by the time he came home and now she's regretting ever deciding to change.

"So she _is_ alive." He stopped at the threshold.

"S—"

"You really couldn't answer my texts?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to gain some memory back and lunch with Elena then I came here."

He sighed. "I was worried about you, you're my fiancée, I wanted to make sure that you're okay. You could've easily told me that you were thinking and wanted some space but you ignore me all day forcing me to call Elena of all people to make sure that you're alive."

"I said I'm sorry, Stefan, okay? I don't understand what you want from me."

"I want the truth."

"I just told you-"

"Did you really? Take a moment to think about it."

"I don't need to,"

"Okay, so what's this?"

She swallowed seeing him look through his phone and froze as he walked up to her showing her images of her outside walking. "What's this?"

"Paparazzi photos of you walking out and outside of Mason's building. You visited him and the fact that you're hiding that is making me suspicious."

"I went to ask him if I did or said anything weird to him just to cover my basis and apologize if I did do something but he told me no. I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing going on between you two."

"Stefan enough. Since day one you've been acting jealous for no reason. Nothing is going on nor was it ever. So please just stop." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Stefan sighed, closing his eyes then walked up to the door. "Babe," he knocked. "Babe, I'm sorry, okay, I-" he sighed. "Honestly, you're the first woman I've ever really loved and I don't want to lose you. I'll calm down on my jealousy, I swear." He waited for her response but got nothing. "Please, babe,"

"You promise?"

He smiled. "I promise." He stepped back as the door opened and moved his hands to hold her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forgive me,"

"I do," she hugged him. "I'm sorry too, I know I can make things difficult at least more difficult than it needs to be. I'll work on that, okay?"

He nodded. "Just be honest with me, that's all. Even if it doesn't matter, just tell me."

"Okay,"

He pulled away then met their foreheads. "How was lunch?"

"It was good. I'm just pretty tired now."

He smiled. "Let's lay down," he took her hand and lead them over to the bed.

…

He gripped her hips as she straddled his lap and closed his eyes as their lips met, then slipped his hands up her dress. She watched his eyes before meeting their foreheads, smiling as his hands traveled upwards. "How did your audition go the other day?"

"Pretty well, I think. Speaking of, we may be heading to LA soon."

"Really?"

He chuckled at her expression. "You'll finally get your chance to show me around."

"Yay,"

He smiled. "You have plans later?"

"No, what's up?"

"I want to take you out on a date tonight. I feel like we haven't gone out at all."

Bonnie thought. "Damn, we haven't."

Stefan chuckled then looked over, hearing his phone ringing and smiled seeing that it was his mom. "Hey, mom,"

"Hey, Stefan, I just wanted to call and check-in to see how you and Bonnie are doing,"

"We are doing excellent, thanks for asking, going on a date tonight, actually."

Bonnie smiled as he kissed her.

"How are you, mom?"

"That's good to hear, I'm doing fine. I was hoping that you both can come over for Thanksgiving,"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I may have to fly you out to LA if I get a callback for this TV show."

"So does that mean you'll be moving to LA if you get the job?"

"Possibly, yeah. I'm not entirely sure where it'll be filmed but the process is there."

"Okay," she exhaled. "Give—"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You know you can always come with us if you want to, no problem."

"I know, Stefan, I was just breathing, really."

"Okay. You know what, how about we have a family or soon-to-be family Thanksgiving? Bonnie's parents and you and of course B and I. Possibly some other people too,"

"I think that would be a great idea. Just keep me posted as to where this dinner will be or what state rather,"

He chuckled. "Will do, mom."

"Okay, son, I love you, I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay, mom, I love you too. Bye,"

"Bye," she ended the call.

"I hope that's okay, the Thanksgiving thing,"

"Of course."

He smiled then kissed her twice. "Are you in the mood for anything special tonight or should I pick?"

"You can pick, I'm not picky."

He nodded. "I'll go make some calls, get us a nice table,"

Bonnie smiled then got off his lap so he could get up. She watched him walk out of their room before hearing her phone ring. She let out a breath before answering. "Hey, girl,"

"Hey, I just wanted to see how things are going with Stefan,"

"Thankfully well. We had a nice talk and things are good now."

"So he knows?"

"Not all the dirty details. I just said it's nothing to worry about."

"Bonnie,"

"Elena, it's the truth. My everything belongs to Stefan and eventually, he'll see that and move on, hopefully, he already has. It's not like anything happened between us so we're good."

She sighed. "Okay,"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I just feel like if I was in his shoes, which I kind of, sort of was; you too by the way, that I would want to know."

"Our situations were completely different. I just don't think I should say something when everything is handled. If Mason wants to spill his guts to Stefan than so be it, but I have nothing to get off my conscience." She smiled at Stefan who walked into the room and headed into their bathroom. "So yeah,"

"Alright, I'll drop it. Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out with Stefan for dinner."

"Poo. Never mind,"

"Why, what's up?"

"Nothing, just something last minute I needed a plus one."

She frowned slightly. "What about Mason?" She looked up as Stefan walked out now shirtless.

"Nah, I don't take people's seconds as you do."

"Wow, you're so hilarious."

"Aren't I?"

"Seriously though."

"I'll think about it. Anyways, I have to go, talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," Bonnie removed the phone from her ear and ended the call, then let out a breath.

"Let me guess… Elena,"

"Ding, ding, ding,"

"What did she want?"

"Me to be her plus one somewhere. I told her to take Mason."

"How's that going by the way?"

"I don't really know, she doesn't talk about it much, so one can assume it's… subpar."

"Too bad, he seemed to really be interested." He watched her shrug. "Anyway, our reservation is set for eight, I've never been there before but it comes highly recommended."

"Can't wait,"

"Then afterward, I figure we take a ride and make out in the backseat," he walked towards her. "Come back here, get some practice in for one of our four," he ran his hand over her stomach.

"Sounds perfect."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. Their mouths opened to one another she moved steadily to straddle his lap.

...

Mason looked up from his computer and smiled, seeing Elena walk in. "Hey, what a surprise,"

"Yeah, I figured I stop by to ask you some questions,"

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay,"

She let out a breath. "How much do you love Bonnie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Enough to ruin your relationship with Stefan?"

"I don't know what you're—"

"Bonnie told me everything. How you kissed, that when she came over here the other day you professed her love to her but she broke up with you anyway."

"What is this all about?"

"We, my dear, have a common target. Little Miss Bonnie."

"Elena-"

"I love Stefan, I've always had, he just makes me feel insecure because I like him so much that I was scared to be rejected by him. But now, I've matured and I want to take back what's mine."

"Stefan isn't yours."

"Not with that attitude he isn't. Look, we both want Bonnie but just in different ways. I want her out of the picture and you want her in your bed. Let's help each other."

"Even if I was stupid enough to agree, nothing would ever work. Stefan's in it deep. She could spit in his face and he'd still marry her the next day."

"That's why we have to weed him out. Make him jealous, make him picture his life even if it's just for a split second with me, and you have to do the same with Bonnie. Get an idea in his head and keep piling up on it until it explodes."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

She smiled.

…

They held hands walking into the restaurant and Bonnie looked over at him as he told the woman about their reservation. She moved her hand to his bicep, clutching it as they were escorted to their table by the window. She smiled at the view and thanked him as he pulled out her chair for her before moving to sit in front of her. "This is beautiful. I love the city at night,"

He smiled, watching her.

"Hello, my name is David and I'll be your waiter for this evening, can I start you out with drinks?"

"Two of your finest red please,"

"Of course," he nodded then walked away.

"Babe," he called for her attention. "I was going to wait until later but I have something to give you."

"Aw, babe," she smiled as he slid the small box over to her. She opened it and saw a rolled-up piece of paper in it, and looked up at him before unraveling it.

_December 31st_

She looked up at him. "What's this?"

"It's my parents' wedding anniversary and I would love to marry you then," he watched her eyes fill with tears. "I've already asked my mom to see if it was OK with her, is it OK with you?"

"Of course,"

"Why are you crying?" He reached out his hand to top it with hers.

"I've always wanted to get married on December thirty-first because when I was sixteen, it was one of the best days of my life and I want one of the greatest days of my life to have that."

"Your wine," David said before pouring. "Have you had a chance to look through the menu?"

"We haven't, actually, do you mind coming back within a few minutes,"

"Of course not, take your time."

Stefan turned his attention back to her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He stood leaning in and she met him in the middle for a kiss. "Why was it one of the best days of your life?"

"I'll tell you on our day, how about that? We can both celebrate anniversaries,"

He chuckled. "Okay,"

"Tell you what, I'll tell you my story and then you share a story about your dad or your parents,"

"Deal." They smiled. "Now let's see what's on this menu before what's-his-face gets back."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head but opened her menu.

...

Stefan excuses himself to the bathroom and Bonnie told him that she'll be in the car. He nodded, walking a little faster towards the men's room. On his way out of the restroom, he paused hearing cries coming from the women's room. He bounced the idea around in his head but ignored it, taking another step forward but the cries got louder. He exhaled then took a couple of steps back before knocking on the door. "Everything alright in there?"

"Um, yeah, I- I'm okay," a shaky voice responded.

"Are you with someone, maybe I can—"

"No, no, I'm okay really."

He frowned hearing her start to cry again then gently knocked as he slowly opened the door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Okay,"

He slowly stepped in just in case she changes her mind and frowns seeing her turn so her back is towards him. "Hey," his eyes widened as she turned. "Elena?"

"Fuck, Stefan," she turned back around.

"Hey," he pulled her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

"No, tell me, babe,"

"I just- I just got rejected for a part I would've killed for. I tried so hard and I know I should've let it go but I clung to it and now it hurts." She cried.

"Shh," he smoothed his hand down her hair repeatedly. "It's okay, no judgment here. You should see me crying over a role, my face gets really red, my eyes get puffy, my mascara running, ruining my foundation," he smiled hearing her chuckle.

"You're stupid."

He smiled down at her as she looked up at him. He moved his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears then held her face.

"You always know what to say," she watched his eyes before standing on her toes but forced her heels down as the door opened and the woman walking in gasped before walking out.

"I uh- I should probably get out of the women's room."

She smiled. "Only if you want."

He kissed her forehead then turned towards the door.

"Wait, Stefan," she walked in front of him. "Thank you. I feel a lot better because of you."

"No problem."

She stood on her toes again and kissed his Cupid's bow, slowly moving away as their eyes locked before he turned, walking out.

...

Bonnie looked back holding the door open to see if anyone was behind her and when there wasn't, she faced forward again and bumped into a man. "Oh, I'm so sorry,

"It's o—"

"Mason,"

"Bonnie. I um- how- how are you?"

"I'm uh- I'm good. You?"

"Same."

She nodded.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Oh he's just in the bathroom. Have you been here before?"

"I haven't, actually, is it any good?"

"Really good, actually. I recommend the pasta with chicken and shrimp,"

He smiled, "I'll be sure to take one of my many chicks here one day,"

They chuckled.

"Anyway, I don't want to bother you,"

"You're no bother, seriously, Mase. It was nice to see you."

"You too." He walked away.

Bonnie watched him for a few seconds before walking to their car. She got in the backseat and exhaled.

"You have a nice dinner, Mrs. Salvatore?" Their driver asked.

She smiled. "Excellent, thank you. Stefan should be out soon,"

He nodded then faced forward again.

She took out her phone and looked through her social media before she tilted her head back, only returning it back to normal hearing the door beside her open.

"Sorry I took a little long," he kissed her, staying close.

"It's okay, I didn't notice,"

"Good," he kisses her several more times.

"I just hope you washed your hands."

He laughed, making her smile. "I did, I promise."

"Okay, that's all I ask, Mr. Salvatore."

He watched her eyes then looked ahead. "Take us for a nice drive, please, Grant,"

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan put up the blocker then met their lips more passionately this time as the car started moving.

"He called me 'Mrs. Salvatore'," she talked against his mouth.

"Who?"

"Grant."

"I told him to."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, connecting their lips again. "You're my Mrs. Salvatore." He moved his head back as her hand ran up his inner thigh. "Fuck,"

Bonnie smiled. "You know what it does to me when you say that."

He exhaled. "Which is exactly why I said it."

"Feel me up, daddy,"

"Come here," he pulled her on his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

They posed, getting their photo taken for their save the date cards. After long discussions, they decided to get married this year rather than the next and then sparked chaos. There was so much to do and Bonnie almost felt as if she was about to explode. Honestly, she would be fine marrying Stefan in his mother's backyard but he told her that he wanted to give her the best experience that he could.

Stefan kissed her lips gently, smiling as the flash went off causing her to smile herself. He moved his head back and tickled her, causing her to erupt in laughter as her head tilted back and all he could do was smile and admire her. His future Mrs. Salvatore. His future wife.

…

After their photoshoot, Bonnie headed straight to her dress appointment. Stefan called in some favors and was able to reach a designer who would customize a dress for her, but couldn't promise that anything would be ready until the day before or the day of the wedding. They decided to take the risk anyway, Bonnie keeping in mind to not gain or lose a single pound or at least gain it or lose it before the wedding.

Stefan watched as they measured her hips, waist, thighs and other parts and decided to take a photo then post it, posing the question of what's she getting fit for. They wanted their personal wedding date to stay personal then post about it possibly a day or two after the New Year.

"Okay, bye, babe." Bonnie kissed him, gaining his attention.

"What?"

"We're designing the dress now, I don't want you to hear,"

"Okay, fine, I love you." He pulled her into his body.

"I love you more." She looked up at him then closed her eyes as their lips met. She moaned at the feel of his tongue against hers, causing his hands to grab her ass.

"I'll miss you," he spoke against her lips.

She smiled. "I'll try not to be too long,"

"No, get everything you want. I'll see you back home, okay?"

"Okay,"

They kissed some more before pulling away from each other, turning in different directions. Stefan looked down at his phone seeing a text from Mason saying that they need to talk. He narrowed his eyes but remembered that he was meaning to talk to Mason because of the whole Bonnie situation. He's not sure if he'll be honest with him, but maybe he'll provide him with more insight into the situation since Bonnie won't.

"Stefan?"

The man in question looked over and smiled see Elena walking toward him. When she was close enough they hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to meet a friend. You?"

"Bonnie has fitting, I was just about to take off. Wait, so how are you doing after—"

"Oh, much better. Thank you for being there,"

"Of course."

"What makes it even better is that you didn't even know it was me, you would've helped anyone." She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I would've tried, not sure if I would've succeeded."

They chuckled.

"Anyway, Elena, I have a meeting to get to, but I'll see you around,"

She nodded then watched him get into the black car beside them before it took off down the road. She grunted loudly then continued around the block to retrieve her car.

…

Mason looked up seeing Stefan walk in and discreetly took a deep breath. "Hey, man,"

"Hey, I got your text, is now a good time?"

"Yeah, do you mind closing the door?"

Stefan walked over and closed the door before sitting down and Mason moved to occupy the seat beside him. They turned their chairs toward one another and Stefan was starting to think that whatever was about to come out of his mouth would not be pretty in the slightest.

"Is this about Bonnie?"

"Most of it, yeah,"

"I'm not sure if I want to know."

"I need to tell you, Stefan, for my sanity, for all ours."

"You fucked her,"

"No. But we kissed once."

"When?"

"When I invited her out for dinner those months ago."

"Who initiated it?"

"I did. Stefan, I- I love Bonnie. I fell in love with her—"

"Bullshit. You have no idea who she is, you're in love with the version you make her out to be. You don't spend every day with her like I do, hear and see and experience the things I do in regards to her. You can't be in love with her because you don't know her."

"Maybe you're right. But that's just how I feel right now. And I've told Bonnie this and she asked what she could do in order for me to get over her, to move on. I didn't have an answer so she pretended to break up with me. Wanted me to mourn our breakup so to speak so that when I heal, I'll be over her."

"When did this happen?"

"Um after the Halloween party. Bonnie loves you, Stefan, only you and I know that and I hope that you know that too. I'm sure she didn't say anything because she wanted to salvage our relationship and I thank her for that because you're my best friend, Stefan, and I know my actions may say otherwise but I don't want to lose you as a friend. You can fire me or do whatever, but I would still hope that we can be friends." He watched him think.

Stefan met his hands to his face, exhaling loudly then removed them. "I don't- I don't man I have to think. I was ready to fucking kill you, thinking that you fucked her but it's just feelings and a part of me can't get upset. I fell for Bonnie quickly. I missed her after Milan, we talked on the phone and she made me smile like an idiot. I wanted to be around her so I get it. I do but she's my fiancée, Mason. She's going to be my wife."

"I know,"

"So you have to let go. Go to therapy or something but let her go."

He nodded then watched him stand but before he could make it out the door, Mason called him back. "Wait, Stefan, there's one more thing."

"Okay,"

He stood, walking over to him. "Elena. She's trying to break you two up. She came to me and asked me to be on her side because I guess Bonnie told her about everything and figured I would want the same goal. I don't and I never truly did. I just thought that you should know."

Stefan chuckled shaking his head. "That fucking bitch." He walked out.

The bathroom, her casually bumping into him earlier. She's stalking him to get him to possibly consider leaving Bonnie for her. What a stupid plan. When the invites get printed, he'd make sure to hand-deliver hers and give her a front-row seat to their union. She should know him better, he's not that type of guy, never have been.

…

Bonnie smiled hearing the door open and closed her eyes hearing him approach. Stefan pauses at the threshold, seeing her there on their bed then walked softly towards it. He was expecting to beat her home but figured that maybe he was out longer than he thought. He got on their bed and caressed her face before kissing her forehead. He chuckled seeing her try to fight back a smile. "I know you're awake." He smiled as she did. "I thought I'd beat you here," he kissed her once her eyes opened.

"I really just wanted something elegant and simple, like I'm floating on a cloud and they drew the perfect design. I'm excited."

"Me too. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle to me." He kissed her twice. "I uh, I went to see Mason. He told me everything. That he's in love with you, that you kissed."

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

"So how do you feel?"

"I want to hear your side."

"My side? I don't really have one."

"Sure you do."

"Um, well I guess I'll start from the beginning? When we first met, you weren't exactly a stand-up guy so I would talk to him- to Mason here and there and we developed a nice little friendship. If I'm being honest, he was trying harder than you and a part of me thought that when Enzo inevitably breaks up with me, I'll date Mason and just be your pretend girlfriend, but then you wanted me to hang out with you here and Mason faded away and I started falling for you. Then he asks me out to dinner and suddenly I remember our connection. At that dinner was when he first started voicing his feelings for me, I honestly can't remember what he said because shortly after that Enzo happened but I kissed him. He made me feel like I don't know like there was no one else but me that he saw, that he loved. But afterward, I felt horrible because I had you. So I got out of there and the next morning you told me that I was your everything and I felt so shameful. After that, I remember calling him and telling him that we could only be friends and he agreed. And then all that time passed and the party came and we made eye contact dancing and I would blame it on the punch, but I can't make excuses for myself. Then the next day I visit him and we talked about it and he told me that he's in love with me and I told him that I'm your fiancée and that I'm marrying you and we both have to respect that. And I broke up with him so to speak so he could get over me. I don't know if it worked or not- I guess not since he told you." She sighed. "That's it."

"So moral of the story is if I was a "stand up guy" to you earlier, none of this would've happened."

"No one said that."

"Basically that's what you said."

"Stefan, not everything is fucking about you, okay, this is about Mason and his feelings, not you or yours. Stop taking everything so personal because it's not. He doesn't love me because he hates you, he loves me because that's just the way he feels, nothing more or less about it."

"Mason doesn't love you, he doesn't know you."

"You can't tell someone how they feel, Stefan. Even though I may agree with you, that's still how he feels, only he can change that because I'm not going to act differently or anything like such for him to. I told him I would back off and keep my distance but that's about it."

"So how do you feel?"

"I love you, stupid. If you can't tell that after everything we've been through, after everything Mason and I told you then I don't know what will. Or if anything ever will." She watched his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you love me?"

"I love you, I just don't know if I want to marry you."

She watched his eyes. "Okay," she got up from their bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Stefan exhaled, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck." He got off the bed and stood by the door, pressing his ear against it and frowned hearing her crying. He felt his heartbreak and wanted to comfort her but a part of him was saying to leave her be so that's what he did and walked out of their room.

…

Stefan looked up from his book seeing her walk out of their room, ignoring him to go into the kitchen. He sighed then stood, walking over to her but kept his distance as she grabbed a knife. "I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry."

"You said a lot of things, Stefan." She started chopping a cucumber.

"I'm sorry for questioning my marriage to you, it's just that you've been keeping so much from me and it makes me think about what else are you comfortable keeping from me during our marriage."

She turned to him. "None of this was comfortable for me, Stefan. I wanted to tell you but he's your best friend and I didn't want you to lose that because of a feeling. If anything escalated further than that then I would've told you right away but it didn't and I knew it wouldn't."

"I get it but I don't want you keeping things from me anymore. You want me to be honest with you, I want you to be honest with me. About everything, no matter how small you think it is because this to me was a big deal. Someone- no matter their relationship to me was trying to take my wife away from me and I don't like that. By voicing your feelings to someone you have hope no matter how big or small that they feel that same way back. And if you did, he would've run off with you, no questions asked, no looking back leaving me broken and alone by myself. That's what means so much to me. So yeah, I may be looking at the worst-case scenario and taking it personally, but that shouldn't be my fault because when has anything in my personal life ever gone right?"

"I guess I didn't think about it that way,"

"I guess I should've explained it."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Come here,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I promise to be honest with you about everything."

He kissed her. "I love you, I want to marry you."

"I love you and I want to marry you too." She leaned in.

"Before we kiss, there is one more thing."

"What?"

"Mason told me that Elena is trying to break us up."

"What?"

"She's been bumping into me randomly and I didn't think anything of it but when he told it made sense."

"And here I go thinking she's starting to become my best friend."

"Sorry. But you know what she'll have a front-row seat at our wedding and—"

"Wait, you still want her to come to the wedding?"

"Yeah, so we can rub our never-ending love in her face."

"I guess. I'll make sure to hire bodyguards if she tries to ruin our day."

He chuckled. "Deal."

She sighed heavily. "Can we move far, far away?"

He smiled then met their lips twice. "How about we go on a nice far, far away honeymoon for a week."

"Yes please." She kissed him.

He opened his mouth to her and lifted her thighs around his waist, walking them back to their room.

…

She straddled his lap. "Stefan," she nibbles on his ear. "Baby," she kisses along his neck.

"If I wake up will you stop?"

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Your mom is here,"

"What?" His eyes opened. "Why are you getting me hard then?"

She laughed. "Sorry,"

He exhaled then sat up. "How long has she been here?"

"About an hour. She wanted details on my dress which is why we kept you asleep."

He kisses her then Bonnie moves off his lap so he could stand. Stefan stretches then walks out of their room with Bonnie not far behind. He smiles as he locks eyes with his mother, then hugs her once she's in arms reach. "How are you doing, mom?"

"Just fine. Bonnie was telling me some details about the wedding,"

"Yeah, we still have a few more things to do but thankfully things are getting done."

Lily smiled. "Well, since I have you both here, I figured instead of waiting for the save-the-date, I'd tell you in person."

Stefan frowned. "You can't make it?"

"No, I can make it, it's just… I won't be alone,"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Stefan blinked processing her words and when it finally clicked he frowned some more. "Who is he?"

"It's Tim."

"Tim? The man I hired to protect you?"

"I know how this may seem—"

"I'm going to kill him." He stood.

"Stefan, wait. He would just park outside of my house so one day I invited him inside and he protested but eventually came in and we talked and it was nice."

Stefan watched his mother's eyes then closed his after seeing happiness in them. "Okay. But if he ever does or says anything to hurt you, I'm not holding back as I did with Frank."

"Deal."

He exhaled. "I want you to be happy, mom, but until I really get to know him, I won't be happy about this."

"And I understand, which is why I want to try and invite you both out again if you aren't too busy or have plans."

Stefan and Bonnie exchanged looks. "We would love to," she answers and smiled, hugging her future mother-in-law back.

She watched Stefan's face as he hugged his mother and knew that she needed to talk him down before, after, and during this dinner.

…

Bonnie held his face, looking into his eyes as she straddled his lap in the driver's seat of his car. "How do you feel right now?"

"Angry. This is not what I wanted at all."

She nodded. "Think about this through your mom's eyes though. I'm sure she wasn't expecting this to happen either, but sometimes things are meant to be. Just like us."

"Don't compare them to us,"

She chuckled then kissed him. "Okay. But you can at least see what I mean."

"No."

She met their foreheads. "Babe. Promise me you'll try at least for tonight?" She caressed his face.

He watched her eyes. "Fine."

"Come here," she moved her arms around him, hugging him close to her body and tighter as his arms moved around her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Bonnie moves her head back and met their lips, kissing him once. "Let's get inside," she moved back to her seat before opening the door, getting out then met Stefan in the middle.

They held hands walking into the restaurant then looked around before spotting the two at the end of the restaurant. They made their way over and hugged Lily before sitting across from the couple.

"So, Stefan, Bonnie, as you know this is Tim."

"You date all your clients, Tim?"

Bonnie held his hand.

"Hi, I'm Michelle, I'll be your waitress for this evening, may I start you all out with some drinks?"

"I'll take a Sprite," Bonnie ordered.

"Two Cokes for us," Tim followed.

"Tom Collins."

Bonnie sighed but pasted on a smile until Michelle walked away.

"To answer your question, Stefan, no, I don't, and I'm sorry that it happened with your mom, especially after the situation with Frank. I understand how difficult this must be for you, but I care very deeply for Lily."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-two,"

"You know my mom is in her forties,"

"I do,"

"You can't just toy with her feelings."

"I can assure you that's not what I am doing. Everything- we just flow together and after spending time with someone like that you'd hate yourself if you never acted on it and then next thing you know you find out she's with someone else and you're fucked. I didn't want that to happen to me, I hope in some way you can at least understand that."

Stefan looked over at Bonnie as her hand moved to his bicep and they locked eyes.

"Your drinks," Michelle placed their desired drinks in front of them. "Are we ready to order?"

Stefan opened his menu, not looking at it since they sat down and Bonnie followed suit asking the couple in front of them to order first to give them time. Once everyone ordered and handed their menus back, a silence fell at the table.

"If both of you don't mind, I'll share some things about myself. Um, as I said, I'm thirty-two, I've been a bodyguard for about five years now, initially, I wanted to be a teacher, but," he smiled after Bonnie's chuckle. "I've never been married, I don't have kids. Uh, I like to go on hikes every once in a while and of course go to the gym."

"Tell then where you're from," Lily smiled.

"Oh, I'm from Mystic Falls,"

"No way,"

"You too?"

"Yeah, that's crazy. My world just got that much smaller."

He smiled. "I wasn't born there but my family, we moved there in the middle of my first grade year so it was cool, everyone was nice since I was the new kid. I spent the next twelve years of my life there."

Bonnie smiled. "It is a very nice place to grow up. Not much at all to do but people found ways to still get in trouble somehow."

He chuckled, nodding. "What about you, did you move straight here from Falls?"

"No, actually, I moved to LA, got a job at an art gallery as I was auditioning my ass off. I was there for maybe a year and a half before Stefan and I met thanks to his managers short and once we really started dating, I moved in."

"Oh okay, that's nice."

"Yeah,"

"Do you miss it there?"

"In a way, yeah. It was my first time living alone, my first time taking on a state by myself, being alone and independent. It shaped me a lot. I, of course, love it here now, but I wouldn't mind going back to visit."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the way Tim was now looking at his girl and started rapidly bouncing his foot involuntarily. Bonnie looked down noticing his leg bouncing as it did when they first went out with Frank and placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing it a few times before leaving it there. She breathed out as the bouncing slowed and would every few seconds move her thumb back and forth.

When their food arrived, she moved her hand away and leaned in to grab her utensils. She looked over, seeing him still seated back and mute. "Babe, come help me with something really quick," Bonnie stood then pulled up in his arm having him stand and she led them outside. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"When?"

"After you two got finished going down memory lane. I don't need this shit."

"Stefan-"

"Don't defend him, Bonnie."

"I wasn't I was just going to say that I love you. I love you so fucking much and no matter who or what causes you to think that I would ever let you go, remember that I'm your Mrs. Salvatore and nothing will get in the way of that. Not now, not ten years from now. I'm yours." She stood on her toes, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay,"

"Okay. Kiss me,"

He does so, kissing her deeply and holding her tightly in his arms. "I love you so much."

Their lips continued for about a minute longer then they held hands walking back into the restaurant.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked as the two returned.

"Yeah, sorry," Bonnie answered taking her seat. "So what were we talking about again?"

"Mystic Falls,"

"I forgot to mention, Stefan took us there so he could meet my parents. How'd you like it, babe?"

"It was nice. Very quiet."

"Speaking of, when will we get the pleasure of meeting them?"

"For Thanksgiving, hopefully, if that's alright. I've been meaning to call to see if they already made plans, I guess I have to set myself a reminder."

"That would be great, let me know when you do,"

"Of course,"

The talking paused for a while as people started getting into their meals but every once in a while someone would make a comment just to not keep everything too silent. Once their meals were over, Tim quickly grabbed the check and paid for the meal.

"Thank you both for tonight, this was fun," Bonnie smiled, standing.

"No problem, I liked it too," Lily followed suit.

The two hugged before she went to hug her son and held him a little longer than usual. Stefan let out a breath hugging her back.

"Thank you for trying." She spoke then looked him in his eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

He nodded Tim goodbye and watched as the two held hands walking out of the restaurant.

"How do you feel?"

He looked over at Bonnie. "My mom thanked me for trying but I wasn't really trying at all."

"It's okay, we still have Thanksgiving. Hopefully, by then your mother's relationship would be better placed in your mind. This was sprung on you, on the both of us so it's hard. Next time will be better. Come on, let's go home," she took his hand.

Once they arrived home, they took showers, scrubbing away the day then joined one another on their bed. Stefan wraps his arms around her tightly and she closes her eyes at the pressure. "I love being in your arms,"

He smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I love your body in my arms,"

"Hold me forever?"

"Forever, I promise."

She smiled then snuggled more into him.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie frowned at the look on his face as she felt his forehead. All the signs pointing to the flu. "How do you feel?"

"Not good."

"Not good? Aw, my baby," she kisses his lips twice. "I'll take care of you, okay?" He nodded. "I'll go make you some soup,"

"Thank you, babe,"

"You're welcome, lay down, I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay," he shifted his body to lay on his side.

Bonnie looked in the cabinets and sighed at how there wasn't a single chicken noodle soup in sight. Or any soup for that matter. At her house, there's always some form of soup and now she's thinking that maybe she should do a little shopping and get some more canned goods. She walked back into their room and headed toward the closet. "You don't have any soups, so I'm going to run to the store and—"

"No, don't go, don't leave me,"

She turned to him. "I'll be really quick, I promise,"

"Please stay with me, please."

"Okay. I'll just give you some medicine and have the soup delivered."

"Perfect,"

She smiled and walked into their bathroom and was relieved to find appropriate medicine or else she would have to sneak out somehow without him noticing. She went to grab a spoon before requesting him to sit up and gave him two tablespoons of the red liquid. "Cuddle me please?"

She smiled. "Okay, babe,"

She laid behind him and moved her right leg around him and used her right hand to gently stroke his hair back and away from his face. She smiled as his arm reached to stroke her thigh.

"You're making me horny."

She laughed.

"Can we please fuck?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes. He's hard."

She bit her bottom lip. "Is he?"

"He needs to be taken care of by nurse vagina."

She chuckled then moved to slip off her underwear for she was only dressed in a shirt of his. She slips under the covers and pulls down his sweatpants to his ankles. His eyes close and he exhaled feeling her heat and moved his hands to grab her ass as her hips started rocking into him. He moaned and started to sweat so he removed his shirt before placing his hands right back where they were. He moaned again as her lips started kissing his neck and grabbed her hair. "I'm about to come," her hips rose and fell until his load was done. "Fuck." He breathed deeply.

"Does this mean if we made a baby, they'll be sneezing out the womb?"

He laughed. "I can't wait to make a baby with you. Many babies,"

She smiled then looked up hearing him snore. She chuckled then moved off his lap then walked into the bathroom.

...

Bonnie pushed her cart down the aisle and smiled looking at all the soups. This was her first time grocery shopping in quite some time since Stefan usually took care of this type of labor. She didn't mind it, they had a nice system going, he does the shopping, she does the cooking but it was nice to switch it up.

Stefan was knocked out after their minutes of passion so she figured that she take advantage of that and rush to the store. She stilled hearing her phone ringing and hoping it wasn't Stefan, she reached for it and exhaled in relief that it was her mom. "Hey,"

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, Stefan has the flu so I'm now soup and medicine shopping."

"I swear when men getting sick, they act as if they're dying. Big babies."

She chuckled. "I tried to leave earlier but Stefan begged me to stay and cuddle him."

Abby laughed. "Sounds about right. Your father was the worst."

She smiled. "Oh and while I have you, Stefan's mom wants us to do Thanksgiving together, did you have any plans, I want her to meet you guys since Stefan and I will be hitched soon."

"Is it okay if I bring a plus one?"

She gasped. "You're dating someone?"

"We've been on fifteen dates now and I would like for you both to meet."

"That's great, mom, of course. I'm going to invite dad and if he could make it, I'm sure his girlfriend will come to just as a heads up."

"That's fine,"

"Okay, mom, I'll see you in a few weeks. Oh, and did you want to drive or have Stefan book you a flight?"

"I don't want to be difficult,"

"He doesn't mind at all, he offered. Just let me know."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too,"

Bonnie heads toward the checkout.

"Bonnie?"

She turned and smiled seeing a teen hold her phone in her hand. "Hi,"

"I'm sorry to bother you but can I get a photo with you?"

"Of course, you're no bother." She stood beside the girl and bent her knees before smiling as the photo was taken.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, have a nice day,"

"You too,"

Bonnie smiled.

…

Stefan opened his eyes then groaned, moving to his side before reaching out to grab tissues and sneezed inside one. "Babe?" He hollered.

"Coming!"

He rolled to his back and smiled seeing her holding a tray occupying a bowl of soup, he presumes.

"Did someone call for soup?"

"Are you gonna feed me?"

"Of course." She straddled his lap after setting down the tray.

"You're so sexy."

She smiled, moving hair behind her ear, "Stop it."

He chuckled. "Let me take a photo of you," he reached for his phone and smiled, snapping her photo.

Bonnie chuckled as he opened his mouth before she even got a spoonful of soup but did such then fed him. He shivered at the hot temperature as it warmed his insides. "Mm,"

"So guess what?"

"What?"

She fed him. "I talked to my mom and asked about Thanksgiving and she said that she's seeing someone."

"Really?" He watched her nod. "How do you feel about that?"

"I mean I'm happy, I think— I know my mom deserves love and happiness in her life so I'm excited to meet him and hopefully he's a standup guy."

"Unlike someone you once knew,"

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "For someone who has the flu, you sure are witty."

"It's a specialty."

She smiled, watching his eyes.

"What?" He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

She kissed him once. "You're one of the greatest men I've ever known."

"That means a lot to me, thank you, babe." He caressed the side of her face.

"I'll save the rest for our vows."

He chuckled. "You still wanna marry me?"

"I do."

"Good," he opened his mouth and she took the hint by feeding him more soup.

…

Bonnie smiled watching Stefan's Instagram story in which he titled her as "the best nurse in the history of ever". She then checked her tags and her smile never faded seeing that one of she supposes Stefan's fans and she took together while she was out. She posted it to her story and added a few heart emojis. She kissed the top of his head for she actually stayed to cuddle him this time and found the change of position to be nice. She decided to take a video of them and frowned as she recorded his sleeping face then moved it to her own before whispering. "Stefan has the flu and asked me to cuddle him so we're cuddling. Everyone wish him a speedy recovery." She kissed his head before ending the video. She checked the rest of her timeline then heard Stefan's phone ding and raised her head seeing a text from Elena.

Get well soon, babe

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes. It hurts her thinking that Elena was playing her this whole time. She thought that they bonded, that they were getting closer. She told her things that she kept from Stefan, went to her for advice and just as a shoulder to vent on but all that was in Elena's mind was stealing Stefan away. At least she knows now that no one is to be trusted in the world of Hollywood. She put her phone on her back pocket then exhaled through her nose, closing her eyes.

...

Stefan blinked his eyes opened then smiled feeling her arms around him. He reached for his phone wanting to document this moment and saw that he received a text from Elena. He sighed and decided to ignore it, figuring that she would spark a conversation if he thanked her. He swiped right to open the camera and filmed her sleeping with her arms around him. He switched his phone to his other hand as he shifted to his left side so she was in his arms. "My baby," he kissed her forehead, ending the video.

He stroked her hair before pulling her body into his. "I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her head again. His eyes closed but immediately opened as his phone started to ring and he answers it quickly to not wake up Bonnie. "Hello?"

"How are you feeling?" His mother asked.

"Good, I've just been sleeping and taking medicine and sleeping. Bonnie made me soup,"

"That's good. Try to stick your head in a humidifier to sweat it out as well."

"Oh yeah, I remember doing that as a kid."

Lily smiled.

"And while I have you, Bonnie talked to her mom and she and the guy she's seeing can come over for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, that's great,"

"Yeah, she just has to talk to her dad next and hopefully he can come so you all can meet before the wedding. Or if not we still have Christmas."

"Very true. Just let me know when you know so I can make arrangements."

"Will do, I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too,"

He exhaled then closed his eyes again only to open them, just as last time because of someone calling him. He looked and saw that it was Mason and dabbled with it, but decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, man, I saw Bonnie's story saying you had the flu, how you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. I've just been sleeping constantly."

"Yeah, it makes you so weak. Anyway, I just wanted to check in, see if you needed anything,"

"No I'm good, thanks. Hey, actually, uh, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Um, I don't know, I didn't really make plans, why?"

"Did you uh want to come over to my mom's? Bonnie's parents and their plus ones will be there, I've met them before but this will be my mom's first time and you're like the brother I never had so,"

"I would love to come. I won't bring a plus one, but I will bring a pie."

Stefan chuckled. "Sounds good. I'll text you the details."

"Alright, talk to you later,"

"Bye,"

Stefan ends the call and watched his phone for a full minute before slipping it in his back pocket then closes his eyes only for it to ring yet again. He grunted but then shut up feeling Bonnie move under his arm. He checked his phone and saw it was Elena. He was going to ignore it, but his phone slipped causing him to catch it accidentally pressing the answer option. He silently cursed. "Hello?"

"You sound horrible,"

"Thanks,"

She chuckled. "I'm joking. Kind of. I wish I was there for you, I could make you feel really good," she exhaled.

"Bonnie already has that covered, thanks."

"How is she doing anyway?"

"She's great, we're great. She finally told me everything about her and Mason and we worked through it."

"Well, congratulations. I wasn't sure if you could get over them sleeping together."

"What? Who?"

"Bonnie and Mas— I'm sorry, I thought she told you everything. When we had lunch she told me at the Halloween party they snuck off- I'm sorry Stefan, I never would've—"

He ended the call and felt his hands shake. He remembers a moment that night where she was gone for a long time and now that he thinks about it, Mason was nowhere to be found as well. What if they did sneak off and fuck and Bonnie this whole time pretend to not remember as a way to cover up her guilt. Pretend that she had no memory so that she wouldn't have to tell him. He shook her awake.

"Are you okay?" She rubbed her eyes.

"I got told some information today,"

"Meaning what?" She sat up.

"You and Mason."

She closed her eyes. "Stefan I told you everything from the beginning, Mason even told you, there's nothing more."

"So you didn't fuck him?"

"I would never." She looked him in the eyes. "Please stop accusing me of doing horrible things. I know I was once but I came right out and told you, even if you already knew, I was honest with you about it one hundred percent. I'm not that person anymore so please stop making me out to be, it hurts me so much. I cry every fucking time because it hurts me so much that you think that low of me. I would never do that to you because I love you more than I ever have anyone in my entire life so please stop."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry,"

She wiped her tears then got out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom. Stefan closed his eyes hating that he fell for it. Mason told him that Elena was trying to break them up but still, he chose to believe her because she's feeding his jealousy and his territorial side and everyone, that side of him takes over completely. He got up from bed then held on to the nearest surface as the room started to spin. He took several deep breaths then made his way over to the bathroom door and frowned hearing her cries. He knocked.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I'll stop, I swear. I love you so much, I just let an ugly side of me take over when I feel threatened by someone and– I'm sorry, I know you would never cheat on me again, I know that. Please forgive me, I love you so much, please."

"Who told you that, Stefan?"

"What?"

"About Mason and I sleeping together,"

He took his time. "E-Elena."

"She's officially uninvited to our wedding. The second she steps foot on the property she's getting turned around. I'm so fucking sick of that bitch."

"Okay."

She opened the door and his hands held her face. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed her twice then held her tightly in his arms.

…

Stefan closed his eyes letting the water soak his hair. After a couple more days, he actually started feeling a lot better and the first thing he wanted to do was shower it all away. His mom came by and offered to wash their bedsheets and gifted them with new ones for the time being. After she left was when he decided to shower and he's honestly never felt better. "Fuck," well showering on top of having his lovely fiancée on her knees in front of him with her mouth around him. He looked down stroking her hair and the second her green eyes looked up to him, he stiffened. His eyes closed until his load was done then opened as her mouth was no longer on him. She was smiling and right then he knew she knew that she was his ultimate trigger, his ultimate weakness.

He pulled her into his body and met their lips, kissing her deeply. She pulled away for air and he continued down her neck and breasts before getting in his knees, lifting her leg around his shoulder before pushing her ass into him so he could lick between her folds. He smiled hearing her moan out his name then felt her hands in his hair. He drank her cum as if it was the fountain of youth then rested his head on her stomach, holding the back of her thighs. "Baby," he breathed deeply. "I'm so fucking weak right now." He started laughing hear her laugh. "This flu took so much out of me,"

"You'll get back to full strength in no time." She stroked his hair back and smiled when he looked up.

"Your tits look amazing."

"Shut up."

He chuckled then slowly stood and couldn't resist kissing her several times. "I love you,"

"I love you more."

They shortly decided to get out of the shower and dried off before walking into their room. Bonnie squealed as he pulled her down on their bed and smiled as he kissed along her face before meeting their lips. She held his face and watched his eyes. "You're so handsome,"

He smiled then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and moved his arm around her waist. "You should know I invited Mason to Thanksgiving. Maybe you should invite Caroline,"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I may have shown him a photo of her a while back and he may have voiced his cute she was...is."

"Uh, I don't know, I've barely talked to Caroline recently and I have no idea if she's with Enzo or not."

"Okay,"

"What's with that 'okay'?"

"Nothing, just okay. Why does every woman think when we as men say "okay" that there a double meaning behind it."

"Because it's the way you say it. You don't just go "okay", you go "okay" like you want to say something but see just agreeing to agree."

"Okay,"

"See!"

He sighed. "All I'm saying, babe, is maybe you might want to reconnect with Caroline. We're getting married, I want you to have your best friend there and maybe even have her as your bridesmaid. I don't want you to look back at photos of our day and be sad because your best friend wasn't there."

Bonnie sighed. "Maybe you're right. I guess I should talk to her for a little and see how she's been doing."

"That's all I ask. And if you feel like inviting her for TG then that's fine but if not, that's fine also… as well… too."

Bonnie chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Will there even be enough room at your mom's place for, Let's see, my mom and her plus one, my dad and his plus one, us, your mom and her plus one, Mason and possibly Caroline. Possibly my dad's girlfriend's daughter too. So eleven? Not too bad, actually."

"You forgot her name, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Your dad's girlfriend and her daughter."

"Do you remember?"

"I do, I'm an actor,"

She rolled her eyes. "Fun fact; I'm terrible at remembering names. I can really only remember them if I say it or hear it constantly so basically I remembered all the bad students' names in my classes cause they were being yelled at the most."

He chuckled. "You know I was going to tell you, but I kind of want to see you struggle."

Her mouth dropped. "that's no way to treat your future wife."

Stefan smiled. "I can think of a way to treat my future wife ju_uuust_ fine."

"Oh yeah?" She bit her bottom lip as he nodded, shifting his eyes downward. "Show me,"

His eyes snapped back up at her before meeting their lips.

…

He closed his eyes, snapping a photo of them with her in his arms then uploaded it on Instagram captioning it with, "I love my wife. (Not married yet, just practicing.)" then tagged her before posting. He then decided to scroll through his timeline since hasn't been on in a while. He liked a few photos, smiled at a few videos then decided to check Bonnie's account. He scrolled down to some of the oldies and 'liked' most of them and commented two heart-eyed emojis of a flashback photo when she was just thirteen. She looked so beautiful, still does, and he hopes their future daughter looks like her and decided to comment that as well. He smiled seeing her phone start to light up then decided to exit the app, not wanting to cause too much chaos. He smiled as her body turned toward him and shortly her hands met her eyes, rubbing gently. "I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Fried rice. Lo mein. Orange chicken."

"Let's go to Panda Express," he grabbed her and rolled to his back so she was on top of him.

"You're such a troublemaker," she said as his hands squeezed her ass. She sat up, straddling his lap.

"You know you like it." He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as her hips rocked.

"Let's get dressed," she whispered in his ear before biting him there then got up.

He exhaled seeing himself in full salute.

…

"Where's Bonnie?"

Stefan chuckled. "Hello to you too, mom,"

"Sorry," they hugged.

"She's back at our place cleaning, I thought I come visit you."

"Come in,"

Stefan stepped inside and looked around. "Is Tim here?"

"No,"

He nodded then sat down on the couch. "So earlier Bon and I were talking about Thanksgiving and she mentioned that your place might be a little small since they'll be about eleven people coming in total—"

"It's no issue,"

"Hear me out, what if I rented us a place to—"

"No, Stefan, I really want to do it here. In my home. I'll make accommodations, move some things around. Everything will be fine."

"Okay. I just thought I'd bring it up."

"Thank you but it's good. So who's coming exactly?"

"Minus Bonnie and I, there's her parents and their partners and Bonnie's dad's girlfriend has a daughter. Mason. Caroline possibly,"

"Really?"

"We talked about it. I just really want them to get on track again, I feel like she'll always have this dark cloud over her if she continues to ignore her best friend."

"What about her and Enzo?"

"I'm not entirely sure they're together. Almost positive but I don't know. I guess we'll see."

"Do you think she would invite him."

"Absolutely not. If she does then she really must not care about Bonnie's feelings,"

Lily sighed. "Such a horrible situation."

"Yeah," he exhaled. "My goal was to actually hook up Caroline and Mason. He says he finds her very pretty."

Lily chuckled. "How is he doing by the way?"

"Pretty good. He's going through some things so I'm hoping that by inviting him it could take his mind off things and into something new. I just want what's best for him."

She nodded. "You're a good friend, Stefan,"

"I try to be. It's hard sometimes."

"Are you hungry? I can make something,"

"No I'm full actually, we just kind of ate, but thanks." He stood. "Anyway, mom, I should head back now."

"Okay," she stood and walked him over to the door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" She asked softly.

He turned to her and watched her eyes then narrowed his. "What's wrong?" He matched her tone.

When she didn't respond, he knew the answer to his question. "Where is he?"

"I don't know,"

He handed her his keys. "Lock yourself in my car and duck down."

Stefan watched her make it safely inside all the while calling the police to let them know of the restraining order violation. He walked back inside his mother's place and calmly looked around, opening closets and doors until there was only one left. He shook his limbs then opened her bedroom closet and narrowed his eyes not seeing anyone. He stiffened feeling a gun to his head and slowly raised his arms.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

"Says the bitch with the gun." He grunted being kicked down on his knees.

"You should've just walked away. I only wanted to talk to her,"

"Then why have a gun? Huh?"

"I'm not stupid. I've been watching your mother for months, I know who she's dating. The one time he's not here, you of course show up. You never visit her, it's always the other way around, have been for years."

"Because I didn't care to see you."

"Still. You made your mother cry more than I ever have."

"Bullshit."

"Every time you ignored her call, every time you'd walk away, roll your eyes, put her out. You're a pathetic excuse for a son and that's coming from me." He pulled back the hammer.

Stefan closed his eyes. "I hope you rot in hell."

"Ditto." He pulled the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

Her whole body was shaking. She tried to focus on one emotion to stop herself from going crazy but couldn't and the frustration of that caused her body to shake even more. She jumped slightly feeling arms around her and looked over seeing Lily and hugged her tightly as she cried into her shoulder.

"Stefan is a fighter, okay, he's going to make it."

Bonnie nodded wanting to believe.

"Mrs. Salvatore?" Stefan's doctor calmly spoke.

The women stood, holding one another.

"Stefan's surgery was a success but there is crucial damage to his amygdala."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked.

"It means that the emotional significance of his memories are lost. It's possible that he remembers who you are, but what you mean to him can get fuzzy. There is hope to get those emotions back, but it may take some time and coaching"

"But he's alive?"

"He's alive."

Bonnie let out a breath. "That's all that matters."

He nodded. "I can escort you to his room, I just ask that you allow him to rest as much as possible so no loud noises or conversation."

"Of course."

They held hands following behind the doctor and held one another seeing him lying there with his head bandaged and a tube in his mouth. They walked in slowly and sat on opposite ends of his bed, kissing his cheeks.

"I love you," Bonnie held back her tears and caressed his face.

…

Bonnie dried her body off then reached for her lotion. She was glad Stefan had a room with a shower or else she would really be forced to go home and that's the last thing she wanted because she wanted to be there the second he opened his eyes. It's been almost a week since his surgery and two days since he started breathing on his own. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he would wake up and she was excited because that meant that he was truly alive. Even if she doesn't remember her in the slightest, or the love they shared, she doesn't care because he's alive and breathing.

"Fuck," she cursed noticing that she forgot to bring in her clean clothes.

She thought back and remembered that she closed the room door and since Stefan was knocked out she walked out of the bathroom with only her slippers on and headed for her bag. She decided on what she would wear before making her way back to the bathroom.

"Damn."

She gasped and her eyes widened before slowly turning around. Her heart sped seeing his eyes open and hers fills with tears. "Stefan,"

"Is this a new method of getting patients to wake up?"

She chuckled then went to cover herself in a towel. "Sorry,"

"Don't apologize."

She walked up to him. "You're alive."

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"I'm uh, I'm Bonnie. Your- your fiancée."

"Fiancée? I hit the jackpot."

She chuckled and a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away, "I uh, I need to tell the nurse you're awake."

"What happened to me?"

She took a breath. "You were shot in the back of the head."

"By who?"

"Franklin. He's your mom's ex-husband, your stepdad. You- you went over there to talk to her and she hinted to you that he was there so you had her lock herself in your car as you went to search for him. No one knows what really happened afterward but he shot you and before the police arrived he- he killed himself."

"Holy fuck."

She nodded.

"Where's my mom? Is she okay?"

"Um with her boyfriend Tim. I'll call her and let her know you're awake. She'll be better once she knows you're awake."

She stood and decided to change really quickly before calling in a nurse then calling Lily.

…

She hugged her son tightly and kissed his head multiple times, apologizing for putting him in this situation. He hugs her back and tells her that it's okay and he smiles in her arms feeling a sense of familiarity. Lily moved away then held his face, looking into his eyes before pulling out two boards from behind one of the chairs. "I made you these, they're pictures and names with who they are underneath."

Stefan chuckled. "Now I know you're my mother." He looked down at the boards.

"If you have any questions, just ask."

He nodded.

"Well, I got this one down," he pointed. "Bonnie Bennett, my gorgeous fiancée," he smirked over at her causing her to smile. "Mom… uh, what happened to my dad?"

Lily tried to stop her face from showing that her heart just shattered. "He- he passed away when you were eighteen. You loved him so much. I'll bring more pictures of him,"

"How did he die?"

Bonnie looked over at Lily wanting to know the answer herself. When Stefan first told her about his father, she didn't know if questioning him was the right thing to do at the time so she just let it be and accepted it but was always curious and was meaning to ask them on their wedding night.

"Um, he had cancer. He fought for as long as he could and always pushed you to live your life any way you wanted it so you wouldn't have any regrets. He was the best man I've ever known."

Stefan places his hand to top his mother's and offers a smile.

"Stefan," Mason entered. "I'm so glad to see you awake." He walked over to him and hugged him.

"Uh, Mason, right?" He used the board as a reference.

"Yeah."

"So I'm like an actor?"

Mason chuckled. "One of the best. You are actually in a short film of mine along with Bonnie. It's ninety-eight percent complete, maybe once it's done and you watch it, you'll get some memory back."

"Yeah, maybe. Bonnie, did we meet on set?" He turned to her.

"No, not um, Mason here set us up. I didn't like you very much at first."

He chuckled. "That's always how the love story goes."

"Stefan?"

He looked over and narrowed his eyes seeing a woman dressed in a tight black dress. "Elena?"

She smiled and rushed up to him. "You remember me?"

Bonnie looked away.

"Yeah, I- we were in a movie together,"

"Yes, that's right." She smiled, watching his eyes. "I'm so happy you're awake, I could kiss you." She moved her hand to the side of his face.

His eyes glanced down to her lips then to her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Mason looked over at Bonnie seeing that her heart was breaking and noticed her hand shaking so he decided to step in. "So Stefan, anything else coming back to you?"

He exhaled. "Not really. Maybe tomorrow or when I get home." He thought. "I live in an apartment?"

"Yeah, with Bonnie."

"Right,"

She stood. "I'm gonna get some water, I'll be back," Bonnie rushed out causing Elena to wickedly smile.

...

Mason narrowed his eyes watching her watch the boards Lily made. She's been staring at them ever since Stefan fell asleep and though a part of him knows what's she's doing, he stood beside her and questioned her on it.

"I'm looking to see if Lily put Elena's name and picture and description on one of these boards, and no matter how long I look at it or how hard I try to convince myself, she's not there." She pushed them to the side. "He remembered her over his dad, Mason. Over me,"

"Hey," he hugged her as she started to cry on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay,"

"What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"Don't say that. One day spent with you, he'll fall in love with you all over again." He held her face and used his thumbs to wipe her tears.

She watched his eyes, "Mason,"

"You'll get him back. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

…

Bonnie watched his back as he was looking around their apartment. It was his first day back and she hoped that it would trigger some of his memories of her, his feelings for her. Like them firstly moving in together or their first 'I love you' or their first time having sex on the couch and getting caught by his mother. "Anything?"

He turned to her. "No, sorry,"

"It's okay. I'll show you the room," she turned to her left and walked down the hallway, straight back until she reached to door then opened it. She allowed him to step in first and she followed. Stefan looked around and landed his eyes on Bonnie who looked a little sad.

He stepped up to her, "Hey, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize, seriously. You're alive, that's all that matters to me." She placed her hand on the side of his face.

He smiled. "So um, what's a typical day like for us?"

She smiled. "Well we would typically go with the flow, sometimes we would just stay inside and enjoy each other's company and I'll cook dinner."

"You know what, I am a little hungry, maybe some of your cooking can spark some memories."

"Sure, are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

He shrugged, "Anything should be fine."

She nodded then moved to pivot towards the door but stopped. "Can I hug you?" She watched his eyes narrow. "I know it's an odd question to ask, but you don't really know me and I don't want to touch you if you're unwilling."

He watched her then pulled her into his body and moved his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back, snuggling her head into his chest, breathing him in. Her eyes closed as his hands moved up her back then down it. Like he always would. It caused her to hold him tighter and she eventually let him go before walking past him but she stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"Hey," he practically whispered.

She turned around and wiped the tear that fell from her right eye.

"Why are you crying?"

She smiled remembering that the last time he asked her that exact question he was surprised her with their wedding date. "I'm just- I just missed you so much."

He watched her eyes then met their lips. She stood on her toes as he kissed her deeper and they opened their mouths to one another. He lifted her and carried her over to their bed. They helped remove one another's clothing and her arms went around his neck as he pushed inside her before shortly meeting their lips again.

...

She watched his eyes as he watched hers and she stopped herself from feeling sad because just by looking into them, she could tell that he doesn't love her meaning that he doesn't remember her. She's not sure if she would mind as much as she does if he didn't remember Elena and she absolutely hates with all her might that he would remember her but that's just the way it is sometimes. She's hoping that something she says or does can trigger his memory of her back because it's hurting her more than she cares to admit.

Bonnie closed her eyes as he leans in to kiss her forehead.

"I remember something,"

She lowly gasped, "What?" She moved her head back to watch his eyes.

"I don't really know, it came in a flash but it was you or Elena or someone, I- I couldn't really see the face."

Elena? Elena?! She wanted to scream. After having sex with her, he tells her about a memory he could've possibly shared with Elena? And on top of that not seem to notice that it was the wrong place and time to ever say anything like that. She sighed. "I'll go get started on dinner," she sat up and threw on his shirt before heading into the kitchen.

"You're upset with me," he stood a few feet behind her.

"Kind of, yeah. We just had sex and then the first thing you say afterward to is that you remember a memory that you share with Elena."

"I don't know if it was her, you both are the only women in my life who I know I was involved with romantically. It could've been you or any other ex."

"I know but I- I just want it to be me."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't, it's honestly not your fault, it just hurts but I'll live." She sniffed in then let out a deep breath, calming herself.

He hugged her from behind making her almost want to cry again as she's reminded of when he first did this to her back in Milan.

"You're really short, you know that?"

"Tell anyone and I'll slit your throat."

He chuckled. "Damn, girl,"

She turned in his arms to meet their lips and he squeezed her ass, tilting his head to the side, moaning. She pulls away. "You're distracting me from actually making something."

He smiled. "You kissed me first,"

"Shut up."

He chuckled. "I'll go take a shower then,"

"Okay,"

She pouted no longer feeling his hold on her but turned back around to face the stove.

…

Stefan looks up from his laptop as she straddled his lap. He googled himself and was surprised to see articles and interviews and tons of photos. The most recent was of course with Bonnie and the one thing that he is certain about is that they loved to makeout. One blog site even crowned them as PDA king and queen which made him smile. He searched his name along with Elena's and mainly saw photos of them on set. He read an article that only speculated that they were dating, they didn't even confirm or deny it so it tells him that maybe they wanted to keep things private. He remembers his feelings toward her, he wasn't sure if it was love but it was close and a part of him wonders if he only proposed to Bonnie because his heart was broken by Elena.

"Hey, so Thanksgiving is coming up and we all had planned to go over your mother's house. I'm not sure if you'll still be up for it and if not we can do something just the two of us."

He closed his laptop. "Who was invited?"

"My parents whom you've met before, my parents' partners,"

"Your parents are divorced?"

"Yeah. Um, Mason, your mom's boyfriend, my friend Caroline,"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Can uh Elena come? I think I'd feel more comfortable with a familiar face around."

"Sure, I'll invite her."

"Thanks,"

She nodded then got off his lap and started toward the door.

"I uh, I googled myself today, saw a lot of photos of us making out."

She laughed. "Yeah, we uh, yeah,"

He chuckled. "So we were like really public?"

She walked back over to him. "Yeah. We practically did everything together."

"What was your first impression of me?" He watched her. "What's what that face?"

"Nothing, it was just you were kind of a dick. Hot and cold but I eventually loosened you up."

"Did you now?"

She shrugged. "I have my ways,"

He shook his head watching her ass on her way out.

Bonnie exhaled then called a number that she never pictured calling again in a long time. She would just text Elena but wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, she just hopes that her voice doesn't shake due to anger.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena, it's Bonnie. I was just wondering if you would like to join my parents, Mason, Caroline at Stefan's mom's place for Thanksgiving."

"Will Stefan be there?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"Great, then I'll be there."

"Great." She ended the call and grabbed the nearest pillow before screaming into it.

...

She tried to stop her face from expressing how she was feeling on the inside because it wouldn't be a pretty look. Currently, she and Stefan were just sitting in a pool of awkward silence because, for the life of her, she for some reason couldn't remember what they would do all day before the incident. She thought that her life was exciting and adventurous, but then she realized that maybe it wasn't all that glamorous. She realized that she and Stefan would just simply spend their day at home and in bed and if they weren't arguing over Mason, they would be talking about their plans and making out. Most recently planning their wedding but she was sure that wouldn't be a good idea since he has yet to show the important part of affection to her like simply just holding her or touching her face or gazing. She started to feel like a sex doll and nothing more. She thought that them connecting and bonding such a way would for sure trigger his feelings for her cus so far it was a dead end. She thought back to when they first met and how quickly they fell for one another but realized it was more natural. She wasn't forcing herself to force him to love her, she wasn't trying at all, a matter of fact, because of Enzo, the last thing she ever wanted was to develop any type of feelings for Stefan. So maybe that's what she should do. Stop trying and let nature take its course and hope for the best.

"So," Stefan started. "how did Mason set us up again?"

So far he couldn't see how he and Bonnie came to be the way the tabloids portrayed them out to be. This loving power-couple, hashtag goals. Being with Bonnie seemed a little boring and maybe that's what his old self liked, but the way that he's feeling now is the opposite. The fact that he can't remember much about her says a lot to him, maybe he was stuck and Franklin in some way or another gave him a second chance at life and love. Maybe he could get a do-over with Elena. They've been texting recently and she's invited him to hang out but each time he would turn he down not wanting to hurt Bonnie too much. The simple mention of Elena's name and Bonnie forms tears. It was starting to get a little annoying if he's being honest and he's afraid to bring it up to her but he thinks that he should start being honest with her as well. He doesn't want her hopes to get up thinking that he's falling for her or that he sees a future with her because as of right now that is not that case and he can't say if he's happy or sad about that now.

"Do you want the whole honest truth?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Answer the question, Salvatore."

He chuckled. "Sure, I'll take the whole honest truth as you so put it."

"Okay, so, firstly you have to promise to not tell anyone, no one knows about this except for Mason, my friend Caroline and my dad."

"Now I'm really intrigued,"

"So maybe nine or so months ago, my manager calls me in—"

"Wait, so you're an actress as well? Actually, wait, I think I knew that,"

Bonnie smiled, "Yeah, I am. So she calls me in and tells me that she has this amazing job-opening opportunity for me and I am beaming, I'm so excited and she then pushes me a contract and I read over it quickly and I am shocked because what I'm reading is a contract to be Stefan Salvatore's pretend girlfriend."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, my reaction as well. At the time I was dating a guy named Enzo so my first answer was no but I read over it and I would be making some good money kissing you and accompanying you to movie premiers and red carpets so I lied to Enzo and told him that you were gay so he could agree to and I took the job."

"Wait, so none of this is real, we're not actually together?"

"No, we are actually together. Now. We fell for each other pretty quickly for real and I was still in a relationship but I loved you and I dumped Enzo. That would turn out to be the best decision I've ever made not only because I have you, but Enzo turned out to be not the guy I thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Turns out, he was cheating on me for two years with my best friend."

"Damn."

"When I found out, we just started shooting that movie Mason mentioned to you back at the hospital and thankfully so because I got to let out so much emotion with it being justified on screen you know?"

He smiled. "What a crazy life."

"Tell me about it. I thought only this type of stuff happened in the movies but now living it, everything just seems so unreal. I'm sure to need some serious therapy down the road."

He chuckled. "You should write a book,"

"I should be keeping at least a journal or something, shouldn't I?"

"Is the rest of your life that crazy?"

"Well, your life and mine kind of intertwined. We would be going through the same drama but thankfully it wasn't all bad. We sometimes would just be in our own little world and find peace and happiness within."

"Hm,"

She exhaled. "Anything else you want to know?"

He watched her eyes. "Not at the moment,"

She nodded. "So I take it you're not remembering much?"

"Things come in here and there, but I think I just need more time."

"Of course,"

"I should get to bed, I'm pretty tired,"

Bonnie watched him stand from the couch and walk back into their room. She frowned no longer seeing him in sight. She thought that things were going well, that she may have made a breakthrough but then something changed. She shouldn't have brought up his memories. After thinking back, that's when things suddenly stopped progressing and she's now regretting ever speaking the words. She hesitantly walked back into their room and got in the bed in front of him. His eyes were closed and she was pretty sure he was faking being asleep but this also worked in her favor because now she could just stare at him like she usually would. It felt different, but he's still Stefan. The man that she fell in love within an instant and he was right beside her, within her reach. She wanted to touch him and her body inched closer to his so she reached out her hand and placed it on the side of his face. His eyes tightened but relaxed and she smiled hearing a snore escape his nose. It causes her to inch even closer and his arm to go around her and for a split second, things were normal again.


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline hugged her friend tightly. She didn't expect to be invited to visit her ever again or at least for a few years but she immediately agreed when she was asked to support her for this Thanksgiving. She heard all about Stefan on the news and her first instinct was to call her but she honestly wasn't sure if she would make things worse. Not by what she would say but just by being who she is. Bonnie sees her as the horrible best friend who was sleeping with her boyfriend and having that person call and try to comfort you during an already stressful, sad, and possibly confusing time, she couldn't be sure if she could provide any comfort.

After hearing her friend vent to her about her fiancé's weird attraction to Elena, she knew that she had to be there and even if it wasn't for that she would've shown either way.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Caroline. It's like we get into this groove then all of a sudden he brings up Elena and it frustrates the hell out of me. If I didn't know any better I would think she and Franklin were in cahoots."

Caroline chuckled.

"What if I can't make him fall in love with me again? I wasn't even trying the first time so now that I'm actually trying I feel like I'm pushing him away. Maybe I should stop."

"Stop fighting for your fiancé? Bonnie, you can't do that,"

"I just don't know what else to do,"

She frowned. "We'll get through this. Just don't give up."

Bonnie nodded and together they left the airport.

…

Caroline forced a smile shaking his hand. She knew her friend still loved him with her heart so she wouldn't act cold towards him, not wanting to push him away. It was strange, when she met Stefan for the first time she doesn't think they even made contact at all nor does she think she ever really looked at him as she was now and it was as if she was the one with amnesia and meeting Stefan for the first time. It made her shiver a little on the inside.

"How's your head?"

"Healed, thanks,"

She let out a breath letting go of his hand. "I don't really know what else to say to you."

"Ditto."

"Good," she turned to face Bonnie who was holding back a laugh. "I guess I'll be off to my hotel, I'll get a ride there and you guys can pick me up?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Does she not like me?" He asked once she was out the door.

"Honestly, I don't know. When you both first met I don't even think you two talked but I kind of blame that on us not seeing each other for a while." She smiled. "You were a little jealous since I would spend more time with her than you."

He chuckled. "I see,"

"So what are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know, Elena says I look good in blue so maybe a blue shirt, dark pants."

"You talked to Elena?"

"Well while you were out she called and somehow we talked about clothes." He chuckled. "I guess that's normal?"

"Maybe,"

He frowned. "You're upset again,"

"No, I'm not, I'm glad you have her to talk to."

"Why does me bringing her up make you upset all the time?"

She sighed. "Because Elena isn't- there are things that you obviously don't remember about her and if you did then you would understand."

"Then help me understand."

"I want to but then I feel like it would do more harm than good."

"Meaning what?"

"She's the only person who you remembered and I don't want to tarnish that by telling you the truth about her. I don't want your memories to be even more messed up by doing so."

He sighed. "Bonnie, I don't know what you want from me. I'm trying to be your fiancé by telling you things happening in my life and every time you get upset or sad and that makes me not want to tell you things anymore."

She looked away. "You're right. I'm sorry, I- I guess I haven't fully adjusted to this whole thing and the last thing that I want to do is push you away. I love you, Stefan and I really want us to work." She watched his eyes. "You know when we first started dating when it was still fake, we had this no-bullshit rule established. It was like our relationship can be fake to the public but that doesn't mean that we have to be to one another."

"So you promise to not freak out the next time I bring her up?"

"I promise. Or at least I won't let it show on my face."

He chuckled. "That's a start, I guess."

"I'm going to take a nice shower then get dressed."

He grabbed her arm before she got too far away. "I'll join you,"

She looked into his eyes and forced herself to not move her lips to ask him what is she to him. If she just a body that he could fuck, a body that cooks for him, a body that's just there. She did just re-establish their no-bullshit rule so it would be great to get an honest answer from him at this point in time. "Okay," she started walking towards the bedroom with his hand holding hers.

She let it go to warm up the water then met him back in their room seeing him now shirtless. She removed her top then pants before walking to the closest to pick out something to wear. She decided on wearing a dress...which so happened to be blue and black. Her eyes closed feeling his arms move around her body and his lips on her neck. She turns in his arms and their lips meet, his hands run up her back and undoes her bra then lifts her legs around his waist, walking them into the bathroom. She clenched her ass as he sat her on the countertop, stepping between her legs. His hands ran up her thighs before tugging on her underwear, forcing it down until she could kick them off. He lifted her again, stepping into the tub.

...

Bonnie held his hand after knocking on the door and silently let out a breath. They smiled as Lily opened the door and hugged them at the same time before hugging Caroline glad to see that she was able to come. She stepped to the side allowing them to come in. Bonnie's smile grew seeing her parents and let go of his hand to hug them before introducing them to Stefan. She was glad when her father had introduced his girlfriend and her daughter because she still for the life of her couldn't remember their names but now she's repeating Shayla and Natalie in her head repeatedly in hopes that it would stick. She looked over her shoulder feeling a tapping and threw her arms around Mason who hugged her back tightly.

"How's everything going?" He asked her quietly.

"Um-" she paused hearing the doorbell and tried to stop her eye roll once the door opened and it was Elena.

"What is she doing here?"

"To somewhat answer both questions, Stefan asked me to invite her over so that he'll, and I quote, have a "familiar face around" like we haven't been living together."

"I'm sorry, Bon."

"It's okay," she watched them smile and hug. "Anyway, um, this is Caroline, Caroline, Mason,"

"Nice to finally meet you,"

"You too. I hear you write good scripts,"

He smiled. "Something like that. You act?"

"Oh no way, I'll leave that up to Bonnie."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there's a drama queen in there somewhere."

She smiled. "If you were to ask me in high school I wouldn't even hesitate."

"Is that right,"

Bonnie smiled then slowly backed away leaving the two be. Maybe Stefan was right about them hitting it off and she almost went to tell him but remembered that he wouldn't remember so there's no point at all. Besides, he seems to be having a close conversation with _her_ right now, so she went looking for her mother. "So, mom, where's this mystery guy you've been seeing?"

"It's no mystery,"

"You didn't even tell me his name,"

"That may be because I'm a woman."

Bonnie's eyes widened before turning on her heels coming faced with a rather gorgeous looking woman. Her hair shiny, her skin matching hers, her eyes deep brown. "Wow."

She chuckled. "I'm Karen,"

"Bonnie, nice to meet you. Sorry, I uh-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She moved her arm around Abby who had just stepped beside her.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Yoga,"

"Mom, you do yoga? Since when?"

"She doesn't do it very well,"

Abby pokes her side causing Karen to throw her hips back. "I'm getting there. Anyway, I started a little after you and Stefan came to visit. Kay placed her mat right next to mine and we just said your typical greetings but then it turned into something more."

Bonnie smiled. "That's great, mom, really. I'm so happy for both of you." She hugged them.

"So how're things with Stefan?"

She looked over at him and smiled as their eyes locked before returning her eyes to the women in front of her. "Pardon me, but we're just having sex a lot."

"Well, that's good,"

"No, I mean, maybe, but I feel like that's all I am to him now. We barely talk and every time we do he—"

They narrowed their eyes. "What?"

"He- he brings up Elena. That girl he's talking to now." The woman looked past her and watched the two talking closely. "They had a thing before we met and when he was in the hospital, she walked in and he goes "Elena" and my heart- I don't think I ever felt that kind of pain. He didn't remember me or his mom or dad, but he remembered her." Bonnie closed her eyes for a brief moment feeling the stinging. "Now it's like he's in love with her and I'm just a woman he can fuck for the time being."

"Bonnie, don't say that," her mother hugged her.

"It's true, mom. I can't force him to love me and I don't want to either. I show him places where we shared great memories and nothing. I cook his favorites of mine and nothing. I talk about our past conversations and nothing. Nothing. What does that say about how he viewed our relationship?"

"Bonnie, you can't do that," Abby held her face, looking into her eyes. "He was shot in the back of the head, and maybe the memories you two shared were damaged more from the bullet, but Stefan loved you. Anyone seeing you two together could tell. His face would glow up every time he would look at you. He proposed to you and wanted your father's permission. Don't allow yourself to forget that."

Bonnie nodded.

...

"Hey," Stefan smiled then hugged Elena once she was close enough.

"Hey, Stef," she hugged him back. "How are you adjusting?"

"I can't say exactly. My memories are still foggy but living with Bonnie is pretty cool. She's sweet and she cooks."

"That's one thing she could do that I just can't."

He chuckled. "Oh come on, I'm sure if you try, you'll be good."

"I did try and you spit it out."

He laughed. "Oh come on, really?"

"Yeah. That hurt my feelings by the way,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, you made up for it." She glanced down and returned her eyes to normal hearing him chuckle. "We had some pretty good times, Stefan,"

"Were we actually dating?"

"Not officially, but it was official to us, you know. We both had just gotten out of relationships and we were there for each other afterward and it just happened. We didn't put a label on it because we were scared of getting hurt again."

He frowned noticing her sad eyes then reached his hand out to grab hers offering a smile. She smiled back. "I remember your face and the way I felt about you. It was almost love and then it just ended, why?"

"The movie we were filming wrapped." She shrugged. "We made no commitments to each other I guess a part of me didn't want to seem desperate so I never reached out. I regret that every day, especially after seeing you with Bonnie."

"Do you two not get along or something, every time I bring you up she gets upset."

"We were friends at one point but the thing about Bonnie is that she's never consistent. One minute we're friends the next we're not, I think we're cool, she straight up ignores me like she's doing now."

"She told me that I'm not remembering something you either did or said to make her upset by me remembering you. She said that she didn't want to tell me because she didn't want to make my memories tarnish more than they already are."

"She's lying, Stefan. She just hates that there's a possibility that you cared more for me than you did her. She will say anything to make you not believe me or like me scared that you'll leave her like you've thought about a couple of times already. That's just the type of person she is, a liar."

He frowned slightly then turned his head only to force a smile when their eyes locked before turning back to Elena. "I don't really get that impression of her," he remembers earlier when she told him about their no-bullshit rule but now all he knows, that could've been bullshit itself.

"Wait a little longer then you'll see. It's not like she does this instantly, it's once you get close. She even kept a lot of things from you so much so that you had to ask me to get her to spill her secrets so I could report back to you. I mean I'm glad that you trusted me but you should never have to do that in a relationship. Especially when you're engaged."

"Wow,"

"I'm sorry to be piling this on to you,"

"No, it's okay, I need to know. I just don't see how I would want to marry someone like that,"

She held back her smile.

"Hey, Stef," Mason walked up to the two. "Could you give us a moment, Elena?"

"Sure," she leaned in and kissed Stefan near his mouth before slipping her hand out of his hold. "I'll see you later,"

"Sit next to me?"

She smiled. "Of course,"

He smiled back then watched her walk away.

"Stefan, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What are you talking about, man?"

"You're with Bonnie and you're over here holding hands with Elena. The friend I knew would never do that."

"Well, maybe I'm not the friend you knew. Maybe I was given a second chance to do things the right way this time."

"Meaning what?"

"Elena told me about Bonnie. How she kept secrets from me and probably would've forever if I didn't reach out to her for help."

"The only reason why she kept it from you is because she loves you. I know how that may sound but it's the truth. And Elena didn't tell you shit but lies. She can't be trusted."

"That's not how I feel." He shook his head. "I feel like she's the only one who's been telling me the truth."

"So Bonnie is just nothing to you now?"

"Who says she was anything to me after I woke up?"

Mason's eyes narrowed in shock before he just had to walk away and distance himself from the situation or else he would've grabbed him by the collar and shook him until he could remember.

"Alright, everyone, the food is ready, let's make way toward the dining room," Lily announced with a smile.

"I hope there's seasoning," Abby commented lowly.

"Mom," Bonnie chuckled. She looked back and waited for Stefan. "I feel like I haven't talked to you all day,"

"Yeah,"

She paused but he continued walking towards the table. She held back her tears then forced her feet to move again and sat beside him and Caroline.

"Firstly, I want to thank each and every one of you for coming, especially Bonnie's side of the family for they had to travel. It's really nice getting to meet the parents of such an amazing, kind and sweet woman and I'm lucky to be calling her my daughter-in-law next month."

Bonnie forced a smile, stopping herself from saying that there more than likely won't be a wedding.

"I'm thankful that my son is alive and well and I ask God for his constant protection. I pray that the food is good and that it nourishes our minds, bodies, and souls. Enjoy,"

People raised their glasses in a cheer then drank before reaching for spoons to get their portions.

"So when is the wedding anyway?" Karen wondered.

"Um, it's not very clear right now, I mean it was supposed to be December thirty-first, but with everything that's happened, and memories lost, I'm not sure if it's the best thing right now."

"That's too bad, Stefan when you asked me about the date, you were really excited," Lily frowned.

"The thirty-first, that's um, that's you and dad's wedding anniversary,"

"That's right," Lily smiled. "Who knows maybe your memories would kick in just in time."

"Maybe,"

"It still may be a little too late, with all the planning and arrangements a wedding requires, I mean unless you two already had everything planned out?" Elena chimed in.

Caroline noticed stiffness in her friend so she decided to change the subject. "Are these yams a secret recipe because if not, I would love to have it."

Lily smiled. "I'll write it down,"

"Yeah, Ms. S, this food is really great, thank you for having me over," Mason added on.

"Of course, you're always welcomed here." She smiled again.

Bonnie looked up from her plate as a foot kicked her lightly and she locked eyes with her dad who gave her a look which symbolizes asking her if she was okay. He frowned when her head slightly shook and wished he was closer to her so he could offer his support. He's noticed that the two have been very distant since they entered the house and he figured that they just wanted to mingle separately which was fine but not once has he seen them sneak a kiss or even smile at one another. He thought he was overreacting but now he knows he's not and that's truly the opposite of what he wanted to be fact.

He glanced over, seeing Stefan and the girl from the movie and they seemed to be quite friendly. He wonders if that's what's been going on. He noticed that his eyes weren't the only one on the couple as Stefan whispered into her ear causing Elena to laugh then conceal it with the back of her hand. A phone rang and Bonnie didn't even check to see who it was from before excusing herself from the table so she could answer it. The second she closed the door, she felt as if she couldn't breathe and started crying into her hands. Never would she think something like this would happen. She knew she shouldn't have invested her feelings into something that wasn't meant to be real. Knew that she should've made them stick to the contract and none of this would've happened.

She felt arms move around her and not knowing who it was, she wrapped her arms around them causing them to hold her tighter.

"Shh, it's okay," her father soothed.

Bonnie hugged him tightly letting her tears out on his shoulder and wasn't sure when she would let go.

…

Bonnie kept her eyes out the window as he drove them home. Mason decided to give Caroline a ride back to her hotel and if things were different, that would be the only thing on her mind right now, the only thing she would be talking about. Making Stefan laugh and shake his head at her and tell her that he told her so. She wouldn't give him the credit, not to his face, but he would be okay with that and still shower her with kisses once they stepped foot in their place. She would smile and giggle and he would stop and just hold her face and tell her how much he loves her. _So much_, he would say caressing her face, boring his eyes into hers. She would feel like the luckiest woman on the entire planet to have someone like him and tell him just how much she loves him back before kissing him only once. She would feel as if she were floating and her stomach would flutter with butterflies. He'd call her his Mrs. Salvatore as he lifted her legs around his waist, walking them back into their room. Make love to her hard and slow, just as she likes. Euphoria would strike causing her back to arch and her warmth from inside would flow out, coating him. The look on his face once it hits, like he just took some of her power only to replace it with some of his later on. Each and every time she thinks only for a moment that she's pregnant but it hasn't happened yet. One day, she would've hoped and turned on her side to face him. Kiss him some more, maybe she would straddle him or decide to just go to bed. Whatever the case may be, she would be happy.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?" He unlocked their door and immediately kicked off his shoes, moving them to the side.

"I feel like we should figure some things out."

"Meaning?"

"You don't love me. I love you with my entire heart and soul, but I never want you to feel forced to love me or to be with me. If you want to be with Elena then be with Elena. I won't stop you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But if there's a slither of a chance of you in there who wants to work it out with me then please, let's work through this." She watched his eyes.

"I… I think I want to be with Elena."

"Okay. I'll pack just a few of my things and I'll stay with Caroline in her hotel until I can figure something out."

"Sounds good,"

She nodded then walked past him into the room. She forced herself not to cry as she packed some clothes into a duffle bag. She's cried too much, especially today. She deserves to be with someone who wants to be with her and that's what she'll tell herself until she doesn't have to anymore. Until she could get over not being chosen by the love of her life whose last words to her were "sounds good".

She knocked on Caroline's hotel door and took a deep breath.

"Bonnie?" She opened it and frowned, seeing that a bag had been packed.

"Can I stay with you until you have to leave, please?"

She sighed before wrapping her arms around her as tears flowed, walking them inside. "What happened?"

"I gave him a choice and he chose Elena."

Caroline shook her head. "I wish there was something I could do,"

"You're here for me, that's what matters."

"Of course,"

"Is Mason here? If so I'll leave and come back."

Caroline chuckled, "No, he's not here."

"Okay,"

"Men ain't shit."

Bonnie laughed and allowed herself to do so. "You're stupid,"

"I knew that would make you smile."

"Thanks, Care,"

"What are friends for?"

Bonnie released her from her hold then Caroline decided to show her their room.

…

Elena smiles as her eyes opened and her vision was filled with Stefan. Someone who she thought she would never wake up to again and she's glad that she was wrong about that. When he called her over last night, she felt a lot of things, the forefront being excited but she was also nervous because he always makes her nervous. There's something about Stefan that makes her body shake, with anyone else it wouldn't be that way, but with Stefan, that's how it always is. She values him that much that her body shakes and her pupils dilate whenever she's near him. She's not sure how good that actually is but it's just the way things are.

Her smile widened as his eyes opened and a smile formed onto his face. Stefan moves in to kiss her lips, keeping them connected for a few seconds before opening his mouth to hers. He pulled her body closer to his and hugged her tight. They pull away out of breath and connect their foreheads.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Elena voiced.

He smiles "I'm happy too."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just- the truth is that you always made me nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I like you so much. You're so pretty." She smiled hearing him laugh.

"You don't have to be nervous. I like you too and think you're equally as pretty."

"I know you were trying to make me feel better but you made it a little worse by calling me pretty."

He shook his head. "Babe, come here," he moves his hand to the side of her face and leaned in to meet their lips. "You have nothing to worry about. This is my second chance to do things right and I trust you the most out of everyone."

She smiled.

…

Mason looked down at his phone and smiled seeing that Caroline was calling. "Hey,"

"Hey, is this a good time?"

"Uh, yeah, everything okay?"

"Not really, no. Bonnie gave Stefan the decision to be with either her or Elena and he chose Elena and Bonnie packed a bag and is now at the hotel with me but I'm not staying here much longer so I was—"

"Of course she can stay with me, no problem."

She exhaled. "Thank you, I know she'll appreciate it. Maybe you can get through to her better than I can. A part of me doesn't want to bring it up at all, but I think avoiding the topic is foolish at this point."

He exhaled. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Checkout is at twelve, do you think you can get here close to then? If you're working, I'll just take her out to lunch."

"I'll leave now and should be there by then. I'll see you later,"

"Okay, bye." Caroline ended the call then looked over at her friend. "Mason said you can live with him until you figure something out or until Stefan comes to his senses."

"Thanks, Care." She didn't want to ask him herself because she thought given their past, it would be a little awkward to request such a thing so she just asked Caroline to do it on her behalf and pretended to be too sad to do it herself. As she was listening to the conversation play out, she started to wonder if this was actually a good idea. Should she be living with Mason alone? What if something happens and then Stefan remembers her and then she'll have to explain that she had some activity with Mason. If she thought she lost him now, she knows he would be even more gone if that were to happen. "You can't stay, Care?"

She frowned. "I really want to, Bonnie but I can't. What I will do though is cash in some unused sick days and fly back out here to keep you company with Mason. You feel comfortable with him, right?"

"Yeah I do, it's just going to be a little strange because we have never hung out without Stefan,"

"Well let's hope that awkwardness won't last long. But even if it does, I'll be there soon to break the ice."

The friends hugged and Bonnie helped her pack and clean the room some before they headed downstairs to the lobby. As they walked out the automatic double doors, Mason's car pulled up in front of them. He got out and put their bags on the truck after hugging them. He stopped at a drive-thru to get them food before dropping Caroline off at the airport. He sighed looking in his rearview seeing Bonnie looking out the window and he was going to comment but decided to save it until he reached home.

When that time came, he showed her her temporary room which was his room since he only lived in a one-bedroom apartment and told her that he'd just sleep on the couch.

"Mase, you really don't—"

"It's fine, Bon, I swear. I have a second bathroom so I don't have to interrupt you that much except for every night when I shower." He smiled as she chuckled. "Let me be here for you, okay?"

"Okay." She sat on the bed and he joined her.

"So tell me how you're really feeling,"

"Honestly, I'm very accepting of this. I told myself that all I cared about was that Stefan was alive and he is and even though he doesn't love me, he's breathing right now and that makes me happy. That's what truly matters."

"But he's with Elena, queen of all evil deeds."

"I know but he's happy with her and therefore I have to be happy for him. I can't force him to love me or to be with me if that's something he's not interested in or something he doesn't want to do. I would be doing nothing but pushing him away so I had to let him go. Maybe one day we can love each other again, but for right now he needs Elena."

Mason sighed but understood. "You're right. I just- and I know that you say you're okay, but I hate seeing you upset. Anyone would be, you don't have to pretend with me, Bon. You love him probably more than you have anyone else and he's not yours anymore and that hurts." He held her face. "I'm here for you whatever you need, whenever you need it."

She watched his eyes before softly nodding, moving her head back from his hold, causing his hands to drop. They watched each other's eyes a little while longer before Mason stood and offered to cook dinner. Bonnie stood to protest, saying that she'll cook for them instead.

"It's not an issue, I got it." He moved hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Go unpack and rest a little." He caresses her cheek with his thumb.

Bonnie nods then turns to sit back on his bed. She softly closed the door behind her and took deep breaths, in and out, in and out, several times before starting to unpack.


	14. Chapter 14

Stefan smiled, caressing her hair back, looking into her hershey eyes. This is what he was supposed to be feeling with Bonnie but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't and being with Elena, he realized that he shouldn't be trying after all. Everything should be natural, not forced, he shouldn't have to be trying and that's exactly how it is with Elena. Effortless. He wonders what his past self was thinking. Bonnie is sweet, but Elena is sweeter.

"What are you thinking about?" She smiled.

"You,"

"Yeah?"

He nodded then met their lips. "How it's so easy to be with you."

"Stefan, I never thought that I would ever be here again. With you, in your arms, looking in your eyes. I thought I lost you forever, but I was given a second chance, we both were. I'm glad we took it."

"Me too. I don't want to be anywhere else." He wiped the lone tear that fell from her right eye with his thumb, then kissed her again, moving on top of her.

...

He kissed her head then got up from his bed, walking into the kitchen barefoot. The wood cooled the bottoms of his feet but adjusted quickly once he reached the window. He never really appreciated his view so he took a minute to do so.

"Why'd you leave me?"

He chuckled hearing her voice then turned around. "Come," he faced forward again as she started walking up to him and held her in his arms once she was in front of him. He kissed the side of her neck then held her. "Watch with me," he swayed them a little. "I might just have one of the best views of the city."

She smiled. "Mines is better,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely."

He chuckled then stood straight feeling her turning in his arms and as he goes to hold her face, he paused realizing that he's not seeing her face but Bonnie's. Her piercing emerald eyes, full lips, black hair, heart face. His eyes narrow.

"What's wrong?"

He snaps out of it by the sound of her voice then shakes his head some. "Sorry, I um, my head– it doesn't matter." He kissed her. "Are you hungry?"

"I can eat. Did you want to order out?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"I'll order something from one of your favorite spots."

He smiled. "Sounds good, I'm gonna take a quick shower,"

"Okay,"

He walked back into his room and closed himself in the bathroom. He breathed deeply closing his eyes only to open them and see Bonnie there, looking at herself in the mirror as she did her hair. She looked over at him and smiled before walking towards him and his heart started racing again wondering if she was actually real but she walks right through him. His hands shake as he opens the door and sees a vision of himself and Bonnie kiss before hugging. He closed the door and turns on the water, quickly removing his clothes and steps in, having the cold water sting his skin hoping it would get him to snap out of it.

…

Bonnie reaches out her hand and felt the mattress and mentally kicked herself, hating that she hasn't gotten used to him not being there yet. She sat up and stretched out her upper half before getting out of bed and immediately in the shower. She brushed her teeth and washed her face while she was in there and wrapped a towel around her body before walking into the living room/ kitchen area and paused.

"Sorry, Mason, I didn't know you were here,"

"No, it's okay...it's only my apartment."

She smiled then poured herself a cup of coffee before walking back into the room.

"How's she doing?" Caroline leaned in.

"She's holding it all in. I try to help her, but she always changes the subject so I back off because I don't want to push her over the edge."

He sighed. "We have to do something, Caroline."

"She doesn't want to fight for him, she wants him to be happy or whatever but Stefan doesn't even know who Elena truly is. The bad guy can't win."

"Maybe I can talk to him and get him to snap out of it. He has to remember something of Bonnie by now, anything."

"Well I don't know her at all, but after hearing stories, I figure that with Elena in his ear, it doesn't matter what he remembers of her because Elena will swat it away before hitting it with a magazine, killing it."

He sighed knowing she was right. They looked over, seeing Bonnie entering again this time fully dressed. She hugged her best friend then Mason before joining them at the table. "I'm fine, guys, I promise. I just need a little more time adjusting, but I've accepted everything in full. If he wants to be with Elena then I won't stop him."

"Why not, Bonnie? You know who Elena is, what her agenda has been ever since you two got together. How could you want Stefan to be with someone like that?"

"I never said I wanted it,"

"By not fighting for him, you practically are."

"You're not supposed to fight this hard for love. If we were married, it would be different, but we're not so it's not. I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me because I knew it never would've worked out in the end. That there would always be a part of him that resented me so I let him go. He's with Elena now and I'm sure he's happy so that's all I've ever really wanted."

"Bonnie—"

"Seriously, I'm fine. Can we go out or something, I need air,"

"Okay,"

They all stood and Bonnie and Caroline went back to grab their shoes before joining Mason by the door and together they walked out.

"Have any ideas on where you want to go?" Mason asked once the elevator doors closed.

"Um, the park, I guess."

"We should get some lunch while we're out as well," Caroline said.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and pulled out her phone and was shocked to see that it was twelve-thirty. She's never woken up so late and a part of her realizes why her friends were worried. The dinging of the elevator opening shook her out her head and she followed her friends out and tucked her hands in her pockets as the made it outside.

…

Stefan sighed feeling full then pushed his plate away reminding himself to not go for more. Elena chuckled then stood taking both of their plates to the sink. "I'm glad you still like it,"

"I have a great pallet I assume," he smiled as she laughed. "Hey what do you say we go out for a walk or something, I feel like we've been cooped up in here for too long,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"I'll get your coat."

"The Chanel one, please,"

He nodded then walked back into his room.

_"Does this meet your standards?"_

He jumped at the suddenness of Bonnie's voice seeing her dressed in a white thin-strapped top tucked into a black high waisted skirt.

"Surpasses, actually," he whispers remembering, making her smile.

"You find it?"

"What?" He looks back seeing Elena.

"My coat,"

"Right, I uh, I must be looking too hard for it, I couldn't see it."

She smiled then walked over to the closet and pulled it out, taking it off the hanger before slipping it on. She looked over at him seeing him just standing there and frowned slightly. "Are you okay?" She held his face.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just having a weird day today. I've been seeing things,"

"Things? Should we take you back to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine, they're just memories, I guess. I'm not going crazy. Not yet anyway,"

She smiled. "Okay. Maybe some fresh air will do you good,"

He nodded then grabbed his coat.

...

Bonnie growled lowly as flashes invaded her vision and now she was started to regret leaving the house, especially without her sunglasses. The ones that cover practically her whole face so you wouldn't even know it was her. She held Caroline's hand feeling Mason's on her back and he eventually shooed them away and they gladly listened. They found a bench to sit on and Bonnie felt like taking a nap. Just lying down with her head resting on their thighs.

"I've got a ticket for the long way round, two bottle whiskey for the way," she glanced over at Caroline.

"And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?" She smiled.

They sang together, "When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"You both are crazy." Mason shook his head.

They laughed. "Lettuce eat."

"I thought you would never say so," Mason stood then reached out his hands for them to grab.

They did so, standing to their feet. He looked over as Bonnie's fingers moved between his before closing her hand against his. He forced his eyes forward and closed his hand on hers, calmly letting out a breath. "So where to?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for burgers,"

"Ugh, me too now that you say it." Caroline agreed.

"Burgers it is."

"And piggyback rides," she hopped on Mason's back. "Caroline, hop on,"

"I'm good, thanks," she chuckled. "But I will document," she took out her phone and told them both to look back. She smiled taking the photo.

Stefan glances over to check out the scenery then moved his eyes back seeing Bonnie only this time he doesn't know if she's real or not. He assumes so since she's with Caroline and someone else who he couldn't make out.

"Right, Stefan?"

He looked over. "Right," he forced a smile then stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Come here, let me look at you for a second," he held her face, looking into her eyes before kissing her. He pulled away seeing her smile and smiled himself.

"I love you, Stefan."

His heart raced. "I—"

"I know. I just want you to know how I feel."

"It's not that I don't love you, Elena because I do, I love you. It's just such a weird time for me right now with my memories still not fully intact and I'm still trying to figure out who I am."

"So what are you saying?"

"Nothing, I'm just- I want you to know how I feel."

"Okay,"

He smiled and kissed her again before taking her hand to hold.

…

Mason smiled setting down his beer on his desk. The burger place was a little too crowded for their liking so they decided to take this party to his office since it was only a short walk away. "It's nice to see you smiling, Bon,"

She looked up at him. "It feels nice to smile. It's like I missed it or something."

"I bet it's the burgers," Caroline commented with her mouth half full causing the other to laugh.

Mason looked over as his computer dinged and tried to stop the look on his face reading the alert but figured that he didn't do a good job at it since Bonnie questioned what was wrong. "It's nothing,"

"Mase,"

He exhaled. "This blogsite uploaded a video about Stefan."

"What aren't you saying?"

He watched her eyes then decided to just turn the computer towards her so she could read the title herself.

Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett No More? Elena Gilbert Back in the Picture? Exclusive

"Click it."

"Bonnie,"

"Click it. I want to see what they have to say."

He sighed then glanced over at Caroline before clicking on the video.

"Good morning, everyone, thank you for tuning in, we're going to jump right to today, starting with movie star, Stefan Salvatore."

"That's right, June, to catch people up Stefan Salvatore was shot in the back of the head by his mother's abusive ex-husband just a few weeks ago."

"And before that, public records showed that Stefan had issued a restraining order against the abuser in his mother's honor."

"A little after that, Stefan took to Instagram to answer some fan questions joined by his then-girlfriend Bonnie Bennett where a fan had asked about her wellbeing, let's take a look,"

"This next question is about my mom, my mom is doing amazing and she's safe and well, thank you for asking."

"Rumors report that Stefan had bought his mother a house about twenty minutes away from his apartment and had hired a bodyguard to watch over and protect her."

"It's unclear where the bodyguard was during the time of the shooting or if he was fired seeming as though months had gone by with no issue. That is until weeks ago when Stefan was visiting his mother and nearly lost his life because of it."

"He had suffered "major memory loss," a source tells us but he was able to remember his "The Journey" costar and love interest Elena Gilbert."

"While the two were shooting, there were rumors that they were secretly dating during the duration of the film, but somewhere along the way the two split and during the movie's international premiere, Stefan had arrived with a mystery woman and once they locked lips on the red carpet, rumors started to swirl and within hours that mystery woman was revealed to be Bonnie Bennett."

"Now Bonnie has had small roles in TV and films such as 'Thanksgiving','Mental', and, 'The Warrant' but will soon show off what's she's really got in a short film which was written, directed, and produced by Salvatore's manager and best friend Mason Lockwood where Stefan and Bonnie play love interest."

"I wonder how that premier will go down because a source confirms that the two had decided to go their separate ways and Stefan is now dating his old costar and flame, Elena Gilbert."

"Remember Elena was one of the few people Stefan had remembered when he woke up,"

"I honestly cannot imagine what that must've felt like for Bonnie. Let's not forget the two were engaged to be married and Stefan created an entire jewelry line and named a ring after her."

"Well, I think I'm good to say that we're both wishing Bonnie the best, and also, Stefan and Elena as they start to repair their relationship."

"Now the two haven't confirmed that they're dating again, we were told by a close friend of the two that they are so until then, everything is still speculation. Stefan still has his photos up on Instagram featuring Bonnie, but I think Elena and Stefan will be really great for each other and the fact that Stefan remembered her just says a lot about their relationship."

"I agree,"

The video cuts off there and Mason turns his computer back toward him.

"Who do you think the source is?" Caroline asked.

"It's probably Elena herself." Mason scoffed. "Bonnie, I don't understand why you're not fighting for him,"

"Because I want him to make his own choices. I told him that he doesn't owe me anything and to think about who he wants to be with and he chose Elena and I respect that choice. If she makes him happy-"

"You honestly believe that he's happier with Elena than with you?"

"Before everything, I would say no. But Stefan is different now so I don't know. I'm not going to throw myself at him and act desperate. He remembered her and not me and barely remembered his mom so maybe that says something about his feelings towards me."

"Bonnie—"

"It doesn't matter. It's done." She exhaled. "I just want him to be happy." She stood and walked out of his office.

Caroline gathered their things. "Mason,"

"I'll handle it."

She nodded then followed her friend out.

Mason reaches for his phone and called his friend.

"Stefan's phone,"

"Elena, can I speak to Stefan,"

"He's napping after… rough sex."

He rolled his eyes. "Bonnie's not listening in, you don't have to act like a dick."

"What are you so angry for? This is your chance, Mason, Bonnie is single and Stefan is with me now and that's never going to change. Now's your time to get your girl."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not what she wants."

"Then make her believe it is. Just as I did with Stefan."

"Just tell him to call me back, please, I have business to discuss."

"Whatever," she ended the call.

…

Caroline frowned watching her friend watch her phone as she wiped away tears constantly. "What are you doing?"

She sniffed in. "Some of Stefan's fans have been messaging me and commenting that we deserve to be together and that they're on my side. I don't know, it's just making me a little emotional."

Caroline hugged her. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. You don't deserve any of this."

"I feel like I should say something,"

"Okay, I'll give you the room,"

"No, stay," she pulled her back in. Bonnie took several breaths before recording directly on Instagram. "Hey everyone, I'm sorry to be coming on here looking like a mess and needing my best friend here for support, hugging me, but I just- I just want to say that I see all your messages and comments and I just wanted to thank you for all the support and love. All that matters to me is his happiness and wellbeing, that's it. I could've lost him forever but I didn't and that's more important than a ring. So please only send love, only send support, I'll be okay, I swear. I still love him with my whole heart," her voice cracked causing her tears to flow more rapidly so she stopped recording and hugged her best friend tightly.

…

Mason smiled as Stefan entered his office and told him to take a seat. "How's everything going?"

"Great, actually. Better than I expected to be after being shot in the head."

He nodded. "Listen, Stefan, I have to talk to you. About Bonnie."

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't want to do this herself so I'm going to do it for her. You made the wrong choice. I hate that she even gave you one considering, but Bonnie is the best woman you've ever known. That I've ever known. She's- she's kind and smart and caring and you loved her more than you ever had anyone else. You asked her to marry you only after a few months of knowing her, you told me that you couldn't wait to have children with her. You fell in love with her after a day of knowing her. Elena- she barely meant anything to you other than a lay. It's brutal but it's honest. She only started to care about you when she saw you in Milan with Bonnie, she's been trying to break you two up ever since. She told me so herself."

"I don't—"

"I know I'm piling so much onto you right now but it's the truth. Check your Instagram, see for yourself."

"Instagram?"

"Here," he handed him his phone. "It's all Bonnie."

Stefan watched his face before looking down at the phone and scrolled seeing pictures of them. He clicked on a video that happened to be the one where he proposed to her and read the words he had written below.

_Words cannot begin to explain how fucking happy I am that I'll be marrying the love of my life. Bonnie entered my life when I felt so lonely and broken and in an instant made those feelings go away and turn into 'loved' and 'healed'. She has been with me through thick and thin, stuck by me when I was at my worst, loved me when no one else would, understood me and made me a better man in only six months. She is the definition of the perfect woman and I get to be hers forever. I love you, Bonnie Bennett, soon to be Salvatore._

His heart sped.

"Here," Mason clicked on a story highlight.

_"Alright guys this is the first question, actually before I answer I will be going in order and if someone asks the same question twice then I'll just have my honey here answer it and if someone asks it a third time I'm sorry but you'll be skipped over so ask something else if I used your question. But to answer this question, I would say yes, she is the love of my life. I want to have four children with her so we can start a band we got the singer, guitarist, bassist, and drummer and they will be called... The SalvaFour." He smiled as Bonnie laughed. "I think she approves." He chuckled._

_"So what I have coming up with Elena is a surprise, I can't say but it has to do with… um,"_

_"Flashes," Bonnie helped._

_"Yeah, flashes, that's your hint. Take it and run with it."_

_"My favorite photo of Bonnie is one that I took where she's sleeping. Cause she's so peaceful and beautiful," he looked over at her into her eyes. "Can I post it, baby?"_

_"Let me see it first," she looked back at the camera on his phone, "you girls know like a guy who loves photos of you looking your worst, that's Stefan. I could look like a hobo in a photo and he'd be like 'you're so beautiful' and like make it his lock screen."_

_He chuckled. "Give me a minute guys, let me see if I can post it."_

"Holy fuck. I remember this."

"Y-you do?"

"Fuck, what have I done?" He placed the phone down and held his head. "I fucked up."

"Stefan—"

"Did she leave, where is she?"

"I'll take you to her."

They stood and rushed out of the door.

...

"Are you expecting anyone?" Bonnie asked, looking back at Caroline, hearing knocks on the door as she walked towards it.

"No,"

She narrowed her eyes but before she made it fully towards the door, it opened and for a moment it felt as if her heart stopped and the world stopped spinning. "Stef—"

He held her face then met their lips, kissing her deeply. She moved her arms tightly around him as he did the same to her before lifting her legs around his waist and walking towards the room. He closed the door then laid them on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie I—"

"Shh, it's not your fault." She wiped away his tears.

"How could I forget you? You're the love of my life, I'm so sorry,"

She hugged him tightly and they cried into one another's shoulders. "I just wanted you to be happy,"

"I know, babe." He moved back and held her face. "But if something like this ever happens again, if my memory goes away tomorrow or next week, I need you to fight for me, make me remember. I don't want to be without you ever. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

He kisses her twice. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He met their foreheads. "Bonnie, I—"

"It's okay," she caressed his face. "we'll get through this, we always have."

...

He frowned watching her sleeping face as he moved his hand gently down her face repeatedly. He closed his eyes then reached for his phone to ignore yet another call from Elena then returned his eyes back to her. "I love you," he hugged her tighter seeing her eyes open.

"Stefan?"

"I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

"You have to talk to Elena,"

He shook his head. "I can't believe I would ever choose her over you." Tears filled his eyes. "I hate myself."

"It wasn't you, Stefan. She took advantage of your weakness and twisted it to fulfill her agenda. Maybe I should've tried harder,"

"At least we knew what to do next time,"

"Shut up," she pushed his shoulder making him chuckle. "I missed you so much."

"Let's get married. On our day."

"That only gives us two weeks,"

"You have your dress, I have my tux, Mason could get certified to marry us. Caroline's still here,"

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Let's have at least one thing go our way before this year is over."

She smiled. "Okay. But you have to talk to Elena."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll come back here later tonight."

"Why can't I just meet you at our place?"

He looked away. "She- I kind of asked her to move in with me."

"Oh,"

"Babe,"

"It's okay. We're together now. That's all that matters."

"Please forgive me, babe, please," he held her face.

"I forgive you," she held his face. "I promise." She kissed. "Now go so you can get back to me."

"Okay," he kissed her then gets out of the bed.

He opens the door and walks out and was going to speak but noticed that Caroline was sleeping so he nodded his head towards the door and Mason followed him out. "Could you drive me home? I need to break things off with Elena."

He nodded and they started walking. "How are things with Bonnie?"

"She's the perfect woman, man, I just won't be able to look at myself for a year."

"Everything will work itself out."

"Hey." He grabbed his arm. "Thank you for not taking advantage of the situation. Thank you for being my friend."

"Of course."

They shared a quick smile before getting in the car.

...

Elena rushes to the door as it opened and threw her arms around him, exhaling as he hugged her back. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry."

"You're here now, that's what matters," she stood on her toes ready to meet their lips but frowned as he moved his head away. "Wha—"

"I remember, Elena. I remember everything."

"Stefan,"

"A part of me wants to hate you but I don't. I can't. I'm the one to blame too."

"So what all of this was just a lie?"

"Yes."

She flinched.

"I wasn't myself, whoever I was back then is gone."

"Is that what you're gonna tell yourself, tell Bonnie so you won't feel guilty about fucking me, about loving me, about hating her?" She chuckled. "It's never going to work. Not for long at least. It'll eat away at you each and every day."

"That may be true but it doesn't change the fact that I can't be with you. One way or another it's always Bonnie. Visions of her played out in my head today and she was projected into the real world. She was always on my mind, I guess it just took her leaving so I could remember it. So my brain could want more of her.

I'm sorry, Elena, truly. Believe it or not, I feel horrible about this. I wish I never dragged you into it."

"Don't ever talk to me again."

He sighed, "Elena—"

"Please leave for an hour so I can pack my things."

"Okay," he walked away and went to grab his keys. "I really am sorry, Elena." He said before walking out.

…

Stefan frowned watching the Instagram story Bonnie posted close to twelve hours ago. He wishes he hadn't because now he feels more horrible than before. He broke her heart, made her cry, made her feel pain. He's seen comments posted on the photos he has of them, his fans telling him to remember, to get back with Bonnie again because they've never seen him happier. He pressed his camera against the bed and took a photo having the picture be black. I'm so sorry he typed then posted.

He looked down feeling her stir under his arm and smiled once her eyes looked up at him. He kissed her twice then held her closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Bonnie, I have to tell you what happened between me and Elena. I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear but I hate keeping things from you. I feel like I can't move on, we can't move on unless we talk about it. You're the best woman and you're so forgiving but if you're mad at me then be mad at me. I'm mad at myself."

"Okay. I just- before you tell me about Elena, I just want to tell you how I feel. I'm not mad at you because I know it wasn't one hundred percent you. If the roles were switched and I viewed you as a complete stranger, I don't see myself accepting that you're my fiancé right off the bat. I probably wouldn't have dated anyone else but I honestly can't say because I don't know. But when you got back from the hospital, I thought that we could do it, we could get back to our normal, our routine. You didn't seem scared by me or anything so I figured that you were okay with me. But soon after I felt like I was only a body to you. A body that you could fuck wherever you wanted and I wouldn't refuse. I thought that having sex with you could trigger your memories of me somehow so that's why I did it, even when I felt horrible about myself but that wasn't the case."

His lip started to quiver.

"It wasn't until Thanksgiving that I knew this wouldn't work because your focus was on Elena and her only. And I told myself that was okay because you remembered her the most and I would be the same way too. Then I tried talking to you and you practically ignored me and that's when I knew that this wouldn't work. And I hated that it hit me when we were with our families and friends. That's why when we got home I asked you to choose. I knew it wasn't going to be me but I had a little hope which was why I didn't leave on my own. I don't blame you for choosing her at that moment, and I never will it just sucked but I wanted you to be happy more than anything."

"I just- I don't know what I was thinking. The first time we had sex after I got back was because I just wanted to make you feel better and a part of me believed that our sex could help with my memories too. And without trying to be funny or joke about it but you- your pussy is just damn and you're sexy and I'm attracted to you and I took advantage of you and I'm sorry. I feel horrible and ashamed. At Thanksgiving, seeing Elena again, I only felt the feelings that I had for her and some of it was amplified because she was who I remembered and I let my brain believe that she must've meant the world to me because of it. After I chose her things felt easy and simple. I didn't have to try and remember things, I could just be myself and that was enough. We- we had sex a few times. I betrayed you and I'm so sorry. The day I came to you is when I started having vivid visions of you almost everywhere I looked. Your face would often replace Elena's and when I was in a room alone, I would see you. Then Mason called me in his office and showed me my Instagram and I clicked on the video of me proposing to you and I read my words. I watched the Q and A we did and that's when everything clicked. That's when I realized I fucked up. I chose the wrong woman. I am so sorry for putting you through this,"

"None of this is your fault."

"I'm responsible for my own actions."

"Stefan, you can't hate yourself forever. I accept and appreciate all your apologies and I forgive you. I love you and I know who you are and what you would do and wouldn't do in your right mind and you know that too. We can't move past this if you can't accept it. Especially if we want to get married soon. I'm sure it's going to take longer than a couple of weeks or maybe not, but we have to start now."

"Okay."

"I love you, Stefan."

"I love you more, Bonnie."

He hugged her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

He exhaled before starting to go live. He exhaled again. "Okay, um. I didn't plan on this, I wasn't or more like I didn't want to do this because I'm working on feeling better about myself and I don't want to get down again, but you all as my fans and family deserve the truth from me and not from blogs and click-bait headlines. I'll try to not keep this long. This all started when I went to visit my mother about our Thanksgiving plans and as I was about to leave, she hinted to me that he was there and I told her to lock herself in my car and stay there no matter what. I'm so thankful that she listened to me because if my mother was hurt I don't even know how I would be right now. I go looking around and next thing I know, I have a gun pointed to the back of my head and he shot me. I get rushed to the hospital and thankfully as you can see I survived. But anyway, when I got back from the hospital, I- we tried to keep things normal, Bonnie and I were still living together, trying to get back in the groove of things but in the end, it just didn't work out and I started dating Elena. Gilbert. Uh, Elena was the first person I saw and immediately recognized without being told anything about her. My mom had made me these two poster boards with pictures and names on them, Elena was not on the boards so that's what I mean by her being the first person that I recognized without being told who she was. Um, so after Thanksgiving is when Bonnie and I decided to go our separate ways, I started dating Elena almost immediately. Bonnie's friend was in town for the holiday so they stayed at the hotel she was staying in together. I started having visions of Bonnie and our relationship a few weeks after we broke up, and my good friend Mason called me and sat me down and told me and reminded me of the times I had with Bonnie and I looked at photos and watched videos and everything hit me all at once and I realized how big of a mistake I had made. And I say that meaning no disrespect toward Elena, I love Elena and I feel horrible for putting her through this. After remembering Bonnie, I asked Mason to take me straight to her and being the woman she is, she forgave me and we've had many talks and I'm thankful that I have Bonnie in my life again. We're still planning on getting married, I'm not going to say exactly when because I want our day to be ours. Um, I don't deserve her at all but she's with me and I love her so much. Thank you, guys." He ended the video.

...

Bonnie kisses along his neck then lifted her head to meet their lips only kissing him once before he moved his head away. "Babe,"

He closed his eyes. "Sorry," he kisses her once.

She sighed and straddled his lap to look into his eyes. "Talk to me,"

"It's nothing,"

"Just hold me please, then?"

He watched her eyes then pulled her body in close to his, holding her tightly.

"I miss you,"

He moved his hands up her back.

"I thought I had the best pussy on the planet?"

He chuckled. "Shut up." He held her face causing her to look into his eyes. "I just need a little more time, okay?"

"Okay. But can you please kiss me like you love me?"

He pulled her face into his, meeting their lips before opening his mouth to her. She turned her head to the side kissing him deeply, moaning as he turned them so his weight was on top of her.

"Actually, you know what, I'm good to go,"

She laughed, taking off his shirt.

…

She smiled as his fingertips glided along the curves of her body as he kisses the side of her neck. She reaches her hand back to grab his hair causing his hand to grab her right breast. "You're gonna give me a hickey before the wedding," she felt him smile against her skin. "Maybe I should mark my neck permanently with your initials."

"Maybe you should."

"S.D.S. Stefan Delilah Salvatore."

He stopped his affection. "How do you know my middle name?"

"Remember when you took me out for lobster and I asked to see your wallet?"

"Oh, you're in big trouble."

She smiled as he moved on top of her. "I think it's cute," she kissed him.

"Tell anyone and… actually I don't know what I'm going to do but I'll figure something out."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Delilah Bear."

"You're lucky you're my future wife."

She smiled. "Speaking of, I have to meet your mom later so we can do a little decor shopping."

"I'll go with you,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's my wedding too, I want to be partially responsible for making it look bomb AF, as the cool kids say."

She chuckled. "I guess you can come. It'll be nice for the three of us to hang out anyway."

"Then it's settled. Hopefully, we don't draw attention."

"I can wear a fake mustache?"

"Ha-ha. Come here,"

She smiled and held his face, looking into his eyes. They leaned in mutually, meeting their lips over again until their tongues met and he rolled on his back, having her straddle him.

...

Bonnie bounces on her feet shimmying her jeans up her legs and ass before buttoning them up. Stefan shook his head but chose not to comment as he took his shirt off ready to replace it with another one. He looked through his drawer and glanced back over to his girl seeing her slip on a white sweater before tucking them into her tight jeans. He reached for his own white sweater and narrowed his eyes when he couldn't find it. He searched in the closet and still nothing. He starts to wonder if Elena had taken it by accident but goes to ask Bonnie first only to stop, realizing that she's wearing his sweater. The sleeves are rolled up some, it's baggy on her but thanks to it being tucked in, it doesn't look bad on her at all. He lets out a breath then reaches for his sweater in black instead and throws that on. At least they'll be matching a little. He walks over to her and kisses her deeply before slapping her ass, walking into the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a yogurt then a spoon. He checked his phone eating the snack and looked up before smiling as Bonnie was walking toward him. He set his phone to the side so he could kiss her a few times. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled looking into his eyes. "I do. Thanks to you."

He smiles then kisses her again. "You about ready to rock and roll?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. How about you?"

"Let me finish this first then we can go."

"Take your time, you never want to eat yogurt fast, it'll upset your stomach."

"Thank you, my wife."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his teasing tone then walked over to the couch. As she was deciding if she should open Twitter or Instagram first, she got a call and answers it since it was her mother.

"Hey, mom,"

"Hey, how's everything going, I saw Stefan's live stream video confession,"

"What?"

"He went on Instagram and told his side of the story in little detail. You didn't see it?"

"No, actually. It's fine, I guess I'm just unsure as to why I wasn't made aware."

"I get it, but I won't make it a big deal. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it that much but felt a little obligation."

"Hm. I guess I have to check it out, I'm sure someone posted it on the YouTube." She smiled hearing her mother chuckle.

"Anyway, so he says the wedding is still on, is that true?"

"It is, I've been meaning to tell everyone. It's not going to be a big deal which I'm completely fine with, I suggested that we do it in his mother's backyard, but he's going to rent out a place for us. He really wants it to be an extravagant event, even before the amnesia. We're going shopping for decorations with his mom soon."

"What are your colors?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I haven't had much time to think about this stuff at all. From Caroline and Enzo to Stefan and Elena, my mind has been pretty full."

"I hear ya. But you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, mom. How are you doing? How's your girlfriend?"

"Doing perfectly fine, both of us. Separately and together."

"I'm happy to hear. Are you having her as your plus one?"

"Possibly, if she's available."

"Are you on speaking terms with dad?"

"We are, actually ever since everything, why?"

"Could you fill him in on the wedding stuff? I'll give you both more info with the address and time once we figure it out for ourselves."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll let you go now so you can do your shopping. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." She ended the call and looked over toward Stefan hoping that she wasn't taking too loud for the first half of her conversation with her mom. He didn't seem to hear anything but she could honestly never be sure unless he brings it up himself. It's not like anything bad was said, so she's not going to worry about it too much. She chose Instagram first and liked the majority of the photos and videos that her friends and favorite celebrities had posted then searched and clicked on Stefan's profile. She clicked on his tags and widened her eyes seeing it practically filled with the photos he took with Elena a few months back. She closed out of the app then let out a breath before looking over at him again. He was washing his hands and she wonders if he saw the photos as well. She wonders if this is going to cause him to spiral so she has to stay close just so it doesn't happen.

Bonnie stood to grab her purse as he started walking toward the door and she wasn't far behind him. She watched him lock it before they walked toward the elevator.

"Do you know what colors you want?"

"For what?"

"The wedding. Our wedding colors,"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I think blue would be nice and gold, maybe?"

"That sounds good. Like winter holiday-themed." She hugged his side as they stepped in.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just hate this elevator."

"Oh," he hugged her back. "Sorry, I must've forgotten."

"It's okay," she looked up at him and smiled.

He hugged her tighter then let go once the door opened and took her hand as they walked to his car.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"I got it, I need to remember where everything was. I'm going to use the GPS though to help me out."

"Okay," she walked to the passenger door and opened it once he unlocked it. She looked over at him once she was buckled in and narrowed his eyes seeing a look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Babe, talk to me."

He exhaled then looked over at her. "I uh, I saw a lot of photos of me and Elena today from a photoshoot we did and I don't know, I'm feeling a little weird about it."

"Why, because of your past?"

"That and the fact that I only remember flashes of it. I thought I had my memories back but there's probably still so much I don't remember. Like you hating that elevator."

"That's okay, Stefan. Patience is everything, you'll get them back. If you want, ask a lot of questions about yourself or your life and I'll answer it the best I know how or I'll phone in a friend who might know more than me."

He smiled. "Thank you, babe,"

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you more." He leans in and they share a kiss.

Stefan looked both ways before pulling out of the spot, heading to his mother's place.

…

They were spotted a couple of times but didn't really mind as they were focused on the mission at hand. They decided to stick with blue and gold- royal blue to be exact and found many great items. Bonnie was happy hearing Stefan ask his mom questions about their past holidays and watching the look on his face as he remembered the memory.

"Wait, babe, did I propose to you on Halloween?"

She chuckled. "Not on Halloween, it was the weekend before. But you scared the crap out of me that morning which is understandable as to why you would ask."

He chuckled then kissed her twice.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom really quick,"

"Okay, we'll be here," Lily answered. "Any plans for Christmas?" She asks her son after a few moments.

"I don't know, I kind of just want to spend it with Bonnie. At least a portion of it. But then I want either us to go see her family or vice versa so I can apologize to them for Thanksgiving. I fucking hate that I was such a dick to her. Sorry, mom, I forgot who I was talking to,"

"It's okay. I think it's very grown-up of you to apologize, although I'm sure they understand."

"Still, I want it to come from me. I caused so much pain towards Bonnie, I feel horrible."

"Stefan,"

"I look at her face and I see that video she posted on Instagram hugging Caroline as she struggled to get through her sentence. She loved me so much and I barely cared."

"Oh, Stefan," she hugged him.

"Just please don't tell Bonnie that. I told her that I'd stop feeling bad about myself but it's easier said than done."

"Okay," she hugged him a little longer before pulling away just in time to see Bonnie walking out of the bathroom.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Bonnie looked through their cart.

"Honestly I have no idea. I hate to say it but we may not know until everything's set up." Lily confessed.

She looked over at Stefan, meaning for it to be a quick glance but doubled back seeing a look in his eyes. "Everything okay, Stef?"

He looked at her, "Yeah, sorry, I was just in my head." He forced a smile.

"I think we'll be good, it's not going to be that many people there so it shouldn't be an issue. But if so, we can always come back,"

Lily nodded and they walked to the register. Stefan paid for the items and they left.

...

Bonnie smiled as he napped on her chest after getting lunch and then deciding to keep his mother company for a little. She could tell he was a little off today and wonders how he's doing with sleep. He's never really been the one to take naps so since he's doing it now, she starts to wonder if he's been having a tough time sleeping. She let out a breath and ran her hand down his hair.

"Hey," Lily spoke softly walking into the living room.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled, matching her tone of voice.

"Stefan asked me not to tell but I feel obligated to say something,"

She frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"He's still dealing with a lot of guilt. He told me every time he looks at you, he sees you crying in the video you did with Caroline. He feels horrible, Bonnie. He knows you want him to work on himself so that's why he's been hiding it from you. Maybe you should bring it up to him, I think you both talking it through could really do some good."

She sighed. "I feel like this is my fault. When we first talked about it, I told him how he made me feel which was not good at all, but maybe I should've been a little easier on him. It's not technically his fault."

"I know, but he believes it is. Don't blame yourself, you had every right to speak your truth, I just- just make it known that he's okay to speak his and that it's completely fine if he needs more time dealing with his choices."

Bonnie nodded and looked down at him.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a nap myself, I don't know if you two will still be here when I wake up so if not, I'll see you later,"

She smiled and nodded, watching her walk away. Bonnie sighed then kissed his head multiple times and moved her hand along his body. "I love you." She kissed his head again before closing her eyes.

"I love you too,"

She smiled at his response.

"Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Kind of,"

She frowned and hugged him close. "If you need to talk to me, you can, you know that, right?"

He sighed. "My mother told you, didn't she?"

"I'm pleading the fifth."

He sat up and looked into her eyes. "Though this may not be true, I feel like you don't really forgive me."

"I do, babe," she held his face. "I promise. It wasn't you,"

"But it was. It was my thoughts and my feelings, Elena may have had a little effect on me, but it was still me. I wasn't being controlled. And I made you cry and feel horrible about yourself and I'm so sorry."

She hugged him seeing tears fill his eyes. "I forgive you, Stefan. I know that you love me and not only look at me as a body because your actions have changed. You're acting like my Stefan again, loving me unconditionally and that's what's most important. Even if you don't remember every little detail, that's fine. It's not like I know every little detail about you either so we're even Steven."

He chuckled. "Okay,"

"You're my baby. I love you so much." She squeezed him.

He snuggled his head against her chest. "Something tells me I loved snuggling with you,"

"You secretly like me to be the big spoon. I noticed once when you got sick and all you wanted me to do was cuddle you."

He laughed. "I like being held."

She smiled, chuckling. "You're secretly like a little teddy bear."

"Exactly, babe, no secrets towards you, though,"

"Let's either go home or spend the night."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm getting tired and if I nap here I'm not going to feel like leaving later so you choose."

"Okay, let's take this party home." He stood then pulled on her arms to help her to her feet before they left.

...

Bonnie smiled at his wanted Christmas celebration plans and couldn't think of it any better. She would love to spend a holiday just with Stefan and make their own traditions and suggested that maybe they have her parents over for New Years instead. She just wanted to stay inside and play Christmas music and sip on hot cocoa and set up the tree and decorate their space with no sense of trying to entertain anyone. She'd cook them breakfast, lunch, and dinner and feel like a stereotypical wife for a little. A perfect day. Though she would never get her hopes up because, with their lives, something is bound to happen that would shake everything up. She tried to rid it out of her mind but that's just the way she operates now.

"Did you do real trees growing up?" Stefan asked.

"No, fake. Literally had the same fake tree for _years_, my dad would always say that we'd get a new one but nope."

He smiled. "So you always spent Christmas with your dad?"

"Yeah, well I only lived with my dad. My mom wasn't around too often until later on."

"Oh, sorry,"

"It's completely fine," she smiled at him. "With my dad, I knew that I would always get at least one thing that I wanted and then the rest would be knock offs or just something completely different," she laughed thinking back. "One year I requested Santa for these golden hoop earrings that I saw at the mall once and fell in love with, I was obsessed and I wanted an MP3 player and this Mario game for my game boy. Christmas morning comes and I got a Walkman, a Mario game but I remember it wasn't the one I wanted so the last gift that my dad got me I knew that had to be the actual earrings because everything else wasn't on point. So I unwrap the box and my little heart is pounding, it was a square box a few inches long and high and I opened it and I almost fainted. My golden hoop earrings. I wore them literally every day for a year."

Stefan smiled widely. "What's your favorite memory of your dad? Or was that it?"

"No, I mean I don't think I have one in particular moment but when my dad was there for me, he was there, like hardcore. Hug me, give me advice, talk to me and try to understand my side and the other persons. When I felt myself breaking down he would be the one I would've gone to."

He noticed a look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Let's just say that it wasn't always that way. Once I announced that I wanted to be an actress, he freaked out on me. I mean the industry can be messy and brutal but I felt like I was ready for it, thanks to him for teaching me how to deal with certain anxieties. I knew that though my dad would disapprove, I packed up and moved to LA and stopped talking to my dad and it probably still would've been that way if you didn't ask to meet them and push me into talking to him."

He smiled and held the side of her face. "I'm glad I could help,"

She chuckled. "Hey, Stef?"

"Yeah?"

"So I'm not sure if you remember but when you told me you wanted our wedding to be on your parents' anniversary, I told you that I always wanted to get married on the thirty-first because it was one of the best days of my life."

"That seems familiar, yeah,"

"We promised that I would share why that day was one of the best and you would share a memory that you have of your dad. Did you still want to?"

He closed his eyes. "Maybe. I remember flashes of him, nothing solid. Maybe I'll ask my mom to drop off some photos and possibly videos. I would like to remember him."

"You once told me that he was the best dad and so supportive of you. I want you to remember him too."

He smiled. "Time and time again, you show me how lucky I am to have you."

She kissed him then snuggled into his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

She smiled watching him add the finishing touches to their Christmas tree. They spent a total of two hours to set it up and decorate it and mess with it until it became exactly what they wanted. Bonnie recorded him plugging in the lights and having things sparkle. "Yay," she softly cheered in the background then stopped her recording.

"What do you think, babe?"

"It's perfect. The best tree ever." She sat down her hot coca and walked up to him, hugging him.

"I'm happy you like it," he kissed the top of her head. "Let's take a photo in front of it,"

She smiled then went to set up her phone, putting on the self-timer before rushing back to his side. He dipped her, meeting their lips for the duration of the photo. He pulled away and smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses her again before standing them up. "What do you want for Christmas, I don't think I got you anything,"

She chuckled. "Honestly, I just wanted to spend the day with you. Every second of every minute."

He moved his arms around her. "You'll get it, I swear."

"What do you want for Christmas?" She smiled.

"You didn't get me anything yet?"

She chuckled. "No, actually, it's something that I've been struggling with, I have no idea what to give you if I'm being completely honest."

He watched her eyes. "Something tells me that I would've enjoyed a gift card to Victoria's Secret,"

She laughed. "Oh really?"

"Definitely. Pick out a couple of sexy things for you to model as my present." He kissed her quickly. "Best gift ever."

Bonnie smiled. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"I look forward to it." He watched her mouth as she bit her bottom lip then moved in to kiss her deeply.

She raised her arms as he went to lift the shirt up her torso and over her head. His lips moved to her neck then suddenly started laughing and though confused, his laughter was contagious so Bonnie joined in as well. "What's gotten into you?" She smiled.

"Just a uh memory of my mom walking in on us as I busted a nut."

They laughed.

"Sorry,"

"No, it's okay. Honestly, I was low key thinking about that too."

He chuckled. "Was that our first time fucking on this couch?"

"I wanna say yes. We didn't mean for it to happen, we were—"

"Running lines,"

She smiled. "Exactly."

"I remember thinking how attracted to you I was at that moment. You're so talented and that's so sexy to me. I had to kiss you,"

She watched his eyes then lifted her head to meet their lips. He kisses her back and they continue to remove one another's clothing until he's inside her. She lets out a sigh of relief as his hips pushed into her constantly and met their lips again amplifying the feeling. They moan in each other's mouths then move away for air. Her fingers run through his hair and up his back before kissing along his shoulder before pushing him up so she's straddling his lap. His hands move to her ass, pulling her in closer and she holds his face as they make out. She moans feeling her release near so she pulls away and looks into his eyes and they come together. Her head tilted back, his face pressed against her chest, her hands gripping the couch, his still on her ass.

They start to breathe again coming down from their highs and she rests her forehead on his. He lifts his chin to kiss her a couple of times then holds her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more."

…

Mason smiled at his friend. Finally, he has his friend back and he seemed more motivated than ever to start working again. "So I have a couple of proposals for you for your return to fame if you will."

"Alright,"

"There are several news interviews we can figure that out by who will be the interviewer, maybe look at past interviews see who has people's best interest at heart, someone who just doesn't want the juicy details only. If you don't want to go the news route, we have the entertainment route, like US Weekly, People, outlets that we're most familiar with and it may be more comfortable for you."

"What do you suggest?"

"I guess it depends on how public you really want to go. With the news, people who may not have heard of you would and could possibly see it and know the details, which a positive spin on it, this can give you more exposure. If you want to keep it to the people who already know you or if you and the people in the entertainment industry then I'll go with the entertainment news."

"Hm. Maybe I should talk it over with Bonnie, see what she thinks."

Mason nods. "So I take it everything is going well between you both?"

"Thankfully yes. I don't feel like a major asshole about myself anymore, I can actually enjoy being with her now."

"It's good to hear that. Have you heard from Elena?"

"No, I haven't. I thought she would put out a statement after I did but she's been silent."

"Maybe she's making a tell-all book about it."

Stefan chuckled. "That would honestly kind of suck. My memories have been returning and I don't want everyone to know our business."

"That would suck ass."

He sighed. "Anyway, man, I'll call you with an answer to the news question and we can get the ball rolling on that."

"Sounds good,"

Stefan nodded then headed out of the office.

...

Bonnie closed her eyes, letting out a breath then opened them, looking down at the test. She wasn't sure how she felt about the result but didn't get the chance to think much about it hearing Stefan walk in. She dropped the stick in the trash can then walked out of the bathroom and tried to silently lay on the bed to make it seem like she's been lying there the whole time. She put on a smile as he walked in. "Hey, how was the meeting?"

He walked over to her and kissed her twice. "Pretty good. I actually want your advice on something."

She sat up as he sat down next to her. "Shoot,"

"So Mason says that I can either do a news site interview with like actual news or documentary-like interviewer, or I can go the more entertainment route by doing an interview with a magazine and I don't know which I should choose to talk about it all."

She thought. "Well I guess it kind of depends on a couple of things like do you want it to be this— actually, you know what, I think you should go the more news route. As I was thinking about what to say, I realized that this isn't an issue to take lightly. This all basically stems from your mom's past abusive relationship. You can bring awareness to that and possibly help other people in like situations instead of making it all about you. Tell the story then speak from the heart about bringing awareness to that."

He shook his head. "You see this is why I wanted to come to you. You're my better half."

She smiled then closed her eyes as they kissed. "You know what, maybe I can even bring my mom with us and she can be part of the interview too."

"Even better."

He smiled watching her eyes. "I'll go pay her a visit, I owe her a visit anyway."

"I'll hang back and make us dinner."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He gets to and goes to use the bathroom, talking in his head the words he plans to say to his mother. He's not sure if she'd be willing to actually be on screen but he will offer and he hopes she could be there. As Bonnie said, this whole situation is bigger than him and he could really help— his eyes narrow looking down and he bends his knees to get a closer look. He picks the stick up from the trash and his heart races, turning it over. Not Pregnant it reads and he finds himself frowning. He places the stick back exactly as it was, then washes his hands, dries them, then finds Bonnie in the kitchen. He holds her from behind and kissed the side of her neck, stopping himself from moving his hands over her stomach. "I love you, I'll be back soon,"

"I love you more," she turned her head towards his and met their lips.

He backed away and headed out the door.

…

Lily smiled welcoming her son inside and hugged him after locking the door. He hugged her tightly back, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lily questions.

"Bonnie took a pregnancy test without telling me. She's not pregnant so I get why she didn't bring it up but still, I would think- I don't know,"

"Maybe she's just a little sad about not being pregnant and just needs some time to process. It's not a fun thing to find out, especially if it's something you two have talked about in the past."

"Yeah,"

"How did you find out?"

"I saw it in the trash. I must've just gotten home, not giving her time to hide it or maybe she wasn't trying to hide it, I don't know."

"How do you feel about her not being pregnant?"

He thought. "A little disappointed, I guess I mean it's just weird, it's not really something I thought about happening this soon but the fact that it could've been a possibility and it's not, it makes me a little sad."

Lily nods and is a little surprised when he takes her hand and walks her into the living room.

"But mom, there's something else, the main reason why I came here. Long story short, Mason suggests I do an interview with either a news source or an entertainment news source and I wasn't sure so I asked Bonnie and she said that I should not go with the latter and do something more professional and also not make it simply about me but you and your story. If you don't want to talk about your relationship with Franklin, I'll make sure they don't ask you and I can just touch base on it, but I think- I know that your story could help so many people in similar situations. If you don't want to, that's fine, you don't have to be there and I could say some things in the general aspect, but I would appreciate if you were there."

She sighed. "Okay,"

"Really?"

"Right now, it's a yes, but I may change my mind."

He chuckled. "That's fine. Again, you don't have to say much of anything, just hold my hand."

She smiled, placing her hand on top of his which he moved to hold. "Maybe it is time that I speak a little about it? It's just weird because for so long I was in denial and forced it to be normal and make it nothing to talk about."

He nodded. "I'm sure you're not the only one. I also want to look into some organizations and some charities to bring awareness there, volunteer."

"That sounds great, Stefan, I'll definitely do that with you."

He smiled. "Okay, mom. I'll call you with the details after I get them from Mason. Bonnie's back at home making dinner so I don't want to be out too long."

"Of course."

"Tell Tim I said hi, and let him know that he can come too."

"I will,"

They stood and she walked him to the door. Stefan kisses her cheek before walking out.

…

Bonnie got finished placing the plates on the table just as he walked through the door. She smiled at him then went back into the kitchen to grab two bowls, one filled with rice and the other with greens. Stefan grabbed the fish and joined her at the table.

"This looks and smells amazing, I'm starving."

Bonnie chuckled taking a seat. "How did everything go?"

"Better than what I expected, honestly. She says she's in so hopefully that sticks. I mean I wouldn't blame her if she gets sudden cold feet, but I hope no—"

"I thought I was pregnant. Earlier," she interrupted.

"I—"

"I'm not, I took a test. I'm a little late and I just—"

"You don't have to explain, babe. Honestly, I uh, I saw the test in the trash."

"Really?" She frowned as he nodded. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"Hey," he stood and walked over to her and held her face. "I want babies with you, I will never be freaked out by that. Truth is, I was a little sad to see you weren't."

"I'm sad too."

He frowns seeing her eyes fill with tears then hugs her as they slip from her eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, it's so stupid,"

"No," he rubs her back. "It's not something that I'm sure we both wanted right at this moment but it's still a dream and you thought it would soon be a reality and it's not and it's sad. You can cry about that."

She wiped her tears away. "You know exactly what to say,"

He smiled and pulls back to meet their lips before hugging her again. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses her again then meets their foreheads. "We'll have our SalvaFour one day."

She laughs and he smiles caressing her face. He combed her hair back behind her ears and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He touches his right cheek to her left and closed his eyes for a few moments, taking in her warmth. She chuckled hearing his stomach growl and moves her left hand to touch the side of his face and he pulls away. He kisses her twice then stands to grab his plate and moves it right next to her, occupying the seat beside her. They hold hands and start eating.

…

Bonnie smiled watching the video of her wedding dress. She was surprised to be sent a video by a number she didn't have saved but equally thankful. A part of her wondered if they stopped making the dress after their temporary breakup but by the looks of it, they've been sewing nonstop. It looks even better than the sketch and she's surprised yet equally happy. She texted whomever back her thanks and excitement with many exclamation points and fantasized about the day she actually wears it...which will be her wedding day...which is a week and a day away. She sat up at that realization. She's getting married in basically a week. Eight. Days. She had her not being pregnant on the brain but her wedding is just around the corner and she's not even sure if they're ready yet. Well, she knows she's ready to marry Stefan, but the decorations and the guests and has Mason even gotten his certificate yet and she realizes that she and Stefan need to obtain a marriage license which they should do sooner rather than later so if possible today. Her heart starts racing.

"Babe, go back to sleep," Stefan mummers after he reached over expecting to pull her into him but feels her legs instead knowing that she's sitting up.

"Our wedding is in eight days."

"I know,"

"You know and you're not worried?"

"About what?"

"What if we didn't get enough decor or Mason hasn't gotten his certificate and we need to get a marriage license and I don't even know if my parents can make it because I haven't heard anything from them about it and—"

"Babe, relax." He struggles to open his eyes. "Everything will be fine, this wedding is just for family and super close friends but we will have another one where we can invite more family and friends and have a wedding planner to worry about all this stuff at four AM."

She let out a breath then laid down. "Okay,"

"Okay." He held her close. "Now close your eyes, we're getting our license at a reasonable time today and I'll talk to Mason and my mom and you talk to your parents and Caroline."

"Okay," she snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed the top of her head before slipping back into his dreams.

...

Stefan laughed some as she jumped into his arms after obtaining their marriage license. He holds her thighs as they makeout against the building for a good minute before she unlatched her legs from around him. He holds her face and kisses her some more before he takes her hand leading them to his car. As he opened the door for her, he looks up and sees a guy with a camera and knows their public scene will be even more public. He decides to smile at the guy before making his way to the driver's side to take them to Mason's office.

...

"Come on, guys, I got this. I've been writing down my speech and everything," he took out a paper and flashed the text. "It's a secret."

They chuckled. "See, babe, I told you,"

"I never truly doubted you, I just had a typical four AM freak out."

"Say no more, I know her very well." He winked at her making her smile.

"Anyway, we should head out and pay a visit to my mom." Stefan stood and grabbed his coat.

"Alright, I'll see you both at the dinner."

They waved goodbye as they walked out then held hands. Bonnie kisses him once they stepped inside the elevator and smiled as he held her until it was their stop. He drove them to his mother's place then helped pack up the car with the decor they got a few days ago and headed to the cabin Stefan rented for the wedding. The ladies gasped seeing it for the first time. The front was all glass so you could see right in it and it held the beautiful way chandeliers that's they've ever seen. Bonnie stepped out of the car with her mouth agape taking it all in and felt a shiver down her spine causing her to shake in awe. Stefan took her hand and they walked inside.

"I pictured the aisle being here, I'm standing up there with Mason. The guests on either side. Violinist there. We go outside and have our photos taken while the inside turns into the reception and there's just one long table, already set with food. We thank everyone for coming on short notice and we eat and laugh. We can all dance later too and at the end of the night everyone can sleep over if they want, there are four bedrooms. We'll go home in a limo though."

She smiled imagining it all and let out a breath. "It's perfect." She turned to him. "Better than what I imagined,"

He held her face and kissed her softly. "I only want the best for you." He met their foreheads.

Lily smiled watching and listening to the two. "Tim is on his way with the chairs, we can possibly set the ceremony decor up now, get it out of the way, that way there will be no stress come the day of or before."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Two hours later they all smiled at their work. Snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, flowers in vases, placed on top of columns lining up diagonally behind the chairs. An arch wrapped in white LED lights and dark blue flowers standing tall in the center of the room. Candles arranged in the shape of a heart off to the side.

"Mom take a photo of us," Stefan handed her his phone then took Bonnie's hand leading them to the center of the arch. He held her face before kissing her as his mother took the photo making sure to get it all in the frame.

...

"Close your eyes," Bonnie smiled straddling his lap. He does so and opens then shortly after she gives him the OK. He smiled at the gift card in her hand and takes it. "When you're ready, you can go pick out a couple things and come Christmas morning, I'll give you a little fashion show."

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her. "You know I am in the shopping mood,"

She smiled. "Are you?"

He nods. "Let me slip away for an hour or so, do a little gift shopping." He kisses her.

Bonnie moves off his lap and after using the bathroom, he heads to the mall. She lets out a breath before grabbing her phone to call her dad and is happy once he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad,"

"Hey, baby, I got your texts about the wedding, I've been meaning to reply but I've been quite busy."

"It's okay, I just want to know if you can make it,"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She exhaled in relief. "I'm sorry about how last-minute everything is, Stefan really wanted to get married on this date specifically and didn't necessarily want to wait a whole other year,"

"I was meaning to ask why not wait?"

"We wanted something to go as we planned this year. After he started remembering more things and the fact that he lost his memories at all it kind of made us realize that life is short. Sometimes you have to seize the day."

"I get that,"

"And also Stefan wants to apologize about Thanksgiving he really feels horrible, we've had many talks so hopefully he's better now but just a fair warning."

"I'm glad to hear he's owning up to his actions. Not gonna lie, Bonnie, I was still on the fence that you both were still getting married after all that happened, but I can tell that you're happy and that you've both moved on from it."

"I am and we have. It's not something that is ever unspoken but we've moved past it."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Anyway, dad, I'm going to give mom a call then Caroline."

"Okay, tell them both I said hi,"

"Will do, love you,"

"Love you too."

Bonnie removed the phone from her ear then searched for her mother's contact. It rung about three times before it was picked up. She narrowed her eyes hearing distant voices and decided to speak. "Mom? Hello?"

"Whew, hello?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sorry, I answered the phone because I didn't want to miss your call but I had to run and do something really quick."

"Oh okay, I see. I won't take up your time, just calling to see if you can still make it for my wedding."

"Of course I can."

"And you can bring your girlfriend too if she's not busy or has any plans. We went to the venue today and it's to die for, you're going to freak. We set everything up and it looks stunning, I'm so happy with the way everything turned out."

"Well, I can't wait to see it and take many pictures."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll let you go now. Dad says hi by the way,"

She chuckled. "Okay, I love you.

"Love you too, bye," She ended the call only to make one more to her friend Caroline.

"Hey, Bon,"

"Hey, Care, are you able to make it to the wedding?"

"Of course, I'm already packed."

She smiled. "I may or may not have you as a bridesmaid, I don't know, Stefan doesn't have anyone up there with him so I may just keep it the two of us."

"Oh no pressure, I understand."

"Also could you help me with something? I have no idea what to gift Stefan with on Christmas."

"Bonnie it's Christmas Eve Eve,"

"I know, I'm completely clueless. He requested that I give him a Victoria's Secret gift card and I give him a fashion show of the stuff he picks out which I gave to him already, but I don't know I kind of want to give him something that he can keep."

"Hm…"

Bonnie thought as well.

"Maybe you can frame a photo of the first selfie you both took together or the ones he posted from Milan."

"That's not bad, he doesn't really have many photos."

"It's something sweet and simple and easy since you only have basically a day."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I'll do that I should hurry to CVS to get it printed and get a frame while Stefan's still out."

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of days!"

"Yes! I'm so excited! I love you I'll see you soon,"

"Love you too!"

Bonnie scooted off the bed and loaded the photo to her phone as she slipped on her shoes.

…

Stefan inserted his key into the lock then looked over, seeing someone walking toward him and did a double-take and smiled. "Where did you go?" He kissed her.

"Nowhere,"

He narrowed his eyes and peered behind her, seeing she was hiding something. "Okay," he opened the door.

"How was shopping?"

"Pretty sweet, I for one am super excited for Christmas."

She chuckled. "I need the room for maybe five minutes,"

"What are you doing, what did you get?"

"Nothing!" She ran back into the room and locked the door.

He shook his head but placed the bags underneath the tree. He looked in the refrigerator for a drink and grabbed a bottled water before walking over to the couch. He exhaled twisting the top and took a sip. "Babe?" He hollered down the hall.

"Just a sec!" She hollered back.

He took out his phone and decided to scroll through his Instagram before searching and clicking on Bonnie's page he smiled at the photos she posted of them and scrolled down to times before he even knew she existed. He clicks on a video post and smiles watching a dog lick her face continuously having her laugh nonstop. He wonders who the dog belongs to and the caption didn't help so he decided to comment and ask her. He backs out of the video and scrolls down some more but is snapped out of her word as he received a text from Mason. He let him know that he has set up a date for the interview which happens to be the day after his wedding. He's tempted to request a postpone but doesn't, figuring that it's better to get it done while his mother is still on board. He texts back his confirmation then looks back hearing the door open and shortly sees Bonnie walking over to the tree with a wrapped gift. He narrows his eyes but she smiled and walks over to him and straddles his lap. He holds her, pulling her closer to him. "What did you put under the tree?"

She smiles. "Just a little something,"

He can't stop himself from kissing her. "You shouldn't have," he moves his hands to her ass. She bites down on her lip. "You drive me crazy. I cannot wait for you to model for me."

"What song should I walk to?"

"Dangerous Woman."

Bonnie smiled. "Someone's been thinking about that."

"I heard it on my way back. I think it's perfect."

She smiled. "What did people say seeing you shop?"

"Nothing, actually, but I got a few eyebrow raises."

"I'm excited to have some new lingerie. This is a present for both of us."

"It's a win-win, babe."

She moved her fingers into his hair the met their lips. He kisses her back immediately and stands and carries her back into their room.

…

He smiled starting the video then shook her lightly. "Baaaby," he chuckled seeing her eyes narrow. "Baby," he moves in to kiss her a few times. "Wake up, it's Christmas morning,"

"Christmas?"

"Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas,"

He laughed. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you," she opened her eyes then shielded her face noticing he was recording.

He laughed then ended the video before taking her in his arms. "Are you still sleepy?"

"A little,"

"Get used to it, babe, once we have kids, you'll have to be up even earlier today."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll get up."

He chuckled then pulled on her arms to pull her up. She rubbed her eyes following behind him into the living room then stopped in her tracks the moment she saw the tree. "Babe!"

He laughed and pulled on her arms again. Bonnie frowned seeing four small boxes from Tiffany.

"When you were sleeping yesterday I did a little more shopping." He tugged on her arms and they kneeled in front of the tree. He looked over at her and smiled seeing the reflections of the lights in her eyes. He reached out to comb her hair behind her ears. "Open them,"

"Okay," she reached for one and tore open the packaging before opening the box and gasped at a pair of diamond earrings. Followed that was a necklace, a bracelet, and a ring. "These are all too beautiful."

"Matches you perfectly."

She smiled and kissed him multiple times. "Open yous," She handed him a wrapped box.

He smiled taking it from her hands and pulled off the paper. He fixated his eyes on the framed photo of them and feels his heart speed. He smiles remembering this day. His second day of knowing her was his first time imagining a life with her. It was for a flash but it was there and ever since he's known that their relationship will be more than anything he's ever had.

"Babe?"

"I love it." He looked over at her. "I'll put this right on my nightstand so I can see it forever."

She smiled then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more. I wanna see part two."

She smiled then grabbed the black and pink bags before disappearing down the hall. Stefan cleaned up the paper and organized her gifts before hearing Dangerous Woman play loudly on repeat. He smiled and sat on the couch waiting and took a deep breath hearing heels clack against the floor. He smiled as she stepped into his vision and shook his head as she turned. He bit his lower lip at her legs in those tights snapped to her panties. Her ass plump and round, her breasts supported by a black bra with lace lining. Her stomach was tight and toned. "Damn, babe." He reaches out to grab her hips once she was close enough then moved his hands down to squeeze her ass. She pushed his hands away then posed a little more before putting on outfit two.

Stefan suddenly sees nothing but black as her hands covered his eyes and he feels shifting before feeling her weight on his lap. He sees again and watched her eyes before moving them downward. Her back exposed as her body is covered with lace in a one-piece. He got her navy blue and knew that was the right choice because her skin looks golden. He moves his lips to her neck and moved his hands up her back, feeling her smooth skin. He pouts when she moves away to stand but that frown quickly fades as she poses and his mouth drops as she bends over to touch her toes and flip her head back, having her hair flow backward as well, looking at him as she kept that position.

"Come. Here."

"I still have more outfits to model." She stands and snakes her body down, bending her knees until she couldn't anymore. She turns on the balls of her feet so her back is to him as she wiggles up.

Stefan stands and holds her in his arms once she's at her full height and moves his hand between her thighs having her suck in a breath. She feels him hard on her back and instead of giving in too easily, she moves her body again, rounding her ass into him. He groans loudly at the feel of her and moves his other hand to grab her breast. Her head tilts back and he kisses her in all the places his lip could reach. Her hands move into his hair, feeling his scalp and massages and he curses at all the feels she's providing him with. Her body, her heat, her fingers. He growls feeling her dampen by the second and he moves his four fingers to rub against her, getting her to moan. He continues and feels her forehead start to perspire and her hips move along his fingers roughly and her fingers claw. He bites her ear and she calls out his name.

"You are so fucking sexy. And wet."

She moans. "I'm so wet for you." She arches her back more and throws her hips back and forth.

"Fuck." He lets her continue until he needs to turn her around and pull the straps down her shoulders. He bends his knees following the lace fall off her body. He tugs it down her hips and his nostrils flare at the smell of her. He watched her pussy closely then shifts his eyes up to her meeting her eyes and had to hold back his cum. "I need you to sit on my face." He begs.

She smiled before turning on her heels walking back to their bedroom. He starts crawling after her before finding the strength to get up and catches up to her. She pushes on his shoulders until he's seated on the edge and stops her smile by the way he's looking at her. Like how a little kid looks at a brand new shiny toy. She pushes him back so he's laying down and starts crawling on her knees as he moves up the bed and rests his head on a pillow. She leans in and kisses him deeply and his hands massage her ass. He moves his hands to her thighs as she sits up and is shortly above him. He takes her in and his heart speeds as she gets closer and closer. He opens his mouth and moans immediately licking her length. Bonnie grabs onto the headboard growing hot and calls out his name as his hands grip her hips. She throws her head back and weakly fans herself and hisses as he slaps her ass. She comes, flowing into his mouth. She moves off him and smiles at the wetness on his face.

"Damn, Bonnie." He wipes his mouth then watched as she turns her body to face the door. "I'm gonna cum the second you touch me." He knows what she's about to do.

She smiles and pulls up on his sweatpants to lift over his erection. "Give me a minute, babe."

"Thirty seconds."

"A minute."

He runs his fingers through his hair. "That's not fair." He says when she turns to face him because now he actually has to watch her.

She smiles and he curls his toes as she spits. He starts counting the seconds down in his head. She licks up his length before taking him in her mouth. Her head moves up and down along him and twirls her tongue around him and smiled hearing him curse repeatedly. She feels bad for torturing him but wants to see if he could obey commands. She is feeling much like a dangerous woman right now. She flicks her tongue slowly along his tip back and forth.

"Babe, I—" he lets out a frustrated breath.

"Almost there." She says then takes him in her mouth again and moans loudly.

He feels his body start to shake and at fifty-nine seconds he cums forcefully as her lips suck. He feels defeated. Lifeless. He feels her naked body move on top of his and he wants to hold her but can't move.

"Good boy, Stefan." She whispers in his ear then moves to rest her head on his chest. She reaches for her phone and lowers the volume of the music drastically then closes her eyes.

"Thank you," he finds the strength to respond.

She smiles and snuggles her head into his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

He looks at her differently now. Like she's his master and he has to obey her every command. Their Christmas morning was something that he would never forget, and he's not just talking about the sex, but it all. Once they woke up from their sex induced comas, he watched her get dressed throwing on one of her new bra and pantie sets before pulling up a skirt and tank top which she tucked in. He moved and threw on boxers, sweatpants and a tank top before following after her in the living room. He held her from behind and kissed her along her neck multiple times.

"I— you—"

She smiles but wipes it away as she turns in his arms. They look into each other's eyes. "Yes?" She dares him to finish his thought.

He stumbles. "I was just gonna- I was just gonna say that- that you're amazing."

She lets him see her smile this time and kissed him on the cheek. "You're amazing too, you know that?"

He feels validation and smiles.

She stood on her toes and moved her lips to his ear and whispers. "My pussy has _never_ been eaten the way you did. She's purring for you constantly. Dropping constantly. Aching."

He lets out a breath through his nose. "Tell her I'm sorry for causing her ache."

"Don't apologize. Just tend to her needs whenever she pleases." She takes his hand and moves it up her skirt and his fingers moisten.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

He drops to his knees.

…

He fed her their lunch as she sat on his lap along with dinner. She fed him dessert through their constant make outs and he swears he's never loved cake and ice cream more. He wanted to smoke pot just so that they could exchange smoke. He wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Now, they're on an airplane to visit her parents and he can't take his eyes off of her. Just in case she gives him a look and he needs to tend to her needs. He's scared about what would happen if he misses it. He can't go through withdrawal. He's addicted.

Bonnie feels his eyes on her as she looks through a magazine. She looks over at him and their eyes locked. "I love you."

"I love you more." He held her face. "I swear."

She kisses him once then returns back to her magazine until it was safe to get off the plane.

He waits for her to use the bathroom after getting their bags. He ends up taking a few photos with fans who approached him.

"How was your Christmas?" A fan asked.

"Oh, it was the best one yet,"

She smiled. "I saw the video you posted of you waking up Bonnie and I almost died, you two are so perfect for each other."

He smiled. "Thank you, yeah, she's the best."

She gave him one last hug before walking away. He looks back seeing the subject of his past conversation exit the bathroom and kisses her repeatedly before they make their way out.

...

Stefan feels his heart pounding watching her put on a new fitted sheet on their hotel mattress. Her dress short giving him the perfect view of her ass as she bent over pushing the sheet down between the headboard. He took a step then paused before continuing over to her. "Thank you, babe," he spoke causing her to look behind her shoulder.

She stood on her knees and moved her arms around his neck as he stood in front of her. "You're welcome,"

He tilted his head back as she leaned forward and met their lips. He took over, kissing her deeply and moved his hands up the back of her thighs. "Can I please have you?"

"We have to meet my mom soon,"

"Please."

She smiles. "Okay," she massages his scalp.

Stefan moves his hands up her dress, lifting it over her body then got on the bed himself, carefully laying her down.

...

He smiles watching the women hug then steps up to hug his future mother-in-law next. He holds her tightly and moves his hand along her back. They pull away and he kisses her on the cheek before hugging her girlfriend and stood next to Bonnie.

"Stefan, this is Karen, in case you forgot,"

"Karen, nice to meet you,"

"You as well, Stefan. How are you feeling, how's everything."

He took a breath. "I'm doing a whole lot better now. I want to take a moment just to apologize to the both of you for my actions on Thanksgiving, I was at a confusing time and I hate that it was your first impression of me and your second impression of me. I hope that I can change your perception of me throughout the years."

"Of course, Stefan, thank you for apologizing,"

He smiled and let out a breath.

"Have a seat, would you guys like something to eat or drink?"

"I'll have some water, please," Stefan requested and Bonnie declined.

They walked over to the living room. Stefan squeezed her ass before they sat down next to each other. He turned her face and kissed her once not being able to resist.

"So I hear you two are getting married in a couple of days,"

"Yes, will you be able to come?"

"I am, I wasn't sure how intimate you guys wanted it to be, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Trust me, you're not, we already set a seat up for you and everything."

Karen smiled then looked over, seeing Abby walk out with a glass of ice water. Stefan thanked her.

"So tell me all about this wedding," Abby smiles widely.

"I would but I really want it to be a surprise. The place is so beautifully breathtaking, Stefan found the most magical place and we and his mom Lily put up all the decorations and seating a few days ago and I'm in love."

"So who's going to be there exactly?"

"You both along with dad and his girl and daughter, Lily and her man, Caroline, and Mason. We booked a photographer too and she might have a second shooter, I don't know."

"What about food?"

"We have a caterer that will be making baked chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli for everyone, it was basic enough to do in such short notice and we somehow managed to get a cake made for us."

"It seems like this wedding was meant to be," Karen said.

Stefan smiled, holding Bonnie's hand. "I'm just excited to see her in her dress,"

Abby gasped. "Do you—"

"I have a video,"

"You do?" Everyone asked.

She nodded. "I got sent it just a couple of days ago," she grabs her phone and clicks on the video before handing over to the women. They both gasp and Abby frowns before looking up at her daughter. "Bonnie, you are going to be the most stunning bride." She looks back at the video and shakes her head and plays it again when it ended.

"That's stunning," Karen sat back. "And I'm not the kind of gal who likes dresses,"

Bonnie chuckled then took her phone back when her mom handed it to her.

"I'm going to faint, aren't I?" Stefan looked between the two.

"Absolutely."

"One hundred percent."

"Damn."

Bonnie smiled and kissed his cheek. He moved his head to kiss her lips and wants to kiss her again but forces himself not to. He watched her lips instead as she goes off talking and cracks a smile as she does so, probably telling a humorous story. All his senses are on his eyes so for now all he can do is see, everything else is silent. He lifts the hand of his holding hers and kisses the back of her hand then tops it with his. She looks over at him and he lifts his eyes to look into hers and as he blinks, he could suddenly hear again as if she snapped him out of his previous state of mind. His eyes lift as she moves to straggle his lap and his hands move to her ass as they start their makeout. He moans as his hips rock back and forth into him then pulls away. "Wait, stop," he looks past her shoulder and is relieved to see her mother and Karen no longer seated in front of them. He exhaled then starts to wonder where they've gone. "Where did they go?"

"To the kitchen, were you not listening or did you forget?"

"Sorry, I was focused on your lips."

"Then have them." She meets their lips again and he kisses her back deeply, moving his hands up her dress.

"Wait, stop," he moves his head away.

She sighs and gets off his lap, pulling her dress down before folding her arms under her chest.

"What's wrong? I thought- we've been through this before," he moved his hand to turn her face toward him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing,"

"Babe,"

"I… I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll be a horrible person."

"Tell me,"

"I—"

"Bonnie, did you want tomatoes?"

She looked over. "Yes please,"

Stefan grabbed her face again.

"I… I don't know how I feel about my mom dating Karen."

He frowned.

"I mean I am happy for her and love is love but it's just so weird I mean never has she expressed having a girl crush then now she's dating one I mean I accept it but it's just… I don't know."

"You should talk to her,"

"And say what? How are you suddenly a lesbian right now, I don't want to upset her, especially since our wedding is so close and I want her to be there."

"Babe,"

"I know, I'll talk to her, I promise just not now."

He sighed. "Okay."

"Can I just get one more kiss please?" She pouts.

He shakes his head but kisses her in a quick makeout before moving away. "I love you."

"I love you more." She watched his lips this time. "She wants you, daddy,"

"When we get back to the hotel."

"She likes it when you take control. A quick feel," she grabs his hand and when he doesn't protest she moves it up her dress, between her thighs. She bit down on her bottom lip as his fingers strummed. He moved his hand to her thigh seeing the two walk out of the kitchen and Bonnie thanks her mom for the sandwich. She decides to move on his lap, having her legs stretch across the length of it, resting her lower back on the armrest. He moved his hands on her thigh and used his thumb to caress her there a few times.

"Stefan, how's your mom?"

"She's doing really well, thanks for asking. She and I will actually be doing an interview after the wedding about everything that happened and we're going to bring light to domestic violence and try to raise awareness."

"That's amazing,"

"Yeah, it was actually Bonnie's idea, it was initially going to just be about the situation but I now love that it's not completely all about me, but something positive toward the negative."

"That's awesome,"

He smiled and nodded.

"What about your acting, do you think you'll return to that?"

"Jeez, mom,"

"No it's fine, yeah, definitely. Acting is a passion of mine so I'm in no way can I just stop you know. I actually auditioned for this TV show two months or so ago, not sure if I'll actually get it, but if I do that'll be great, if not I'll keep putting myself out there."

She nodded. "What other passions do you have besides acting, if any?"

He thought. "You know, that's a hard question, acting is kind of all I've ever known, really,"

"How did you get into it?"

"My dad, he— actually I can't say,"

They frowned. "Why?"

"I promised Bonnie I'd tell her on our wedding day. She wants me to tell her a story about my dad and thinking about it, this is the one I wanted to tell her. Sorry,"

"It's completely fine."

"Anyway, yeah, my dad introduced me to it." He shook his head thinking back. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he rubbed his eyes, stopping the tears before they really form.

Bonnie put her plate down and hugged him tightly. "Babe," she kissed his head.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," Abby frowned.

"No, thank you, actually, I haven't really been able to remember much of my dad but thinking about that day it just bought everything back to me." He sniffed in and took a deep breath, letting it out. "Also reminds me that I should probably visit him soon."

Bonnie rubbed his back several times. "I'll go with you if you want,"

He nodded looking up into her eyes. He closed his eyes as she met their foreheads for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You know my dad passed too," Karen spoke. "We didn't have the best relationship but it wasn't horrible, I knew he loved me so that was all that mattered. Sometimes when I think about him, all I can do is smile and remember the happy moments we've had together and it'll just bring me peace. Which is very rare to obtain being an adult so it's nice."

Stefan smiles. "Yeah, it does feel like peace. I think when you're young and have no worries about much of anything, you're in a state of peace not never really realize it or understand it then you get older and that peace slowly chips away so it goes unnoticed until the moment you look back and remember how simple and easy things were when you were however old."

"Exactly," she smiled.

Their attention turned towards the door, hearing the doorbell ring and Abby excused herself to get it. Stefan sat up hearing a familiar deep voice and stood once his girl got off his lap to hug her father. Stefan straightened out his shirt before walking up to him and watched as the two engaged in a small conversation before their eyes locked. He held back his frown noticing that Rudy had some second-guessing in his eyes.

"Mr. Bennett, can we please talk for a moment?"

He nodded and led them into the kitchen.

"Sir—"

"Before you say anything I need to tell you something."

He nodded.

"I can barely look at you. Do you know you made my daughter ball her eyes out on Thanksgiving because of your actions? She struggled to breathe because she was so hurt that you cared more about some girl than you did your fiancée. And I know about you losing your memories but from what I saw and heard you didn't even try to make an effort. You treated her like she was nothing and it's going to take a hell of a lot of time for me to even consider you as my son."

"I'm so sorry. You're right, I didn't try back then but I'm trying now. I know that I don't deserve Bonnie in the slightest, I didn't deserve her before and I sure as hell don't deserve her now, but I love her with every ounce of me and I'm going to show her that and I'm going to show you that and prove to you. I'm owning up to my actions one hundred percent. I've apologized to Bonnie many times and I'm still trying to forgive myself for my actions."

"For Bonnie's sake, I'll give you a chance."

"Thank you, sir. I promise you that I will never disrespect Bonnie ever again."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

He nodded then took several breaths then followed him out of the kitchen. Bonnie watched them walk out of the kitchen and stopped her frown at Stefan's face. She could tell he was holding back his emotions and she stood so he could sit before sitting on his lap kissed his head then hugged him from the side.

"So where's Natalie and Shayla?"

"They're packing for the trip. I figured I stop by and see my girl before she gets married off."

Stefan looked away.

"Dad, I have to show you my dress," she reached for her phone, wanting to distract everyone's minds.

"No, I want to be surprised. I already know you're going to be gorgeous."

She smiled. "Thanks, dad."

He smiled and moved in to kiss her forehead. "So what's on the menu?"

She chuckled. "Grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. I know it's not much, we do have cake and everything was short notice."

"I know Bonnie doesn't want to disclose the location, but the place is a bit of a drive from civilization so everyone has the option of staying the night there. Um, there are rooms if you want to drink or just don't feel like taking a ride back in the cars."

"This wedding just got better," Karen said making most chuckle.

"So we will be provided with rides?"

"Yes, I know that you may want to be with Bonnie on the way there, so I'll have a car for you both and my mom and Caroline, and Karen if you want to ride as well. It's an SUV, so there's room. They'll be one for myself and Mason so we can get there early and Sir if you don't mind sharing a car with Tim, they'll be another for you, Shayla, and Natalie."

"We figured getting limos would draw too much attention and as Stefan said, it's pretty secluded so we want to keep it private," Bonnie added.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, so we're going to head back to our hotel because I'm tired and want to sleep but we'll see y'all at the airport, then on the airplane and then at the rehearsal dinner." Bonnie stood and took Stefan's hand.

He shortly rose to his feet and hugged the two women before nodding at Rudy, scared that he would reject a handshake in front of them.

…

He watched her face as she came for the fifth time as he lifted his hips into her until he stiffened, emptying inside her. He held her ass as she freed him and gently fell forward, pressing her body against his. "That was great, babe," she moaned sheepishly.

"I could go for more."

She smiled. "I'm tired, unfortunately."

"Okay," he wrapped his arm around her then shifted to his side having them lay that way. "Hey, babe?" He moved his fingertips up her spine then narrowed his eyes when she didn't respond. "Ba—" he stopped the chuckled heading her gently snoring.

…

Her heart started beating rapidly as they touched down in New York. In just a single day she would be a happily married woman and now it's all starting to hit her. She mentally shook her head barely remembering how they got here in the first place. She's a thousand percent sure that Stefan never even thought about in the slightest marrying her but he did and she said yes and never looked back.

After everyone had got their bags, Stefan looked around and smiled seeing a man holding a sign labeled 'Salvatore'. He led the way and thanked the gentleman as he led them outside to their cars. Bonnie blew kisses at them all and reminded them about dinner tonight at eight before getting into a car alone with Stefan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, how was your trip?" Grant asked looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Bonnie smiled. "Great, thanks for asking,"

He smiled and started the car.

She turned to Stefan. "Are you getting nervous?"

"I wouldn't say nervous but I'm a little like shakey, you know?"

She smiled. "Me too."

He kissed her meaning for it to be just once but she kissed him back roughly and he reciprocates, moving his hand to the side of her face. He raised his eyebrow as she started kissing along his neck and bit down on his lip at the new feel. She smiled against his skin hearing him let out a small moan and continued kissing him and licking him there.

They jump hearing the trunk close then looked out the window seeing they were home. Bonnie moves away and Stefan moves to open the door then held his hand out for his girl. Bonnie took it, stepping out then grabbed her bag before they walked inside.

"I really want to fuck you, but I want us to wait until the wedding."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Yes."

He let out a breath turning the key before opening the door and looked over at Bonnie as she gasped before looking inside the apartment and sees a long box.

"My dress is here!" She ran up to it and hugged it.

Stefan smiled and closed and locked the door before walking up to her and kissed her. "It's browner than what I imagined."

She chuckled then hit his arm. "Shut up."

He smiled. "Tell me one thing; does it hug your body?"

"Of course. I know what you like." She smiled feeling his hands move along her body. "No, Stefan."

He nibbles on her neck. "Pretty please?"

"No, you can wait a single day. Most couples wait like a whole week."

He sighed. "Okay. But that means you're dancing for me our wedding night."

"I was already planning on it."

He smiles, grabbing her ass. "Can't wait."

"You have to sing for me,"

"No,"

"Remember you promised,"

"I said when we reach our year anniversary I'll sing for you."

She pouted. "You're mean."

He kisses her. "I still love you very much."

"I guess I feel the same too."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"I'm wearing red,"

He raised his eyebrow. "I don't think I've seen you in red before,"

"You're gonna cum in your pants and I'm going to do it on purpose since you're not singing for me."

"Fuck, I'm in trouble."

"One hundred percent."

He let out a deep breath, ready to accept his fate.

…

Stefan tilted his head back and met his hands to his face as she appeared from their bedroom. She wanted her dress to be a surprise and by what she said he'd do in his pants, he'd known that he was in for heartache, but didn't think it'll be to this extreme. Her dress reminded him of Jessica Rabbit's with its high slit and sweetheart neckline that pushed in and lifted her chest. Her waist tapered out. He frowned watching as she turned three sixty seeing half of her back exposed thanks to her hair covering the first half. He wanted to drop to his knees.

"You ready, Mr. Salvatore?"

"No, babe, I— fuck." He walked up to her and gently moved his hands to her hips. "You are beyond this world. I am not worthy."

She smiles. "As long as you know." She kissed his cheek then took his hand, leading them to the door.

"Wait, I have to get a photo of you to jerk off to tonight." He took out his phone. "Stand over there,"

She stood in better lighting then shook out her right leg having it be exposed and he snapped a photo. She posed for another with her hands reaching to the back of her head and opened her mouth slightly. He took another with her back toward him as she looked over her shoulder.

"Damn." He could only shake his head.

…

Stefan got in his last couple of feels as they were led to their table and was relieved seeing no one had arrived yet. He turned her head towards him then kissed her deeply only pulling away hearing a throat clear. They turned seeing Mason and he walked closer to the two. "Bonnie, you look amazing,"

She smiled. "Thank you, thanks for coming,"

"Of course."

Their heads turned hearing a loud gasp and Bonnie chuckled seeing Caroline walk in. She met her halfway and they met on a tight hug. Bonnie smiled seeing the rest of their party making their way too.

"Bonnie, you did have to kill everyone here, I mean come on," Caroline stepped back to get a better view of her dress.

Bonnie chuckled. "Stop it,"

"Look at my baby," Abby spoke walking up to them and gasped her own. "You're a woman now."

"Thanks for finally realizing it."

"Oh hush."

The women laughed. Bonnie hugged everyone then watch Stefan introduce Mason to everyone before picking up Natalie. Bonnie bit her lower lip picturing him holding their future daughter or son but relaxed as she started to get aroused. She walked up to go and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just very quickly want to thank all of you for joining Bonnie and me tonight, this means so much to us and I can't even begin to describe how I feel that I get to marry a woman like Bonnie." He turned his head to her, "I love you, babe,"

"I love you more," she kissed him once and gained claps from everyone.

Shayla grabbed her daughter from his arm and apologized but Stefan brushed it off and kissed the little girl's forehead then moved his newly unoccupied arm around Bonnie's waist. "Um our food has already been prepared, thank you all for responding timely, it should be out in the next few minutes."

"Oh and we kind of just have one rule for the wedding and that's to not post something on social media showing that we got or are getting married. You can show little hints like maybe your plate of food or your slice of cake or little things like that. We just want to keep the day sacred a little then once Stefan and I announce it, you all are free to post however many or less you want or not at all, it doesn't matter." Bonnie saw a few head nods but particularly sighed at her mother's annoyed face.

Everyone looked back seeing multiple waiters walking out with their plates of food and took their seats. Hands went up in the air as food orders were called out until everyone had their plate.

"If I may, I would like to say a prayer," Rudy stood from his seat.

Stefan swallowed then held Bonnie's hand tightly.

"Father God, I want to thank you for tonight, for allowing us to come together and be together to celebrate the soon-to-be husband and wife. I pray for their love, their trust, their journeys, may they follow in your footsteps, Lord and confined in one another and cherish one another. Thank you for this meal, may it nourish our minds, bodies, and souls. In your precious name, I pray, amen."

"Amen,"

Stefan felt his heart relaxing after the prayer was said. He wouldn't take that to believe that he's been forgiven, but he'd take it as a start.

Everyone started eating then conversations began to spike and soon the whole table was in a conversation, whether they were talking to the person to the left or right of them or a group of people. Stefan smiled over at Bonnie who was smiling as well looking forward before she turned her head towards him. He shook his head before kissing her once. Bonnie smiled and met their foreheads for a few seconds. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled, closing her eyes. "You make me feel like the most beautiful woman."

"That's because you are. I love you so much."

"I love you more." She lifted her chin to kiss him, keeping her eyes closed. "You're gonna be my husband,"

He smiled. "I'm gonna be your husband. And you're gonna be my wife."

"I'm gonna be your wife."

He moved his hands to hold her face causing her eyes to open. "I don't want to be without you tonight."

She smiles. "I'm afraid it's going to take me hours to fall asleep without hearing your snoring."

He chuckled. "I'll call you tonight, yeah? We'll fall asleep together,"

She nodded. "Yes please."

"Okay, babe," he kisses her. "Eleven thirty?"

"Eleven thirty."

He caresses the side of her face.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I can't wait to have our SalvaFour." He smiled. "You looked so daddy holding Natalie, my kitty started purring."

"Did she?" He watched her nod.

"She wants you so bad. I want you."

"Just say the word, babe, and I'll fuck you in the backseat. I'm dying to take this dress off of you. See what's underneath,"

"I'll take a photo tonight, send it to you."

"Please do. I was gonna stay at Mason's, but I'll just go home because I'll have pictures of you."

She smiled. "Can I get a photo?"

"You want a photo?" He watched her nod. "I'll send you one."

"Thank you, daddy,"

"You're welcome."

She kisses him twice, stopping her mouth from opening to his. She cut her moan short as his hand rounded her exposed thigh and ran up into her dress. He watched her eyes as he explores and she held onto the chair as his knuckle runs between her folds.

"She really is purring, isn't she?" He spoke lowly, looking into her eyes.

She pouted as his hand moved away but bit her lip seeing him place his knuckle in his mouth. "Mmf," he sounded, moving his hand away from his mouth.

"I want to straddle your lap so bad."

He shook his head imagining her doing so. He wouldn't be able to control his actions from that point so he's glad she's not. But, "I dare you."

She chuckled and he kissed her neck.

"Are you two saying your own vows?" Caroline nudged her friend.

"I think so, honestly we haven't discussed it," she then turned to Stefan.

"Yeah, let's say some vows,"

"We be sayin some vows," Bonnie confirmed, having those who were listening in laugh. "Oh that reminds me, mom," she waited until she had her attention, "you know that you'll be walking down the aisle, right?"

"Yeah,"

"You and Lily can walk down together, pretty please?"

"Of course, Bon."

She smiled.

Once everyone was finished with their meals, they started to mingle a little longer before saying their goodbyes. Stefan took Bonnie into another private area after promising Caroline that he'd bring her back shortly. He pulled her against his body and met their lips, kissing her deeply. They moaned, turning their heads to opposite sides. He held the back of her thigh as she lifted it around his waist and squeezed her body tightly.

"Babe,"

"No, come here," he met their lips again, moving his hand up her dress.

"I have to go,"

"No, no no please stay, please." He hugged her. "Let's break tradition, okay, let's- let's be together tonight. You know you want to."

"I do want to really, really bad, but I also want to talk about you to my best friend and get a little tipsy and wake up and have our first moments seeing each other when I'm walking down the aisle to you. Can you imagine how magical that would feel?"

He watched her eyes. "I guess that would feel pretty magical."

She chuckled and he held her face. "Eleven thirty?"

"Eleven thirty. You and me in our PJ's in bed ready to marry the next day."

"Okay." He kissed her once. "I miss you already."

"Me too." She frowned then hugged him tightly and he held her back for a few moments before she slipped away.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie closed her eyes for a quick moment letting out a breath on the drive back to the hotel. She doesn't know why she's suddenly shaking but maybe it's because in just sixteen hours she will be walking down the aisle and though sixteen seems somewhat like a lot, minus the sleeping, that only makes it five hours. She felt her heart start to beat rapidly so she stopped thinking about time and opened her eyes to see that she did so just in time because the car parked in front of the hotel building. She got out once the door opened and waited for her friend before they walked inside.

"So how are you feeling?" Caroline asked once they were in her hotel room.

"Are you and Enzo dating?"

She frowned. "What?"

"I don't care if you are, honestly, I just want to know. For some reason, I need to know."

Caroline watched her face before exhaling seeing that she was completely serious. "After I told you and left early, I told Enzo what I told you and he got really angry with me and at himself. I gave him space and a few days later I visit him and he seemed calm and I told him what I did again and explained to him why I did it and he didn't feel the same way back so imagine me sitting there feeling like a complete asshole—which I am, and I learned a lot about myself because of it. I always let the boys in my life dictate my life and I get possessive so I spill my heart out and what do you know, nine times out of ten it just ends up blowing up in my face and I'm there looking like a complete loser."

"Why Enzo?"

"I don't even know how it started. And I know that's not the answer you want, but it's the truth. One day we're barely friends then the next we have sex on a frequent basis."

"He told me it was because I was never around and he just needed someone to be around and apparently you were around and it happened." Bonnie watched her friends face seeing the hurt within them. "You loved him, didn't you?"

She wiped the tear that fell from her right eye. "I thought I did. Thinking about it, it wasn't him that I loved, it was the comfort I would feel in his arms and the passion he made me feel. Anyone could've provided that for me. I was just lonely. And I'm sorry, Bonnie. I don't know why I would even think about hurting the one person who has been there for me through everything."

"I do forgive you, Caroline. To be honest, I was more upset with him. He took advantage of both of us. He made me feel like shit for being with Stefan when he was the one who was in the wrong. Way longer than I have been." She exhaled. "But anyway I am in a way thankful for what happened because Stefan saw me at my worst and he still wanted to be with me."

She smiled. "I must say, Bonnie, Stefan is the perfect guy for you. The way you both were at dinner, the way you two look at each other," she shook her head, "it's meant to be."

She smiled. "No one has ever made me feel the way he does. I can't wait to marry him."

Caroline hugged her tightly. "I love you, B."

"I love you too."

"I bought us something especially for tonight," Caroline smiled then stood walking back to her room.

Bonnie laughed when she came back with matching silk pajamas then stood to take a closer look. Tears formed in her eyes seeing the word 'bride' stitched into hers and hugged it close to her body. "Thank you, this is so sweet," she hugged her friend.

"I've always dreamed about this moment for us and it included matching silk pajamas."

They shared a laugh.

"Let's wash our makeup off, get dressed, and sip some champagne."

Caroline linked their arms and together, they walked back to the bathroom. "Oh and by the way, Stefan really didn't have to pay for all this, this is crazy."

Bonnie smiled. "He loves it which I in part appreciate especially when it comes to my family."

"We're missing music, I'll go grab my phone," Caroline quickly walked out.

Bonnie reaches in her bag and grabbed her coconut oil then massages her face with it, melting the makeup off. She moved her hips as Señorita started playing through the Bluetooth speaker and shortly Caroline was at her side again mouthing the words grabbing her makeup remover wipes. They started singing, doing their separate routines only to get the same end result which was a clean, makeup-free face. They danced down the hall ready to pop the champagne they ordered halfway through their routine.

"To a healthy, loving, long-lasting marriage. Between you and Stefan,"

Bonnie smiled. "To marriage,"

They held up their glasses then let them touch before drinking. They danced around some more then decided to calm down some by watching a movie. They settled on watching The Office when nothing seemed to catch their eyes. Ironically, one of the episodes was Jim and Pam's wedding which made them laugh and cry at the same time.

"You know what, I actually would've loved a flash mob like that." Bonnie wipes away a tear.

"Next time,"

They laughed some at both Caroline's comment and how Dwight accidentally kicked Isabel right in the nose making that scene just a little more tragically hilarious.

They shut the TV off after yawning through the following two episodes and decided to call it a night. Bonnie looked at the clock and smiled seeing it was eleven fifteen. She crawled into bed and frowned at how sleepy she was. She hopes that she can wait it out for another fifteen.

…

Stefan exhaled placing his shot glass down then looked over at his friend as he did the same thing. "Can I ask you a question, man?"

"Sure,"

"How do you feel about Bonnie and I getting married?"

Mason looked into his eyes. "I think it's the best decision you've ever made. Probably not Bonnie's but,"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, man,"

"For what?"

"Truthfully, I hate that I'm marrying a woman you love. Or loved. I only may only be admitting this because I'm tipsy, but it sucks for me too. I feel like I can't really say a lot of shit about her because in the back of your mind you may be thinking 'fuck me' or whatever."

He took another shot before exhaling. "It does suck sometimes but then I see how happy you are and I get over it. You treat her right and if you didn't, I wouldn't be willing to marry you both tomorrow. Bonnie is absolutely perfect for you and you're perfect for her."

"I'm OK for her, she can do so much better than me, I'm just a lucky piece of shit."

"See, you see Bonnie for what she is so I know you won't fuck it up. You know you won't be able to find another like her."

"What about you, man, how- how are you doing, who are you fucking?"

He chuckled. "No one at the moment."

"You haven't tried gettin at Caroline?"

"I don't know, man, I think I'd feel a little awkward with that. I mean I was in love with her best friend,"

"And she fucked her boyfriend frequently and yet look at whose she's staying with tonight. Nothing's awkward around here. Not in this family."

"I'd have to go on a few dates with her first and see if I actually like her. We talked a bit on Thanksgiving, she seemed pretty cool but then again I have no idea if she's single or with Enzo."

"If—"

"And if she's with Enzo, I don't even know if I want to be with someone like that."

"I wouldn't rule her out. People do things for a reason, just because Enzo's was a shit reason, doesn't mean Caroline's will be."

"You'd think she's even be willing to tell me?"

"Probably not right away, but if things continue and you both catch feelings, it's not an oddball question to ask and I'm sure she'd share."

He exhaled. "The only thing holding me back is that she lives over there and I'm here."

"Take advantage when she is here though. The wedding is the perfect place for that, everyone is staying an extra day so invite her out to breakfast or lunch or something."

"Yeah. I'll do that,"

Stefan grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit then requested one more shot. "I have to leave soon. I need to shower and call Bonnie."

"Were you staying over my place?"

"I was but I didn't even pack my shit and if I do that'll force us to wake up even earlier to go get my things so I'll just crash in my own bed tonight."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything,"

"You're leaving with me, bro, I want to make sure you get home safe."

He chuckled. "Fine."

They did their last shot before walking out of the bar. They had Grant turn on some music and they sang until they were outside his complex. The men hugged goodbye then Mason stepped out and just as he was closing the door, Stefan stopped him.

"Wait, why don't you pack your shit and come stay with me tonight."

He smiled, "Yeah I'll be quick."

Stefan nodded then sat back in his seat. He glanced at his watch seeing that it was ten forty-five and let out a breath.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Salvatore about tomorrow?"

A smile grew on his face. "I'm ready. I have a small voice in my mind though that questions if she's even going to show. Maybe she changed her mind or realized that she can do so much better than me because she can, or maybe she's just not ready. I'm trying to keep it small but until I see her in that dress, I'll always have doubt."

"That's only natural. When I married my wife, everything that you're feeling, I felt. But then you see her and everything you thought you knew goes out the window because she's there. Only looking at you, only walking to you. Everything vanished and it's just the two of you."

Stefan soaked in his words in silence. "I want to invite you to our wedding. Your wife as well. You may have to bring your own dinner or eat before, but I'll see what I can do."

Grant chuckled. "I'll be honored, Sir."

"Stefan,"

He nodded.

The door opened shortly and Mason tosses in his bag then hung his suit on the small hook above.

Once they reach Stefan's place, the men got out and headed inside.

"It's been a while since I've been tipsy and I don't even know what- I don't even know what I'm thinking."

Stefan chuckled turning the key, letting them both inside.

"It's like I'm either drunk or not, no in-between."

"Bonnie barely drinks at all so I barely drink now so I'm feeling pretty good. I just have to piss real bad."

They stepped inside the elevator and ride it up to his floor in silence. Once they were successfully inside his apartment, Stefan headed straight for the bathroom while Mason put his things away. He ended up in their room. He looked around a bit surprised to see how it didn't look much different from before Bonnie moved in. He was sure that she would add more color or something but the only things he could visually see of hers were on her nightstand. A new lamp and clock, perfume, a small bottle of lotion, a couple of hair ties. He looked over at Stefan's and saw the picture he took of them in Milan. He smiled and walked over to it and picked it up. He moved his left hand to cover Stefan's face and body and smiled seeing just her. He looked over hearing the bathroom door open and moved to set the picture down.

"Bonnie gifted that to me for Christmas." He smiled. "It was the first time I think we both really ever considered actually dating. After she left I missed the fuck out of her and I knew then that I was in trouble."

Mason chuckled. "I knew you were fucked too."

He smiled. "I'm going to shower then go to sleep, I promised Bonnie that I'd be in bed by eleven-thirty,"

"Sure, I should be getting ready myself anyway."

"Alright, man, see you tomorrow."

He nodded then walked out. Stefan closed the door behind him and frowned. He's not sure if it's the vodka making him see things but he's sure that he saw Mason covering his face as he was looking at the photo. He walked over to it and did so himself to see if he got the angles wrong but as he placed his hand over him it looked to be all true. "Fuck." He sat the picture down then started stripping for his shower.

Once he was out, he got dressed and checked the time seeing that it was exactly eleven-thirty. He reached for his phone and called her, putting it on speakerphone as it rang as he got in the bed and shit off his light.

"Hey,"

He smiled. "Hey, babe. You sound tired,"

"I am. Caroline and I drank champagne and danced around then watched some TV and I'm a little sleepy."

"As long as there were no strippers,"

"We just had the one to share between the two of us."

"Ha. Ha."

Bonnie smiled. "What about you?"

"Went out for drinks with Mase, he's sleeping over."

"That's nice,"

"Hey is Caroline single?"

"Yeah, I asked her about that tonight, actually. Why?"

"I may have talked Mason into asking her out to breakfast or lunch. Or something."

"I think she'll like that,"

"Good,"

"I just remembered I forgot to send you a photo. Caroline bought us these matching silk pajamas and I got too excited to put them on."

He chuckled. "It's okay, babe, I forgot too. That's just gonna make tomorrow night even more magical. How would you like to be fucked?"

"All the ways,"

"All the ways?"

"Mhm."

"You got it, babe."

"You're making me horny."

"Don't say that word, we're trying to be good."

"Sorry, daddy,"

"Babe."

She chuckled. "Okay."

"Close your eyes. Picture me pulling you against my chest and your head snuggles against me."

"My leg wraps around you to get as close as possible,"

"And I kiss your head-"

"And I lift my head because I want you to kiss my lips."

"I kiss your lips and admire you until your eyes close. Then I close mine,"

They let the silence bounce between and she smiled hearing him snore. She pulled her pillow closer and drifted off herself.

…

Bonnie woke up to her alarm and stretched before laying her head back down. She grabbed her phone and smiled seeing a text from Stefan.

Good morning my beautiful soon-to-be wife. I can't wait to see you today. I love you so much.

She decided to text back.

Good morning babe! I love you and cannot wait to walk down that aisle only to you… and fuck you tonight.

She got out of bed and immediately showered. As she was moisturizing her body, she received another text from Stefan.

I've been semi-hard ever since last night.

She laughed and then expressed that in emojis.

I love you I just got out of the shower and I hear our mothers in the kitchen. I'll text you when I'm on the way.

Okay, babe, I'll text you when I'm on the way too. I love you.

She smiled then finished with the lotion before wrapping her body in a robe. She plugged her phone in the charger then walked out and smiled as she locked eyes with her mother who walked up to her with open arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm excited, actually," she smiled watching her eyes then hugged Lily and Karen and Caroline as they walked over to her.

"So here's the plan, we eat, do your hair, nails, and makeup and get dressed, try not to cry then leave."

Bonnie smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

They looked over hearing knocks on their door and Bonnie walked over and checked the peephole before opening the door. "Your breakfast, ma'am," a few men with carts walked in.

"We didn't order all of this," Lily spoke.

"Compliments of Stefan. He had requested that once you ordered to send this fest instead." The man said.

They all looked around at each other and shrugged.

"And these are for you, Ms. Bennett,"

She was handed flowers and smiled pulling on the card.

_Surprise 1 of 3._

She narrowed her eyes wondering what the next two will be. Once the waiters left, they all walked up to the carts and glanced at each other once more before making their plates. They gathered at the table and started eating. Bonnie looked around and smiled at everyone here, feeling so lucky and thankful.

"So what did you ladies do last night?"

"Care got us these matching silk pajamas so we took our makeup off and washed our faces and drank some champagne and danced and sang then watched some TV before bed."

"That sounds like a nice night in," Lily smiled.

"If it's okay to ask, Lily, how's today like for you, I know this is your anniversary with Stefan's dad,"

She smiled. "I feel very blessed. I remember me sitting at a table with my friends and family about to get married eating breakfast and having a good time and not really thinking about getting married, just enjoying the moment. Then my soon-to-be mother-in-law stood," she did so and started walking up to her, "and she gave me this,"

Bonnie watched her eyes then took the box out of her hand before opening it. "Wow,"

"It's been passed down from generations, given to future Salvatore women. It's my honor to pass it down to you. It started out as a broach, but as time passed, no one really wore those anymore so now it's incorporated either into the veil or the hair. I can help you with it later."

Bonnie stood and hugged her tightly. "Thank you,"

Heads turned toward the door hearing knocks and once again, Bonnie went to check the peephole before gasping. Everyone questioned her for the reason behind it, only to gasp themselves as she opened the door and in walked several salon professionals.

"These are for you," one lady handed Bonnie flowers and again she went for the card.

_Surprise 2 of 3._

She smiled.

"Alright ladies, everyone will be in rotation for hair, makeup, and nails- both mani and pedi. We're going to start the bride off in hair but everything else is up for grabs."

They all looked at each other.

"Okay," Bonnie spoke.

"You ladies go ahead, I'll clean off the table then join you in a few minutes," Abby spoke.

Caroline grabbed her friend's hand and followed behind the ladies into the living room. They sat Bonnie down and as they were setting up the rest, she got up to grab her phone to text Stefan, heading back.

Babe! These surprises?! I love you!

"Stefan had suggested a half-up, half-down hairstyle, we can go with that or do something else," the stylist spoke.

"No, that's perfect, how I wanted it to be anyway."

She smiled. "My name is Amanda by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie and thank you for all this, it means a lot."

"Oh, no problem."

They shared a smile and Bonnie looked down as her phone sounded and smiled, even more, seeing Stefan's reply with three heart emojis. She looked into the mirror and watched Amanda work as she braided the sides of her hair to make the style a little more interesting. She raised her eyebrows hearing knocks on the door and wondered if that was surprise number three.

"I got it!" Abby walked towards the door.

Bonnie watched the mirror and smiled as the photographer walked through. She introduced herself as Iris to the room then started snapping away. Bonnie closed her eyes and let out a long breath feeling herself relax. She wants to be like Lily and embrace every moment but she can't stop her mind from spiraling. What if something happens to either her or Stefan on the way to the venue? What will happen then? This whole day could be ruined by one shred of bad luck or doubt from anyone and though she didn't feel any doubt, there's a tiny voice sneaking it way along in her mind.

"Bonnie?"

She opened her eyes and smiled seeing Lily.

"I hope I'm not interrupting,"

"No, you're fine," she smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe we could stick the pin of the broach along the length of one of the braids so it's like a hairpin."

"I was actually thinking the same, that would be great,"

All three watched in the mirror as Amanda tested to see which braid on which side would look better with the accessory. They ended up deciding that instead of having the broach in one braid, they would have the pin facing down so it's better occupying a third of the side of her head. Bonnie smiled as the possible diamonds sparkled to the lights that were set up in front of her. She gave her another hug thanking her for the broach then moved over to makeup.

"Hi, I'm Tracey,"

"Bonnie, nice to meet you,"

"Stefan had requested more of a natural look is that fine?"

"Yeah I don't want much to take away from the dress, but I would love a nice cat eye and I think a cut crease would look great."

"You got it,"

Bonnie smiled then watched as she tried to match the foundation to her face. They agreed the third swatch was perfect so that's what she used.

"You know I have to say, I've been doing this for a good amount of time and we've been booked for tons and tons of weddings, but I've never seen a groom so invested."

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, he's the best. I like that he's the opposite of me and he knows what he wants all the time like I hope he gave the nail techs a suggestion because I'm spacing out."

Tracey chuckled. "What's it like being with a movie star?"

"Probably not like what you expect it to be, or at least what I expected it to be. I mean things like this are possible before Stefan surprised us with you all, we were planning to do everything ourselves. But the day-to-day is just so normal. You wake up and shower and wash your face, brush your teeth, eat breakfast- which usually I make, we talk a lot and just be in each other's space. Sit on the couch together, lie in bed together, go for a walk, eat lunch then dinner. It's simple. At least it is with him and I love it."

They smiled. "That sounds nice,"

"It really is."

Tracey smiles and finishes the rest of the process. They decided to go for a little shimmer just to spruce it up a bit then it was on to nails.

"Hi, I'm Cindy and this is Opal, we'll be taking care of your nails today. Stefan suggested a nude color, is that fine with you?"

"It's perfect."

"How would you like your nails to be shaped?"

"Um I like them a little more round than anything."

"Sounds great," Cindy smiles then they got started on getting her prepared with hand and feet massages. Bonnie looked around and smiled seeing Lily and her mom along with Amanda as they tried to figure out a hairstyle for her mother.

"How are you feeling?" Opal questioned.

"I'm feeling very peaceful and these massages are definitely helping."

The women chuckled.

"But there's always this small amount of nervousness and not the kind where I think I'm making a mistake or anything but just feeling nervous in general for some unknown reason."

"That was how I felt on my wedding day. I guess it's just because it's something so important and special and if you're lucky it's something that happens once in a lifetime. It's natural to feel a little out of yourself, even if you're a hundred percent sure you're marrying the man of your dreams."

Bonnie smiled and took comfort in her words and allowed it to calm her nerves. "Thanks for that,"

"No problem. Just relax a little and before you know it, we'll be done."

Bonnie nodded and let out a breath, closing her eyes letting the professionals do their thing. She moved to an area by the window to let her nails dry as Caroline was getting hers done.

Once everyone was catered to, they started getting dressed. They wanted Bonnie to be the last so once they're done, she heads into the room and takes out her dress smiling at how perfect it is. She removed her robe then stepped into the dress. She remembers throwing out her ideas and watching them being sketched on paper right before her eyes. Tears started to surface as she looked at herself through the mirror seeing everything that she's always wanted in a dress. It is long-sleeved and ivory white with labyrinth caviar detailing the deep V-neck A-line gown. The back was open along with a full tulle skirt with cashmere. The fun part is that the skirt is detachable, unveiling something a little more party which she can't wait to get Stefan's reaction to. She put on the jewelry Stefan gifted her for Christmas minus the ring then looked back hearing her phone chime and this text from Stefan told her that he was on the way.

I just got finished putting on my dress. I cannot wait to see you.

I can't see you but I already know how beautiful you look. I cannot wait to see you.

She smiled then exhaled, setting her phone down back on the charger. "Are you ladies ready?" She called from behind the door and laughed some hearing their enthusiastic yes'. She took another deep breath then opened the door and walked out, and smiled seeing everyone cover their mouths with their hands. She turned showing off the back then faced forward again only to be pulled into a group hug. Bonnie closed her eyes, filling all the love surrounding her and was glad when they started pulling away otherwise she would've balled her eyes out.

They got last minute touches on their makeup and hair before thanking and saying goodbye to the surprise crew.

"Alright, I just got an alert that our car is outside, let's grab everything we need then make our way down," Lily smiled.

Bonnie went back to get her phone and placed it in her small clutch then put on her shoes. She walked back out and got help putting on a trench coat to block most of her dress and also because it was cold out. They headed downstairs keeping Bonnie in the middle of them and successfully made it into the car. Caroline passed champagne around and they all did a toast before drinking. Bonnie took out her phone and texted Stefan that they were officially on the way.

I cannot wait to hold you in my arms.

Yes, I miss being in your arms and feeling so protected and loved.

I'll never let you go.

Please don't.

Bonnie chuckled hearing her mom singing along to the radio and shortly everyone joined in singing as well as dancing. She recorded the scene for a few seconds meaning to post it on Instagram after they announce their marriage. Before they knew it, they were gasping at the sight of the cabin. The front all glass giving you a look inside before you even step inside. She holds back her tears seeing Stefan standing there, waiting only for her and fanned her eyes. The doors opened and she saw her father and Tim roll down the carpet. Their driver got out and opened the door.

"Mom and Lily, you two go first then it's Caroline then me,"

They nodded then stepped out. Rudy immediately cried at the sight of her and embraced her in a tight hug. "You look so beautiful,"

"Thank you, dad,"

He pulled away then looked into her eyes. "Just say the word and we'll leave."

She smiled. "I don't need to. He's the one."

"Okay,"

"Oh, Bonnie, your veil," Caroline hurried back to her. "I grabbed it off the bed and meant to put it on you,"

"I completely forgot, thanks girl," Bonnie watched her put it on. "How does it look?"

"If possible it made you look just that more stunning."

She smiled and hugged her friend before she made her way towards the door. Bonnie took several deep breaths then grabbed the flowers her dad handed her before they locked arms. They see everyone stand from their seats and look at each other before nodding and walked inside.

…

Stefan groaned hearing his alarm ring over and over before he shut it off. He ran his hands over his face several times before sitting up to text Bonnie.

Good morning my beautiful soon-to-be wife. I can't wait to see you today. I love you so much.

He got out of bed and though he showered just ten hours ago, he decides to do so again this morning. He wants to be his cleanest, look his best, smell his best for her. He got out then brushed his teeth and washed his face before doing his hair. He looked over hearing knocks on his door and saw Mason shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist, matching him.

"Am I good to shower?"

"Yeah, man, just wrapping up." He checked out his hair one last time then exited. "You in the mood for some breakfast?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Alright," Stefan closed the bathroom door then walked over to his phone to see if Bonnie's up yet. He smiled seeing he received a text from her twenty minutes ago.

Good morning babe! I love you and cannot wait to walk down that aisle only to you… and fuck you tonight.

He shook his head but since she decided to be a little more open, he decided to text back,

I've been semi-hard ever since last night.

He watched the three blinking dots then chuckled at her laughter expressed by three emojis then read the text that popped up shortly after.

I love you I just got out of the shower and I hear our mothers in the kitchen. I'll text you when I'm on the way.

He sighed now that their conversation was coming to an end.

Okay, babe, I'll text you when I'm on the way too. I love you.

He sat his phone down then dried his body off more before putting on lotion. He decided to wear sweatpants and a white shirt for now until they're ready to leave and got started on breakfast. He feels a little odd doing this because Bonnie is usually the one who prepares the food, but he got through it making them scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, and pancakes. He set the table and looked up before shaking his head seeing that Mason and himself had the same idea. The exact same idea in their choice of clothing.

"We definitely have to get a photo of this," Stefan said.

Mason chuckled then sat down. "Thanks, man,"

"No problem." He sat. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good, actually. You?"

"The same. Bonnie and I talked so that just made the process that much smoother."

He nodded, drinking some orange juice. "So how are you feeling about today?"

"I just want to see her, you know. I just want her to be there and I want to hold her in my arms and look into those gorgeous eyes of hers and marry the fuck out of her."

Mason smiled. "I believe you're ready then."

"I just want to do right by her. I feel like I've done her wrong so many times even if it's not true. Did I tell you what her father told me when we visited them after Christmas?"

"No, what he say?"

"So when we got there we went to her mom's place and I apologized to her and her girlfriend and they accepted it. Later her dad shows up and I ask if we could talk in private, and the way he looked at me, I swear I'd be dead if looks could kill, honestly. So he leads me to the kitchen and I go to apologize but he stops me and says that he could barely look at me. He tells me that I made Bonnie cry at Thanksgiving so much so that she could barely breathe and my fucking heart sank. I didn't know about that and the fact that I didn't know made me even more pissed at myself. I apologize to him and tell him how much I love Bonnie and tell him that I would never disrespect her again and he tells me he's only giving me another chance for Bonnie's sake. I felt like a piece of shit. I think that's why a part of me is anxious that she won't show her father hates me."

"I don't think he'd ever tell Bonnie that he hates you,"

"If he doesn't want us to get married then he would."

"And you believe that Bonnie would pick her father over you?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she loves you, bro. Stop doubting that, look at all the shit she's been through and she's still going to marry you. If he does tell her that he hates you, I'm sure she's heard it before from other people but her love is stronger than negative words."

Stefan watched his eyes. "Admit it to me."

"What?"

"Admit that I'm no good for her."

"I'm not going to do that."

"That's what you're thinking."

"I just don't understand how you can doubt her love like that when since the beginning it's never faded or went away. I mean sure she fucked Enzo but you and I both know that it was more of his influence than hers. Just like you did with her to Elena, it didn't go that far but it could've. Ever since then she's been nothing but faithful to you so stop fucking doubting her. She doesn't deserve that." He watched his eyes before going back to eating.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence and as they stood to clean up, Stefan spoke. "You're right. She doesn't deserve that. I'm just nervous. I know this is what I want, what I fucking need, I'm just- I'm just nervous."

Mason exhaled through his nose then walked up to him and hugged him and after the first couple of seconds, Stefan hugged him back.

"Everything is going to work out. You're going to see her and you're going to get married and tonight will be perfect. Just believe that, only choose to believe that and your nerves will go away."

Stefan nodded and then men pulled away hearing knocks on the door. He walked up to it then looked out of the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey, I'm James, the photographer."

"Nice to meet you, James, I'm Stefan and this is Mason.

The men shook hands.

"I know this may be a little difficult but just pretend I'm not here and I'll be taking candid photos and once you both are dressed, well take some staged ones."

"Sounds good, we just got finished breakfast so,"

"Please, take your time. Oh and before we really get started, can I get a quick photo with you?"

Stefan smiled, "Sure, man," he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled as the photo was taken.

"Thank you, I told my wife I wouldn't ask, but I had to."

He chuckled. "My lips are sealed." He grabbed his phone hearing it ding.

_Babe! These surprises?! I love you!_

He smiled and pressed the heart emoji three times ready to send but then looked up hearing another phone ring.

"Speak of the devil," James said before answering. "Hey, babe… Yeah, I just got here… no, I didn't ask for a selfie,"

Stefan and Mason chuckled.

"Okay, I love you and see you at the location. Bye,"

"Wait, so your wife and yourself are in business together?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah, when we got married we hired this photographer and when we got the photos back, they looked horrible."

"Oh no,"

"Yeah so after that disaster, we took some online photography classes and gained a lot of knowledge and eventually started our own business. My wife manages the bride's side, I do the groom's so everyone has their own story, you know?"

"That's awesome, man. I like that," Stefan smiled then sent his text. "Bonnie's loving the surprises by the way,"

Mason smiled. "Just wait until number three,"

"What were the first two?"

"I just got the ladies this big breakfast and surprised them with this hair, makeup, and nails team."

"What's gonna be number three?"

"You'll see. Speaking of, I need to make some tea," he walked over to the stove. "Mase, you should get some too,"

"Yeah, I will. I should practice my speech, I want to memorize most of it,"

"So how did you and Bonnie meet?" James asked snapping a photo of Stefan heating up the water.

"Mason set us up actually. He said I needed some feminine nurturing and hooked Bonnie and me up. Not gonna lie, I never expected our relationship to go this far but I have no complaints whatsoever."

James smiled. "That's great, man," he snapped a couple more. "So it's just going to be the two of you until we get there?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, my soon-to-be father-in-law is upset with me at the moment."

"Been there."

Stefan chuckled. "I'm sure not this soon though,"

"I wish that were true."

They laughed. Stefan poured the hot water into two mugs then offered James some which he turned down. He looked in the cabinet for the green tea bags and added it into the water then walked over to the couch and handed it to Mason. James took a couple more shots of the two before joining them on the couch for some more small talk.

When their tea was done, they decided to get dressed. Stefan wanted to get there early to make sure everything still looked perfect. He decided to make some quick calls confirming the caterer, and the bakery. They were going to pick the cake up themselves and once everything was confirmed, he started getting dressed. As he was buttoning up his shirt, he opened the door to let James in and continued with his task as he snapped pictures. Mason walked in shortly and handed Stefan his royal blue tie so he could do it since he has a little more skill than himself. Once he was finished, Stefan stepped in front of a mirror to tie his own tie and started humming doing so.

James took some solo shots of Stefan both inside and outside on the porch then some of Mason then more with them together. Stefan asked Mason if he had the ring and once that was confirmed, they were on their way out. He smiled seeing Grant waiting by the door before he opened it. "Good afternoon,"

"Good afternoon, we're going to stop by the bakery to get the cake then head to the cabin."

He nodded then once Stefan was inside, he closed the door and walked back over to the driver's seat. He looked over at his wife hearing her laugh then in the rearview seeing a smile on Stefan's face knowing that he was the cause behind her laughter then started the car.

Mason went in to grab the cake and as he was making his way back, Stefan decided to text Bonnie and let her know that they were on the way. He waited a few moments for her response.

I just got finished putting on my dress. I cannot wait to see you.

I can't see you but I already know how beautiful you look. I cannot wait to see you.

He closed his eyes picturing her and it's taking everything he has to not FaceTime her or request a photo just to see her perfect face. He didn't care about the dress or anything else he just wanted to see her face. He misses her.

He decided to close his eyes the rest of the way and Mason shook him gently awake once they were there. Everyone got out and walked inside, looking around.

"Wow, this looks great," Mason said.

"So, Mase and Grant after the ceremony, we're going to go outside for photos so, and I'm going to ask Tim and possibly Rudy, but, if you could please just fold out that table hidden in the far corner and place the chairs around it? By that time the food should be getting here and I'm sure they can handle the rest."

"Sure, man,"

"No problem,"

He smiled, "Thanks." He looked down, hearing his phone ding and his heart raced reading that Bonnie texted him and she was on the way.

I cannot wait to hold you in my arms.

Yes, I miss being in your arms and feeling so protected and loved.

I'll never let you go.

Please don't.

He wanted to kiss her. "Bonnie's on her way." He let out a breath.

Shortly after Rudy, Shayla and Natalie, and Tim arrived followed by the violinist. Stefan thanked them for coming and told them that Bonnie should be here in about thirty minutes. He went to the bathroom and closed his eyes, breathing deeply then shook his body before doing his voice exercises, warming his voice up, drinking water in between each. He used the bathroom one last time and as he was washing his hands, Mason knocked on the door and told him that she was here. His heart picked up again but he opened the door and followed behind Mason out into the open area.

The violinist started playing a gentle tune and Stefan smiled seeing his mom and Abby walking down the aisle. They both kissed him on the cheek before taking their seats. He smiled seeing Caroline then frowned some as she rushed back out. He looked over at Mason with worried eyes.

"Maybe she forgot something," he tried to calm him.

"Like what?"

He thought. "Like her um… um… oh, see, she's coming," he exhaled then raised his eyebrow seeing her dressed in gold. The skirt of her dress barely touched the floor, her shoulders bare thanks to her hair being pinned up and her sweetheart neckline. It was nicely fitted and he smiled at her after she flashed one first.

Stefan tilted his head back as everyone stood and hearing the multiple flashes, he knew that his bride was in view. He moved his head down to normal height then bent his knees seeing her for the first time in what felt like a year. Tears filled his eyes as he stood to his normal height and shook his head at her.

Bonnie smiled feeling the tears form as she walked straight to him. The way he was looking at her was indescribable and she knows that she would never forget this exact moment. She wants to jump in his arms once she's finally in front of him.

"Who hands this woman over to this man?"

Rudy kisses his daughter on the head. "Her mother and I do." He took her hand and placed it in Stefan's.

"Everyone please be seated."

"You look so, so beautiful," Stefan whispered and held her face for a few seconds before taking her hands again.

"I would like to talk about the time I realized that Stefan was going to have a deep, profound relationship with Bonnie. He hadn't even known her very well, but it was just something about her that grabbed onto him and never let go." Mason started. "He asked me to take a photo of them, we were sitting outside on a blanket on this beautiful day in Milan and Bonnie had just casually taken off his sunglasses and put them on herself and my friend Stefan did absolutely nothing. He just smiled at her and looked at her like she could take anything from him and he'd be okay as long as she was still there. After snapping the photos, I shortly received call and excused myself, leaving the two be. After I finished up, I headed back out and I pause seeing them just lying there, Stefan's arm around her. It was as if everything had faded away and it was just the two of them. After that trip, Bonnie had gone back to LA and Stefan was trying to play it cool, but I could easily tell that he missed her. It was a little strange because I had never really seen him like that. It was as if he was trying to not fall for her too fast but his heart was more powerful than he thought. It wasn't long after that when they decided to live together and only a few months after that, he told me he wanted to propose. I knew that he was never more certain about anything and luckily, I've grown to know Bonnie pretty well and I can honestly say that they're the perfect match. They could go through the worst together, and they have, and it only made them stronger. It only made them realize that they're each other's worlds and that and absolutely nothing can get in the way of that for too long. I'm lucky to have the honor to witness such a love so closely and personally and I can only hope to have even a slither of that one day. But enough of my rambling, I'm going to turn the mic over to the bride and groom who have decided to share some words from the heart as their vows."

Stefan took a breath. "First, I just want to thank Mason for that speech. It's- it's a bit surreal hearing things like that because it's as if my whole life was being narrated out loud for everyone to hear and I guess that just means that I'm no good at hiding how I feel. Bonnie, you mean the world to me. You make me challenge myself and better myself and I do it willingly and gladly just to make you proud of me. I don't know how I ever got so lucky for you to be in my life. I've never smiled more, laughed more, loved more than when I'm with you. All I have to do is look into your gorgeous eyes and I have peace. I have love, I have comfort, and I have a home. I promise to hold you and never let you go." He took the ring from Mason and slid it down her left ring finger.

"Stefan, you're one of the greatest men I know. Whenever I'm feeling down, you're always there to pick me up. I think I'm not good enough, you go out of your way to prove to me that I am. I know that you want nothing but the best for me and as long as you're by my side, I'll always have that because it's you. I thought I knew what it felt like to be in love, in deep, deep, love but I was wrong. When you think of love, all you think about is the happiness and the bubbles and rainbows, but love is much deeper than that. Love includes the disagreements and the eye rolls and the annoyance. The bad and the ugly and willing to work through and past it and when I'm with you, all I want to do is love you. I want to be annoyed with you, I want to disagree with you, I want to argue with you about something stupid or serious, I want to roll my eyes at your jokes. I want to do all that because I love you and I know that you love me and I know that no matter how many times we do such, I'll still forever be your wife and you'll forever be my husband. My one and only." She slid his ring down his left ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. You may now kiss your bride."

Stefan moves his arm around her back as the other cupped her face and met their lips, kissing her deeply as people clapped and cheered and cameras flashed. He pulled away from her lips to kiss her along her neck before holding her hand and together, they walked down the aisle.

…

Bonnie smiled in his arms as they posed for pictures. Luckily the day wasn't too freezing that she could go without a coat in between poses. She smiled even more as his hand gently ran up and down her back, warming up her skin. She looked up at him and closed her eyes as he kissed her once. "You're so beautiful. Perfect."

She smiled. "Stop it,"

"I love you so much, babe,"

"I love you mores."

He smiled, meeting their foreheads for a few seconds before kissing her twice.

"Let's bring in the parents,"

The couple broke away and made space between them. They all smiled happily posing for photos then James shot Stefan and his mother as Iris shot Bonnie and her parents. They had Caroline and Mason pose together before bringing all their guests in for a group photo.

As the sun started to set, they walked inside and Bonnie smiled at Stefan now seeing the room transformed. A long rectangular table surrounded by wooden chairs and candles and flowers along the middle as centerpieces. Everyone sat where their name card instructed then Caroline stood. "I want to make a quick speech and toast to the bride and groom. I've known Bonnie longer than I have anyone and I've never seen her so deeply in love as she is with Stefan. I've never seen her happier and blossoming and just killing it, and I want to thank Stefan for that. You've been the one to provide her with confidence, the one to push her and get her to believe in herself when we couldn't and weren't around. And I don't know you very well, but I'm sure, knowing who Bonnie is, she provided you with the same things. I can't wait to see the amazing things that you both do together and I wish nothing but the absolute best for you two." She raised her glass. "To Bonnie and Stefan,"

"To Bonnie and Stefan," others followed before taking a drink.

…

Stefan twirled her into his arms as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. It felt like their hearts were beating as one as they swayed, looking into each other's eyes. Bonnie closed her eyes as he kissed her once then opened them again, moving her hand to the side of his face. She smiled as his hands run up and down her back gently.

"You like that?" He smiled.

"I love it when you touch me."

"When you're dancing for me later, can I touch you?"

"We'll see how I feel." She chuckled as he shook his head then dipped her as the song came to an end.

Bonnie looked over, seeing Caroline holding a bouquet of roses and narrowed her eyes before reading the card.

_Surprise 3 of 3._

Bonnie looked up and gasped seeing Stefan being handed an acoustic guitar as Mason placed a stool behind him and then a microphone in front of him.

"This song is decided to my wife."

She frowned then wiped away her tears.

"You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that. The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back. We are surrounded by all of these lies and people who talk too much. You got that kind of look in your eyes as if no one knows anything but us. Should this be the last thing I see I want you to know it's enough for me, 'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so in love. So in love. So in love. So in love. You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me. The way it brings out the green in your eyes is the Tenerife sea. And all of these voices surrounding us here just fade out when you take a breath, just say the word and I will disappear into the wilderness. Should this be the last thing I see I want you to know it's enough for me, 'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so in love, so in love. So in love, so in love. Lumière, daring. Lumière over me. Lumière, daring. Lumière over me. Should this be this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me, 'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so in love, so in love, love, love, love, so in love. You look so wonderful in your dress, I love your hair like that. And in a moment I knew you, Bon."

Bonnie was the first to clap, then others followed. She stood, wiping away her tears then walked up to him, hugging him tightly after he moved the guitar behind him. She kisses him multiple times then hugged him some more. "Babe! I'm a mess,"

He laughed then moved back to hold her face and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs before kissing her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much." She kissed him. "This is the best surprise ever."

He smiled and moved her hair behind her ears. "You're the love of my life."

She smiled, looking into his eyes.

…

Bonnie closed her eyes tighter at the impact of her back hitting their door as their tongues danced. Stefan blindly reached for his keys and after what felt like an eternity, he got the door open and walked them inside as his legs tightened around his waist.

"Forget the dance, baby, I need you now." He told her against her lips.

"No, I have to dance, I promised," she pouted.

"Fine, but I'm touching you."

She chuckled then moved her feet to the ground. "Take a seat, I'll be back."

He let out a breath and took off his tie, jacket, belt, and shoes and set them to the side. He sat down and exhaled, closing his eyes then took off his cufflinks just as the music started playing from the speakers.

_I love when you pulling up in your jeep, bumpin' all your beats. J's on, with your shades on just to bring me something to eat. You the man up in these streets, but when it comes to my heart that don't mean a thing no,_

It was a slower tune than that he'd thought she'd be dancing to but he didn't complain as she was now in front of him, still in her wedding dress, having him a little confused.

_So I hop up in your ride, ooh it's hot as hell outside. Got the top down with the doors closed with your hand on my thigh, drive slow, take your time,_

He watched her carefully as she snakes her body down, with her hands in her hair which was no longer in a style.

_Every little thing you do got me feeling some type of way. When you gimme that thunder you make my summer rain_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh everyday, everyday_

_And it won't stop, oh oh ooh_

_And it won't stop, oh oh ooh yeah_

He watched her mesmerized as she moved slowly with her eyes softly shut. It was like he was watching her make love to the song but through dance.

_With every single part of me, my love for you is constantly. Forever and ever on repeat, on repeat and it won't stop, oh oh ooh_

"Wow," he softly spoke as she removed the skirt from the dress revealing a much shorter one underneath. It hugged her curves and he bit his bottom lip as she faced her back toward him, moving her hips.

_I love it when we pulling up to the beach, sand all in my feet, sundown, with nobody around that's one hell of a scene. You rockin' my body, rock rock the boat, Aaliyah. Don't it sound familiar?_

He sits up straight, looking into her eyes as she faces him again and starts walking toward him. He holds her hips as she straddled his lap.

_'Cause it feel like, ah ah aye aye l__ookin' up in space, just me and my baby and it feels so amazing, oh all night whoa. Every little thing you do got me feeling some type of way, when you gimme that thunder you make my summer rain. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh every day, every day._

He holds her back as she leans backward before pulling herself up again and he presses her against him. He watched her eyes and is relieved when she kisses him. His eyes practically roll as she bit and pulled his bottom lip as she led his hand between her legs revealing to him that she has nothing blocking his fingers from her folds. As she releases his lip, he stands and takes them into their bedroom.

_And it won't stop, oh oh ooh. And it won't stop, oh oh ooh yeah. With every single part of me my love for you is constantly, forever and ever on repeat, on repeat. And it won't stop, oh oh ooh_

He lays flatly on his back with her on top of him as they kissed each other deeply. He tugs on the fabric on her shoulders and slides it down her arms and she assists until her top half is exposed. He flips her on her back and pulls the rest of the dress down her body and tosses it to the side.

_Every day, every day, I can't breathe you take my breath, away from me. Here's my heart, you got the key put that on eternity I love you til infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity. My everything, my everything and when I think about it don't be making me wait baby. Won't ever stop, my heart won't skip a beat baby and it'll keep goin' on, goin' on, goin' on_

She turns them and pulls him up as she's astride his lap and works on the buttons of his shirt. She tossed it to the side once it was off, and gasped once he laid flatly before pulled her up above his face. She breathed deeply and almost shuttered at the feel of his tongue along with the music. She grabbed her hair and couldn't stop her moan from escaping her lips and her hips softly rock and she calls out as his hands move to spread her ass cheeks apart, triggering her release.

_And it won't stop, oh oh ooh. And it won't stop, oh oh ooh yeah. With every single part of me, my love for you is constantly forever and ever on repeat on repeat._

Stefan moves his head to the side, kissing and licking her right thigh before doing the same to her left. She moved to her back breathing deeply then inhaled sharply as he slid inside her. Her leg wrapped around his waist and she closed her eyes listening to his moans and breathing. Bonnie moves her fingers in his hair, massaging causing him to lift his head and meet their lips. His movements quickened and let out a long groan, stiffening inside her, planting his seed within her. She rolled them over and started bouncing her hips making him curse loudly, feeling as if he was about to explode and she didn't stop until she came.

"Fuuuuuuck," Stefan grabbed his hair as she rolled beside him.

"You liked that, daddy?" she whispered in his ear, moving her leg around him.

"I can't feel my dick."

She laughed then moved his head to face her before kissing him deeply. She smiled as he moaned in her mouth and reached down to stroke him. He bit her lip this time at the feel of her then kisses her deeply again. She gasps as three of his fingers are inside her and moans loudly, moving away from his lips. She finds herself on her back and feels him lift her hips before his penis replaces his fingers and she cries out his name. She moves her hips to follow his thrusts and her pulls on her hair.

_And it won't stop, oh oh ooh_


	19. Chapter 19

Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled seeing Stefan gazing at her with a small smile on his face. He kisses her twice then pulls away, but she pulls him back in and he moves on top of her. They keep eye contact as he pushes his hips into her and out her rhythmically. He holds her face as her mouth slightly drops before telling him not to stop. He follows her command, hitting her spot continuously until they came. He kisses along her neck then her lips.

"Good morning,"

She smiles. "Good morning,"

"Last night was amazing. I've never had that much sex in a night."

"That's what I was going for,"

He shakes his head then kissed her. "Mrs. Salvatore?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Yes, my husband?"

"I have my news interview today and I want you to be there. So come shower with me, please?"

"So polite. That just earned you a blowjob." She pushes him to his back before sliding under the sheets.

...

Stefan took a deep breath as he inspected himself in the mirror of the dressing room. He had his wife, mother, and friend with him and he knows that he would've been more nervous about this if he didn't. When he agreed to the interview he didn't realize how it would be, it is his first time ever doing something like this and he's nervous but he needs to get the truth out there and he needs to bring more awareness to domestic violence for his mother and for everyone else our that had gone through or is going through the same things.

"How you feeling, man?" Mason asked.

"Good, good," he exhaled. "Not gonna lie, I'm a little tired though. Bonnie and I fucked at least ten times last night and again this morning."

"Damn."

He drank some of his coffee. "So you askin Caroline out? We can make it like a double date or something to make everyone comfortable,"

"Yeah, that may be better than just asking her out of the blue."

"You should still invite her though so she has somewhat of an idea that this is a date and not her just tagging along."

"I'll call her now,"

Stefan nodded then grabbed his shoulder before letting it go so he could make the call. He smiles seeing his wife in the mirror stand behind him and turned his head to kiss her softly. His heart slowed and he wished that he could hold her hand throughout this but makes a mental note to just look at her if he ever stumbles.

A knock on the door caused heads to turn and shortly walks in Nancy who will be interviewing him. She introduces herself and shakes hands with everyone and Stefan is the last.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for doing this," he smiled.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly a little nervous since I've never done an interview like this before but it's necessary and I'm ready."

"That's great, Stefan. I'm here to help you cool those nerves even more by telling you how this interview will go. I want your answers to be genuine and authentic so I'm not going to give you the questions to the test so to speak, but I'll have you tell your story and then I'll go back and nitpick certain things, and ask about certain people and how you feel about certain people and get a nice conversation going. Someone informed me that you wanted to speak more on domestic violence so I will definitely give you your minutes for that, it's a subject that runs close to home so I was happy to hear you want to talk about it." He nodded. "Is there anything that's off-limits so to speak, I have my questions that I do need to ask but I'll try to ask them differently if it's something you don't feel comfortable with."

"I'm pretty much open about the situation, like you, I want to be authentic and truthful so ask your questions and I'll try my best to answer them."

"Alright, perfect, thank you, I'll see you in a bit."

"See you soon," he waved.

"She seems nice," Bonnie hugged him once Nancy left.

"Yeah thankfully. She really did ease my nerves."

Bonnie chuckled then kissed him twice.

Shortly they made their way down being led by a PA into a room. The setup was two lights hanging above their heads, and two chairs placed across from one another. They were told that his mom would join him at the end of the interview to give her insight when he asks why there weren't three chairs there. He nodded then was led to a chair and sat down having the makeup woman powder his forehead and nose. He cleared his throat multiple times and drank out of a water bottle that was handed to him then places it at the front right leg of the chair. He opens his mouth, stretching it out then cleared his throat again. He looked over seeing Mason make his way over and narrowed his eyes but listened in as he whispered into his ear. He exhaled then nodded.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Are we ready?" Nancy asked the director who nodded. "I'm Nancy Ryder here with actor Stefan Salvatore, how are you, Stefan?"

"I'm doing well, thank you,"

"How was your holiday, did you do anything, go anywhere?"

"Well I spent Christmas with my wife, we had an amazing time together then the next day we flew to her hometown Mystic Falls to be with her family for a little bit then we came back here."

"That sounds nice,"

"Yeah, it's always nice to have moments of peace especially as an actor where it feels like all you do is work so I never take moments like that for granted."

She smiled. "So let's jump right into it, a month or so ago you were tragically shot in the back of the head by the hand of late Franklin Cobbs who was your mother's husband, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is,"

"How did that come about?"

He took a breath, "Well I'm just gonna kind of start at the beginning, um, Franklin and my mom got married about three years ago and a year in I started to notice signs of abuse toward my mom."

"Signs like what?"

"My mom- I remember one day I went to visit her just casually and she had a black eye. I asked my mom what happened and she didn't really have an excuse for it, but before she could say anything he- Franklin stood behind her and I noticed a look on her face and from then on, I admittedly hated him ever since."

"Did you ever confront your mom on it?"

"All the time. She wouldn't listen to me so there was a point in time where I couldn't be around her without getting upset. I would always push her away constantly."

"What was your relationship like with Franklin?"

"Nonexistent. He didn't really have much interest in me when they were dating so I didn't bother to care back. After I realized that abuse was going on if it was even possible I stayed away even more. When we would talk we would always argue."

"So walk me through the day this happened, what was going through your mind?"

"Yeah, well I don't remember much from that morning, um I think I was- oh I was going over there to talk about Thanksgiving. My wife's family and her best friend were visiting and then my mother's boyfriend Tim would be there and I thought that I should rent a place for us to make everyone more comfortable. She refused, wanting to do it at her place I didn't put up a fight. I tell her that I'm leaving and she asks me if I was sure that I wanted to leave and I look at her and that's when it all registered. I tell her to hide in my car and lock the door. I go looking and as I was opening my mother's bedroom closet I feel a gun to the back of my head."

"What were your thoughts at that moment?"

"I just remember being angry. I don't think I was scared or anything. We exchanged words, I don't really remember what was said honestly and then it was nothing."

"Let's talk about the moment or the day you wake up, what was that like?"

He chuckled then looked over at Bonnie. "I can't really say exactly what I saw but um I saw my wife and um later on my mom—"

"Sorry, why can't you say?"

"It's just a little personal that's all. But my mom and my friend and publicist Mason. I didn't remember any of them at that moment. My mom made these two giant poster boards with faces and names and descriptions. I was somewhat studying them then in walks Elena. I look at her and I remember her."

"Let's dive into yours and Elena's relationship, past and present,"

"Sure,"

"Did you first meet her at a party or some function or was it on set?"

"Yeah, it was on the set of the movie we did together. We played love interests."

"There were rumors of you two dating while filming is that true?"

"Yes and no, um, my girlfriend at the time had suspicions that Elena and I– that I was cheating on her with Elena and I wasn't honestly, and I told her I wasn't but she didn't believe me so we broke up. I had a mindset of 'okay I just got dumped for supposedly sleeping with Elena so why not sleep with Elena'. She was single."

"So you two never dated?"

"She never called me or asked me to be her boyfriend and I didn't call or ask her to be my girlfriend. Though I didn't see anyone else while we had our relationship I honestly wouldn't say that we dated."

"So it was like a no strings attached situation?"

"Yes. Though through this whole experience I realized that I had deep feelings towards Elena that I guess I suppressed during our relationship I'm assuming because of how it started."

"So how long after seeing her for the first time since the hospital did you two start dating?"

"It was the day after Thanksgiving, I asked for her to be invited because she was a familiar face and I knew more about her at the time than anyone else that was attending. After we got back, Bonnie asked me if I wanted to continue with our relationship or if I wanted to start one with Elena and I chose Elena." He shrugged.

"I can tell you're a little upset by that?"

"I am. I'm upset with myself. But in the back of my mind, I can see why I chose her. It's like," he thought for a few moments, "it's so hard to explain. Just imagine being surrounded by people who know you on a deep level and you don't reciprocate those feelings back. It's like you're in a foreign country and you're the only person to speak English and then all of a sudden you meet someone who does speak English and you cling to them because it's familiar. So I started dating Elena... And I say that meaning no disrespect to or towards Elena."

"So why did Bonnie give you the option of choosing?"

"I think it's because she saw that I was clinging to Elena, so to speak, and saw that I was more comfortable around her and that wasn't how our relationship was so she gave me the option."

"How was that relationship like? With Elena?"

"It felt easy. I didn't have to pretend to know certain things. I didn't remember everything pertaining to her but I remembered most of it."

"Press just got released about Elena writing a tell-all book, did you hear about that, what are your thoughts?"

"I just heard about it before we actually started the interview um Elena has her right to share her story just like everyone else, I don't think I feel a certain way about it. I'm sure it won't be all about me, I don't think there's enough of that to write a book."

"Well, it's saying that she's going to dedicate a whole chapter to you and then one to Bonnie."

"Oh okay, I see,"

"Does that change anything?"

"Honestly as long as Elena and her ghostwriter or however she's doing it stay truthful then I'm fine with it. I hope that she doesn't say things and then not admit her fault or influence or enabling. Make everyone seem like they're the bad guy."

"Let's say she doesn't admit to her personal faults, would you respond to a particular story or stories to share more insight?"

"I think I would, yeah. I mean the last thing I want to do is start drama or whatever, but if I see it affecting my life then I'll definitely speak up."

"Is there anything specific that you're nervous about getting out?"

He nods, "There is one thing that comes to mind that I'm ashamed of doing but I did correct myself before things escalated. Everything else is just the drama that comes with life and relationships."

"Any kind of clue you could give to those who will read to know what you're talking about what you're ashamed of?"

"Um...Milan."

"Milan,"

"Yes. I don't know if she'll mention it or not but I guess you have to read it to find out." He chuckled.

"Will you read it?"

"I would hope that she sends my wife and me a copy, I feel like that's the etiquette to these things. I would definitely read my wife's and mine chapter and anyone else, I personally won't involve myself in, I don't want to, but I'd see why others may."

"If she doesn't send a copy will you buy one?"

"Well we share the same publicist so I think I can get my hands on one," he laughed.

"I didn't know you two share the same publicist,"

"Yeah it's pretty new, it happens." He shrugs.

"You've mentioned your wife several times throughout this interview and you're referring to Bonnie, correct?"

He smiled. "Yes, my beautiful wife Bonnie who I don't deserve."

"Congratulations, by the way,"

"Thank you so much."

"When did you two get married?"

"Yesterday, actually,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, the thirty-first," He lifted his left hand to show off his ring. "We had a nice intimate wedding with her parents and their partners and my mom and her boyfriend and our friends Caroline and Mason. I think we're gonna do something bigger in a couple of months from now with more of our family and friends."

"Can I come?"

He laughed. "Of course!"

She smiled. "Will we see any pictures?"

"Absolutely. I'll try not to post too much when we get them back because I wouldn't want to annoy anyone, but I'll definitely share a couple." He nodded.

"So while we're on the subject, let's talk about your relationship with Bonnie, so waking up from the hospital you say that she's the first person you see and you two share a personal moment what was that like?"

"I remember waking up and she's there and moments pass and I ask her who she is and she says 'I'm Bonnie your fiancée' and I felt like I hit the jackpot. This beautiful woman in front of me is my future wife."

"So how did it get from you feeling lucky to you choosing to be with Elena?"

"So when I was discharged from the hospital we tried to get things back to normal, we slept in the same bed together every night, I wanted us to do activities that we used to do to keep things normal to keep her happy because I could tell she was sad. Especially when I would bring up Elena. She felt me slipping away and I was. Looks aren't everything you know and as I said Elena was familiar and Bonnie was always the best toward me but I- I don't know I guess I would rather go to the familiar instead of taking on something more challenging at that moment. I also felt like when she asked me to somewhat chose I would be releasing the both of us if I just left. Relieve her by not hurting her and myself by not having to strain my brain and force memories or fake like I knew what she was talking about."

"So how did you two reunite?"

"After weeks of dating Elena, I started having visions of Bonnie. I would hold Elena and she would turn to me and she would have Bonnie's face. Then minutes later I would walk into an empty room and I'd see a vision of her there and then I'd see us together and I tried to shake it off. I ignored it and later that day, this all happened in a day, Mason calls me and shows me my Instagram page which I hadn't bothered to look at or remember and I see videos and photos of us and everything just hit me like a train." He shook his head. "I asked Mason to take me to her and the moment we lock eyes I kiss her and carry her back into the room and I apologize to her and she forgives me. I break up with Elena that night- in person and Bonnie and I have a few conversations over the days and thankfully we're at a healthy, loving place."

"How did that breakup go?"

"Um, probably as anyone would imagine. I told her that my memories and feelings for Bonnie had come back to me and I apologized for ever looping her into this and she asks for space so she could pack her things and that was that."

"How did Bonnie feel about your relationship with Elena?"

"Um, I don't want to talk for her but through our talks, it's my understanding that she didn't like it obviously but she accepted it, she wanted me to be happy and at the time that's what Elena provided so she let me go." He chuckled, pointing. "I'm getting a nod from her so I guess I can speak for her after all." He laughed.

"How did you two meet?"

"Mason had hooked us up, he thought that I needed a lady in my life since I was single for a year and a half or two years and introduced me to her. She, of course, didn't like me at first but thankfully she eased up to me." He smiled.

"Well, you seem very happy."

"Honestly this whole experience made me appreciate life so much more, I try not to hold back when it comes to certain things now and I'm not afraid to try new things, I embrace life so much more. Life is so sort and if I would've died that day I would not have been happy with the way I was living my life."

"I think that's a great breaking point."

"Yeah," he reached for his water and took a sip before standing and held out his arms seeing Bonnie walk up to him and held her tight in a hug. He moved his head back and met their lips and kissed her twice, moving his hand to rub her ass.

"You're doing great, babe."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're so calm and cute."

He chuckled then kissed her again before taking her hand. They walked over to his mom and Mason. "You still want to do this, mom?"

"Yes, I'm ready." He smiled then hugged her before they took her to makeup.

Mason took a call so he turned back to his wife. She smiled looking into his eyes and pressed her front against his and his hands traveled south. She moved her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, meeting their lips. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He moved his head to rest on her shoulder and swayed softly feeling himself growing calm.

"I love hearing you call me your wife."

He smiles. "I love that you're my wife. My beautiful, beautiful gorgeous wife."

She held him tighter and he moved his hands to her lower back to hug her closer.

"You ready, Stefan?" Someone softly spoke.

"Yeah," he slowly pulled away from her then kissed her one more time before walking back towards the chairs. He closed his eyes as makeup was applied then held his mother's hand once she was seated next to him. He smiled over at her making her smile back.

"Are we ready?" Nancy questioned the director and after receiving a nod she started. "Stefan, before we really start, I must admit I was watching you and Bonnie during our little break over there and you both seem so comfortable with one another and in love."

He smiles. "She completes me, honestly. I never really understood when people would say that but I get it now one hundred percent. I'm a very lucky guy."

She smiled. "So we're joined now with your mother Lily,"

"Yes,"

"Lily could you maybe run through that day, what was going through your mind,"

She exhaled. "Yes, my boyfriend, Tim, was out, he was working a job, he's a bodyguard who Stefan had actually hired for me to protect me after we had filed a restraining order against Franklin, Tim was there to just ensure my safety. Months had gone by and there were absolutely no signs of Frank, I didn't see him, hear from him, nothing so we felt comfortable and safe to not be around each other twenty-four seven, Tim and I."

"So what was that moment like opening the door and there he is of how did that fold out?"

"Yeah, exactly like that, as I was saying I was comfortable and didn't check the peephole and I open the door and it was like the life was drained out of me."

"If you don't mind, let's rewind a bit when you both were dating and married how was the relationship?"

"Everything was perfect at first. Stefan's father had passed close to ten years ago now and maybe five years after was when we started dating and shortly married. The abuse didn't happen immediately and the first time it happened I was confused. I'm an older woman and it felt strange in a way that it was happening to me. I was embarrassed."

"When Stefan knocked on your door that day and you had a black eye, was that something that you wanted him to see maybe by not covering it up?"

She thought. "Maybe. Maybe a part of me Yes. I didn't know that he would be coming over so I can't say it was purposeful but I didn't cover it up mainly as a reminder to him at how he hurts me. It would happen then he would apologize and it felt genuine, like a genuine apology every time and he seemed hurt so I didn't cover it up hoping that maybe he wouldn't do it again."

"W—"

"Then my bruise healed and it happened again."

"What was it like having your son be less in your life because of this?"

"I felt like a horrible mother, I really did. He would push me out every time and I don't blame him, I understand, I understood but it hurt."

"Is that what ultimately prompted you to leave him?"

"Yes. It was when I first met Bonnie, Frank and I paid a visit to Stefan and Bonnie was there and I wanted to take everyone out for lunch at this Chinese place. We walked there and once we got there I could see how upset Stefan was. He was so angry it was hard to ignore. He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone at all not even Bonnie. I remember she asked how Frank and I met, trying to get a conversation rolling and Stefan cleared his throat loudly kind of dismissing the question in a way. Frank snapped at him, he snapped back, I can't remember the dialogue, I was honestly afraid that an altercation would break out, I just remember crying. Stefan gets up to leave and I beg him to stay and he agrees only if Frank left and he reluctantly did. I believe I asked him why he couldn't let me be happy after the passing of his father, I don't know what prompted me to even mutter those words because in no way was I happy. He told me to drop it basically and I remember he hugged me and I asked him what I could do for him to be in my life again and he tells me to leave Frank so I do. He's my only son."

"Do you think that if Stefan wasn't distant and pushing you away, you would still be with him?"

"Absolutely. And that sucks."

"Stefan, did you believe that your actions toward your mother would be the push she needed to get out?"

"Honestly no. Maybe at first but when no action was taken I thought my mom would be with him until she died. When I told her to leave him, I remember thinking 'what if she actually does this time' but then I just knew it wouldn't happen."

"What was that moment like when you found out?"

"My mom had left Franklin and came to my place, my wife had answered the door, I was out working on a project at the time. I get a call and Bonnie tells me that my mom was there. I was confused and questioned why then I was told she left him and he didn't take it well. They were acceptably scared or worried knowing that my place would be if not the first, one of the first places he would check for her so I dropped everything and hurried home. I actually have a firearm hidden at my place and told Bonnie the location and combination just in case he broke into the apartment and they feared for their life."

"Did he come looking for you at Stefan's place?"

"He did." She nodded. "Stefan did not yet arrive home and thank God Bonnie was there, he started banging on the door calling out my name, Bonnie told me to lock myself in a room and I didn't want to leave her but I knew I would put her in more danger if I was there than not so I go. I hear her say that there's no Lily here, that he got the wrong place like she didn't know it was him. I assume he asked to come in but she says that she just mopped the floors and asked what he wanted and she told him that maybe I was out with Stefan and hoped that he'd find me."

"Wow,"

"Yeah. She's my hero." Lily looked over at her.

Bonnie places her hand over her heart.

"So the restraining order is issued, you think he's finally got the message and has moved on but one day you open the door and there he is. You say you felt the life got drained out of you,"

"Yes, I was terrified. I was used to having someone protect me from him whether it was Tim, Stefan, or Bonnie so being alone and so exposed in my house I wanted to vomit."

"What happened before Stefan showed up?"

"He- he wanted to talk. He told me that he's been watching from afar and he knew about Tim and waited until he knew he was gone before showing up. I felt paralyzed."

"Did you see the gun?"

She shook her head. "I didn't. I had no idea he was armed, otherwise, I would've warned Stefan about it."

"So Stefan knocks on the door,"

"Stefan knocks and we both stiffened. I knew it wasn't Tim because he would've used his key to get in so I had no idea who was behind the door. He threatens me to get rid of whoever it was and hid and I felt a sense of relief and terror when I opened the door."

"Why terror?"

"Because I knew I had to tell him that Frank was in the house and I really didn't want him to get in the middle of it again. As he said before he asked me about renting a place for Thanksgiving I didn't want to and we talk just for a little more and he stands to leave and I question him if he really had to go. I wasn't sure where Frank was but I knew that more than likely he was listening in so I couldn't come right out and say it and luckily he got what I was trying to hint."

"Do you still live in the house?"

"I did, I just could never go into my room again so I had Tim move everything into another room and just stayed there because in a way I wanted to prove a point to Frank and myself but now I am in the process of moving so I won't have the house much longer."

"I see. So you've made it successfully in the car and locked yourself inside, what emotions are you feeling?"

"I was just nervous. I was nervous and worried and I heard the gunshot I jumped back. My heart was pounding and I wanted to run in but something told me to just stay in the car so I did and called the police and shortly I hear another gunshot. I jump again and at that moment I'm confused as to why there were two so spaced out. I was seated on the floor of the back row of seats so I sit up and peer over to look out the window and I don't see any movements and that's when I assumed that somehow Frank had shot Stefan then himself because no one was running out of the house to remove themselves from the scene and I knew that if Stefan had pulled the trigger he would've come for me and he didn't. When the police got there I got out of the car and told them the situation, the EMS workers rushed in and I badly wanted to follow after them but I'm glad I didn't, I probably would've fainted or worse. They bring Stefan out first, he has this mask on to help him breathe and I felt all my weight drop to my feet and I fell down and cried out. I rode with him to the hospital, I didn't care what else was happening all I cared about was Stefan. I'm so thankful that he survived, I don't know what I would do with myself if he didn't."

"Do you at all blame yourself?"

"I did. A part of me still blames myself, I would be a liar if I said it didn't but through the time I was able to see that this was Franks doing and not mine."

"Do you have a message for women or men in domestic violence relationships right now, something that you've learned and would like to share?"

"Absolutely, I want to say that it's never your fault. You're not stupid, or ugly or whatever names they call you, you are strong and brave and deserve to be in a better place. You deserve more. It's hard and scary to even think about leaving but even if your body is shaking keep going, it won't be something that you'll ever regret. You're not alone. Sometimes they'll manipulate you and isolate you from the entire world to make you feel like you are, but you aren't. The moment you leave and get to your safe haven is the moment you'll truly realize how much people care and love you. Keep fighting and stay strong and want better things for yourself because then things would start to get better. It may get worse but then it gets better."

Nancy nodded. "Now you both have teamed up with an organization,"

"Yes, my mom, wife, and I are partnering with RAINN which is the Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network. It's an American nonprofit anti-sexual assault organization, the largest in the United States and we're going to do some amazing fundraising and volunteering to help spread the word about this amazing organization that touches base on multiple causes that majority of the people involved in situations like these are afraid or ashamed or worried to speak out about. So hopefully through this interview and through our work there, we can give women and men the courage to speak out and possibly remove themselves from these horrible assault situations."

"I think this is an amazing way to channel your energies, turning things that were negative in your life to something positive."

"Thank you, I honestly have my wife to thank for that, I came to her and she thought of the idea that I should get involved with an organization and spread awareness because everything that has happened to me stems from domestic violence. And when my mom was living with us for a bit after she left Frank, I know it could never compare but I was scared. Not only for myself but for my wife and for my mom so I can understand why people stay because out there in the world you have no idea what to expect next, the next time you'll see them and what they'll do to you if so, so staying seems like the easy way out but life isn't easy it's unfair, it's challenging, and sometimes you have to face it head-on and start making moves because once you reach the end of the tunnel there's light for you to bask in and be cleansed with so just keep moving toward the light, toward where you feel safe and comforted."

"I think talking is a big part of it, when I was going through it I didn't say anything to anyone and when I would be around Stefan I knew that was all he wanted to talk about it and I could feel the urge to cry out for help to him but I suppressed it. So I say tell someone, talk about it and maybe that will be easier for you to leave."

"I want to thank you both for spending your day with me, it was a pleasure."

"Thank you, Nancy,"

"Thank you for having us."

"Alright, that's a wrap," the director spoke.

Stefan stood to shake her hand and Lily hugged her. A man came up to take his mic off causing him to realize that maybe they heard his talks with Bonnie, but is relieved that they didn't say anything private. Once the mic was off, he grabbed his water and walked to Mason and Bonnie and hugged them both before they walked back to his dressing room.

"I don't think that could've gone any better," Mason spoke once they were behind closed doors.

"I agree,"

"Let's just hope that the editing team does their job right and keeps in a good portion of the domestic violence talk, they may trim it down but that's to be expected let's just pray that it's not only a minute long."

"What do we do if it is?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'll pitch the topic to a big writer and get them to make a piece on it, possibly another interview just talking about it. Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is handled."

She nodded.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm ready to just go home and take a shower and go to bed and I don't even know what time it is."

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "It's one in the afternoon, babe."

"Fine, take a nap."

"I have to agree, everyone's ready to roll out, you got your belongings?" Mason asked.

Everyone looked around to see if anything was left behind and when it wasn't, they headed inside the black SUV that dropped them off to their homes.

…

"Babe…"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, looking over at her. "Yes…"

"Were you ever going to tell me about the supposed double date we're having tonight with Caroline and Mason or wait until we had to leave?"

"It was just supposed to be the two of them but last minute I made it a double date to take the pressure off. I wasn't sure if it was a possibility, I didn't know when Caroline was leaving." He shrugged.

"Well, it's tonight at seven,"

"Sounds good." He narrowed his eyes at the look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she laid on her side, her back faced him.

He was shocked. "Babe, what did I do?"

"Nothing,"

"I'm sorry I should've told you sooner." He frowned. "Babe," he moves his body to be in front of her.

"It's not that,"

"Then what?"

"It's," she sighed. "Just forget it, I don't even know why it affected me."

"What affected you?"

"You- you said "sounds good" and that was your response when I told you I was moving out." She watched his eyes fill with sadness as he frowned. "I don't want you to feel bad about it, I guess just hearing about everything today made everything a little fresher."

"I will never say that phrase again."

"No, that's not-"

"I mean it. If it makes you upset, I swear it's gone from my vocabulary. I'm so sorry,"

"Stefan, don't apologize. I forgave you."

He moved his hand to the side of her face. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses her then holds her close to his body. He exhaled through his nose as she holds him back, wrapping her leg around his hip.

…

Bonnie hugged Caroline then Mason before sitting in front of her. She was a bit surprised that Caroline had agreed to this double date but maybe with herself being there it made the decision a lot easier.

"So how was the interview?" Caroline asked.

"It went really well, I didn't feel like she was trying to get information out of me or want me to talk bad about a certain person, it was a nice conversation."

"Oh, I'm glad."

"Yeah, it was really nice," Stefan looked over as their waitress stepped up to the table and took everyone's drink order.

"So, Caroline, how has it been dealing with Kely lately?"

She growled.

"I'm sorry, who's Kely?" Mason questioned the two of them.

"He's my boss from hell." Caroline describes. "He had it out for me day one,"

"Not defending him but I told you to keep your mouth shut on your first day." Bonnie defended.

"Wait so what happened?" Stefan leaned in.

"Well, I was starting my interior designing job, super excited, I had on my new wide-legged pink pantsuit, I was looking and feeling super cute." The guys chuckled. "So I get there and I head into Kely's office, this is only my second time meeting him, but I go in to ask him about where I'll be and yada yada yada,"

"Your drinks," their waitress handed out. "Are we ready to order?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with fries please."

"Full rack of ribs with mashed potatoes and fries,"

"I'll have the shrimp tacos with just one more extra taco,"

"The bacon cheeseburger, medium rare with fries."

"Alright," she collected their menus before walking away.

"Okay so anyway," Caroline continues, "I'm in his office and he shows me around the place and tells me that I should sit in on a meeting happening later and I'm like 'of course, I'll be there' and he leaves me alone. I call Bonnie the second he's gone and we talk and I tell her how everything's going great and that absolutely nothing can ruin this day and tell her about the meeting,"

"And I told her to do exactly as she's told and just sit-in unless she had an idea that would blow everyone's minds,"

"Anyway, we eventually hang up and maybe an hour after that the meeting happens. I'm sitting in and Kely says something about the paint, I think he wanted this room to be painted all white but the furniture was this beautiful deep blue and black and gold so I suggested that we paint the room a light blue just to have everything pop out more and just to switch things up. When you're looking at houses all you typically see are white wall after white wall so I thought that this would get buyers' attention more. And literally, everyone in the room agreed. They tested it first by putting it in this 3D program where most of the designing happens and kept switching the wall color from white to light blue and people loved my idea. Everyone except for Kely. Now he hates me because I dared to disagree with him."

"That on top of Kely's boss was dialed in for the meeting so he heard every word."

"Wow," Mason shook his head. "So does he try to like block other projects from you?"

"He tries,"

He chuckled. "How did you get into interior design?"

"I've always been into planning things and organizing events so at first, I thought that I'd be a wedding planner or an event planner but I realized that I cared more about the look of things than the actual party itself. I would sketch up how I wanted the room to look and everything then I thought why don't I just be a designer. I practiced with my house and Bonnie's and her apartment in LA, during that time I was in school getting my degree, but it all just fell into place."

"That's awesome,"

"Yeah,"

They smiled at one another.

"What don't I know about you,"

He chuckled, "Uh, well, I started off as an actor and model if you will when I was young. Like from five to sixteen, I liked it a lot and I'm thankful for it because it helps me deal with what I do now, but in a way like you, I was always interested in the planning and scheduling. My friends would tell me they want to act and I would have them audition by reading a script I had," he chuckled shaking his head. "I liked that stuff then I would go back and tell my manager and let him deal with the rest."

"Did they actually get hired?"

"I think only one. I can't really remember. But I stopped acting and modeling to focus more on school and I got my degree in marketing."

"Nice. How did you meet Stefan?"

"Uh, he was already acting, we actually first met in a scene we both had together in this commercial we were playing brother or friends, I can't remember, but years later I had my degree, I had my job, I had my office, we bump into each other in Footlocker," Caroline smiled. "I was oddly looking at him from afar and once I realized it was him, I was like 'do I go up there, do I not go up there', but I go up to him and say 'excuse me' and he turns around, probably thinking I'm a huge fan of his, so he has this smile on his face and once our eyes met, it dropped and now he's looking at me oddly." They laughed. "I was like 'hey, I'm Mason, I think we shot a commercial together a few years back' and he's like 'yeah, I thought I recognized you from somewhere' then we catch up. Luckily for me, he was about to fire his manager and decided to give me a chance and the rest is history." They smiled.

"Here's your food,"

Two waitresses placed their food down and they thanked them before they started eating. Bonnie and Stefan sat and ate quietly as the two talked but looked at each other every once in a while with a smile, noticing that the two were hitting it off or at least that's what it appeared to be. Mason paid for the meal and they all walked out they hugged one another goodbye then the married couple let the two be but spies on them from Stefan's car.

Bonnie smiles seeing the two talk closely and shortly exchange numbers. They hug longer than a usual hug and she gasped, reaching her hand back to grab Stefan's arm as Mason's hand moved to the side of her face. She happy frowns as they kiss, squeezing her man's arm tighter once they pulled away and he met their foreheads. Caroline smiles at whatever he says and raises her chin to kiss him again. They shortly pull away then hold hands walking in the same direction.

"Babe!" Bonnie turned towards him and he laughs some. "Did you see that?! Holy fuck!"

"Come here," he holds her face and kisses her. "We're matchmakers now,"

"You called it from the beginning, I'm glad I support you."

He chuckled.

She moved to his lap and his hands immediately grabbed her ass. She kisses him again and he reclines the seat back as her hips start rocking.

…

Mason opens his eyes and smiled seeing her sleeping face. He combed her hair back behind her ear before caressing her back and smiled as her eyes open. Caroline smiles back and he pulls her body into his to kiss her.

"Please stay," he begs against her lips.

"I really want to, but I can't. I have to get back to work tomorrow," she moved her hand on the side of his face.

"Call in sick," he smiled as she laughed.

"Mase,"

"I know," he kisses her. "When can you come back? I'll buy your flight,"

"I don't know, actually."

"Well maybe I can visit you in Mystic Falls?"

She smiled. "I would like that,"

"Okay." He kisses her. "Let's get you to the airport then,"

She nodded and they got out of bed. Caroline reaches for her phone and saw that she got a text from Bonnie asking her to call her ASAP. She decided to wait until she was waiting to board her plane because she knew that Bonnie wanted to talk about Mason. She put on her pants and shoes before joining Mason in the living room. They drive to her hotel so she could grab her things before they made way to the airport. He took her as far as he could and kissed her goodbye, promising to call her tomorrow. Once she was seated at her gate, she pulled out her phone and called her friend.

"Tell me everything," Bonnie answered.

She chuckled. "Um, well, so after you and Stefan left, he told me that he likes talking to me and I tell him so back so we exchange numbers and he hugs me and in the hug, he asks if I'd be interested in going out with just him some time and I say of course and we pull away and he touches my face and gives me such a sincere look, it's hard to describe. And we kiss."

"How did it feel?"

"Amazing." She smiled. "He pulls away and apologizes for not asking to kiss me first and I just smile and kiss him myself."

"Oh, Care,"

"So he walks us to his car and asks me where I'm staying but I just asked if we could go back to his place."

Bonnie gasped. "So did you—"

"No, but we talked some more and took a nap together. I want to do things differently with him. The old me would have slept with him, no problem, no regrets, but I want to take things slow and actually build a relationship before bringing sex into it."

"I think that's a great idea,"

"So we wake up and he asks me to stay but I told him that I had to get back to work and he asks when I would be here again and I told him that I wasn't sure so he offered to visit me in Mystic Falls. He drives me to the airport and kisses me goodbye and I don't know, I feel all fluffy."

"I'm so happy for you, Care. I've never heard you talk about a guy like that, I really hope this works out for the both of you."

"Me too. I have to go, they're boarding now."

"Okay, text me when you land,"

"Will do,"

"Bye,"

"Bye."

Bonnie ended the call with a smile then rested her head on Stefan's chest. She wanted Caroline to have everything she wants and dreams for, but she's scared that once Elena comes out with her tell-all book that maybe it would ruin things. No one knows for certain what Elena would want to tell the world, but she's sure that her minuscule fling with Mason would be added. It's almost too good to not include. She's not sure if Caroline would even read it but if what she has with Mason grows, she would surely find out because she's sure everyone would be reporting on the book.

Bonnie sighed and pulls out her phone to text Mason telling him that they needed to talk.

* * *

**A/N: What are your thoughts on Caroline and Mason? Good? Bad? Eh? Let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Close to three weeks ago, I married the love of my life on New Year's Eve. It was always in our plans and after the rough months prior, we actually wanted something to go our way, the way that we planned and I'm so thankful that we succeeded. It is a day I will never forget and one that I will cherish deeply. Thank you to everyone involved, especially our wedding photographers Iris and James who I tagged in the photo so please check them out if you're in the market. I'm sorry if I annoy you guys with photos of my wedding but just bear with me._

He captioned under the photo of them sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. He smiled at all the congratulatory comments and emojis it's receiving then decided to wait an hour until he posted another.

Stefan looked back hearing her get out of the shower and smiled as she walked out with a towel wrapped around her. Bonnie smiled back and kissed him before choosing an outfit.

"Mason tells me that the interview will be posted this weekend. They're going to start promoting it today."

"That's exciting, I can't wait to watch it."

"Should we have like a viewing quote-unquote party or is that extra?"

She laughed a little. "Well yeah, I think we should watch it with Mason and your mom and Tim."

He nodded. "Mason got back from Mystic Falls yesterday."

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, Care told me he left. She seems really happy, what about him?"

"Yeah, I think so. He won't shut up about her."

He smiled hearing her laugh. "Oh, and I don't know if Mason told you but he and I talked and decided that both of us should tell Caroline about our… complicated-ish relationship. I'm not sure if that talk would be in MF or here, but since Elena is coming out with a book, we just want to get ahead of it before either of them fall too hard."

"I want to be there as well."

"Okay,"

"You don't want to come?" He noticed the tone in her voice.

She turned to him. "It's not that, it's just that- you get upset whenever it's brought up which is completely understandable but then you stay mad me for like the rest of the day."

"No, I don't,"

"And I just don't want Caroline to feel overwhelmed, I feel like with the three of us in her face it might be a little too much."

"Then I won't be in her face, I'll sit beside her. She's going to need someone to relate to and that could be me."

"Alright, I'll tell Mason."

"I can tell him."

"See, Stefan, you're upset," she sighed.

"I'm not upset."

She watched his eyes. "Babe."

"So because I want to tell him that I'll be included in this chat suddenly makes me upset?"

"No, but you quickly rejecting that I do it gives me a reason to believe that you are."

"Fine, you tell him then, you two are already talking behind my back."

Bonnie grunted then took her clothes into the bathroom and closed the door. Stefan closed his eyes and sighed. "Fuck." He started to think that maybe he shouldn't be there after all. He would travel with her but stay back in the hotel if this conversation happened in Mystic Falls or just stay home if it happened here. Maybe she's right, but he can't help it, maybe in the distant future but certainly not now.

He waits until she exits the bathroom and hugs her from behind, kissing the back of her ear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"

"I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too." She turned in his arms then stood on her toes to meet their lips. "I don't like it when you're mad at me," she pouts.

He holds her face. "Daddy's sorry," he kisses her pout away, then moved to kiss her neck.

Bonnie closes her eyes and tilts her head back at the feel and bites down on her lip as he holds her, pushing her body against his. She moans as his tongue comes out to play and jumps, wrapping her legs around his waist. He takes the hint and starts walking toward their bed.

…

His hips move slowly within her as they were making out. One of her arms was wrapped behind his neck while the other in his hair. Their tongues licked each other and she smiled at his moan before flicking the back of his upper front teeth then kissed him deeply. His hips started moving forcefully, causing their bed to shake. She bit and pulled on his lower lip as he started continually hitting her spot, then released it, meeting their lips again. He moved his hands in her hair and not long after, they came.

Stefan moves his head to the left side of her neck and her nails softly move along his back. "I love you." He breaths.

"I love you more." She kisses the side of his head.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Are you uh- I want to suck on your tits." He lifts his head to her face and smiled seeing her do so. "Is that okay, you're into that?"

"Go right ahead, babe."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her then got a little more comfortable as his lips moved down. She bit her lip as he grabbed the right and cupped the left as his mouth sucked. She moaned as his tongue licked her nipple and started massaging his scalp. If she was honest, she never really had someone pleasure her this way, at least not make it be the main focus anyway. She lifted her right leg around his waist as he moved to her right, repeating the same moves.

…

Stefan opens his eyes and smiles at her sleeping face before looking over to grab his phone. He moved to his back seeing a text from Mason that only had a link. He clicked on it and it loaded a YouTube video and reading the title, he thought to wake Bonnie but decided to let her rest and let the video load.

"By now, you've probably heard the news about actress Elena Gilbert writing a tell-all book, opening our minds up and giving us some insight into her relationships with multiple celebrities such as her on-screen and off-screen love interest, Stefan Salvatore. We caught up with Elena to get an exclusive preview of her book, take a look."

"Hi, Elena, how are you doing?"

She smiled, "I'm good, I'm good, how are you?"

"Excellent, thanks. So can you officially confirm that you're writing a tell-all book?"

"I can officially confirm that, yes." She nodded.

"How did all this come about, was there a specific moment that made you realize that you should do this or was it something that you've been planning for a while?"

"Yeah, um, I, along with a few others went through such a difficult time in the past few months, my heart was broken, I felt like sh—crap every day and my therapist told me to just write in a journal and it really made me feel better about the situation and I started writing about other things and past relationships that I may not have completely healed from and then the idea popped into my head. I told my publicist and he hooked me up with an amazing ghostwriter, Jasmine and we've been knocking out page after page."

"So how will this book be laid out, we heard that you'd be assigning each chapter to people, if that's true will you be titling that chapter with their names?"

"Not exactly, I'm am sorting the book out by as you said assigning one chapter per person- sometimes I'll write about two or three people because stories get connected, but I'm giving everyone a nickname, so I'm not using real names."

"Ah, so people who read the book have to somewhat read between the lines to figure out who it is."

"Exactly, yeah."

"Could you give us some chapter titles or maybe just one?"

"Sure, um, so a chapter is titled Mister, another one is Goldfish and then Emerald."

"Ohh, well I for one cannot wait to get my hands on a copy,"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm super excited for everyone to read it."

"Thank you for your time, Elena,"

"Thank you," She smiled.

Stefan exited out the video and texted Mason. Let me guess, I'm Mister?

He closed out of his texts then went to Instagram and smiled at his notifications. He decided to post another photo when they were posing outside. His hands held her body and their foreheads were touching.

_Love of my life. Mother of my future children. My anchor. #Stefonnie_

He posted then received a text from Mason. Yep. And Bonnie's Emerald.

I thought so but wasn't sure.

When is this book going to be out?

Sooner than I thought, Elena wasn't lying, they're knocking out pages, I'll keep you posted.

Stefan exhaled and put his phone away just as Bonnie was waking up. He smiled and caressed her bare shoulder before moving in to kiss her. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled, moving her hand to the side of his face. "Kiss me again."

He smiles and does so, kissing her longer this time. "Hey," He pulled away. "Mason sent me an interview Elena did about her book. You wanna know what nickname she gave you?"

"What?"

"Emerald,"

She smiled. "She would always look into my eyes like a crazy person."

He chuckled.

"What about you, what's yours?"

"Mister."

"Suits you,"

"Are you nervous?"

"I mean in a way because I told her about the Mason drama and Enzo drama in confidence and I wouldn't have if I had known the whole world would soon know."

"I can talk to my lawyer, see if—"

"Thanks but it's okay. I'll let her have this one." She sighed. "Do you want me to read yours?"

"Do you want me to read yours?"

"You know everything she knows, I, however, have no idea about your relationship with her other than your sexual relationship, I'm sure there's more."

"Honestly I don't think there is much more. I mean I'm sure she'll talk about when we first met and then the sex and Milan and then the accident but you know most of that."

"I think she'll talk a lot about her feelings and just tell everyone how she feels about you."

"Yeah." He sighs then looks over as his phone dings, and it's another link from Mason. He clicks on it and by the title he knows that it's a preview to his interview with Nancy. He moves the phone between them so they both can watch.

"Are we ready?" You hear Nancy ask as the screen is still black. Then flashes the date and time of release behind dramatic music.

Bonnie pauses it. "I'm scared,"

He laughs causing her to do so as well. "You're crazy." He kisses her then resumes the video.

"I'm Nancy Ryder here with actor Stefan Salvatore, how are you, Stefan?"

"I'm doing well, thank you,"

The video turns black then flashes another clip. "She wouldn't listen to me so there was a point in time where I couldn't be around her without getting upset. I would always push her away constantly."

Fade.

"I go looking and as I was opening my mother's bedroom closet I feel a gun to the back of my head. I just remember being angry. I don't think I was scared or anything. We exchanged words, I don't really remember what was said honestly and then it was nothing."

Fade.

"Let's dive into yours and Elena's relationship, past and present,"

Fade.

"It felt easy." There was a cut. "Honestly this whole experience made me appreciate life so much more,"

There was about a thirty-second clip that they rewind with the audio before it's a black screen again and a moment of silence. "You still want to do this, mom?" His voice broke the silence.

"Yes, I'm ready."

They showed a clip of Lily. "My heart was pounding, I just wanted to run,"

The screen goes black again then text fills the screen. An Interview With A Survivor: Stefan Salvatore then the video ended.

Bonnie and Stefan exchanged looks. "Damn."

"Right?" Stefan agreed. "Fuck, I know all I said but I still want to know more of what I said."

Bonnie chuckled. "That's some high-class editing right there, you need to post that on your stories." She grabbed her phone. "I'll see if they uploaded it to their Instagram account and hopefully so so you can just repost it— babe!"

"What?"

"You posted our wedding photos?"

"You said we would today,"

"I know but you're supposed to tell me so we post at the same time so it doesn't look like I don't care."

"I'm sorry, babe, I got excited." He kisses her neck several times before going back to his phone.

Bonnie sighed then liked the two photos he posted before posting text on her story. When your husband posts your wedding photos without telling you first. stefansalvatore. She put the head-smacking emoji several times then published it. She decided to post multiple photos, selecting some of her favorites which included their first kiss as a married couple, their first dance, a shot of Stefan singing and playing the guitar, and a shot of them laughing at the dinner table.

_December 31st. The day I married the love of my life with our closest friends and family watching. A day I will always look back on and tear up (as I'm doing now) because it was just the most magical day. And yes, I got serenaded, can you guess which song he sang to me?! I'll give you a hint about the song that also describes how I'm feeling: I'm so in love. Shout out to IandJWeddingPhotog for the amazing photos, again, I'm so in love! #Stefonnie #StefonnieWedding_

She posted.

She checked her inbox and saw a message from Stefan showing that he responded to her story and she viewed it. He added "Sorry babe bbonniebbennett" with three shrugging man emojis. "Also… when are you changing that last name?" She chuckled then shifted her eyes only at him before going into settings to change her username and tried bonniesalvatore first and was surprised to see that no one had taken it yet. She reposted his story. "Happy now stefansalvatore?" She added the emoji with the monocle.

Bonnie scrolled through her feed, liking posts until she saw she got another message from Stefan. She opened it, seeing that again he added to the story. "Very very very my wife bonniesalvatore I love you."

"I love you more. stefansalvatore"

She finished her scrolling and liking then checked her comments and was shocked to see how many people guessed the song correctly.

"Hello?" Stefan answered his phone.

Bonnie kisses him then got out of bed to get dressed again before walking into the kitchen to make something to eat. She glanced at the time seeing that it was only four in the afternoon and sighed noticing that she wasn't hungry but at the same time had to be since she hadn't eaten all day. She decided to make a sandwich with chips on the side then sat on their couch, folding her legs beside her and turned on the TV. She scrolls through the channels and settles on Cartoon Network just as Stefan made his way down the hallway. He walked up to her and kissed her twice.

"Sorry about that,"

"You don't have to apologize, I didn't mind."

He smiled then sat behind her causing her to rest her body against his. She held up half of her sandwich for him to take a bite and he does so. "What's your word or words for this year?"

"My what?"

"In my family, instead of making new year resolutions, we pick a word or phrase to describe how we want to live our life. I think mines is fearless."

He thinks. "Strive."

She smiles. "I like that."

"Does that make me officially part of your family?"

She chuckled. "It does, congratulations, Stefan Bennett." She turned her head towards him, smiling as he just shook his head and kissed her. "Wouldn't that be weird though like the groom takes the bride's last name and vise versa?"

He chuckled. "That would be a little weird, actually."

"Oh, and daddy," she turned towards him and straddled his lap. "We forgot to tell each other our stories, you about your dad, me about the thirty-first."

"Right, we were too busy fucking."

She chuckled but pushed his arm. "I'll go first,"

"Okay, babe,"

"Okay, So it was like… December thirty-first, I think, I forget," she smiled as he laughed. "No, but it was, as you know I lived with my dad- only my dad for the majority of my life and by this time I was sixteen, seventeen years old and my dad liked for us to do the countdown together. Caroline was throwing a party and I honestly just didn't feel like going so I hung out with my dad all day, like all day, we went shopping for groceries, he showed me how to put air in the tires, I didn't have a car or anything but it was nice. I pictured myself one day there when I did get a car and being an expert on how to give my tires air." They smiled. "He took me out to eat, which never happens so I was shocked yet also thankful and excited. I remember it was like the first time he looked at me as an adult- and I wasn't, but at the time I thought I was because I had to deal with a lot of grown-up shit early on so it was nice. Usually, he'd just bring up school and "hows class", whatever but he asked me what I saw myself doing in ten years. At the time, I wanted to be some type of detective, PI, something along those lines, I was obsessed, I wanted countless documentaries to prepare, I literally followed Caroline and snapped photos of her for a week and I told her and showed her the photos and she was creeped out but I loved it." He chuckled, shaking his head. "My dad was super supportive and he told me that he'd ask around to see if anyone knows a PI and I almost cried. We got back home and my dad told me that I'd get to drink some champagne so I was ready. We watch the performers and stuff and as we're counting down, there's a knock on the door and my dad rushes toward it and I'm just like 'what the fuck' he opens the door and in walks my mom."

"Wow,"

"I rush up to her and I'm balling my eyes out and she holds me and my dad holds us and we all struggle to count down from three and we just enter the new year together."

"That's amazing, babe," he kissed her. "Was your mom in your life from then on?"

"Mostly, yeah. There were gaps but thankfully those lessened."

"Where was she- what was she doing, if you don't mind me asking,"

"Honestly, I never asked. Mainly because I didn't want to feel like she cared more about whatever she was doing more than me, you know? Like if she was doing something small like braiding hair or something, I don't know, I just didn't want to feel less valuable than that."

He nods. "I get it,"

She exhaled, "So tell me yours,"

"Okay so, you kind of know the beginning but I'll just start over anyway, um I told my dad that I wanted to be an actor, I was obsessed with Batman at the time and I would memorize scenes then act them out without really knowing what I was doing, you know? I heard my mom one day tell my dad that I'm going to be an actor when I grow up and then like a week later, in school we had your typical 'what you want to be when you grow up' assignments and I raised my hand and I asked my teacher what an actor was and she explains it to me and goes 'why' and I tell her 'that's what my mom said I will be' so she helps me with spelling and all that shit and after school, I show my dad. He smiles at me and says that he has a surprise for me tonight and I was bouncing off the walls wondering what this surprise was and that night he takes me to a Broadway showing of Les Miserable. I bawled my eyes out."

"Aww," she laughed a little.

"I gave everyone a standing ovation, I was hooked, I wouldn't shut up about it on the way home, I told my mom, I told my teacher and classmates, I would tell everyone I saw. Then I auditioned for my first role ever in my school play, everyone got a part but I got the best part." They chuckled. "My parents helped me memorize my lines and after that play, they put me in acting classes, I got my first girlfriend, I was riding on a cloud."

She shook her head. "I love that story. Minus the girlfriend part."

"You're still my number one girl, don't worry."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I better be."

He smiled then kissed her again before she turned around to face the television again.

…

Mason looked up and smiled seeing Elena walk in and told her to have a seat.

"Let me guess, you want to know what exactly am I including in my book,"

"Actually, I wanted to show you something. Stefan did an interview maybe a month ago talking about everything that happened and here's the trailer, if you will."

He showed her.

"So he talks about me?"

"Yes. And he talks a little about your book. I had told him that you were working on one just before the interview because that's when the news broke out and Nancy, the lady that was interviewing him asked about it."

"What does he say?"

"Nothing bad, honestly. I'm just doing my job to prepare you for things just as I do for Stefan. If they edit it right, you have nothing to worry about."

"Meaning what?"

"Just like they did with this trailer, those statements are taken out of context. I already have something lined up just in case, but let's not worry about that now."

She exhaled. "Okay."

"That's all,"

"You really don't want to know more about my book?"

"I know about your book,"

"Yeah but like are you curious to know if you have a chapter?"

"Are you going to tell me if I do?"

"You have one."

"Really?"

"You're surprised?"

"I just thought I'd be mentioned. Won't you just be repeating yourself?"

"Not entirely,"

He looked at her for a beat. "So you're going to admit that you came to me with an idea intention of breaking Stefan and Bonnie up?"

"I'll see you at the after-party tonight, Goldfish." She walked out.

…

Stefan moved his arm around her as they posed on the carpet together. Her dress black and tight and her hair parted in the middle and slicked back behind her ears. His suit a deep red with a black button-down underneath. He moved his hand south causing her to look up at him and he smiled before kissing her red lips. He whispered in her ear, "You are so tempting."

She smiles as he moves away then they pose separately. Stefan looked to his left side then did a double-take noting that Elena was right beside him, just a few feet away. He knows she's aware of his presence, but he decides to say something first. "Elena,"

She looks over and her eyes widened as her mouth dropped slightly. "Stefan, what a surprise,"

He walked up to her and hugged her for a few seconds. "I heard you're writing a book,"

"I heard you did an interview," she looked past him. "Bonnie, it's been ages," she pulls her into her body. "Let's all pose for photos,"

Bonnie stood in the middle and smiled some feeling Stefan's hand move around her hips. They broke away after about a minute then moved to do interviews. Bonnie looked around for Mason and frowned some not seeing him so she stood behind Stefan, keeping a nice distance between their bodies so he could do the interview without feeling her breathing down his back.

She took out her phone to glance at the time then decided to text Mason and ask him if he's coming. She looked up hearing someone shout her name and scanned the room before seeing a news host wave her down. She walked up to her and smiled.

"Do you have time to talk with us?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she smiled.

"Great," she signaled the cameraman. "I'm Zuri by the way,"

"Bonnie, nice to meet you,"

"So, Bonnie first off, congratulations are in order, you got married recently to Stefan Salvatore, how was that like?"

"Thank you, yeah, it was great. One of the best days of my life. We were texting throughout the day, Stefan and I, just keeping in touch because it was hard for us to be without each other like that."

"How did you two meet?"

"His manager Mason had set us up actually, he's friends with my manager and I guess they figured that I was a good fit so we went out on a date and it went pretty nicely, I think but as more time passed I think that's when we both realized that we could have a future together."

"Speaking of Mason, we know that you part in his film, is that right?"

"Yeah, a few days after actually meeting Mason, he asked me to read his script and I loved it so much and was honored when he asked me to have- not just any role but one of the main ones and it was great."

"Tell us about this short,"

"I'm over the moon about this and I cannot wait for it to be released but I play this woman named Samantha and the story revolves around her, she's kind of spiraling, she's married to this guy Chester, who Stefan actually plays and he's phenomenal- who has a secret, and she knows he's hiding something and she thinks he's having an affair because he's staying out late, he doesn't come home sometimes, she finds things that hint to it but there is a twist ending and I, of course, cannot say but when I first read it, I was blown away."

"I'm hooked, I can't wait to watch it, does it have a title?"

"Yes, right now it's titled- I think I can say, don't get mad at me, Mase, um but it's titled Hint at least, for now, things like that change so,"

"Well again, I look forward to seeing it, thanks again Bonnie for chatting with us,"

"Thank you,"

"Bonnie, over here," another reporter called out.

She looked over at Stefan and smiled when they locked eyes causing him to grow one as well. Since he was still talking, she decided to take the man up in his offer and walked over and shook the hand he extended out to her introducing himself as Kevin before taking a step back so the camera was only on her.

"Firstly, congratulations on your marriage to Stefan Salvatore,"

"Thank you,"

"Can we see the ring?"

"Sure," she held it up for a few seconds to ensure they got their shot before lowering her hand.

"Beautiful,"

"Yeah, I love it," she looked at it before returning her eyes to Kevin.

"Stefan had posted that you two had planned to get married on that date,"

"Yeah, we planned this a couple of months after we got engaged, he took me to dinner and gave me this paper that he planned to give me on the end of the date but said he said he couldn't wait, and it had the date on it. I asked him what it was and he tells me that he wants our wedding to be on that date and it's also his parents' wedding anniversary."

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah so he wanted to pay homage to that and I loved it not only because of that, but when I was about sixteen I had something super special happen to me on New Year's Eve as well so it just made sense."

"Funny how life works right?"

She smiled. "Yes, exactly, so just as his caption said— actually I didn't read his cation, I was upset that he had posted the photos,"

"Why?"

"Well we had planned to post the photos today but he posted it without telling me, I wanted us to post it together but he posted it and hours went by before I even realized it. So in my head, I think people are thinking that I don't care."

He laughed. "Oh I see,"

She chuckled. "We had a disagreement about it via Instagram stories,"

He smiled. "So a big red carpet moment just happened with yourself, Stefan, and Elena, are the three of you cool now, are you all friends?"

"Um things were in a way always cool between us, at least I'll speak for myself, I mean at the end of the day we're all adults and we can move past things and be cordial with one another, I don't hate Elena, I never did it was actually nice seeing her since we haven't spoken in some time."

"That's good to hear,"

"Yeah when I first met Elena- actually I don't think she liked me very much and I didn't really like her which I'm sure she'll write about in her book, but my second time meeting Elena, we bonded kind of instantly which is strange in a way but yeah,"

"Speaking of her book, will you be reading it?"

"I will be reading it. At least my stuff. Stefan and I earlier today actually were talking about it and asked each other if I wanted him to read my part and if he wanted me to read his part and we discussed what we think would be included and I think all of the stuff about me he already knows about, I don't remember Elena and I having a secret conversation or anything but his past relationships with her, I don't know much about but he said it was fine."

"And I saw that Stefan is doing an interview about it, will you be involved as well, were you there?"

"I won't be involved, no, but yes, I was there. Uh, yeah, Stefan has an interview coming up where he talks about his experience with everything that had happened."

"Are you interested in sharing your side as well, I'm sure we'll be happy to sit down with you."

"That's great of you to offer, um, I don't know, I kind of want to move past it so I don't know if I want to talk about it, but if after Stefan's interview airs and people are requesting my side or whatever, then I'll do it, I don't want to talk about it and no one cares but uh, yeah, we'll see what the feedback is and I'll have my people call your people." She smiled.

"We look forward to it, alright, the last thing, is there anything exciting for you coming up?"

"Yeah, I shot a short film a few months back, Stefan and I star— I got the role first, just sayin' he was an afterthought," she chuckled, "no but um it's written and directed by Mason Lockwood who is not only an excellent writer but Stefan's manager and he actually hooked the two of us up, but the movie is about my character Samantha she's on the brink of going insane because her husband Chester, played by Stefan, is hiding something from her and she thinks it's one thing, she's so hell-bent on this one thing which causes her to completely overlook all other clues as to what's really going on and when I first read it, I almost died, I'm super excited for it to come out."

"That sounds amazing, thank you for speaking with us,"

"Thank you,"

She looked over feeling a hand wrap around her wrist and smiled seeing it was Stefan and he moved to lock their fingers before taking her inside. He walked them to the bar and got himself a beer after asking her if she wanted anything. They found a corner to stand at and she narrowed her eyes as he smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he kisses her. "You made me lose my words during my interview when we locked eyes."

She smiles. "Really?"

"Yes, you're my wife."

She feels her heart beating fast. "I'm your wife,"

"Come here," he moved his arm around her and she stood on her toes as their lips connected. "I want to make out with you so bad." He remembers she's wearing lipstick.

She meets their lips a few more times then bites down on her lip as his hand squeezed her ass. She moved her arms around his neck as he peppers kisses on her neck. "She's purring," she bites his ear.

He's ready to drop on his knees, but remembers where they are so he takes her hand leading them to the back of the venue. He knocks on a door before opening it, relieved when it's not locked and locks the door behind them. Before she even has time to think, he lifts her dress up to her waist and pulls her thong down her legs, getting on his knees. Her eyes close as his lips kiss along her inner thighs as he raises her leg on his shoulder. She sucks in a breath as his tongue moves within her and she moans, tilting her head back. His hands hold her waist as he maneuvers himself onto his back, not wanting to part from her. She looks around and reaches for a roll of paper towels and moves that under his head for support. Bonnie mutes her moan as his hands separate her butt cheeks and starts rocking her hips slowly and reaches her hand back to loosen his belt so she could move her hand in his boxers. She smiled hearing his muffled moan then moves off his face causing him to be confused for a second before she sits on him. He sits up and holds her ass as her hips rock forward and backward as they look into each other's eyes. He looks away feeling himself near but she forces his head to face her again.

"I'm about to come,"

She smiled and tightens her walls against him, triggering his release. She starts bouncing and continues to do so until she comes and he's weak and defeated.

"Fuck." He grabs her face.

They look over and chuckled at someone trying to open the door before cursing noticing that it was locked.

"What is this like some sex hookup place?"

"Pretty much." He frowned as she stood but did so as well, pulling up his pants as she found her thong.

He helped her pull her dress down before they walked out and headed toward the bathrooms.

…

Bonnie wore a big smile as she rewinds back to the point in the interview where they lock eyes for the tenth time in the span of two minutes.

"Yeah I was—" he looks over and smiles for a few seconds before returning his attention back. "I was uh," he looked over again and trailed his eyes along her body. "Sorry," he returned his attention. "I just locked eyes with my wife for a second there," he looks back over and shakes his head then looks back. "She's so beautiful, uh, what was I saying again, what was the question?" He laughs.

She looks up smiling then closed her eyes as he kisses her.

"I told you, you made me stumble."

"This is my favorite thing ever."

He chuckled then kissed her again. "So my mom and Tim are in for tonight and so it'll be us, then and Mason,"

"And Caroline via FaceTime as she watches at home."

"And Caroline," he moved beside her. "I'm sort of nervous. It's strange because I'm never nervous about these things."

"Well this is a little outside of your comfort zone so it's only natural but I'm sure there's nothing to be nervous about."

"You're right. But if you're wrong, you owe me a lap dance."

She chuckled. "Deal."

"I want this to be a disaster." He smiled as she laughed before calling him stupid. "I just remembered that you still have some lingerie to model for me…"

"It's either the lap dance or modeling."

"Lap dance." He answers instantly.

She chuckled then watched his eyes before biting his ear and straddled his lap. He closed his eyes and held her body close and kissed her deeply. "You make me weak,"

She smiled against his lips. "Do I?"

"Mm,"

She kisses his lips several times and takes one of his hands and moves it over her breast. His nostrils flare as she moans and squeezes her breast in his hand. She grabs both of his hands this time and moves them along her body and though he badly wants to take over, he doesn't so he can learn where she likes his hands to be. He inhaled as she slipped his right hand between her thighs as his left was on her neck. She started rocking her hips and he couldn't stop himself from taking over. He moved his hand into her panties and inserted a finger and used his thumb to play with her clit. He wrapped his hand around her neck causing her to cry out and fuck his finger more intensely so he inserted another.

He watched her face as she came then spread out his legs before pushing her down on her back. He quickly removes her garment before using his face to replace them, licking her clean until she came again. He peppered kisses on her thighs and trails up her stomach and neck before meeting their lips. Their kissing starts off slow before it amplifies and he takes her hand and slips it between her thighs, coating her hand in her own come before moving their hands down his pants and boxers. He moans as she strokes him and lets her take over, moving his hand to the side of her face and kisses her deeply until he stiffens causing their lips to halt. He breathes deeply as she pulls his pants and boxers down then moves to straddle him. She forces his head to look at her as she rode him and bit down on her lips as his hands moved to her ass. She leans in and connects their lips and she smiles as his hand moves to her neck and she bounces on her until she came, squeezing her walls against him triggering his own release.

"I want more." She started moving her hips again.

"We can't. People will be showing up soon."

She smiles as he hardens inside her. "Please, daddy?"

He closed his eyes as his movement quickens. "Of course, baby."

She smiles and even more as he sits up before moving her to her back.

…

Stefan moves his head away from her lips and curses hearing knocks on the door.

"Just let them wait." She says and bounces harder on him and connects their lips again.

He moans, holding her body close to his. He plays with her breasts in his hands causing her walls to clench around him and he spreads her ass apart causing them both to cry out as she sinks deeper. Shortly they come but their kissing doesn't stop and she doesn't move off his lap.

"One more time,"

He smiles. "Later, I swear. We'll fuck as much as you want."

"Promise me."

"I promise." He holds her face and kisses her several times, only pulling away hearing knocks on their door again.

She sighs moving off his lap and he heads for the bathroom and quickly comes out and pulls jeans up his legs before hurrying to the door. He smiles welcoming his mom and Tim inside. "Sorry, we took a nap and forgot to set the alarm,"

"No worries," Lily said then smiled seeing Bonnie make her way down the hall and they hugged. "How are you, my daughter?"

She smiled, "I'm doing great, thank you. How are you, are you excited?"

"I wouldn't say excited, but I also can't wait to watch," they chuckled, "I'm just a little nervous."

"As is Stefan, but as I told him, you have nothing to worry about, I think this will be great."

Lily smiled then even more as her son stepped beside her and she watched them look into each other's eyes before he kissed her once. He hugged her close then whispered in her ear before she nodded and they kissed again before and Bonnie walked away.

"I've never seen you like this before," Lily gained his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"So in love."

He smiled. "She's my wife, I- I love her to death. She means everything to me."

Lily smiled then looks over, hearing knocks on the door and Stefan went to answer it and welcomed Mason inside. Bonnie sat a fruit and sandwiches platter both on the coffee table then turned on the TV, changing the channel. She looked over and smiled, hugging Mason from the side.

"I saw an interview you mentioned that you're possibly interested in telling your side of the story. I'm sorry I didn't think about that first,"

"It's okay like I said, I don't want to keep bringing it up for my own sanity but if people do want to hear it then I'll definitely go ahead with it."

"Just let me know and I'll reach out to a few people,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem. You have no idea what channel this is on, do you?"

"Not a clue."

He chuckled then took the remote from her hand, shoving her lightly and playfully causing her to shove him back laughing. Stefan closed his eyes and took deep breaths before walking up to the two and moved his arm around his wife. Bonnie looked over and smiled hearing her iPad ringing knowing that it must be Caroline. She walked over to it and answered it, waiting for it to connect.

"Hey, girl,"

"Heyyy, is everyone there?"

"And by everyone you mean?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Everyone." She shrugged.

"Yes, your boyfriend is here," she projected gaining everyone's attention and smiled as Mason sat the remote down and started walking over.

"I'm going to kill you." Caroline threatened then smiled once he came in the frame.

"Hey, bear,"

"Hey, babe,"

Bonnie smiled watching the two smile at one another. "I'll give you two some privacy." She walked away handing the device to Mason.

"I miss you."

"I miss you more. I badly wanted to fly you out here to be with us today."

She smiles. "I wish."

"Damn your grandma for turning ninety today."

She laughed. "Stop it,"

"I'm sorry, baby."

She bit her lower lip. "When can I see you again?"

"Unfortunately, I'm pretty swamped currently, but I'll make time, I swear."

"Me too."

"Alright, love birds, it's starting," Bonnie teases.

"You're sitting next to me,"

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

He smiled, looking into her eyes then started toward the couch and rested the iPad on the arm of the couch and leaned it against the cushion.

Stefan took out his phone and went to Instagram. "My interview is about to air, I have some of my family here with me," he panned the room "and we're ready to roll so make sure to tune in with us and we can talk about it." He smiled then posted the video to his stories.

…

Stefan and Bonnie looked over at each other and chuckled seeing that they decided to keep in the moment where during the break, she walked up to him and kissed him before he rubbed her ass as she told him how great he was doing. You couldn't see their faces for the camera was positioned to film a person sitting down but anyone would assume it was indeed Bonnie and not someone else. When they walked out of the view for the cameras, the screen went black and you could hear their conversations, Stefan asking his mom if she was ready and the love talk between the married couple before it faded into Nancy admitting that she was watching the two.

Stefan held his mom's hand just as he did during the interview as she started talking and sharing her story. Fifteen minutes later, the interview was over and Bonnie smiled watching the mother and son hug tightly. Bonnie took a photo of the two then looked over at Mason and smiled. He grabbed the iPad and smiled seeing Caroline wipe away her tears.

"Honestly, this couldn't have gone better." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Limited editing worked in everyone's favor, it kept the interview honest which is great on Stefan's and Lily's part, Bonnie it showed your support and shows off the love you both have for each other. Hearing it back, Bonnie, I'm sure people would want to hear your side and as we talked earlier, just let me know if you're interested and we'll set something up."

She nodded then thanked him.

Shortly Lily and Tim headed out and Caroline said her goodbyes and that left only Mason, Bonnie, and Stefan. They were cleaning in silence when Stefan decided to speak. "Have you both decided on when you'll talk to Caroline?"

Mason looked up at him then to Bonnie.

"Right, I forgot to tell you, I told Stefan about us wanting to have a sit-down with Care and tell her about our past."

"Oh, uh, no date yet. She said she was pretty busy and quite frankly so am I. If it was something that could be done over the phone then I would've done it yesterday but it's not. I'll just have to make the time and hopefully, you're free and she's free at the same time."

"I don't have much going on yet so mainly it's whether she's free and Stefan's free." She said in her way of letting him know that he would be tagging along as well.

"Well, I know Stefan's schedule mainly, so that won't be an issue at all. I'm trying to make it so that we go there so she does t gave to go on a plane after it all by herself, she'd be in the comfort of her own home."

"I didn't think about it that way. Did you tell her at all that you wanted to talk to her?"

"No, I can't figure out a way to say it without her getting paranoid, but at the same time, I don't want to ambush her with this. Once we settle on a date, either you or I can say something about it to her." He watched her nod before he sighed. "How do you think she'll react?"

Bonnie thought. "Honestly, I think she'll be okay. I think she'll be okay but in the back of her mind, she'll feel weird about it. She'll wonder if we're telling her the truth about our relationship."

"So we're telling her the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"If you want your relationship to last, yes. As long as you both have a deep connection toward each other, I don't think you'd be getting dumped soon."

"If so I won't blame her, but I will fight for her."

Bonnie smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll help you with that fight too."

He smiled then exhaled. "Thanks, Bon. I think we have our plan,"

"That we do," Bonnie put the platters back in the refrigerator then looked around. "Where did Stefan go?" She asked, narrowing her eyes no longer seeing him in the area.

Mason looked around confused as well. "To the bathroom, maybe? Anyway, I have to head out," he closed the dishwasher then washed his hands.

"Okay, we'll talk later?"

"Yeah, of course." He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close to his body. "I'll text possibly or email you about the interview,"

"Can it be with the people that asked? I would feel like a bitch if I were to do it with someone else."

He chuckled. "Okay but- okay,"

"No, tell me," she pulled back to look in his eyes.

He sighed. "I was just going to say that we can't guarantee great results. I was thinking that we would go with Nancy or someone from that company because we know what to expect."

"True. I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"Sure," he kissed her forehead then walked towards the door. "Tell Stefan I'll call him."

Bonnie nodded then waved him goodbye then locked the door before heading to their bedroom. She smiles seeing Stefan sitting on the bed on his phone and walks over to him and kisses him. "I'm gonna take a shower, you want to join?" She got up from the bed.

"I already took a shower."

She narrowed her eyes. "What, when?"

"When you two were talking out there."

She frowned, noticing a tone in his voice that had a hint of anger and annoyance. "Stef,"

"I asked a question and suddenly you two are talking as if I'm not even in the room so I decided to not be in the room and take a shower and quite frankly I'm tired and ready to go to bed." He locked his phone then got under the covers before turning off the light.

Bonnie stood there with her mouth slightly agape but then just rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom.

…

Stefan woke up and sighed before moving to his back. He ran his hands over his face then reached for his phone, unlocking it with his face before going to Instagram. His thumbs hovered over the 'E' and closing his eyes he typed her first name and opened them then clicked on her profile. He took a deep breath and clicked on her stories and smiled seeing a photo of her with her pet snake. He was surprised to see it still alive though now he's sure that they can survive a while. The next was a boomerang of her plate and someone else's. The next was a video of women dancing at a club he read the tagged names but none of them sounded familiar. The next three videos included the same thing but she turned the camera onto herself a few times. Lastly, was a photo of herself lying in bed, makeup-free and smiling. His lips curved as he looked at her eyes, then he was faced with her profile again. He scrolls down her feed and clicked on the photo she had with Bonnie at the Halloween party. He sighed then backed out of her profile and closed Instagram altogether. He placed his phone back then turned his head to the left until his eyes landed on his wife. He closed his eyes, feeling slight guilt but shook it off and pulled her into his arms. He let out a breath through his nose then reached for her phone as it lit up.

Call me when you can

Her mom texted.

I need to talk to you about something important.

He frowned and just as he was about to put her phone back, he read a text that made his eyes widen. It was from Elena.

Trouble in paradise?

He cursed lowly remembering that a person could actually see who looked at their stories and forgot that Elena was one of those people who would constantly look. He exhaled then reached for her hand so he could unlock her phone.

"Stef?"

"Shh, go back to sleep." He kisses the top of her head then caressed the side of her face until her eyes are closed again. He went to her texts and replied back.

Why do you ask?

Turned her ringer off just in time before she sent several screenshots that proved he watched her Instagram stories.

That doesn't mean anything.

He hasn't watched my stories in months now suddenly one random day he does?

I can't tell you what's going through his mind, maybe he wanted to see how you were doing after we watched his interview last night maybe he wanted to see if you watched it yourself. Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with us, we're fine. Stop trying to make drama out of nothing.

After he sent it, he knew she wouldn't respond so he deleted the text exchange then kept her phone unlocked for a couple of minutes before placing it back. He exhaled then looked down at her before kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

…

He watched her from his view of the bathroom mirror from his side of the bed as she brushed her teeth. He could tell that she was talking to herself in her head by how concentrated she looked but hoped that she wasn't suspicious about earlier this morning.

She spat in the sink then cupped her hands with water, bringing it to her mouth before spitting that out. He looked over, hearing her phone vibrate and reached for it, seeing it was her mom. "Babe, your mom's calling."

Bonnie walked out and grabbed her phone before answering it. "Hey, mom… I'm still getting ready, I was going to call when—" he narrowed his eyes as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?... Of course but that's beyond what I thought- … I hope everything goes as planned. … Okay, love you too, bye. Babe."

"What?"

"My mom is going to propose to Karen."

"What?"

"She wanted my blessing and- I honestly can't believe this. I need to go to Mystic Falls."

"What, why?"

"I need to talk to my mom before she does this." She searched for flights on her phone.

"Just let your mom be happy."

"I want absolutely nothing more, but I want her to explain to me why."

"Explain why she's a lesbian?"

"People can't just suddenly become a lesbian overnight. I just want to make sure she's not doing this because she gave up on men because of her past and now she's searching to fill the void with a woman. If that's true then I want to stop this mainly for Karen's sake. She's a great woman, I don't want my mom to be experimenting with her."

Stefan sighed. "Well you're just going to have to go on your own, I have meetings."

"Okay." She kissed him then quickly got dressed and left.

…

Once she landed, Bonnie headed straight for her mother's place and prayed that Karen wasn't there. She knocked and forced a smile at the shock on her mother's face before she got pulled into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Karen here?"

"No,"

"Good, I need to talk to you." She stepped in.

"About what?" Abby closed and locked the door.

"Why are you with Karen?" She thought that she'd just come right out and ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just asking because this all seems so random to me."

"What does?"

"You're suddenly a lesbian now? Since when?" She watched her eyes and continues when she didn't answer. "I want you to be happy and love whomever you love, I'm not trying to shame you but I just want to make sure that you're not doing this because one day you got tired of being let down by men so you decide to date a woman instead and you're using Karen to fill those voids of men that hurt you."

Abby let out a breath. "I guess your father didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Have a seat,"

She does so.

"Thank you for being concerned, now knowing what I know, I'm glad that you came here to question me and I don't see it as you disapproving with me, but as you just making sure that I'm okay. Your father and I divorced because I came out to him. I knew it always in my heart but I didn't want to disappoint my parents so I pushed it aside. Then something clicked when I had you, becoming a mother is a life-changing experience, you start feeling things you never have before, thinking and viewing things completely different from what you did just before you push them out and one day I remember looking at you and thinking that no matter what I want you to stay true to who you are. To never back down from a challenge, to live life with no fear and I realized that I couldn't teach you that because all I've been doing is not being true to who I am, backing down from challenges, living every day with the fear of disappointment. I couldn't be a role model to you because I wasn't even myself. I didn't come out right away, it took a couple of years then I told him and we decided to divorce. I still loved your father very much, he made me feel like no other has, so I trusted him when he told me that as soon as I get my life situated, I get my place, get a job whatever, we could split custody. I remember finally moving out of grams' place after I had saved to get a small studio apartment and I call your father and the line had been disconnected. I went to the house, someone else was living inside of it."

"You're not saying-"

"Your father took you from me. I went to his job the next day but the security guard wouldn't let me up and I waited until he got out and confronted him but he ignored me."

"Mom—"

"I never abandoned you, Bonnie. I mean I guess you can say I did because after some time I did stop trying but only because no matter what your father was always two steps ahead of me."

"I thought you were a drug addict or something, oh my god, mom, I'm so sorry." She fell into her arms and started crying and Abby comforted her until her tears stopped. "All this time dad was lying to me. How could he do that to me, I trusted him."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. It took me forever to realize that he was looking out for you in his own way. Sometimes we as parents do things that make no sense to anyone except ourselves. No matter how many times we try to explain it to someone else. I'm just happy that eventually, I got to see you. Remember that New Year's Eve?"

"Of course I do."

"Too many years had passed and I knew that your father had to be over it by now so I called and told him that I was in town and begged to see you and he let me."

"So you moved away?"

"I did. If I stayed in Mystic Falls, I would've driven myself insane and quite possibly would've been in a mental institution. I had to move away. Then I met Karen."

"Wait, Karen-Karen?"

She chuckled. "Yes. She bought me so much light in the darkness of my world and for a while, I let my past life fade and fade away. Then Karen kept asking questions and I told her and she encouraged me to call your father and thankfully I listened to her and I got to see you. After that, your father and I talked and I started my transition back to Mystic Falls. Karen and I split because I wanted to focus my attention only on you then one day she appeared and we got back together."

"Mom, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't apologize. You didn't know and it's partly my fault because I should've told you."

"I should've asked."

She smiled then held her daughter's face. "We know now. That's all that matters."

Bonnie nodded.

…

Stefan looked down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed seeing that she hadn't texted him back yet. He unlocked his phone before texting her three question marks.

"Everything okay, Stefan?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"So we want to get the jewelry line up and ready this Friday so make sure you and your wife and friends post something to get the hype going. Model some if not all the pieces we have, we have some photos of them on the models if you would like to see those,"

"Uh, yeah, sure,"

He looked through the photos. "These look great,"

"Well send copies over to Mason and he'll get them to you."

"Sounds good,"

Everyone stood and Stefan shook their hands before they walked out. He looked down hearing his phone ring and answered it immediately seeing it was Bonnie. "Bonnie?"

"Hey, sorry—"

"Babe, what the fuck, I told you to text me when you landed, I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry—"

"I was worried sick and you don't have the decency to send me a simple text?"

"Stef—" her mouth dropped noticing that he had hung up on her.

Mason knocked on the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how the meeting went,"

"It was good… I- I fucked up."

"With the meeting?"

"No, this morning. I was a little upset and I looked through Elena's Instagram and looked at her story then minutes later she texts Bonnie with screenshots showing that I viewed it and she asks if there's "trouble in paradise" and thankfully Bonnie was still asleep so I texted back something that I knew would shut her up and then deleted the texts."

"Wow."

"I'm pissed at myself and overreacted when Bonnie didn't tell me she landed."

"Landed? Where did she go?"

"Mystic Falls, she needed to talk to her mom about something important."

"Wait so why were you upset this morning?"

"Bonnie and I got into an argument last light, it doesn't matter, I'm just worried that Elena will text her and Bonnie would be confused and shit just blows up. Why can't one fucking thing go right? I don't think that's too much to ask."

"There's always a storm before things get better, just get through the storm."

"It's one long-ass storm."

"It'll be over soon. Just put up an umbrella and keep walking."

He sighed. "I need to go to Mystic Falls."

…

Bonnie forced a smile at her waitress before she picked up her sandwich. After crying for she doesn't even know how long behind a tree at the park, she decided to go for a walk to get something to eat. She looked up hearing someone walk in then back at her food then did a double-take. "Stefan?"

He looked to his left then right before rushing up to her and held her face and kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry," he kissed her again.

"Wha- how are you here right now?"

"I flew private and used Find My Friends. I hate that I yelled at you and hung up on you like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay,"

"No, it's not."

"You were just worried about me,"

"But I made you cry and that's not okay." He saw her give him a look as to how he'd known she'd been crying. "Your eyes are puffy."

"They are?"

"Just a little. You still look beautiful though." He smiled when she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, you were right, I was focused on my own shit but I still should've texted you."

"Next time, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him and he moves his hands away to let her eat and she shared her food with him.

…

Caroline opened her door and gasped as he lifted her in his arms. She smiles then leans in to meet their lips, kissing him twice. "What are you doing here, crazy?"

Mason smiles. "Well, I saw an opportunity to see you so I took it."

She smiles then meets their lips again as he places her back on her feet.

"Bear, I need to tell you something,"

She narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

He exhaled then took her hand, leading them over to her couch. "When I first met Bonnie, I was very attracted to her but she's with Stefan and I tried to be okay with that but one day I ask her out to dinner to talk about the film and I kissed her. We agreed that we should stay strictly friends but up until recently, I've always still secretly had a crush on her but never acted on it. I don't anymore she's seriously just a friend now and I really, really like you so I wanted to tell you. Bonnie wanted to tell you too, we were going to do it together but I just had to tell you before I fell in love with you, and you not want anything to do with me."

"It's okay, Mason. I get it, it's hard not to fall in love with that girl, but as long as it's over now completely one hundred percent,"

"One hundred percent,"

"Then it's okay. Thank you for telling me." He nodded. "Does Stefan know?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want there to be secrets between our friendship group."

He smiled then hugged her.


	21. Chapter 21

Stefan's mouth dropped seeing the numbers rise of people coming into his jewelry site. He had no idea what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. Just an hour before, he and Bonnie had modeled all the pieces in his Instagram story, and for some reason doing that seemed like the hardest thing he had to do. The lighting had to be right, the camera angle had to be appealing and he had to mention key things about the pieces within sixteen seconds which seems like a lot of time to explain a necklace, but under pressure, it's not. He's glad he had Bonnie though because she helped out a lot and now they're here, sitting in a meeting room, watching numbers rise as they shop for mostly their Valentine's Day gifts for their loved ones.

"Babe, what's your favorite piece from Salvatore Collections?" Stefan recorded.

"Well, besides my ring, I love the twin double studded earrings, which I'm wearing right now, actually," she moved her hair behind her ear to show them off.

He smiled and stopped recording then added a few gifs and the hashtag Salvatore Collections before posting.

…

He met their foreheads as his hips rocked smoothly into her. She reaches to hold his face in her hands and spreads her legs further apart causing him to groan but he kept his slow pace and lifted her chin to kiss her deeply. She moans at the feel of his tongue in her mouth and starts moving her hips to match his rhythm.

He dropped more of his weight on top of her once they came and she smiled, moving her fingers in his hair gently and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He lifted his head up at her and she leans in to kiss him several times. "When was the last time we made love?"

She chuckled. "Never?"

"That can't be true, we had to at least once." He thought.

"Maybe like our fifth time I think. Definitely not on our wedding night which I think is what's supposed to happen."

He chuckled. "We're rebels." He looked over, hearing his phone ringing and didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Is this Stefan Salvatore?"

"Who is this?"

"My name is Rachel, I'm Chairman Michael's assistant for RAINN."

"Oh, yes, hi Rachel,"

"Mr. Salvatore, Michael wanted me to inform you of a benefit we're planning on throwing in May and we would love for you and Bonnie to host."

"Oh, wow, yes, that would be great."

"Good, we're still figuring a few things out but I will shortly send you an email just with a basic outline and by next month, we could schedule a meeting where both of you can come into the office for a more intimate sit down."

"That sounds great,"

"Perfect, I will see you later,"

"Alright, bye." He ended the call.

"Who was that?"

"RAINN wants you and I to host a benefit that they have coming up in May."

"That should be fun,"

"Yeah, I think so. I've never hosted anything before, not in that capacity at least."

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but when I was working at an art gallery, I hosted a handful of events. I'll give you some pointers when the time nearer."

He chuckled. "I forgot you worked at an art gallery. Aren't you supposed to paint me something?"

"I will for our anniversary,"

"Fine."

"Which is like what, two weeks away?"

"Well, that's our meeting anniversary, not our real one."

"I know, baby," he kisses her. "But it's still technically our anniversary."

"True. So you'll have to sing to me again."

"Once is all you're getting."

"Nooo," she pouted. "That's not fair."

"Okay, fine. You're lucky I love you."

She smiled widely. "Yay,"

"Come,"

She smiled and leaned in, meeting their lips several times.

…

Bonnie looked through the racks of dresses which a few hanging around her forearm, trying to find the perfect one for the premiere tonight of her first-ever movie as a leading lady. She was feeling all sorts of things, but in the end knew that she killed it and tried her one hundred percent best so if no one likes it, at least she tried, right?

Besides the cast, she was unsure of who would actually attend, she knows Mason has great connections so she's excited to see who actually shows up. This was a huge day.

"Babe,"

She turned and saw Stefan holding a blue silk dress that had a high slit and off the shoulder straps.

"You'll look so good in this." He said before turning it toward himself.

Bonnie took it by the hanger and decided to go into the fitting room. Stefan followed behind and requested that she try on his dress first and show him. He looked down at his phone then suddenly came up with an idea then opened Instagram.

"Hey everyone, so as you may know, a movie that I did with my babe is premiering tonight here in NYC. If you're local, DM me your receipts or order confirmation emails that you receive after you have purchased a piece or pieces from Salvatore Collections, and I will pick one random person to join Bonnie and me on the carpet tonight. You have to be eighteen years or older and send it in as much as you want to increase your chances of winning. I'll pick one soon so you have time to get ready and a car has time to come and get you. Man or woman, I don't care, send in your emails that include your name so I know it's actually you. I look forward to meeting one of you tonight." He posted on his stories and looked up as his girl stepped out and turned for him. "Damn." He stood and held her close to his body. "You are phenomenal."

She smiled. "I really like this dress,"

"Good, I'm buying it for you."

She kissed him then walked back into the fitting room.

…

"When are we getting you pregnant?"

Bonnie looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Shut up,"

He chuckled then sat up from their bed as she started walking toward him and smiled once she straddled his lap, moving his hands to her hips.

"Guess what,"

He smiled. "What?"

"I have two interviews coming up on the same day,"

"Aren't you fancy,"

She chuckled.

"About what?"

"One is about my role in Lily's and your situation and the other is about our union."

"Our union, I like that." He kisses her twice.

"We're united,"

"We are," he moves his lips to her right shoulder, kissing along it then moved to her neck. He met their lips, kissing her deeply, and moved his hands up her back to unhook her bra then moved her to her back, kissing down her chest. "Fuck," he groaned hearing his phone ring. He looked up and saw it was Mason and debated before answering it. "Hey,"

"Stefan, I would encourage you to run things by me before hosting a contest, especially one like this."

He sighed. "I don't see the big deal, I thought it would boost our sales even more,"

"And it had but these people need to be vetted to make sure they have your best interest at heart, we can't do that in a matter of an hour."

"I think I'll be fine,"

"This isn't just about you, think about Bonnie, okay, what if something happens god forbid." He let silence bounce between them.

"So what now?"

"We rig the selection."

"How?"

"I know someone who knows someone who knows someone who knows someone. We made sure that this person has unfollowed, deleted possible photos, anything that could link this person to you in any way other than being a fan. That way if someone does suspect that it's been rigged, they would be proved wrong. Her name is Carly, she'll meet both of you there, I'll handle the selection part on Instagram and everything like that."

"Okay,"

"Alright, see you tonight."

"What was that about?" Bonnie questioned once he put his phone down.

"I got in trouble with Mason." He frowned.

She laughed a little then sat up to kiss him.

...

Carly smiled posing between Stefan and Bonnie. Her body was internally shaking and she just hoped that her face didn't look like she was about to pass out because that's exactly how she felt. Stefan stepped aside and let the two pose together so her arm went around Bonnie's forming a hug. She felt like she was her adopted child and as Bonnie's head leaned on hers, she started to feel her nerves slowly fade away until she stepped away so she could pose with Stefan separately. It's been a dream of hers to be in his arms and it was everything that she ever imagined. Just as Bonnie, he felt so comforting and loving that her eyes closed for a few seconds, taking this feeling in.

Stefan took her hand and walked them down the carpet. "How are you feelin?"

"I have no words, honestly."

He chuckled. "I'm going to do some interviews, you want to be in them?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on," he walked over to the man flagging him down.

"Hi, I'm George, nice to meet you,"

"Stefan and this is Carly,"

He nodded then turned to his cameraman so he could start rolling. "Alright, the big day- or should I say night tonight, Stefan, can you tell me a little about one of your dates tonight?"

He smiled. "Yeah, this is Carly, earlier I had hosted a contest if you will because I had just launched my jewelry line and I wanted to make this day even more special by having one of my supporters here with me,"

"How are you feeling tonight, Carly?"

"As I told Stefan earlier, I have no words, this is the best experience of my entire life and Stefan and Bonnie are so nice and I had ordered the earrings because they were Bonnie's favorite but when I got here, they had gifted me with this necklace and bracelet, I feel like a million bucks."

They laughed. "I could imagine. So, Stefan, how are you feeling about tonight?"

"I'm very excited not so much for myself but for my wife Bonnie, everyone will get to witness just how amazing of an actress she is, her performance in this will blow you away, I can't wait to see where this takes her."

"I heard that Mason, the writer, and director of this movie is the reason why you two met, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is, Mason, is actually my manager and also my best friend and he is friends with Bonnie's manager and they actually hooked us up. He actually offered Bonnie the part before me," he laughed, "and then I needed to hop on."

"That's amazing, is there any particular scene that you're excited for the people to see without giving anything away?"

"Yes, the ending, actually, I think everyone will be shocked."

"Well I can't wait to see it, thank you for talking to us,"

"Thank you,"

"Babe!"

Stefan looked over and saw Bonnie nod him over so he went with Carly following behind. The interviewer shook their hands before starting. "I want to start off by congratulating you both tonight but I see you have a plus one to this party,"

"Yeah, this is Carly, she was the lucky winner of Stefan's contest by supporting his jewelry line," Bonnie explained.

"I must admit I ordered a few things myself, what did you get, Carly?"

"I got the studded earrings because they're beautiful and Bonnie said they were her favorites so," they laughed. "And they gifted me with this necklace and bracelet which I'm so thankful for,"

"That's awesome. Tell us about this movie we're about to see,"

"Stef,"

"Yeah, it's about this man named Chester, played by myself, and he has a secret, you have no idea what it is, the audience doesn't know, his wife Samatha, played by this gorgeous one here, doesn't know so throughout the movie you're following this marriage that's falling apart because of this secret and Samantha starts getting suspicious and starts looking around and finding all of these clues. She thinks she figures it out and calls him out on it but in the end, you'll see she's wrong, and honestly, it threw me for a loop."

"By the sounds of it could we possibly be getting a second movie or does the story wrap up in the end?"

"The story wraps up in some way, I would say but there is a one hundred percent chance that there could be a part two if one audience loves it and two if Mason feels like writing a part two," Bonnie answered.

"So tell us about these roles, how did they come to you?"

"Well, Mason after Stefan and I started dating Mason and I started developing a friendship of our own and he so graciously offered me the role then Stefan was like 'oh I want a part too'" she laughed.

"I wanted to marry her, I had to make my move somehow,"

"Aw, you knew right then, huh?"

"Absolutely. Probably not as far as marriage, but I knew I wanted her to be my girl for a long time so I was like 'Mason, give me this role, bro,'"

Bonnie shook her head making him laugh.

"Well, I for one am excited to see-"

"Oh, and by the way, my girl knocks it out of the park with this role, I'm so proud of her, she's so talented and amazing, I cannot wait for all these doors to open for her after this."

"Thanks, babe."

He hesitated but just went through with kissing her once.

"You both are adorable, congratulations again."

"Thank you,"

"Thank you very much."

They did a few more interviews before it was time to take their seats.

…

Stefan ran his nails smoothly up her thighs causing her to call out and her hips to rock a little more. She grunted once his hands reached her ass and moved her cheeks apart before squeezing them in his hands as she came. He sat up as she moved off his face then moved on her back so he could kiss down her body. Her back arches as he sucks on her breast simultaneously moving his finger inside her. Her hands massage his scalp as she calls out his name and tilts her head back as he inserts two more. She bends her knees around his body and rocks her hips to match the rhythm of his fingers as he continues with her breasts.

She kisses him greedily once his task down there is completed. "Tell me what you like," she speaks against his mouth and their lips connect again as he moves to turn himself on his back.

"My neck," he says but holds her face against his mouth not being finished with her yet. He moans as her tongue runs across his. "Again," he squeezes her tighter tasting her tongue once more. He softly opens his eyes as she licks his cheek and chin before his neck. He moans as her lips start kissing, letting her tongue come out to play. "Fuck," he grabs her hair as she bit him there before kissing, moving to the other side of his neck.

Bonnie smiled, feeling his hands on her ass once again and starts rocking her hips, gaining another moan from him. She continues for a little longer after successfully marking both sides of his neck then sits up, having their eyes lock before his shift down. She shifts her body down a little then leans in to lick across his nipple. She heard him sucking in a breath, so she continues to do so and treats him similarly as he does her.

"Mouth or pussy?"

He breathes deeply, thinking. "Pussy." His toes curl feeling her heat around him and he holds her as she starts to bounce. He sits up and meets their chests and she moves her arms around his neck.

She meets their foreheads as he pulls her body closer to his. She moves along him in a slower motion and meets their lips, kissing him deeply up until he comes. He holds on to her as her hips continue until he feels her warmth coat him like a gentle river. "I fucking love you."

She smiled then kisses him twice. "I love you more."

They looked over, feeling the sunrise through their window and smiled at one another. He shifted them to their sides. "Let's take a nap," he watches her nod. "Can I stay inside you?" He closed his eyes, moaning as her leg raised higher on his hip.

"Of course you can."

"Let me fuck you really quickly,"

She laughed as he moved on top of her.

…

Stefan posted another review that raves about Bonnie's performance, posting it to his Instagram story and tagging her. He's sure that the majority of people thought that he was just being a husband as he raves about her, but now they know he wasn't lying.

"Baby,"

He looked up and smiled. "I'm just so proud of you." He knew she was referring to his constant posts and tags.

She smiled. "Come kiss me before they put on my lipstick."

He rushes up to her and kissed her over. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." She kissed him again before pulling away.

"You ready for your interview?"

"Yeah I'm trying not to put too much thought into it, you know?"

"Yeah. I'll be right behind the cameras if you need me."

She smiled and held his face for a few moments. Once her makeup was finished they headed out into the studio.

"Hey," Kevin smiles, walking up to the two.

"Hey," Bonnie hugged him and watched as he and Stefan did so as well.

They sat down across from one another and after a few tests, they were ready to start.

"So I'm joined here with Bonnie- Salvatore, I was about to say Bennett for a second there," they chuckled, "how are you doing this morning, Bonnie?"

"I'm doing very well, I still stutter when it comes to my last name as well, no worries," she smiles.

"So how is the married life, are you enjoying it so far?"

"I am thankfully, it's weird because you hear a lot that when people get married, their souls are intertwined and I never really got that but now being married, it's true, I feel different in a way, good different."

"I hear you, when I got married I felt the same way, it's like a life-changing experience,"

"Exactly, yeah,"

"So speaking of Stefan in a way, he- an interview he did recently aired where he walks us through this tragic moment of him being shot in the back of the head by his mother's abusive ex-husband and also hearing his mother Lily share her story, people were very interested to hear about what you had to go through."

"Yeah,"

"Did you think that was going to happen?"

"If I'm being completely honest, the thought never crossed my mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I- when Stefan came to me and told me about his interview the only thing I thought about was that we use this story and turn it into something beautiful by linking hands with an organization which we have decided on RAINN and take the focus off of him and highlight the bigger issue at have which is domestic violence."

"How did you all choose RAINN?"

"Just doing research, it highlights many life-altering abusive relationships and everyone there is so nice and super supportive, it felt like the right choice for us."

"That's great. So when I saw the interview for the first time I- the question that I wanted to ask you about Frank knocking on the door."

"Yeah, I've seen many comments about that,"

"How did you… I guess how did you figure out what to say?"

"Honestly I have no idea. The scary part about that other than Frank was just before that the Chinese food that I had ordered, the delivery guy knocked on the door then like a minute later Frank knocked on the door and I remember thinking that if the delivery guy was a minute later, he got stopped at one extra light I don't even know what would happen."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, so, Frank knocks or bangs on the door rather and all I knew was that I didn't want him to know Lily was here because he would never leave so I made up the excuse that could get me to not look in his face by saying I just mopped the floors. I remember when my dad would mop or steam the floors in the living room and I had to stay upstairs for like an hour because he didn't want me to ruin his hard work so I kind of thought of that pretty easily. Then I had to mention that Stefan was out- which he truly was at the time- and maybe he and his mom met up somewhere because that's who he knew she would run to at a time like this, I just wanted him away from the door."

"Did you think that he would fall for it?"

"I was nervous about the wet floor part but I knew he wouldn't doubt Lily and Stefan being together."

"So he leaves, how are you feeling?"

"Well I felt so relieved but I thought it was too easy so I look through the peephole and I still see him standing there."

"Oh my god,"

"Yeah and on top of that thankfully my phone was on vibrate but Stefan texted me to say that he's arrived, that he's parking the car or something, and I don't know if everyone watched Stefan's and Lily's interview so I'll give a quick back story just to make this part make sense. Stefan had headed out earlier that day to run some errands so I was alone and around lunchtime, I had ordered my food and waited and Lily knocked on the door but I thought it was my food at the time so I just answer it and I'm shocked seeing her there and I ask her what's she's doing here- in a surprising tone of voice, you know, and I told her that Stefan wasn't here but she asks to come in and that's when I noticed the suitcases. I asked if everything was okay she asks where Stefan was, I told her that I didn't know specifically but he should be back in a few hours before dinner like he told me before he left and I try again asking her what's wrong, she ignores me and calls Stefan."

"Was that annoying to you, her not answering your questions?"

"It was annoying but I was more scared because I didn't know what the heck was going on but I knew it was bad, so in my mind, I'm thinking that she killed someone or something so I'm more scared of the situation than annoyed."

"I see,"

"Yeah so Stefan doesn't answer so she asks me to call him and I do, thankfully he picks up and he starts to tell me that he's busy and I'm like 'shut up, your mom is here' and he's like 'what?' and Lily starts explaining the situation to Stefan and then I also get the answer to my question and I get even more scared. Stefan says that he'd be home as soon as he can and he tells me that he has a gun on the top of the closet and texts me the combination just in case Frank knocked down the door and stated- and caused us to start fearing for our lives."

"Have you ever shot a gun, did you know he had one?"

"I've never shot a gun, no, but I do want to take lessons and get a license someday uh but no, I didn't know he had a gun so that was a shock to me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly I don't really care, it was tucked and hidden away, I could barely reach it, I'm so short and I think if you need a gun to feel protected or feel better protected of yourself and loved ones than that's perfectly fine just as long as you're careful."

He nodded. "Did you take the gun out of its case?"

"No, thankfully I didn't have to touch the gun, I did get him to go away, coming back to the story, after looking in the peephole Stefan tells me that he's here, and I forgot to mention that on the phone he told me that he'll text me so I know that the next person to walk through the door would be him. So I text him in like four or five separate texts to stay in the car, to not come inside because Frank was still here and the last thing I wanted was for them to fight outside the door or wherever so I texted him multiple times to higher his chances of him actually looking at it and thankfully he listened and after I had confidence that Frank left the building, I told Stefan that he could come up."

"How was that reunion like?"

"Oh I hugged him so tightly, I probably even jumped in his arms and kissed him I'm completely sure about that and he calms me down and we go check on his mother and she hugs him tightly and he calms her down and lets her know that they're going to file a restraining order against Frank. The rest of the day we try to keep things cool, I cook dinner and we talk about it for a little then head to bed basically."

"Is this the last time Frank comes to the apartment?"

"No, he comes just once more, Stefan was home so he handled that I don't really know what was said but that was the last time he came around our place."

"So cut to you hearing the news about Stefan, who told you?"

"Lily called me from the waiting room of the hospital and I've never felt such a feeling hearing that news I can't even describe it, I wasn't- I mean I was sad but I- I just felt gutted. I rush to the hospital and Lily and I are waiting. All that was running through my mind is that I want him to be alive. I want him to be alive. So when the doctor came up to us and said he could possibly suffer major memory loss, I asked if he was alive and he said yes and I felt relieved. I didn't care if he didn't recognize me, I mean I would care but he's alive and that's all that matters."

"Did you stay with him at the hospital?"

"Oh yeah. Until the day he woke up, his room had a shower so I was good, I asked his manager and friend Mason to pack me a bag I didn't care about the clothes and I stayed there."

"So Stefan finally wakes up and he mentions that you two shared a private moment,"

"Yes," she chuckled. "I saw a lot of people so curious as to what it was and I think Stefan didn't say because it was a little embarrassing for me in a way but um I had just finished showering,"

"I already know where this is going,"

She laughed. "I'm sure everyone else does too, but I finished showering, I dry myself off and realize that I forgot to bring in my clean clothes. I know that I closed the room door and I figured Stefan's knocked out so I'll just go grab my clothes. I get my clothes, I'm on my way back to the bathroom and I hear him go "damn"." They laughed. "I froze and I turn around and I'm tearing up because he's awake and he just goes something like 'is this a new method of waking up patients' and I tell him that I'm happy he's alive and I walk up to him and he asks who I was and told him that I'm Bonnie, his fiancée and he's like 'I hit the jackpot' and it made me really happy because he didn't lose his personality. So he asks me what happened and I tell him then remember that I'm completely naked so I head back to the bathroom and change before calling in a nurse and I call his mom and Mason."

"How did Elena figure out?"

"You know, I have no idea. Maybe the news revealed his location or something I have no idea because I didn't tell her and I'm sure Lily didn't tell her. Mason probably did actually because Stefan and Elena both work with Mason so he probably answered her questions."

"Are you upset with him because of that?"

"No, of course not, I know that Elena does care a lot about Stefan, the first time I met her I knew so I know she must've been genuinely worried and concerned."

"Do you think she may have had a hidden agenda?"

"Not at first, I think that after Stefan had revealed that he knew who she was when I think the wheels started to possibly spin. But even if not, it wouldn't matter and it doesn't matter because that's what Stefan wanted at the time."

"You seem very calm and accepting about that."

"I was and I am because as I said I'm just happy he's alive. I mean I was crushed that he no longer wanted to be with me but I knew that I couldn't force love onto him, I couldn't force him to love me."

"So Stefan says that it was after Thanksgiving where you gave him the option to either stay with you or be with Elena."

"Yes, Elena wasn't initially invited to Thanksgiving dinner because it was just- we wanted to use that time to introduce our families to one another but Stefan had asked me to invite Elena so he could have a familiar face around so I called her and invited her and honestly hated every second of it."

"How was that dinner table like?"

She shook her head. "It was awkward for one because other than my friends Caroline and Mason, and I guess Elena, no one knew of the troubles Stefan and I were having so his mom would bring up the wedding and Lily would say how happy she is that I'll be her daughter in law soon and I wanted to crawl into a ball. Stefan and Elena were in their own little world talking only to each other and that's when I realized that it was over between us. My dad kicked me lightly underneath the table and asked if everything was okay with a look and I just shook my head and then my phone started ringing, I got a call I don't even know who from and I immediately got up and walked out of the house acting as if I was going to answer it and just bawled my eyes out. My dad shortly came out and comforted me and I don't know how I made it through the night but like the moment we enter our place, Stefan and I was when I ask him."

"What did you say exactly?"

She thought. "Um, I can't remember it word for word but I said something along the lines of 'if you want to be with Elena then I'll leave you but if there's a slither of a chance that you want us to work out then let's work this out and let's be together'. I was basically begging because even though I meant it, I never wanted to truly let him go because I love him so much but he thinks about it and he says that he thinks he wanted to be with Elena so I tell him 'let me pack most of my things, I'll go stay with Caroline until she has to go', and he says "sounds good" and that's what I do."

"Was it hard for Caroline and your parents- especially your dad to forgive Stefan after he gained his memories back and still wanted to marry you within weeks of that?"

"Good question, I think for Caroline it was easy for her to accept maybe not forgive but I say that because she was with me throughout this whole process and knows how much he means to me and how much I love him and she was actually there for our reunion. As for my parents, Stefan wanted to personally apologize to them so after Christmas we flew to Mystic Falls and he apologized to my mom and her now fiancée and then my dad who had some words to say to him privately which probably weren't very nice but understandable I'm sure."

"How did you and Stefan come together again?"

"Caroline and I had semi moved in with Mason just so we wouldn't have to pay for a hotel and earlier that day we three were all talking about it, they were questioning why I'm not fighting for Stefan and I just explained to them that I don't want to force it and later on Mason had arranged a meeting with him and Stefan and I don't know what was said but Stefan remembers me and us. I remember someone knocked on the door and I go to open the door, but Mason uses his keys to unlock it and I'm shocked to see Stefan standing there. He kissed me and I kiss him back and jump into his arms and he carried me back into a bedroom and we just are together. Not sexually, just lay together,"

"So I take it was easy for you to forgive him,"

"Oh yeah, a year could've gone by and I would've taken him back in a heartbeat."

"You don't think you would've moved on?"

"If I would've, it wouldn't have been anything serious, I may have gone on a date or two with someone. Also, I think that all would've depended on how far his relationship with Elena would've gone, if they would've gotten married, I'd be like 'okay maybe our time to move on'," she laughed.

"Have you and Elena talked since then?" He watched her frown and shake her head. "What's with the frown?"

"I feel like we should've talked. I'm sure that all the emotions that I was feeling I'm sure she felt but just in reverse."

"Because you two were friends right, I've seen photos of you two hanging out. I remember thinking that Stefan must've felt a little weird about it."

She smiled, "Yeah we were really good friends at one point, she's different from anyone else I've known and I liked that and I was probably that to her as well because we come from different places and I confined in her for important things and I hate the way things ended between us."

"How did things end?"

"I feel like a little after Stefan and I got engaged we started drifting and I had known that she still had feelings for Stefan so I didn't exactly question it but I wish I did sit her down and talk to her about it. Maybe I'll call her this weekend and we'll go out for lunch or something,"

"How do you feel about her book?"

"I'm low key excited about it oddly. I mean, there are things that will be brought to light that I never wanted to be but it's also relieving at the same time so it'll be like a fresh start."

"You're amazing, thank you for sitting down and talking to me."

"Thank you for thinking about me."

They stood then hugged for a few seconds. They then posed for a photo together to post on social media before Stefan came and shook his hand thanking him before the married couple walked back into her dressing room.

"Where to next, babe?"

"US Weekly." She smiled then kissed him a couple of times.

He held her face then met their foreheads. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you mores."

He smiled and kissed her twice before they headed out.

…

Stefan ran his hands up her skirt as they kissed and squeezed her ass, letting out a moan. He cursed pulling away from her lips hearing knocks on the door.

"Bonnie, you ready?"

"Yep," she got up and straightened out her clothes before walking up to the door. She looked back seeing Stefan standing up then opened the door. She looked over as he held her hand and together they walked onto set. They greeted the interviewer, Anna.

"Stefan I was wondering if you don't mind, you can join us at the end, we weren't sure if you were going to be able to make it or not and we got a few questions for you."

"Uh, yeah, that's fine,"

She smiled and shortly got started with the interview with Bonnie first.

"Hello everyone, I'm Anna Foler here with Bonnie Salvatore and we are going to talk about something that I cannot wait to hear more about which is her gorgeous wedding." She talked into the camera then turned to Bonnie. "How are you doing today, girl?"

"I'm doing really well, thank you,"

"So I asked Twitter to send me questions that they wanted to know about your wedding and I got flooded with questions so hopefully we can get through lots of them but the number one question was about the location, tell us more about that,"

"Wow, the location, Stefan had actually found it, I was blown away it's so beautiful and stunning and unfortunately I can't disclose the actual address because it is someone's private property but they let us rent it out for a few days and Stefan, myself and his mom Lily, we decorated it a couple of days prior and fell more in love with it. I really liked how separated it was from the world basically so there were no distractions just our families so it was really nice."

"It looked gorgeous, I can't wait to see more photos, um, so the next big question is about your dress,"

"My dress was custom made, I knew exactly what I wanted but it was super scary because they told me that the dress wouldn't be done until either the day of or before the wedding so I was a little nervous but everything turned out perfectly, it fit like a glove and the skirt is actually removable so I can possibly wear it again without the skirt somewhere which is great."

"Tell us about the day itself, how was that like?"

"I was surrounded by my mom, my best friend, my mother-in-law, and my mom's now fiancée Karen and Stefan had surprised us with a nice big breakfast and like a whole spa team so it took a lot of stress off. My mom-in-law actually gifted me with this gorgeous broach that had been passed down from generations to future Salvatore women so she helped me along with my hairstylist incorporate it into my hair because as Lily said broaches kind of got out of style so the future Salvatore's used it in various ways."

"Wow, that's amazing,"

"Yeah so if or when Stef and I have a son and he possibly gets married to a woman, I can have the honor of passing it down to her one day."

"I think that's great, I really wish I had that "something old" at my wedding, it just makes the day more special."

"Yeah, it really does."

"Speaking of babies, are you both planning on having one soon or-?"

"I wouldn't say soon, we do want to have children together but maybe sometime next year or so is what I'm thinking. Just so we have time to adjust to being married and working and stuff like that."

"Do you think that you and Stefan got married too soon? Not that you regret it or anything but looking back, Do you think,"

"Yes and no and I say that because we got married on the day we wanted, the day we planned but it had to be rushed because of his previous state so it was quick, I remember waking up a few days before Christmas borderline having a panic attack because our wedding was super close and it freaked me out for a bit, so in a literal sense absolutely I think it was quick. However, prior to us getting engaged, Stefan had asked me if he wanted- if I had wanted him to propose and we told each other on multiple occasions that we see our futures with the other in it truthfully. Stefan even asked for my father's blessing so, and I remember when we did a Q and A session via Instagram and someone had asked how long we've been together and Stefan says five years and I just roll my eyes but he continues on in saying that it feels that long because our love is so strong and it is. We've been through the wringer on multiple occasions and at the end of the day, those situations only amplified our love and our commitment to each other. So, yeah, I can see why people would say we rushed into it but it didn't feel that way, it felt right and still does. He'll always be my husband."

She smiled. "Did you have any idea that he was going to propose when he did?"

"No, I was completely shocked. I haven't told the hubs this but one day I went through his drawer because I wanted to wear one of his shirts and I found the ring box and my heart pounded so fast but I didn't open it because I just didn't want to see and so that's when I knew he was serious about asking me."

"How long after that did he propose?"

"I want to say maybe a month or two and in between that time some personal things popped up in our lives so finding the ring somewhat left my mind."

"Do you love your ring?"

"I love it very much, I don't know much about diamonds or whatever but it's pretty stunning, I can say that confidently."

"So the song Stefan sang to you during your wedding,"

"Yes, I posed the question on one of my posts and so many people got it right I was honestly surprised but it was Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran and I'm going to brag on my babe for a second, but my husband knocked it out of the park, I cried, I was so happy. Around the time when we first met and were getting to know each other, he told me he had a pretty good voice and I told him that one of these days he had to sing for me and he surprised me with this performance and I loved it so so much."

"Did you two go on a honeymoon?"

"We didn't, no, the following day Stefan had his interview and some other things went down so we just don't have the time to."

"Do you care to have one?"

"I mean it would be nice, but I'm not gonna stab him in his sleep if we don't go anywhere."

She laughed. "Let's hope not," Bonnie smiles, "oh and we've seen that Stefan has been posting reviews praising you on the movie you two did together on Instagram."

"Yes, I'm happy that people enjoyed the movie, everyone worked their butts off to create such a masterpiece, I'm so lucky that I got to be apart of it."

"Thank you for chatting with us, Bonnie,"

"Thank you for having me,"

They cut and shortly Stefan joined, sitting beside his wife and rested his hand on her left leg that was folded over her right.

"Alright everyone, we are back now joined by Bonnie _and_ Stefan for some bonus questions, are you both ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's go it."

"So, Stefan the people want to know when did you Bonnie was the one?"

He smiled. "Without sounding too cheesy, honestly a part of me always knew. I could always be myself around her, I never found myself having to lie to her about anything- I honestly can say that I don't think I've ever lied to her actually and I could go on, but I truly said it out loud when we were in the middle of creating my jewelry line and I found myself creating a ring for her."

"Bonnie says she doesn't care to have a honeymoon, what are your thoughts?"

"I'm getting us a trip somewhere, I'll treat us to a honeymoon soon,"

"Any idea where?"

"I have a couple of places in mind, yeah." He smiled.

"How did you pick out the song to sing to Bonnie?"

"I was doing a nice Google search and uh, I saw the song came up and I remembered listening to it a few years back and thought it was perfect and it matched our love."

"Were you nervous?"

"In the beginning I was but that faded quickly once I started singing."

"Last question for the two of you, what would you say your top moment was from the wedding?"

"My favorite moment was locking eyes with this babe for the first time in what felt like a year and just watching her looking phenomenal in her dress walking to me."

"I think mine was our reception dinner, just being surrounded by so much love and just being with all my family makes me really happy."

"Thank you both, I wish you all nothing but the best."

"Thank you."

"Thank you so much."

They stood and hugged Anna before walking back to Bonnie's dressing room.

…

She smiled as he rested his head on her chest and smoothed back his hair as he snuggled into her. "You're always so warm." He breaths out.

"It's my specialty."

He smiled. "Anything else going on today, babe?"

"Nope."

"I want to take you out on a date tonight."

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Mhm, one that's fun and exciting."

"I can't wait."

He lifts his head then moves up her body to kiss her lips twice. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him back. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret, I want to see your genuine reaction when we get there."

"And what if I hate it?"

"I'll pull out my plan B. But you won't hate it."

"I won't hate it, I just wanted to know what your answer would be."

He smiled. "I'm gonna take a nap and then we can get ready for date night."

"Sounds like a plan."

…

Stefan looked over and smiled seeing her smiling with an exciting look on her face as they walked hand in hand into the arcade. They scoped out the place before getting twenty quarters to start out with and headed to the racing games per Bonnie's request.

"I'm going to crush you." She told him as they sat down next to each other.

"Believe what you will, babe, we're not dating so I don't have to let you win."

"I'm glad you said that because now when I come in first place, you won't be able to pull that chivalry crap."

He chuckled then they put in their quarters so they could choose their car and driver. They pressed the gas pedal flat and the countdown from three was over and the flag was waved. Bonnie trailed behind until the first turn came and clipped his bumper gaining his fifth-place ranking. She smiled hearing him curse and she passed another vehicle getting into fourth. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that he was the car behind her because she could see her car in his view. She decided to use one of her power-ups and sped into second thanks to the fire coming out of her back pipes. She struggled to pass that first car and the second she did, she took advantage of the fire pipes again as the finish line came into view, but her mouth dropped her victory smile the second a car had beat her to it by inches. She watched the screen as it switched views showing that the top of the car hovered above the finish line first and she dared to look over and saw that Stefan had 'first place' on his screen written in gold letters then she looked at him.

"What were you saying about first place again?"

"You're supposed to let me win." She pouted.

He laughed then moved in to kiss her a few times.

"Let's go again, I want to beat your ass."

"Good luck, babe."

"Don't let me win for real though."

"Okay,"

Bonnie came out victorious that round and though Stefan denies it, a part of her will always wonder if he let her win, especially since he came in second. She took his hand and led him but found herself having to use actual force once they got closer to the game of her choosing. She looked back and saw him shaking his head causing her to laugh. "Please, baby, please please pleeeeeease?"

"No."

"Just one dance- it's not even a dance, you just have to press your foot on the correct pointing arrows."

"No, babe, I'm not good at dancing."

She let go of his arm and walked over to him and moved her arms around him, standing on her toes. "Please, daddy? I really, really want to do this with you, I don't want to go by myself, it'll make me really sad." She smiled hearing him exhale but wiped it away quickly.

"Fine."

She grabbed his neck and moved her lips to kiss him in a makeout before returning the bottoms of her feet to the ground and took his hand again and stood on the platform.

"Let me watch you do one first then I'll join you the second time."

"You promise?"

"I promise, babe." He inserted four quarters then stepped back. He watched her as she picked Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna and watched the screen as the music started playing then returned his eyes back to her. He smiled watching her get into it and decided to take a video. He panned from the screen to her face then down to her feet before moving it up at her again as the round ended.

"Holy fuck, I'm tired." She looked over at him and he laughed as she did so as well.

He stopped the video, still smiling some as he reached for his cup of quarters. He requested they do the same song because the footwork didn't seem too challenging but knew he would be proved wrong shortly. As the music started he would watch his feet to make sure he was actually hitting the squares but after feeling a little more confident in himself, he started to watch the screen more. Bonnie would laugh every time he would curse as he missed the beat causing her to miss the beat and become winded that she had to stop dancing so she could laugh. Tears started streaming her face seeing him continue on and she felt as if she was going to pass out as she laughed harder at how bad he looked and his curse words. She weakly fanned herself as the song ended trying her best to hold in her laughter but would let some slip through because it was all that she could think about. She wiped her tears with her shirt, glad that she decided to skip the makeup otherwise her white shirt wouldn't be so white anymore.

"I told you I was bad."

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I'm not really laughing at your dancing, I'm laughing at how frustrated you got." She started up again. "I'm so hot right now." She used both hands to weakly fan herself this time. "I haven't laughed this hard in a long time, fuck," she held her face laughing some more.

"Come on, crazy pants." He pulled her up by her arms and watched as she grabbed her coin cup.

She would laugh here and there as they spent their coins on a shooting game, basketball, and the rest on gambling games to actually get some tickets.

"So combined, you have one hundred tickets."

"Damn, we suck," Bonnie commented then bent her knees to pick out the smaller prizes. She was able to get stickers, tattoos, two stress balls, and five packs of sweet tarts.

They left after getting their things he put into a bag and once they entered the cold of night, Stefan turned her in his arms. "Did you have fun?"

"The best date ever."

He smiled looking into her eyes before kissing her deeply. "You hungry?" He asked against her lips and kissed her again once she nodded.

"Let's go to a drive-thru, please, I haven't had McDonald's in forever."

He chuckled. "Okay." He kisses her three more times before taking her hand and leads them to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

MISTER

I'm not sure how to start this one, so I think it's best to just start from the beginning. Mister met me at one of the lowest points in my life. I had found out that my best friend and boyfriend at the time, had been dating for a few months behind my back. News like this, you never want to believe, you refuse to believe it until you see it with your own eyes so admittedly, I had them followed. Just for one day, I know how crazy that makes me seem, but it's the truth. That night I was sent photos of the two as they spent the whole day together as if what they were doing was completely normal and fine. As if they didn't give a single shit about my feelings at all as they made out and laughed and held hands. My heart was crushed but I had a movie that I needed to focus on so I was glad for the distraction. Then I saw him. Mister. I remember how beautiful I thought his eyes were and how white his teeth were once he smiled at me introducing himself. Somehow I was able to keep my cool and introduced myself back. We started talking about acting, getting to know one another and he invited me out for dinner. "Just to get to know each other a little better," he made sure to say so that we both know this isn't an actual date. Honestly, that crushed me too. I found myself thinking between takes just how undesirable I must be because if my boyfriend could move on so easily without having the decency to break up with me, then why would Mister see me as anything other than a coworker?

During that dinner, I found myself not having to force a smile or laugh anymore. He made me feel like he actually cared and the best part was I knew that he did. He would always look so deep into my eyes as I talked, making me feel heard and important. I found myself telling him about the situation going on back home and he genuinely apologized and said that I deserved none of that. He told me that whoever he was, was an idiot for ever doing something like that to me and offered to beat him up as a joke and I laughed and told him that I have my own ways of making his life miserable. He raised his bushy eyebrow at that and I cursed in my mind thinking that I may have gone too far, that I lost his interest and he thinks I'm crazy. I quickly try to think of something adorable to say but we both looked down at his phone as it started to vibrate and I read a woman's name before he picks it up and excuses himself. I wanted to bang my head against the window next to me until it broke. I have a staredown with that window and just as I was running the possibilities over my head, Mister sits back down in front of me and apologizes, saying that it was his girlfriend needing some help with something. Our waitress came and took our empty plates and a part of me hoped that she would ask if we wanted any dessert but she didn't and I hated it because I didn't want the night to end like this. He thinking I'm crazy only confirming more that he's glad he has a sane girlfriend back at home.

I thanked him for the night and offered to pay the check but he looked at me like I was crazy and told me "absolutely not" before he reached for his wallet. For some reason that made me smile. We hugged and I never felt so small but in a good way. Like he was the protector of all the shit going on in my life and I hated when he moved his arms away. He touched my face and told me that he'd see me tomorrow and walked down to his car. My heart had never beaten so fast. I felt like crying but not because I was sad, but because I felt some happiness and love.

The next day, he smiled upon seeing me and told me that he had a great time last night and forgot to mention it in the moment. I told him such back and suggested that we hang out again sometime to which he agreed and told me of a club that he heard about and wanted to check out since we only had night shoots the following day. I agreed immediately then we were pulled onto the set. The day ran longer, not giving me much time to properly get ready but I had to remind myself that he wasn't single but that still didn't stop me from dressing as if he was. I couldn't help it and I had someone in my ear telling me to go for it so I did.

He met me outside and I remember the look on his face once he saw me. It made me feel a little desirable after all. He told me that I looked great and hugged me before moving his arm around my waist and we walked inside together. I didn't notice it at the moment but the paparazzi were capturing our whole encounter and I would see photo evidence of this later that night.

He asked me if I wanted a drink and though I had sworn off of drinking because of this role, I figured that just one wouldn't hurt and he paid for my sex on the beach. He raised his beer bottle that I didn't notice he had in his hand and we toasted to a night out. I was ready to sit on a stool, but he took my hand and led us to the VIP section. I never go clubbing so this all was a first for me and it was exciting then I started shaking because that meant that we would be alone together and though that was something I really, really wanted, the last thing I wanted to do was further his possible suspension of me that I'm crazy so I decided that I would just sit my drink down and not touch it once we were finally to wherever he was leading me. I frowned when I noticed him greet someone else then introduced me to Goldfish—who we'll know more about in the next chapter. I forced a smile but all I really wanted to do was scream because this wasn't at all how I wanted things to be. I wanted my private club scene moment with Mister and laugh at his jokes and hope that maybe he'd put his hand on my thigh. Goldfish gives me a look and at that moment I hoped that this wasn't some sort of set up, that Mister was playing matchmaker so I made sure to make it obvious that I wasn't interested in him in that way. I stood by Mister the entire night and though Goldfish was always there, I'm sure he knew that I was into his friend. When our night came to an end, I kissed Mister on the side of his mouth and his arms went around me in a hug. My back was exposed in that dress, I remember because I can never forget the feeling I had when his hands ran up my bareback. I was in love. Just like that. He kissed me on the forehead then he was gone. Just like that. I drove myself home and dreamed about him.

As the weeks passed, I could tell that something was wrong with Mister. He would barely acknowledge me and it crushed my heart and once I had finally gained the courage to ask if I did something wrong, he told me that he's been in a fight with his girlfriend. He told me that he saw the photos of us at the club and got angry and jealous. I was beaming on the inside because maybe this fight would turn into their breakup. Maybe we can finally be together. I told him that I would be there for him if he needed me and he thanked me. Just a week later, he told me that they had broken up. My heart was pounding like a drum with happiness and I knew I shouldn't technically be happy but I was. I held him as he cried about her and ran my fingers through his hair as I let him know that everything would be fine. I don't know how long he was in my arms but I know that I never wanted it to end. We ended up falling asleep in my trailer and that's when the gossip started around the set that we were sleeping together. My guess is someone or some people saw him exiting my trailer and assumed. I realized that in scenes when we would have to kiss or makeout, he would kiss me as if he actually wanted to and not because he had to. He would touch me because he wanted to, play with my hair because of the same reason.

I invited him out to the movies one night and insisted on paying and he let me. We shared a large popcorn and got separate bottles of water. I would purposefully touch his hand with mine as we both grabbed a handful of the snack and he would look over at me but I kept my eyes focused on the screen. Acting as if it was no big deal, that it wasn't affecting me when in reality that's exactly what it was doing. When the movie was over was when we shared our first kiss that wasn't being filmed. He grabbed my face and kissed me as the credits rolled and I kissed him back, stopping myself from straddling his lap. I felt so lightweight then he pulled away. I frowned and he started to apologize saying he should've asked to kiss me first but I just kissed him again. We made out in the backseat of my car and I felt as if I was seventeen again. The way he touched me and kissed me made my head spin rapidly and it deepened my love for him.

The next day on set, he met me in my trailer and I jumped in his arms and he carried me over to the couch and we made out for a while until he pulled away and told me that he didn't want to jump into another relationship. I asked him what that meant exactly and he suggested that we keep this "no strings attached", that we just hook up. I said yes and told him that I didn't want a relationship either because of my past and he smiled. He was happy that he didn't have to be committed to me, happy that he didn't _have_ to take me on dates or get me something for my birthday. Happy that this was just sex and nothing more than that. I, however, shoved those thoughts in the very back of my brain and thought that maybe I could change his mind in the long run. That maybe he'd see me for who I am and actually want to be with me. I'm positive that Mister did then and quite possibly still up until now thought that I actually meant that I truly wanted to keep things casual between us. He couldn't read my thoughts and I didn't tell him nor did I show it on my face.

The next night is when we had sex. He was so caring and loving to me and he pleased me fully. At that moment I honestly had not a care in the world that he didn't want me as his girlfriend because of the way he felt on top of me. After that, I could barely keep my hands off of him. On set, off set and that's when the news spread that we were dating beyond the set. I didn't care to deny it and neither did he and we just kept going as we were. I thought that he started falling for me because of how he would just stare at me sometimes in a romantic way. We started hanging out more frequently then the movie came to an end and our relationship followed.

I waited by my phone day and night just hoping that he would call or text me but he never did and that feeling of being undesirable stirred up again. I broke up with my "boyfriend", I know, it took me forever and told him because the rumors were true and Stefan and I were dating. You may be wondering if he reached out to me at all while those gossip sites wrote headline after headline about Mister and I but he only called me once and asked if it were true. I told him they weren't because they weren't and that was that. I know, what a classy guy, right? I moved out of my apartment and moved to a different city to lessen the chances of me ever seeing them again.

My career started to really kick-off. I blame the attention that Mister and I got because of that but I was not complaining. I filmed small roles on TV shows, movies and got sponsorships. My life was turning out just as I wanted it to be, just as I dreamed it to be.

Then the movie came out.

Imagine my utter surprise seeing him posing on the carpet with whom I will get to know to be Emerald at our international premiere. I watched them pose together and my heart felt as if it was stomped on when he kissed her. The jealous side of me wanted to rip her hair out but instead, I walked up to her and introduced myself. I asked her how long they've been seeing each other and she told me 'not long'. I hated that he would choose to want to date her besides myself. I thought about why he would want to date her and not me, what does she have that I don't. Mister calls me over and asks me to play nice and I offer that we pose together on the carpet to get everyone's minds off of Emerald and Mister and onto myself and Mister instead.

After the photos, I lost sight of him but found him as I made my way to my seat. My friend told me to claim what was meant to be mine so I pretend to slip on my dress so I could fall onto his lap. He took the bait and helped me to my seat and after the movie, he drove with me to my hotel. We made out once we reached my room and he touched me like he always used to. He looked at me as he used to and I thought that this was it, that maybe things would start back up again, but he moved away and told me that he couldn't do this because of Emerald. I tried to convince him to stay but he left me and went to her. The next morning I see them eating breakfast together on Instagram as if his tongue wasn't down my throat not that long ago. I bounced around with the idea and decided to message Emerald, warning her about him and she never responds. She read it but didn't respond. I honestly expected her to have an attitude with me so I was a bit shocked at how chill she was, but we'll save that for another chapter.

When it was time to head home, I made a visit to Mister's hotel and he told me that he made a mistake last night and that he really likes Emerald and wants to see how things go between them. I took my defeat and hugged him goodbye before I had to catch a plane to Paris for a movie I was shooting.

I had thought that would be the end of us but I was wrong.

We got scheduled to do a photoshoot together and of course Emerald was there. I knew that they hadn't broken up, but a part of me still hoped that they had. She seemed distracted with other things which I would get her to tell me later, so I use that to my advantage and try to get Mister to tell me what I hoped to hear which was that there was trouble in paradise but he denies my claims. Since that failed I just decided that I needed to get back into Mister's life by befriending Emerald and it works. I'm back in his life again. To go even further, I asked Goldfish to be my manager and he accepted. We started to become friends again, he would confide in me and he comforted me one night in a bathroom.

"You comforted her in a bathroom?" Bonnie stopped reading and turned to her husband, raising an eyebrow.

Stefan scratches the back of his head. "You know, I'm having a hard time remembering that actually,"

"Oh, so you want to play it that way, huh?"

He sighed. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Remember when we went out for dinner and then I went to use the bathroom? Well when I was walking out, I heard someone crying in the women's bathroom pretty loudly and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay and it just so happened to be Elena."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "That's very random. What the fuck was she doing at that restaurant crying in a bathroom?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"She's definitely holding something back. Is everything she said about y'all's relationship true?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean through her perspective it's true. I didn't smile because I was happy that I didn't have to commit to her. I liked her, I was happy that she was supposedly on the same page as me."

Bonnie looked through the words and once she found where she left off she began reading again.

I saw Mister here and there and then it happened. I had to find out via Twitter of all places that Mister was shot and that he could've died and I never told him the truth of how I really feel about him. I don't have many regrets in life but if he did die, holding back my feelings would be on the top of that list. I asked Goldfish to tell me the moment Mister was okay and the second he did, I dropped everything and went to him. The moment he said my name I could've cried. They said his memories were gone, but he remembered me. Me. The girl that thought she was undesirable, the girl that would do anything for him to give her the time of day. I didn't speak a word or even make a sound, but he noticed me. He noticed me within a second and once again he was looking at me like he used to and yet differently. A good type of different. Different like he actually wanted to be with me. I held back because of his state and the fact that at this point he's engaged to Emerald, but at that moment he didn't seem like he wanted to be and I wasn't the only one who noticed. A glimmer of hope sparked within me and that spark burned brighter when I was invited to the family Thanksgiving per Mister's request.

I arrived expecting things to be awkward but Mister and I kept to ourselves and he held my hand and asked me to sit next to him at the dinner table. I gladly accepted. At the table, we held our own private conversations and he made me laugh and I felt like maybe this was our second chance, and that night he called me and asked me to come over. I was happy, this was my second chance, my do-over. I told myself that I would no longer hold back my true feelings for Mister so I agreed to this and was happy to find out that he was still as charming as ever. He told me that he was given a choice between Emerald and myself and he chose me. He felt comfortable around me, he knew me and reviewed the feelings that he had towards me, feelings that I never knew he had, feelings that I only thought were one-sided. I wanted to cry and smile and jump up and down all at the same time.

I remember lying in bed with him and he would stroke my hair and gaze into my eyes. He told me that it was easy being with me, that he didn't have to try to be anyone else other than himself. I felt the exact same way. So much so that posting about it online was the very last thing on my mind. I just wanted him. I've wanted him for so long, years. He asked me to move in with him and without a hint of hesitation, I did. I was floating on a cloud that I would do anything to stay this way. Our sex was magical, his passion for me and mine for him shook me to the core. I honestly wanted to get pregnant. That's how much I loved this man. I wanted to have his babies and I wasn't even close to having a ring on my finger. When I was with him, he made me feel important and loved unlike any other. He would hold me in his arms and I would feel at home. His love for me would spread throughout my body and flow in my veins. Nothing else in the world mattered to me in those moments because I was where I've always wanted to be and longed to be.

Then, of course, one day it ended.

Right out of the blue.

I had noticed him acting a bit strange, he seemed distracted, and sometimes when he would look at me, it felt as if he wasn't looking at _me_. I don't remember who suggested we go out to get some fresh air, but I was thankful for it because I thought that would help clear his mind. It's on our walk when I told him that I loved him for the very first time. He looked at me as if that was the last thing he had wanted to hear but masked it with him using the excuse of being in a very confusing time and I started to wonder when did everything suddenly become confusing? You chose me and we've been together and you kissed me and touched me and made love to me and now suddenly things are confusing? What changed? He told me that he did love me though and held my face, and made all those thoughts vanish. I hated the power he had over me. I still to this day have no idea why Mister was so different from the rest because, on paper, he's just like any other random guy.

We continue with our walk not really talking but holding hands and we make it back to his place- our place and just be together. I woke up to his phone ringing and saw it was an incoming call from Goldfish. I was going to ignore it but I answered it and he requested a meeting with Mister. A part of me didn't want to tell him once he awoke, but I know that Goldfish would call again if he didn't hear back from him and there would surely be a time when I'm not around and he'd answer it. So I passed along the message once he woke up and he left.

I wait and wait and wait around for him to return. He wasn't answering my calls or texts or doing anything that I could visibly see to know that he was okay. I started to feel terrified, like something worse happened to him than before and when night stroke, I had planned to go out and find him but before I made it out the door, Mister walked in. I was so happy I felt like crying. He apologized to me and I forgave him instantly and stood on my toes to kiss him but he rejected me by pulling away before our lips even met. I frowned and questioned him about what was wrong and he told me that he's going back to Emerald. That the memories that were once gone had returned and he no longer wants to be with me. He apologized and tried to pin his actions on me by saying that he wasn't fully himself when he was with me. That since his memories were gone he wasn't thinking clearly. I took that as since I had full tact of my memories and I was thinking clearly, I should've known better. I should've known that he would never choose me when I was up against Emerald. That I shouldn't have been stupid enough to ever believe that I was enough for him. I told him to give me an hour so I could pack my things and he leaves me. I was out of there in ten minutes and back in my own place in thirty. I tried to cry because I had so many emotions flowing through me but I found myself unable. I still can't. So I went to therapy. It was my first time talking about this out loud and sharing my emotions with someone else. Someone who actually listened to me and that's something that I haven't had in a while. She made me write out everything that happened to me during the week and when we had our sessions, I had to read out loud to her and that helped me out a lot. So in some ways even though I can say that this was one of the worst experiences in my life, it helped me all the same. I honestly can't say if I were able to go back if I would do things differently or not. I like who I am now, the things that I've come to realize and know because of him.

So far, I've only seen Mister once more since then. Another movie premiere to have things come full circle. He was with Emerald but they had separated to take photos separately and as I was posing, he called out my name. I smiled internally and most likely on the outside as well because that feeling that I would get, that insecure, vulnerable feeling wasn't present this time. I felt strong and that made me proud of myself. I turned to him and we hugged and exchanged a few words before Emerald joined us and I requested that we all pose together. It made headlines that night and the next morning and to answer those journalist questions and click-bait headlines; no. I wouldn't say that things are "all good", but I will say that I have moved on and clearly so has everyone else.

"Chapter end." Bonnie exhaled.

"I'm sorry you had to read about Elena and mine… extracurricular activities."

She chuckled. "It's okay, I knew it would be in there."

"I love you."

"I love you more." She moved in to kiss his lips. "You read mine later? Although I'm grouped with Mason which sucks."

He chuckled. "Don't be jealous,"

"I guess I should've seen it coming, it's not like she would have too much to say about either of us."

"Mason says she says a lot."

"I'm sure she does which is why I'm scared to even open Instagram or Twitter."

"You'll still have me, babe, I promise."

She smiled and even more once he kissed her cheek. "That's all that matters to me."

He meets their lips and kisses her deeply, moving his hand in her hair. He moved on top of her and lifted her leg around his waist as their mouths continued.

…

Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled noticing that he was already looking at her.

"Happy anniversary,"

Her smile widened. "Happy anniversary," she closed her eyes as he kissed her.

"I remember how nervous I was to see you for the first time,"

"You were nervous?"

"Of course I was. Then we walk in and hear strange noises and walk further in only to see you struggling to put on your dress." They chuckled. "You turn around after noticing our presence and bam. Your tit's out." Bonnie laughed and he chuckled and smiled watching her do so. "You had no idea and then I realized that I had nothing to be nervous about because you were just as clueless as I was."

She smiled. "So you're saying that if you walked in and I was dressed perfectly and everything I would've made you nervous?"

"One hundred percent. I'm so glad that wasn't the case."

"Do you think we still would've dated?"

"Of course. I don't think it would've happened so quickly, but yes."

"I love you. I was super nervous too but then I overslept and I had to rush getting ready so that's why I was so disheveled. If it wasn't for Mason looking everywhere except at me, my tit would still be out till this day."

He laughed.

"You played it so cool, babe." She added.

"Admittedly I was so shocked that it was the only thing I was focused on."

She smiled. "I love us."

"I love us too." He kisses her twice. "Can I post a sleeping photo of you to celebrate?"

"Babe, why do you like me sleeping so much?"

"I don't like you sleeping per se, I like how peaceful you look sleeping, it makes me happy."

She sighed. "Fine. But only if you post a sexy one of me later."

He chuckled. "Deal." He reaches for his phone.

Bonnie lays on her back close beside him to watch his process. Her eyes widen at how many pictures he has of her sleeping because two is more than enough in her eyes but obviously not in Stefan's. She guesses that she finds it kind of cute in a way. She watches him export the image to Instagram before he starts writing his caption.

_It is my one year anniversary with this sleeping beauty. We were just going over our first time meeting one another and I was nervous as hell but one look at her, I felt peace. Who knew my life would change so much just because of her. I would learn so many lessons, grow so much as a man, and strive to be better than I was yesterday. To the love of my life, my wife, my future baby mama, the woman of my dreams, I hope to wake up every morning next to your sleeping face and just appreciate all that I have, appreciate the man that I am because of you. I love you so much bonniesalvatore. To many many more years with you, to infinity and beyond._

"You're so fucking romantic, babe."

"It's easy with you." He smiled as she took the phone from his hand and straddled his lap as she removed her shirt.

…

Bonnie scrolled through her photos to find one that she wanted to post. She wanted to post a selfie but realized that she had very few and frowned at that making sure to remind herself to take more selfies with him. She didn't want to post a photo of them on a carpet or photoshoot and she gasped remembering that her mom took one of them as they were napping on her couch. She doesn't think that she saved it, so she went to her texts and found the image and smiled. It was perfect and she would credit her mom because she knew that she would be expecting her credit then went to Instagram. Her eyes widened at the notifications and were surprised about the followers and likes but was most afraid about the comments. Though she has yet to read her part, she's sure that people would be on Elena's side or not like her too much after reading about her past, but at least she doesn't have to hide it anymore. She thought roughly of a caption as she was applying a few edits to make it brighter then started typing.

_One year ago little did I know that I would start the rest of my life by looking into those eyes. Our relationship was and is never perfect but at the end of the day, we're always by each other's side. I'm so happy that I know you, that I can spend the rest of my life with you and love you unconditionally. You're the best man that I have ever known. You've taught me so much about myself and about life that I don't know who I'd be or where I'd be without you. I will love you forever and ever stefansalvatore. To many many many more years with you, my husband. Photo credits to my mommy._

Bonnie looked up and smiled widely seeing him walk in with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She stood and walked over to him with open arms and hugged him tightly as he did so back. He kissed along her neck and smiled hearing her giggle before he pulled away.

"For you, my bride." He handed her the flowers and watched her smell them.

"Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, baby." He kissed her lips and held her face. "You're so beautiful."

She bit her bottom lip and his hands traveled. He met their lips again and caught her as she jumped in his arms and met their lips again. "What would you like our anniversary dinner to be or do you prefer going out?"

"Hm, I think I would like for us to stay in and I watch you cook in lingerie."

She chuckled. "Okay, daddy."

"Speaking of daddy, whenever you're ready to pop one out, I'm ready."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. I was actually thinking about finishing the birth control I have and then we can see what happens after that."

"Yes, please." He kissed her. "I want a baby girl."

"That's when the real competition will start."

He laughed. "No, I won't make you compete for daddy's attention and love, I promise."

"Pinky promise."

He hugged her pinkie with his then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you mores."

He kisses her again as she extends her legs until they touch the floor. He held her face, kissing her deeper until they were interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hey, mom,"

Bonnie decides to kiss along his neck and chest.

"I just wanted to call and wish you and Bonnie a nice anniversary. Any plans?"

"Um, I think we're just gonna stay in and just be together. I don't want all the cameras and stuff."

Bonnie forces his head down and bites on his bottom lip.

"Yeah that sounds good. Hopefully you both can stop by soon. I feel like I haven't seen you both since the wedding."

"Definitely I'll set something up, I promise. I have to go but I'll see you later."

"Okay, I love you, tell Bonnie the same."

"Will do, I love you too." He ended the call then lifted her legs around his waist again before carrying her back into their room.

…

Bonnie looked over her shoulder hearing his camera go off and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? You said I had to post a sexy one of you later."

She rolled her eyes but turned back to the stove, cooking in lingerie as per her husband's request. She smiled feeling his arms hug her from behind. "This smells so good,"

"I've got my lasagna in the oven, with the breadsticks and I'm almost done with the salad."

"Damn, I'm a lucky man." He held her tighter and started kissing her neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed twice.

"Let me get a little hip action,"

She chuckled but circled her hips into him slowly twice before shaking, bending her knees a little before straightening them.

"Mmf. You're sexy."

"You're sexy."

He grabs her face and meets their lips twice then slaps her ass before heading into their room. Bonnie went to check on the lasagna and reached for her phone as it rang. She narrowed her eyes seeing who was calling then looked down the hall seeing Stefan on their bed before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey,"

"I must admit that I'm shocked,"

"I know," Enzo sighed, "I just- I heard about the wedding and today's your anniversary with him and I just- I just miss you and I want to tell you that and also I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. How are you doing after everything?"

"Much better. I do wish that I could go back and do things differently, I mean especially with Caroline."

"Well I don't know if you've talked to her but she's doing great. Not to like rub salt on your possible wounds."

He chuckled. "No, it's fine, I know she's seeing someone. I've seen them out a few weeks ago. He must be new to town or something."

"Well, actually he's Stefan's best friend."

He chuckled. "Nice. Anyway, I'll let you go now, I don't want to rain on your parade. Although I guess I'm somewhat forgiven considering the fact that you unblocked my number."

"To be honest I kind of expected this day to come but not so much on today."

"Yeah, I have great timing, I guess."

Bonnie smiled.

"I love you, B, and I can't wait to see your new movie when it comes here."

"If I can figure it out, I'll send you a copy."

"I'll be waiting by my mailbox. Or my email inbox."

She chuckled.

"Babe, is dinner ready yet?" Stefan shouted from their room.

"I have to go,"

"Okay."

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Babe?"

"Ten more minutes," she projected then pulled the lasagna out of the oven to let it cool. She then started on making the salad and once she was done chipping up the vegetables, Stefan stepped in.

"Hey, babe, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got that TV show,"

"What? That's amazing!" She jumped in his arms and smiled as he twirled her around.

"I don't know, I kind of really want this role. I won't be the main lead, but I'll be second so hopefully, that'll give us more time together. More baby-making time."

She shook her head. "Okay but- hm, how should I say this,"

"What?"

"I mean do you think it's smart for us to pack up and move to LA when shows get canceled after one season, I mean maybe if you get it I should stay behind,"

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, baby, that's not what I'm saying. I just think we should approach this smart."

"Okay," he looked away.

"Baaabe," she frowned, seeing his lips curve down then kissed him. "Okay, we'll move in together right away in LA,"

"You promise?"

"I promise," she hugged him. "When do we have to be up there?" She returned her feet to the ground.

"Well, were going to shoot the pilot next week and then once we get picked up hopefully, the ball will be rolling from there so I'm not so sure."

"So can I hold down the fort here while you're filming for a week?"

"Why do you want to be away from me so much?"

"I don't we've just been doing so much lately, I just want to slow it down, I'm not used to these constant outings and stuff." She watched his eyes.

"OK."

"Don't be mad at me,"

"I'm not."

She sighed. "Well everything is ready if you're ready to eat," she turned toward the food in the counter then started moving it to the table. "Hey, hubs?"

"Oh no,"

"I have something to tell you but you'll more than likely be really mad, do you want me to tell you?" She smiled at him as he sat across from her with narrowed eyes.

"Make my plate,"

She chuckled then cut a square out of the lasagna.

"Will I be mad in general or just at you?"

"A little both possibly, so I guess in general," she handed him his plate and kissed his temple.

"Come here," he pulled her down on his lap and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to know...today."

"Okay,"

"When did it happen though?"

"Just before you came back into the kitchen."

"Did you spit into the food or something?"

She laughed. "No. It has something to do with my phone."

"Okay tell me."

"I… well I got a phone call from Enzo and we had a little talk."

She nibbled her lower lip seeing the look on his face.

"Talk about what?"

"He was just saying congratulations on our wedding and anniversary and that he's sorry."

"What did you say?"

"I just told him thank-you and told him about Caroline and Mason and I think that was pretty much it, it was a little awkward on my part anyway."

"I uh, I have something to tell you too,"

"...Okay,"

"You know that day you went to visit your mom after she told you about proposing to Karen?"

"Yeah,"

"That morning I had looked on Elena's Instagram page and watched her story and minutes later she texted you and asked if things were alright between us and I used your finger to unlock your phone and texted her back. I basically told her to mind her business so she wouldn't text you back and I deleted the conversation. I was mad at myself for doing that and that's why I was acting extra pissy that day."

"Ok,"

"Ok? You're not mad?"

"I mean I don't think so. What made you go on her page?"

"We had that argument about Mason and I guess I wasn't over it and it caused me to not act like a husband and I guess in a way it was like me getting back at you."

"Will you ever get over me and Mason?"

"No, I don't think I can. I want to do badly but every time I see you two together it sparks back up and I trust you, you're my wife but I just- I can't help the way I feel about it."

"Is that why you don't want me to stay here while you're in LA?"

"Not really, I mean I do want to be with you but I know while I'm gone you'll both hangout cause you're friends, and if Caroline comes to visit there's no question about it."

"You know it was just one stupid kiss,"

"To you, babe. To him it was love and he plotted against me specifically to do that. He still has feelings for you,"

"No, he doesn't,"

"He does. He's with Caroline now and he wants to be with her but I bet you everything if you were to call him and say that you're in love with him, he'll come running. You can't deny that." He watched her look away but reached to grab her face to look her in the eyes. "So until that goes away, I will always get upset or in a way hate that you both are friends."

"I really wish I could go back,"

"I know. Me too. But I fucking love you so much and I am sorry about my actions whether you're mad at me or not."

"I'm sorry too. And I fucking love you more."

He met their foreheads before meeting their lips. His hands moved along her back as she moved to straddle his lap and shortly, he stood, carrying them into their bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

GOLDFISH & EMERALD

You may be wondering why I'm lumping these two together, don't worry, it'll make sense rather quickly because though they're separate people, they come together eventually. In more ways than one.

But let's start with Goldfish, as mentioned previously, I met him through Mister the night of the club. My first impression of him was high, he dressed nice, smelt nice, his locks shiny. If things were different and I didn't want what I couldn't have, maybe things between us would've elevated but that's not how the story goes. Once I realized that he was more than just a simple friend of Mister's and that I'd see him around more often, I started to make an effort in getting to know him. He seemed like a really cool, down to earth guy and I could tell that he cared about Mister very much and I remember thinking that I wish I had someone to care about me that way, I mean I had Mister but I knew he didn't care for me that deeply. When the movie was over months later Goldfish actually reached out to me and asked how I was doing which was very sweet. It was only the once and I assume it had something to do with my standoffish, one-word response; _Fine_. I regret sending that text and I still hate to think about to this day, it makes me shiver in embarrassment.

At the international premiere of the movie is when we have our reunion and it's also the first time I have ever locked eyes on Emerald. Gotta admit I was jealous, especially since Mister kissed her, claiming her publicly like he never did with me. I had to force a smile, keep up the facade and when I see her standing alone and Mister distracted on the carpet, I decided to introduce myself. We both had an attitude with each other, I wasn't sure what Mister had or hadn't told her about me prior so I didn't judge. Honestly, I admired how she wasn't putting up a facade or treating me differently because I'm a "celebrity". Mister walked up to us and I suggested that we pose on the carpet together, distancing myself from her and also Mister from her.

The next time I see Emerald is a couple of months later during a photoshoot. In the beginning, we didn't pay each other any attention at all and kept our business private, but later in the day as I was walking out of my trailer after an outfit change, I approached her. She was buried in her phone all day sporting a look that I know all too well so I asked her who she was stalking. It took her a moment but she had told me that she's suspicious that she has a feeling that her best friend which we will name Crystal, is sleeping with her ex-boyfriend. The irony was a little too real. I asked her how she felt about it and she was indifferent about it assuming that she's moved on with Mister. I gave her my advice of if it's indeed true then to not get involved in their relationship and her response is what made me realize that I wanted to be her friend. She told me basically that no matter what Crystal is her friend and if she needed her she couldn't picture herself not being there for her (later on I would find out that this would be one hundred percent factual). I had my assistant give her my number...then I kissed her. Mister witnessed and I'm sure he was just as confused as Emerald was. I was drawn to her, she seemed like an honest person, a person that you would want to have on your side at the end of the day. An attractive feature.

We texted every so often and in between that time, I decided to up my relationship with Goldfish more on a business level which grants me an invite to his first-ever movie screening at his house. I knew that Mister and Emerald would be there since they are the leads so I figured why not. I arrived before they did and practically as they stepped foot into the house, I whisk Emerald away and ask for an update. What she tells me is shocking and completely worse than what either of us had thought. Turns out the cheating had started several months before Emerald and her ex had even broken up. To take her mind back off it, we get a drink and chill on the couch. She asked me what was going on between Goldfish and I and I told her that it is strictly business. I don't think she fully believed me and at the time I'm not sure if I believed that myself. I could picture us dating even though it might be a little weird in the beginning considering our relationships with Mister, but it probably would've all faded away quickly. The boys join us and Mister voices how he's unsure how he should feel that we're friends which we only laugh at.

The movie was great and I will admit that at first, I thought Goldfish was simply giving Emerald a handout with this role, but admittedly she killed it. Congrats, girl.

One October afternoon, I was on Instagram when I saw a post that took me completely off guard. He had proposed to her. I was happy for them but at the same time I couldn't stop the part of me that resented her. I thought that I was over him but seeing that made me realize that I wasn't. He gave her the proposal that I've always wanted, not the cliche 'let's go out to a nice fancy dinner', but something that was actually shocking. The words that he wrote under the post, professing basically his undying love for her sparked the jealous nature that I thought was long gone. I didn't comment, I didn't even 'like' the post, I couldn't.

Halloween weekend is when I see them again. Mister was dressed as a cowboy, she was a cowgirl, I, a kitty cat, and Goldfish was a cop. I asked to see her ring and it's very stunning and sparkling. I give them both my congratulations and shortly the four of us are dancing on the dance floor. Throughout the night, I see her drinking from the punch bowl and I confront her and tell her that every year someone spikes it. It had got me one year and my friend the following year and luckily we had each other but from then on we swore off it. Emerald tells me that she felt fine so I let it be mainly because she had Mister but the following day, I wish I hadn't.

I was getting my nails done when I received a call from Mister. He asks me if I'm with Emerald and I questioned him why would he assume that we're together and he tells me because I had texted her this morning and asked her out to lunch. At that very moment, I get a text from Emerald and she's asking me out to lunch. I played it cool with Mister and told him that I did in fact text her that but it's a little too early for lunch. He buys it and admits that he feels like something is going on with her. Said that she admitted that she couldn't remember much from last night and he was worried that something happened. I felt completely guilty and told him that I'll talk to her and maybe get some answers and report back to him. He thanked me and once my nails were dry, Emerald and I met up for lunch. I got straight to the point and asked her to tell me why she lied about me texting her that morning. She admitted that she went to see Goldfish and I'm sure that my mouth dropped. I wanted more detail and she told me that I was right about the punch bowl and the last thing she fully remembers is locking eyes with Goldfish on the dance floor. She went to ask him if she said it did anything to jeopardize their friendship because, in the beginning, they had unspoken feelings for each other. Goldfish admitted to her that he's in love with her but Emerald dismisses his feelings and says that they both need to respect her engagement. I told her that she has to tell Mister about everything but yet again she doesn't listen to me and I could've easily told him myself but I don't. I later call her and ask if she told him the truth and when she denies, I finally ask why and she tells me that she doesn't want to ruin their friendship over it then asked me why I cared so much and I told her that I cared because he deserves to know. At this point, I knew that no matter what I say she wouldn't listen to me so I dropped it. It's there that all my positive opinions of her shifted. It's there that I realized that Mister deserved better so I go and visit Goldfish and question him on how much he in fact loves Emerald. He acted as if he has no idea what I'm talking about but he knew that I knew so that's when I tell him my god awful, stupid, dumb plan to break them up. He could have Emerald and I can be with Mister as it should be.

Goldfish finds out where they're having dinner that night and that's when everything was put into motion. I wasn't sure if my plan would work at all but I tried it and somehow it succeeded. Stefan had gone to the bathroom and as he got out I started to fake cry pretty loudly so that he could hear me and hopefully ask if I was okay. He, of course, didn't know it was me, he was just being a nice person and eventually asked to come in to help me more after asking if there was anyone that he could notice about me being in there alone. I told him there wasn't and that it was okay for him to come inside. I turn around and act surprised to see it was him and he's genuinely surprised that it's me. He hugs me immediately and I tell him a how I didn't get a role that I really wanted and he says all the right things to make me feel better and I tried to kiss him but someone walked in and shortly he leaves. To this day I don't know if he would've let me kiss him or not.

I didn't talk to him for weeks until he had the flu and I called and asked how he was doing. Before that we had actually bumped into each other on a walk but that was only a two-second exchange since he had to go to a meeting. I asked how he was feeling and told him that I wish I was there for him so that I can make him feel a lot better and he told me that he has Emerald for that. It sparked anger within me so I told him how happy I am that they figured things out especially since Goldfish and Emerald slept together. It was a lie, at least I think it is. There was one moment during the Halloween party where they were missing for maybe ten minutes. We were all by each other's side throughout the night basically and while Mister and I were in a group of people, the two were nowhere around.

"That's so not fair," Bonnie stopped reading.

"What?"

"She basically just accused me of sleeping with Mason to the entire world when it's not true."

"I—"

"You shouldn't throw accusations out like that,"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I mean no but I even told her that day that I'm sure I just confused it with me dancing sexually which we did all night."

"I still don't see why you went to visit Mason,"

"Because I remembered us locking eyes on the dance floor and I wanted to make sure that he didn't take that as 'hey, I wish I was grinding my ass on you instead'. Especially since he texted me the next morning."

"But Elena is right about you both disappearing. I don't see Mason taking advantage of you like that, but maybe you danced sexually with him."

She thought. "Maybe,"

"Maybe we should ask Mason."

"Do you think that's a good idea, I mean if it's true, how would you feel?"

"Honestly not that bad. I mean I guess it also depends on the severity of it."

She sighed. "I kind of just want to move on from it, Stefan. You can find out if you want to but I don't care to know. If it wasn't for this book, it would be the furthest thing from my mind—our minds right now."

"Okay,"

Bonnie sighed then continued.

After that, Mister had hung up on me and that was the last time that I had made any contact with them for months. Then the shooting happened. The moment he recognized me, I saw the pain within Emerald's eyes. I almost felt bad for her but at the moment all I wanted to do was get my man back so I dusted it off. A week later she calls me and invites me over to Thanksgiving. It was really strange but I shortly realized the reason why I was so suddenly invited was because Mister wanted me there. I took it as a sign that things were not going so well over there and my suspicion proved to be right. I didn't speak to Goldfish or Emerald that whole day only Mister and he barely spoke to them either because we were speaking to each other.

But you know the story. All was well, I'm thinking that Goldfish is making his move and that the two are happy together, but then he calls Mister's phone and I answer and pass along the message, which a part of me hates that I did because that night I had got my heart broken.

None of them try to reach out to me and I don't bother to reach out to them. Not right away at least. Goldfish summons me and shows me that Mister had done an interview and the trailer hinted that he would be talking about me which is understandable. He said that nothing wrong or bad was said about me and I believed him so I didn't watch. That night, Emerald, Mister, and I posed together on the carpet. The camera flashes were never so rapid, everyone wanted to capture it and we let them.

"That's all she wrote," Bonnie closed the book.

"I mean we may have to address things but all-in-all, I think it was OK."

"I'm just going to say that Emerald did not fuck Goldfish and leave it at that. For all of our sakes and Caroline's."

"I forgot to ask but were you or are you pissed that Mason told her without you?"

"I wasn't pissed, I was a little shocked, especially since we were all there but as long as she knows, I'm good."

He nodded then took the book from her hand and threw it away. "Come lay down with me,"

Bonnie stood and followed after him into their bedroom.

…

Mason rubbed his eyes before reaching for his phone and answered it without looking. "Hello?"

"I need the truth,"

"What?" He pulled the phone away from him and it confirms his suspicion about it being Stefan. "Truth about what?"

"The Halloween party. Did you fuck her?"

"No. I swear. We were both a little out of it, her more than me I guess seeming as though she can't remember. If I'd known that I probably would've handled things differently but I couldn't tell because I wasn't fully in my right mind either. She was at the punch bowl and I went up to her and we started talking, I told her how beautiful she looked. Next thing I know we're dancing together flirtatiously then the song ended and she went back to you. And I went to Elena. We didn't kiss or fuck just danced." Mason exhaled hearing that Stefan had ended the call then set his phone to the side. He's not sure how this would affect their friendship or even their business relationship. Though he didn't go into the explicit details he told enough of the truth, then realized maybe this was a setup. Maybe Bonnie suddenly remembered and she told him. He's not sure if she would actually tell him about how she had her hand around his penis and grinded against him until he came. No way she would tell him that, he thought. He would text her but he's sure that Stefan is nearby and he doesn't want it to look suspicious so he'll wait.

…

Bonnie woke up from a nap that she didn't even want to take, but agreed because Stefan wanted to—in bed alone and her phone nowhere to be found. Not where she left it on the nightstand, not in her pocket, not anywhere in the room. That only meant that Stefan had it. He admitted to her that he took advantage of her sleeping state to unlock it once to ward off Elena and she's starting to wonder if this whole napping thing was a setup to snoop through her phone. It's a good thing she has nothing to hide or she would be panicking instead, she's upset and annoyed. No matter what, he won't be able to trust her when it comes to Mason. She bets that he even called him and asked about the party. Never should they have read Elena's words, they should've kept far far away and only addressed the rumors that the fans ask them instead. If she had a time machine she would talk herself out of it. Let the past stay in the past and continue on with their happy marriage. A marriage that her husband was now possibly regretting. She was about to get up but saw his shadow coming towards her and she decided to lay back down pretending to still be asleep. She heard her phone being placed back on her nightstand and shortly Stefan held her from behind as if he'd never left in the first place.

Stefan exhaled feeling a little guilty about scrolling through her texts and call log and Instagram and Twitter DM's and email but he's also happy because he found no wrong. After waking up and talking to Mason, his blood was boiling so he hung up before he said something that he could possibly regret. He couldn't sleep after that so he snooped. Looking through her photo albums, contacts, apps, everything.

"1-2-3-1-1-9" Bonnie spoke.

"Huh?"

"That's my phone password. You know, for next time."

He kept quiet.

"I hope you found whatever it was you were looking for."

"I did."

She turned to face him and looked into his eyes. "Trust me next time. I don't know what I did to compel you to look through my phone but I told you the fucking truth. Stop doubting me. Or else this won't last long at all." She watched his eyes a while longer before getting up from bed, grabbing her phone then walked out.

Stefan rolled on his back and exhaled to the ceiling, rubbing his hands over his face before getting up himself. He watched her pulling out things for dinner and walked up to her, holding her from behind. "I trust you. It's Mason, not you. I just wanted to see if he's still making advances at you, that's all. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear."

"We never should've read our chapters, Stefan."

"I know." He turned then lifted her to sit on the counter before stepping between her legs. "I love you. So much. It makes me do stupid things sometimes, so I'll have to work on that because it's unfair to you. I'll think a lot more before I act. Just take a step back from everything and just breathe because I don't want to lose you. Marrying you was the best decision I have ever made and I can't let that go. I won't." He held her face and connected their foreheads before kissing her. "I'll make it up to you," he said, noticing she's still upset.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Hey," he pulled her body into his and held her tightly. "I'm so happy when I'm with you."

"Not all the time,"

"Babe," he held her face to look into her eyes, "I mean of course I get upset, we both do, but at the end of the day, I want you with me by my side, always. I love you so fucking much. No one has ever made me happier. I swear." He watched her eyes.

"Okay,"

"Come here," he closed his eyes as she hugged him and he held her back just as tightly.

…

He smiled slightly as he watched her read over the script to his hopeful new TV show _The Woodland_ over breakfast. He thinks this is the first time he's ever seen her eat cereal now that he thinks about it as the spoon makes a noise as she places it down against the bowl to turn the page. He photographs her quickly with the sound off on his phone then looks back up at her in real life. He can't tell whether she likes it or not, he hopes that she does because that means he's making a good decision in taking on the role and that small ounce of doubt that he's feeling will fade completely, just like that. She ignores her phone after it tells her that she's received a text by the sound of wind chimes and continues reading over the dialogue until there wasn't anymore left. Bonnie looks up and notices that her husband has an anxious look on his face and knows he's awaiting an answer. "It's good,"

"Just good?"

"I mean it's only the pilot, if it were me, I'd give episode two a chance. It's good enough to keep me interested until next week."

He sighs. "Okay,"

"I don't hate it but at the same time, it's not exactly up my alley. I like murders and detective shows, mysteries, supernatural—the genre and the actual TV show and this is not that, I mean unless someone gets murdered at the end of episode two."

"And what if someone does?"

"Then sign me up. But I'll support you either way. You'll make a really cute Anthony."

He chuckled. "Run lines with me later?"

"Of course," she stood taking her bowl over to the sink and rinsed it out. She closed her eyes feeling his arms move around her.

"Have you ever eaten cereal in front of me before?"

She chuckled at the randomness of his question. "I don't know, have I?"

"I don't think so."

She turned in his arms.

"What?" He smiles as she just stares.

"Nothing, I just want to study your face," she smiled as he lifted her in his arms and carried her back into their room. He laid her in their bed and they laid on their sides to look at one another. "Can I ask you a question?" Bonnie whispered after a while.

"Anything,"

"Do you ever just kind of… wonder how different things would be if you did one thing differently? Said no to something you originally agreed to. Do you think it would alter your entire world or have such a small impact on the outcome of things?"

"I guess that depends on the nature of whatever I said yes to."

"But it doesn't even have to be that like you took the highway home instead of the city roads or you stopped somewhere first before coming home, took a shortcut,"

"Not really. Have you?"

"Sometimes. Like if I'm out at the store or something and I have everything I went out to get but I decide to look around a little longer then I come home and you're sleeping I always wonder that if I didn't take those extra five, ten minutes to look around maybe you'd be up and helping me with whatever I got and from there the rest of the day would be different. It wouldn't necessarily change my or our lives drastically but it would still be changed."

He watched her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, I'm just," she exhaled, "wondering if I were the only one to think about life this way,"

"Well, I'm sure you're not the only one,"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just working with the present company, I guess."

"Sorry I don't relate,"

"It's okay, babe, don't apologize." She offered a smile and gently scratched his scalp before kissing him.

He moved his hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You know how much I love you, right?"

She smiled gently. "I know. I love you too."

He met their foreheads. "I leave this weekend to film,"

"It's coming up so fast,"

"Yeah. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you like crazy too."

"Shower with me?"

She nodded, sitting up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her and carried her into the adjoining bathroom.

…

Bonnie woke up and smiled feeling herself wrapped in his arms with his hand occasionally trailing up and down her back. His head rested on her chest as they laid on their sides. She could hear him murmuring and wasn't sure if he was singing a song or planning out a conversation.

Bonnie decided to exhale and move a little bit, gaining his attention. He smiled meeting their eyes. "Good morning, baby,"

"Good morning," she stretched some then closed her eyes as he kissed her once.

"It's supposed to rain all day which sucks because I wanted us to go out to the park or something to run lines, but we have no choice but to do it here."

"Bummer, okay. Are you hungry?"

"Sure, I can eat,"

She leans in and kisses him five times at a medium pace, and just as he was about to pull her down into him, her five kisses were over and she started towards the kitchen. Stefan followed after her then hugged her from behind. "You can't just kiss me like that and walk away."

She chuckled. "Hubs, I was quickly thinking that since it's a rainy day and you'll be leaving soon we put on face masks and read lines and sip tea and relax and have a peaceful day."

"I love it."

"Yeah?" She turned in his arms and smiled as he nodded. "You'll do a face mask with me too?" She held his face.

"Only if you'll ask nicely,"

"Please, daddy, do face masks with me,"

He met their lips. "Okay," he watched her smile then met their lips again.

…

Bonnie smiled applying the green mask to his skin as his eyes watched her. "_Annnnd_, we are done." She lifted her eyes to meet his and kissed him once before washing her hands.

They shortly gathered on the couch.

"Come here," he said, taking out his phone.

Bonnie scooted beside him and looked at the camera as he took several shots then opened Instagram to make a boomerang.

"Today is spa slash relaxation day here at the Salvatore household," Stefan announced, recording. "What we doing today, babe?"

"We'll be running lines, sipping tea, maybe watch a movie since I suddenly got the urge to eat popcorn,"

He chuckled. "A movie sounds great, actually. What are you all doing today, let us know," he posted the video after tagging her.

After running lines while sipping their tea is when the popcorn started popping. Stefan searched for a movie and decided on The Intruder just as their snack was finished. Bonnie poured the popcorn in a large bowl then carried it over to him and smiled, sitting on the couch. He sat behind her then pulled her into his body, kissing the top of her head.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonnie smiled widely, getting out of the car, seeing him walk up to her. She threw herself at him and started kissing him deeply as his hands traveled. "I missed you," she talked against his lips.

"I missed you more," he kisses her again then rolls his bag more towards the car, following after her. He smiled as she took his suitcase and placed it in the backseat then shook his head as she leaned forward, pacing her palms in the seat so her ass was pressed against his crotch. She bounced slightly on her toes and he slapped her ass once she called him daddy. Bonnie stood and faced him again, biting on her lower lip as he squeezed her fat in his hands. He leaned in and met their lips again, kissing her deeply until they were practically out of breath.

"Daddy, let's go home, I have a surprise for you," she kissed along his neck.

"Baby, I kind of offered that we drive one of my castmate's home, but then I'm all yours I swear."

"What?"

"I know, daddy's sorry," he kisses her mouth once then goes on to explain as Bonnie started kissing along his neck about how they ended up on the same flight together, sitting across from one another, and explained that instead of her paying for a ride back, that they give her one since she lived close by.

"Fine,"

"Okay, I'll be back I told her to give us ten minutes to reconnect." He kisses her then heads back into the airport.

Bonnie sighed then walked over to the driver's side and gets into the car before she realized that Stefan was referring to this coworker as a 'she'. Before she could process more, the passenger side door opens and Stefan gets in and she looks in the back to see a woman who has curly hair, clear chocolate skin, and white teeth. "Hi, I'm Jasmine," and a London accent.

"Bonnie, nice to meet you," she reached her hand back for Jasmine to shake which she did.

"Nice to meet you as well, thank you for taking me home,"

"No problem," Bonnie faced forward and started the car. Stefan plugged in her address into the GPS as she made her way out of the airport. "So how did shooting go guys?"

Stefan moves his hand to her thigh, "Pretty great actually, I think there's a great chance that we could get picked up,"

"Yeah and I know we probably won't have the same crew, but everyone was super nice so I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Yeah me too."

"So if you do get picked up, are you planning to move to LA?" Bonnie asked, glancing at Jasmine in the rearview mirror.

"Just because I can't afford two places, yes, and if things don't work out, I'm thinking about staying there at least for a few extra months and see how things go."

"Nice, I lived in LA before I moved here with Stefan and at first I was really missing it but then New York basically became my home. Did you want to stop to get something to eat?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, I'm gonna order takeout, and while I'm waiting it'll force me to stay up and unpack instead of eating and going right to bed leaving my clothes in this suitcase for a month."

Bonnie chuckled. Minutes later, they were in front of Jasmine's apartment complex. Stefan helped her with her bags to the door then they hugged goodbye. He exhaled making his way down the stairs then paused as he got a text alert. It was from Mason who sent him a link and by the preview of it, he knew exactly what he'd be clicking. He started making his way back towards the car looking at the paparazzi photos a blog site posted of him and Bonnie's "PDA Filled Airport Reunion". He opened the passenger side door, "Babe, they— damn," his eyes trailed her body dressed in a lace very revealing one piece. "Get in the back, come on,"

She smiled, "What?"

"Get your fine ass in this backseat so I can fuck you, come on," he closed the door then opened the back one getting inside.

She laughed. "Babe, I have a surprise for you at our place first."

"Second,"

"Babe."

"What did you expect for me to do once I saw you then?"

"Something similar to what you're doing now, but I just want you to look. You can admire, but I don't want to _perspire_ in this car," she chuckled as he laughed then started the car up again.

Stefan got out to sit beside her and kept his eyes on her the entire time. And occasionally his hand. "You have something to cover you up, babe?"

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"There's no way in hell," he reached inside his suitcase and pulled out one of his shirts before helping her put it on.

Bonnie opened their door then locked it once they stepped through. Stefan smiled looking in their dining room to see the table set for a romantic dinner.

"Go unpack and by the time you finish, everything should be heated up again,"

"Let me unpack you first. Raise your arms." She wanted to protest but she couldn't deny her urgent need for him so she lifted her arms as he pulled the shirt up her body. Stefan lifted her in his arms and took them into their room.

…

Stefan took a video of the table once their plates were made and the candles were lit. "I have the best wife ever, what a welcome home," he pointed the camera at her and he chuckled as she smiled then moved in to kiss her several times. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

He kissed her again then ended the video. "I hope you know you're sitting on my lap, right?"

She chuckled and he grabbed her plate to move it next to his. He flipped his phone face down once he sat and welcomed her into his lap. "You really had a nice time in LA, babe?"

"Yeah, it was OK, I just wish you were there with me though,"

"Next time," she kisses him. "I missed you too."

"You missed me?"

"Of course,"

"Is that why you only called me once?"

She frowned. "Babe."

"I called you all the time and you only called me once. When you miss someone you want to hear their voice, texting is not the same."

"I just didn't want to bother you, I didn't know your filming schedule or—"

"You could've easily asked me and I of course would have told you."

"Where is all of this coming from? We were having such a nice reunion then all of a sudden you're mad at me out of thin air."

"That's really your response?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what the fuck happened between you calling me the best wife ever to now. I'm sorry I didn't call you but as you said, you called me all the time so I didn't exactly see the need. There's not a lot more that I can add from when we spoke at one o'clock then if I would call you again at two. So I would wait for a little and you'd always just beat me to the punch. I missed you, Stefan, a lot and I was hoping that doing all this would show that." She watched his eyes. "Babe, what's really wrong?"

He took a while before responding. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

Bonnie stood and blew out the candles then pulled on his arm so she could lead them back into their room. She opened her arms to him after lying on her back then held him close to her once his head met her chest. She kisses his head several times as she caresses the side of his face. She smiles as he snuggles into her before exhaling telling her that he's inching closer to sleep and his arms wrapped around her tightly before he fell asleep.

…

Stefan woke up hearing the thumping of her calm heart and sighed. He messed everything up. He shifted his head to look up seeing her still asleep then calmly got out of bed and decided to make breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, fried bacon, and pancakes, and as he was setting the table, he saw her walking towards him and he smiled standing straight. "I'm sorry that I ruined last night. I was upset then I saw you at the airport and all that shit went away because I had you again and I missed you so fucking much. Then at dinner, the high kind of faded and I said what I didn't mean to say."

"What did you mean to say then?"

He sighed then took her hand so they could sit down at the table. She watched him almost struggle coming out with words and she was going to encourage him that he could tell her anything, but he started. "I really wanted you to be there for me. I wanted you to come, I begged you to come more than once but you didn't. I know what we talked about but this was a very special moment in time for me, a once in a lifetime chance, my first television pilot ever and I wanted to celebrate with my wife. I wanted to come to the hotel room to you after a long day and tell you how things went and how I felt as you were in my arms taking all the shit that I beat myself up for that day away. I wanted you to be there for me but you wanted to stay here more."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even look at things that way. I should've been there with you, you're right. I just wish you would've told me."

"I tried. I just- I just didn't want to come right out and say it because I wanted you to make that decision for yourself, I wanted you to come because you wanted to support me not because I wanted you to want to support me."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. I should've realized. I think I was just too distracted with other things, I should've gone with you. I'm sorry, Stefan."

"It's fine."

"Baby," she moved to sit on his lap and hugged him close to her body. "How can I make it up to you? I feel so horrible."

"I don't know honestly."

Bonnie frowned and held him tighter. "I love you more than anything, I'm s- baby," she kisses his head multiple times feeling the worst she's felt in a very long while. She wished that she noticed the signs, the look in his eyes as he begged her to come the day she dropped him off at the airport. Here she was thinking he was being a little too clingy but all he wanted was her full support. She held his face in her hands so their eyes could lock. "I'll do anything you want, I swear, just name it. Anything." She met their foreheads then kissed his lips several times.

"I want us to have a baby. I feel like every time I bring it up you always push it to the side."

"I just want to start my career off a little more and it's hard doing that with a baby. I want to live out my dreams too. I want to have kids with you, I promise I do, but just not completely right now."

He closed his eyes then exhaled before opening them. "Okay."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

She frowned. He was mad. She cursed in her head over and over then met their foreheads again. "I'm sorry."

…

Stefan looked up from the couch and smiled at her as she walked through the door. He closes his eyes as she kisses him then joins him, sitting beside him. "How did it go?"

"I think it went pretty well, it was a tough room to read."

Since Bonnie opened up about how she felt of their expending offspring, she decided to get the ball rolling by starting auditioning again. Over the past month, she's been to twenty and it was exhausting but knew it would be worth it in the end. She moved her hand to the side of his face, gently moving it a few inches forward and backward. "I love you."

"I love you more." He sat the magazine to the side as she straddled his lap and opened his mouth to hers.

She's been so busy and tired lately that they've been barely having sex and hoped that the stretch would end soon, not wanting to become one of those married couples. He held her hips and stood, carrying her back into their bedroom.

…

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll possibly be going to Mystic Falls soon to see my mom try on wedding dresses, I wanted to know if you could come?"

"Sure. Why do you say possibly though?"

"Because if I get the part to one or few of these auditions, I may not be able to physically be there so we'll do it over FaceTime."

"Oh, I see. Will they both be wearing dresses?"

"I think Karen will wear a white suit, I'm envisioning something with bell-bottom pants that graze the floor with high heels." He chuckled. "But I think she may try on some dresses just to see."

"Come here,"

She smiled, scooting closer to him before their lips met for a few moments. Bonnie pulled away hearing her phone ring and reached her hand back to get it. Her eyes widened seeing who it was from knowing that it could be either really good news or bad news. "Hello?"

"I have some good news for you, girl."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"You got the three movies you auditioned for last week."

"Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent. You got them. Now, the first two are somewhat back to back, you have a week break between, but the last one you have a month."

"Wow."

"You think you can handle it?"

"I don't know, I mean do you think they're worth the time?"

"I think so. I mean one is an indie film so it probably won't amount to much but the script is beautiful and I know it will do well in the festivals, but if you're feeling overwhelmed I can give them the no-go to that."

"How long do I have to decide?"

"The sooner the better."

"I'll talk to Stefan and see what he thinks."

"Aren't you glad I set that up?"

"I guess I should thank you, huh?"

"I mean at least invite me to the wedding this time."

"You'll be one of the firsts, I promise."

"Alright, girl, I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Bonnie needed the call then looked at him with wide eyes.

"Conflicting news?" Stefan questioned.

"Conflicting good-ish news. I got three movie roles I auditioned for last week but two of them are basically back to back and I don't really know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I… I don't know."

He chuckled. "Babe, you got this. I'll help you whenever you need me. I think you should go for it, you have a lot more muscle memory than you think."

She smiled and kissed him several times. "I love you."

"I love you more. I'm proud of you, babe."

Bonnie texts Kelly that she's agreeing to all three. "I know I was a bad wife and wasn't there for you, but can you be on set with me?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course, babe."

"Are you still mad at me because of that?"

"I was never really mad, only sad. But I'm partly to blame here because I should've told you how I felt straight up instead of having you guess."

"I swear once the show gets picked up, I'll be there all I can."

"I know," he combed her hair behind her ear then sat up to kiss her. "I'll never get tired of these lips,"

She smiled as he kissed her again. "I wonder how we would've met if Mason never set us up."

"We both would've been cast in some movie role or met at some party. Possibly a friendship first especially if you would've been engaged and I probably would've been dating Elena or someone or single but then our feelings towards one another would've been just too much to ignore. I definitely would've made a move on you." He smiled as she chuckled. "I wouldn't be able to help myself." He watched her eyes then shifted down to her lips as she bit the bottom one between her teeth, before meeting her eyes again.

Bonnie pushes her body in his direction and kisses him deeply. He holds and squeezes her, kissing her back until they are out of breath.

…

Bonnie decided to no longer hide by ignoring social media and actually see what people had to say about her. She knew that she wanted to document her being on set and capturing her experiences, so she reloaded Instagram and Twitter on her phone and let the notifications roll in. She's sure all the news had died down by now but was still very curious. She realized that this would be nearly impossible for her to see everything which prompted her to make a Q and A announcement on her stories, somewhat mimicking what Stefan did around the time they first moved in together. She tweeted out what was going down in five minutes on her Instagram and took several breaths preparing herself for what's about to come. On the four-minute mark, she decided to post an introduction

"Hello everyone, to be honest, I offloaded social media from my phone for the past three months mainly because of Elena's book and I was… trying to basically shield myself from any possible backlash. With that being said, I do have some exciting news that I want to share the second I'm allowed to and I want to move on so I decided that this was best and I'm ready to answer your questions. I'm going to be randomly choosing just because I don't want to purposely skip a question so I'll scroll while my eyes are and pick and answer whatever."

She let the videos load before doing as she said.

"Question one, are Stefan and I still together, that answer is yes. Still happily married." She smiled and flashed her ring.

"Question two, 'did you sleep with Mason?' No, I never slept with Mason."

**Do you regret kissing Mason?** "I do, but I'm also glad that it happened because I'll only speak for myself when I say that I in the very very beginning, I had feelings fluttering around for him and Stefan and I weren't officially boyfriend-girlfriend at this point but shortly after we became official then the kiss happened and I felt complete remorse because Stefan is such a great guy and I betrayed him and I learned from my mistake and it's never happened since. It truly taught me that I truly only felt deeply for Stefan and with Mason, it was more of a friendship type attractiveness if that makes any sense."

**What did you think about Elena's book?** "Well I only read Mister and Goldfish and Emerald's chapter, and regretted it a bit later because Stefan and I, we have our own sides to these stories and we lived them and we moved past them but then we read the chapters and it brought up past trauma and put a little strain on our marriage that we've thankfully have been able to work through."

**Hi I don't have a question but I just want to say that I love you.** "Aww, thank you, that means so much to me. I love you too."

**Can you show us your house?** "Well in case ya didn't know, I moved into Stefan's NYC apartment and I think there were talks once upon a time on getting a house but I feel like with everything going on, it's best if not. And by that I mean if and when Stefan's pilot gets picked up we may move to LA, but to answer your question, I won't show everything but I'll show you our kitchen which is my favorite place." She posted different sets of photos.

**Stefan and Elena belong together!** "I beg to differ, but thank you for sharing your opinion."

**What's one lesson you've learned from all of this drama?** "Wow, that's a good question, I feel like what I've learned is that I need to put what is most important to me first as in my marriage and my family and friends close and not care about what people who aren't in those groups negatively affect me and just to keep on moving."

**Are you pregnant?** "No, I'm not pregnant... yet."

**Any new projects?** "Yes, but that's all I can say for now. In the meantime please get crazy loud for Stefan's pilot, let's get it picked up!"

**Where's Stefan?** "He's actually napping, but I'll show you," she stood and walked back into their room then turned the camera onto him for a few seconds.

**How did you and Stefan meet?** "We met through my manager Kelly because she and Mason knew each other and they hooked us up."

**When is your next wedding with Stefan gonna be?** "We haven't really discussed it much but my mom has a wedding coming up and I just got some exciting news so I don't think it'll be anytime too soon. Maybe either late this year or early next."

**How did the book affect your marriage?** "I sort of answered this one already, but it just bought up things that we have chosen to move on from but then we read them on the page and Elena made an accusation that I cheated big time on Stefan and it's not true but hearing it or in this case reading it from someone else made it a little more believable because it just wasn't in his head and Elena and I were pretty close at that time so maybe she knew something that he didn't. Or it's like when you tell yourself something that you're unsure if it's true or not then you hear someone else say it and it triggers you to start believing in whatever it was more. But communication is key."

**Are you and Mason still friends?** "We are friends, although we both made a not so great decision, in the beginning, he really is a great guy."

"Alright everyone, thank you for your questions, I'm getting hungry now so I'll be making some lunch and bothering Stefan until he wakes up. Sending you all love," she waved then posted the video.

She decided to bother Stefan first just in case he was hungry once he woke up. She crawled on their bed and once she was behind him, she kissed his ear softly, causing him to shift. She kissed his cheek then the side of his neck before meeting their lips.

"Baby," he mummers.

She smiles then kisses his Cupid's bow and nose, straddling him as he shifts to his back. She met their lips again and he kissed her back, holding her face as their kiss deepened. Bonnie pulled away for air and his lips moved to her neck, flipping them over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"You never wake me up,"

"I missed you."

He softly smiles then kisses her a few times. "I was dreaming about you, us." He moves his hand to caress the side of her face.

"Yeah?"

"We had a house in LA, a dog, and a baby. A boy."

"A boy dog or baby?"

He chuckled. "Both." He watched her smile. "I hope it all comes true one day."

"Me too." She reached to caress his face.

He leaned in to meet their foreheads and he held her, moving them to their sides. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

He watched her eyes for a few moments before closing his and she followed suit. Stefan opened his and smiled as her eyes were closed and pulled her body closer before falling back to sleep.

…

Bonnie rolled to her back and moved her hands to rub her eyes before opening them. Her stomach growled and she realized that instead of napping, they actually slept through the rest of the day. She sat up seeing it was five in the morning and realized that her body was tired from all the auditions and needed to make up for it. She glanced over at Stefan surprised to see him still asleep for he slept longer than she did. His phone lit up and without really thinking she read the text he received.

When is her next audition?

She got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her phone from the coffee table on the way there. She checked it quickly before setting it to the side to make herself breakfast. As she was finished preparing the eggs, she smiled seeing Stefan walking down the hallway. He held her from behind and kissed her neck before sitting at one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island, watching her work.

"You must've been really tired," Bonnie spoke.

"I guess so, I didn't notice." He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Have you talked to that co-star that lives around here lately?"

"Jasmine? Not really, why?"

"I was just wondering." She turned her back to him to start cooking the eggs.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Babe,"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"She's not the reason why I'm tired if that's what you're getting at."

"I didn't say anything."

"Baby, come on," he stood and walked back over to her. "I love you more than—"

"Why was she asking you when my next audition is? Are you two like fucking sneaking off when I'm not here?"

"No, babe, that's—"

"And you just lied to my face saying that you haven't spoken to her so obviously you're hiding something."

He took a deep breath. "Okay fine. I talk to her, okay, but not in any romantic way. You know how I felt about you not coming to LA with me and she sensed my feelings and I confided in her. I shouldn't have lied, that was stupid because I made it seem like there's more to the story but there's not. She's my friend."

"And why does she want to know when my next audition is?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't ask."

"Ask her." She places her hands on her hips.

He watched her eyes then sighs, getting his phone from the pocket of his sweat pants and texts her back. "Baby,"

"Do you both only talk about me? How horrible of a wife I am?"

"Stop it, no. I expressed my feelings to her and after talking about it, we moved on. I don't talk about you behind your back, I never should've in the first place. I just- I was upset and I fucking missed you like hell and you were going out with Mason and Caroline that night, I was angry." He looked down as his phone vibrated twice.

"What did she say?"

"She wants to hang out or go to lunch."

"Stefan, I don't like her and I don't want you two to be friends."

"Babe,"

"Why does she want to sneak around, why does it have to be when I'm off auditioning, why can't it be any other regular day? She's playing a game and I don't like it."

"Okay."

"Did she ever try to kiss you or have actually kissed you?"

He stepped closer to her. "No."

She watched his eyes for a few moments then let out a breath, looking away. "You wanna know the real reason why I only called you once?"

"Why?" He held her face to get her to look at him again.

"I saw the paparazzi photos of you two— you and Jasmine, always out together and laughing and smiling. Her holding your arm. I was pissed and I didn't want to talk to you. But I really did miss you like crazy, I didn't enjoy a single day without you and when I was going to call you and say that I wanted to fly to LA is when I saw the photos. It seemed like every day there were new ones and I forced myself to not think about it and distract myself with my best friend being in town and it worked. Then at the airport, you wanted us to drive her home and I wanted to fucking scream but I continued to play along. Then you told me how you felt about me not being there and I regret not making that call and I regretted ever thinking that you would cheat on me because I saw how much you meant it in your eyes, how much you love me. And today she texts you and I find all this out and I don't really know what to feel."

"I wasn't thinking, I was too busy in my own feelings that I didn't think about yours. You are the only person that I love, that I want. I love you so much." He held her face then moved in to kiss her and she kissed him back, moving her arms around his neck.

…

He slid out of her and met their lips some more before turning on his back.

"Stefan?"

"Baby,"

"I think it just happened."

He narrowed his eyes then looked over at her, and once their eyes locked, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

Bonnie smiled then liked the photo that Caroline had posted on Facebook. The one where she's on Mason's back in the park, back when Stefan was dating Elena as he struggled with his memory. _I can't wait to spend the whole week with my two favorite people on the planet_, Caroline had captioned it. Since Stefan was leaving for LA early tomorrow morning to film for the week, Bonnie thought that it would help speed up the time to invite her over.

_So excited!_ Bonnie commented.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

Stefan sat close to her on the couch holding his laptop and placed it on his right thigh and her left to share the screen. "I wanted to show you my new castmates." He had multiple tabs open but the screen that was showing now was an article informing its readers about who the actors will be on the show. "So this is Natasha Annabel playing Rein who is my love interest on the show." He clicked on the second tab which was a google images page filled with Natasha's face. Her skin was a little tan and appeared to have long brunette hair with highlights. "Next is Jasmine Madekwe playing Demi," he opened the tab next to Natasha's and appeared a woman with a matching complexion to hers and short brown curly hair.

"After reading the first script, I think she'll be my favorite in the series."

"Wow, thanks, babe."

"You'll be a close second, don't worry."

He shook his head. "Anyway. Justin Hansen playing Sam," a man with a pale complexion and blonde hair and blue eyes displayed in the search engines grid. "And the last main character is this guy named Stefan Salvatore playing Hunter."

Bonnie rolled his eyes as pictures of her husband appeared but decided to play along. "Damn, that guy is sexy. You think you can introduce me?"

"I'll do a lot more than just introduce you."

She chuckled. "They look like nice people, I'm happy."

"Yeah, me too. I just hope they actually are and we get along."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. Did you want anything special for dinner?"

"As long as you're my dessert, I don't care." He kisses her twice.

Bonnie watched as he closed his laptop and stood to head back into their room. She shortly followed behind him and got on their bed, resting her upper back against the pillows. "Come here," she smiled at the intriguing look on his face. She opened her arms and he placed his body between them, resting on her.

"You smell so good." He practically moaned.

"I may have hidden some nice gems in your suitcase,"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Mmhm." She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"You know what?" He stood on his knees and removed his shirt. "I want my dessert early."

She giggled as he moved her shirt up her body.

...

The next morning, Bonnie took Stefan to the airport. "I love you, baby, I'll miss you so much." She hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you more. I love you,"

"Call me when you get land so I know you're safe."

He held her face. "Okay, babe. Don't have too much fun without me, I hate that you're not coming with me." He kissed her.

"I won't, baby, I promise. The distance will make us stronger in the end."

He sighed, meeting their foreheads. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." She lifted her chin and stood on her toes to meet their lips several times. "You have to go or else you'll miss your flight."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He held her face, looking into her eyes. "I'll buy you a whole week's worth of outfits including underwear and bras if you come."

She smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you in as far as I can go." She took his hand and they walked inside together.

…

Bonnie held her best friend tightly in her arms as they greeted each other outside the airport. They broke away then got inside the car. "It feels like forever since I've last seen you," Caroline shook her head.

"I know, it's crazy."

"How are things?"

"Pretty good,"

"Uh oh,"

"No, it's good, it's good. As you know Stefan is in LA filming and weeks before he left we decided that I would stay back and he goes alone especially since it's only for a week."

"Okay,"

"But he just- I don't know, I'm scared that I'll sound somewhat coldhearted."

"What?"

"He kept begging me to go with him like he would die without me or something and I was a little...turned off by that. I mean I still love him a hundred percent, but we spend every day together, we're constantly around each other. I'm happy for this little time apart. It's not like a regular marriage where I don't see him from nine to five, so. I don't know,"

"I get it. Everyone needs their space sometimes and there's no problem with that just as long as you want to see that person again."

"Which I do. I guess I'm just a little annoyed by the fact that I'm a little annoyed with him but he's not annoyed with me. Unless he is and it's all an act, but I doubt it."

"You also have to include the fact that he has some mommy issues, it's like women with daddy issues but in reverse."

"I didn't think about that,"

"So maybe he's projecting a little bit and all we can hope for is that when he returns, things will be a little better. He realizes that maybe some time away from you feels a little good."

"Yeah," she exhaled. "Anyway, are you excited to see Mason?"

"Of course, I'm so happy that I was able to swing this, honestly. I know you'll miss Stefan, but I miss the three of us all hanging out and having fun."

Bonnie smiled. "And you're sure you're okay staying with Mason?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I know he's your boyfriend but I just didn't want you to feel pressured staying with him the whole time but if you aren't then I won't steal you away."

Caroline chuckled and shortly they were parked outside of Mason's complex. "Do we have any plans set?"

"I was thinking either a later lunch or dinner but I don't know what or if Mason has planned for the two of you so just call or text me and let me know and during that time we can plan our week."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later,"

The friends hugged before Caroline got out of the car. Bonnie watched her for a few seconds then headed home.

…

"You have any plans later?" Stefan asked via FaceTime.

"Caroline, Mason, and I are going out tonight as a little I hate to say party but a party for Care."

"So you're going to a club or something?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it's just dinner, I let them choose. I was honestly really hoping that we all go to lunch and they enjoy the night themselves but Caroline told me that Mason had prepared lunch for her already so,"

It was silent between the two for a few seconds.

"So how is your hotel room and everything?"

"Pretty good, I'm just scared that I won't be able to sleep without you."

She smiled. "I know, I feel the same."

"Especially with this time zone difference." He sighed. "If you ever change your mind, babe about coming just let me know."

"I will, I promise." Her screen changed to alert her that Caroline was calling but she ignored her. "Hold on, babe, Caroline just called let me text her that I'm talking to you."

"We can end this if you want,"

"No, just give me a second, I just don't want to seem rude." She sent the text then went back to FaceTime. "What's wrong?" She noticed a look on his face.

"Nothing,"

"Are you tired?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You know that I love you so much,"

"I know."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He looked over hearing knocks on his door then went to answer it. "Thanks, man," he set his phone aside then took the platter and set it on the table before grabbing his wallet to tip him before he grabbed his phone again. "My food is here,"

"Okay, I'll call you later before I leave unless I can make something really quick and we can eat together?"

"I should really go over my lines,"

"Okay. I'll see you later, I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie set her phone aside as he ended the call and let out a breath then frowned some. He's acting as mysterious as he was when his memories were faded and it's scaring her a little especially since she knows he is holding something back and just refuses to tell her what it is. Bonnie looks over as her text alert goes off and it's Caroline asking her to call her when she's done talking to Stefan. She waited two minutes before calling her back. "Hey,"

"Hey, how's Stefan doing?"

"How much time do you have?"

"Oh no, what's up?"

She exhaled. "He's acting super weird. It's like he wants to tell me something but he's not and it's eating him up inside. I just don't know what to do, he's barely talking to me."

"I'm sorry, Bon, that sucks. Have you tried asking him what was wrong?"

"Yes but he just denies that anything is wrong every time. Maybe it's just in my head, I don't know. Or he's just pissed that I chose to give us some space."

"Maybe. See how things go within these next few days, I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Fingers crossed. Anyway, what's up, what's the plan?"

"Well, we were thinking just a casual dinner and possibly bar hop a little bit if you're not feeling up to it—"

"No, I'm coming, a little time out is exactly what I need."

"Alright, be ready by eight."

"Perfect, see you later," Bonnie ended the call then laid back on the bed, exhaling.

…

Stefan narrowed his eyes, hearing knocks on his door but went to answer it and raised his eyebrows at the woman smiling at him. "Umm,"

"Sorry, I'm Jasmine, I'm your castmate." She extended her hand.

"Right, of course," he shook it. "Sorry I just wasn't expecting anyone."

"Trust me, you're not the only one who gave me a crazy look." She smiled. "Anyway, I was just going around to everyone trying to put together a nice dinner before we film tomorrow, are you in?"

He exhaled. "Uh, I don't know,"

"Come on, everyone's going, it'll be fun."

He watched her smile again then sighed. "I'll think about it,"

She frowned. "Everything okay?"

"I don't really want to get into it."

"Sure. Well, we'll be leaving at eight, I'll knock again and hopefully, you can join us. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He softly closed the door once she walked away then sighed realizing that he just made a horrible first impression and wonders if he doesn't go out tonight if she'll tell the others and that will make this experience even less exciting. Cursing, he decides to take a nap first so he could stay up longer.

…

Bonnie propped up her phone then took several steps back to show Stefan her outfit for the night. "I think I'm gonna wear my hair in a ponytail though."

"You look beautiful."

She smiled then walked back up to her phone, taking it in her hand. "Is the time difference weird?"

"Definitely, I may actually go to sleep well for the first few nights because of it. I'm uh, actually going out with the cast tonight."

"Really, that's great,"

"Yeah, your possible series favorite set it up."

She chuckled. "That's great though, you all will get to know each other better."

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty excited." He watched her smile. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I just wanna hold your face."

He chuckled then heard knocks.

"That must be them." Bonnie walked towards the door then opened it and smiled seeing the couple before hugging them. "Say hi to Stefan," she held up the phone and they greeted each other. Mason told him that he'd call him in the morning.

"Alright, I'll go now. Have my wife home by ten-thirty."

Bonnie shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you more, babe."

They hung up. "I'll go put on my shoes and we can roll out." Bonnie walked back into her room and slipped her shoes on before joining the two.

"Stefan seems in much better spirits," Caroline noted.

"Thankfully, I think he just needed a nap. He says he's hanging out with the cast tonight so I hope that goes well so it'll make his stay more enjoyable."

They piled into the back of a black SUV.

"So how have y'all's day been so far?"

"Pretty good, after lunch we caught up a little bit then took naps before getting ready," Caroline answered.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"There's this really nice jazz pub downtown, great food and of course music. We can probably hang at a club afterward for a change of scenery." Mason responder this time. "So Stefan was in a bad mood or something?"

"I wouldn't classify it as a bad mood, more he was just acting a little strange. I think it was just the flight." Bonnie shrugged it off. "Do you think the show will get picked up?"

"I don't see why not, at least ten episodes in the beginning. The television world is so fickle, but he was urging me for one,"

"I guess sometimes you need something more stable in your career like a show rather than only movies where you do it and you let it go. With a show, things tend to stay put at least for a little while."

He nodded. "Would you want to be on a show?"

"I'm very indifferent. A part of me is like 'not this soon' and the other is like 'it'll be a fun experience'. Which ones are easier to land would you say?"

He thought for a moment. "That's tricky, but I'll go with TV. There are more characters and the producers are more willing to hire lesser-known faces, I feel like in movies people want an Angelia Jolie to actually get it to theaters while on TV it doesn't really matter. As long as it has a good plot line and acting it'll more than likely receive a chance."

"True."

"But then there's more indie movies or low budget movies that don't care for the high-status celebrity and have great scripts and win film festivals."

"Have you talked to Elena since the book?"

"I have,"

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing pretty great actually, she has a few big things coming up. What about you, has she reached out?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting her to. I did want to reach out to her myself though. Every time I think about it I forget the next day. Maybe I should text her now and just be weird about it."

He chuckled and watched her text Elena. "I think she'll be happy to hear from you."

Bonnie smiled then her eyes widened as her stomach growled causing him to laugh.

"It's a good thing we're here," Caroline said, gaining their attention.

They exchanged looks then got out of the car. Mason walked up to her and held her hand and Bonnie walked a few paces behind them as they entered the place. Mason told the hostess about their reservation and they were shortly led to their table.

"This place is nice," Bonnie said sitting down, looking around.

"Yeah, one of my favorites," Mason mentions, taking hold of his menu.

They sat in silence for a minute going over their menus and by the time their waitress came, they were ready to place their drinks and food orders.

"So, Care, how's everything back in Mystic Falls?"

She sighed. "The usual. I'm actually thinking about moving for a change of pace. I'm just so bored, especially with you gone, and I built up a good amount of experience at the company."

"So you're thinking about moving here?"

"Maybe. Just definitely somewhere else. I think I'll just apply for jobs out of state and see what I get and decide based on that."

They nodded.

"Well if you get a job down here, you can stay with me or at least for a little while until you get your own place or whatever you'd like."

Bonnie hid her smile but didn't try so hard now that their drinks were being placed in front of them.

After getting full off of their meals, they decided to go to a club to dance and drink a little more. Bonnie danced around the two and with Caroline on and off until she felt her phone vibrating. She took it out of her purse and saw that Stefan was trying to FaceTime her so she informed her friends and answered it, moving towards the exit.

Stefan narrowed his eyes barely seeing her but the music told him that they were at a club when she told him that's where they weren't going to be or go. Let alone it's ten-thirty and though he was halfway joking, he actually expected her to be home or at least on the way home by now.

"Hey, babe, sorry," Bonnie spoke once she was outside.

"So you all went clubbing, huh?"

"It was last minute, we wanted to get a couple more drinks and thought we have just a little more fun while doing so." She explained.

"Well, I wanted to call you because I'm about to head out with the cast but you're busy so,"

"We can still talk, I'll just go in the car."

"No, go have fun, we're filming tomorrow so I'm not sure how often I can talk to you for the rest of the week."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Your voice, it sounds like you're upset."

"Well I wanted to fucking talk to my wife for thirty minutes but you're out partying."

"I offered to sit in the car-"

"But I'll feel like an asshole for taking you away from your friends."

"Stefan, I don't want to fight. I love you, baby, I'm with them all week, who cares about a few minutes." She closed the car door.

He took a deep breath then let it out. "I love you too. I'm sorry, I just- I really miss you. So much, baby."

"Baby—"

Stefan looked up, hearing knocks on his door then glanced over at the clock. "They're early."

"Okay. I'll text you, okay, I love you."

"I love you too." He ended the call then went to answer the door, putting on his best smile.

He introduced himself to the group and others did so back before they headed to the elevators.

…

Jasmine looked over to her right, laughing along with the table at the story Natasha just shared but seeing the look on Stefan's face made her smile drop. She wondered what was on his mind, possibly whatever it was earlier but she figured he was over that since he decided to hang out with them. From the movies she saw, he was a great actor, but now she's realizing that he isn't the best when the cameras aren't rolling.

Later in the night when Natasha and Justin excused themselves over to the bar was when she decided to at least try to get into his head. She slid him a shot and sat down next to him. "Shot for your thoughts?"

He chuckled then exhaled, eyeing the glass.

"What's wrong, I honestly thought you'd be the life of the party."

"Really? Why?"

"Not to out myself or anything but I'm a fan of yours and you seemed to be a very outgoing and charming guy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Thanks. I usually am more upbeat, but I just have a lot on my mind."

"Not to toot my own horn, but I'm very good at listening and providing others with advice." She offered him a smile once he finally turned to look at her.

He exhaled. "Alright. Maybe if I talk about it, it'll just be over with."

Jasmine scooted in a little closer as he took the shot

"You know how I'm married, right?" He watched her nod. "Bonnie, my wife, I really wanted her to come with me on this trip. This is my first television pilot ever and I wanted us to celebrate this together. I wanted her on set and just to be there when I got off, I just- I wanted her here and she would rather stay at home and go clubbing with her friends. I'm pissed but at the same time, I miss her like hell. I can barely talk to her without getting upset."

"Well did you tell her how you felt?"

"Not really. I told her that I miss her and that I wanted her to come but not so much of the reason why."

"I get it, you wanted her to realize how special this is to you and make the decision on her own to come."

"Exactly. But as time passed before I knew it, she's dropping me off at the airport and I beg and bribe her to come but she's all about the distance making us grow founder and all that bullshit. Like she couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"I'm sure that's not entirely true, but I see what you mean. If it's truly bothering you this much then I suggest fully telling her."

"It's too late, it won't be the same. I just have to accept this and move on."

She frowned and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Trust me, it'll get better starting tomorrow." She moved her hand away. "You in the mood for ice cream?"

He chuckled. "Sure, why not,"

She smiled widely then grabbed her purse before standing Stefan followed a little after her and they laughed together seeing their two other castmates making out at the bar.

"Let's hope Justin isn't the jealous type and makes your life hell because he can't separate TV from real life."

"That's the absolute last thing I need right now."

She chuckled then squinted her eyes as flashes started to appear continuously.

"This is why I hate LA." Stefan told her in her ear.

Jasmine grabbed hold of his arm and they started walking a little quicker to their desired place. Stefan paid for their cones and they decided to take a seat at one of the round tables inside.

"I think that's my third time getting paparazzi'd ever."

"When Bon and I first got together, our relationship was basically documented. Luckily though the paparazzi kept their distance, I feel like here in LA, they're a lot more in-your-face."

"I can't believe you just got plain vanilla out of all the choices." She shook her head at his white scoops.

"In hindsight, I probably should've gotten something more colorful."

She laughed. "Next time. I mean I would offer you some of mine, but I'm very possessive." She gave him a firm look.

He watched her eyes taking into account her deep brown irises for the first time. He looked away once he realized he was looking at her a little too long then cleared his throat. "We should probably head back."

She nodded, stopping herself from shivering under his gaze for so long. They walked back to the hotel in almost silence until they reached her door. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

He nodded. "Thanks for getting my mind off of things tonight."

She smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Good night."

"Good night." He stood by her door until she was fully inside then headed towards his room. He showered and got dressed before passing out for the night.

…

Bonnie woke up still feeling off about her conversation with Stefan last night and figured that she would start packing to stay with him for the week. Sure, she'd miss out on hanging out with Caroline, but she has Mason and they could hang out together some other time. The look on his face when he told her that he misses her crushed her, and if she was honest, she's missing him a lot more than she thought she would. She knew she would miss him but thought it would come in flashes and not be as constant as it is now.

She rolled on her back and started with her morning by checking her emails. She smiled seeing a Google alert about Stefan and his co-star Jasmine hanging out last night. She hopes that he had a nice time despite everything and clicked on the link. She had Siri send him a text wishing him good luck while it was on her mind and as the pictures popped up, she wished that she could take it back. She stopped her mind from swirling seeing photos of him talking in her ear, her arm wrapped around his, holding his bicep, the smiles on their faces.

What the fuck was Stefan thinking? Could this be some type of revenge for her clubbing last night? He's trying to make her jealous or just plain upset by hanging out with only Jasmine to get ice cream? She growled and rolled her eyes at the heart emoji he replied to her with. Any plans she had of going to LA quickly vanished and Stefan was starting to vanish in her mind too.

…

"Cut! That's lunch,"

Stefan relaxed his face then walked off the stage. He grabbed a water bottle and started on his way to get something to eat, getting ready to FaceTime his wife.

"Hey, care to eat together?" Jasmine joined his side.

"I'm going to call Bonnie, but I'll join you later."

She smiled and nodded, walking ahead of him. Stefan watched the screen waiting for Bonnie to answer and smiled when it stated that it was connecting. "Hey, babe," he smiled once her face appeared.

"Hey," she smiled. "How's everything going?"

"Pretty great actually, we're breaking for lunch now, I thought I call you."

"Yeah, it's just so weird with this three hour difference between us."

"I know, it's crazy. What have you been up to today?"

"Nothing much, Care's coming over in a few minutes so we can have some girl time but other than that, pretty boring. How's filming so far?"

"Pretty great, actually. Everyone came prepared making the day run smoothly so I have no complaints so far." He watched her nod. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just woke up from a nap basically. How was last night?"

"It was okay I guess. Um, Natasha and Justin got a little more acquainted, so Jasmine and I decided to leave a little early."

"Natasha plays your love interest right?"

"Yeah so that's a little awkward but not really at the same time. Hold on, I'm gonna fix a plate okay?"

"Okay," she watched him place his phone in his back pocket and waited about a minute or so before she was met with his face again. "What are you eating, I wanna see."

He chuckled then flipped the camera around showing her his plate of food.

"Do me a favor and priority mail me In And Out."

He laughed, turning the camera back around. "Text me what you want and I'll see what I can do."

She smiled watching his eyes. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more. I'll call you later,"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He watched her wave before ending the call then he let out a sigh then looked around before standing, joining Jasmine at a table with Justin and Natasha.

"How's Bonnie doing?"

"Great, it's just so weird cause it's like four o'clock over there."

"How's the time difference treating you?" Justin asked.

"I'm adjusting better than I thought I would honestly especially since I haven't been on this side of the country in quite some time."

"I got here a week earlier to help me better adjust," Jasmine mentioned.

"That was a good idea. I may have to do that next time."

"So if the show gets picked up will you move here?"

"Maybe not permanently, I think I'll get us an apartment first, and depending on how well the show does, we may lease a house or something. All of you live here?"

"I live in Manhattan actually," Jasmine said.

Stefan lifted his brows. "Nice, we need to hang out."

She smiled.

…

Caroline frowned listening to her friend talking about the photos of Stefan and Jasmine. She could tell that she almost wanted to cry but was holding it in like she always does and a part of her just wanted her to let it out knowing that she would only feel better if she did.

"You know Stefan would never cheat on you though right?"

"I know and I don't think he is it's just so weird seeing him out alone with another woman like he whispered in her fucking ear and she's holding onto his arm like they're dating, it's frustrating. And I was planning on going there and everything but the moment he takes me on set I won't be able to stop my eyes from rolling at her and the last thing I want is to cause drama so I'm just gonna stay here."

"You know what, tomorrow we'll officially have a girl's day. I'll spend the night, we drink wine and dance all around this place— oh, we reenact The Notebook!"

Bonnie chuckled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that sounds amazing."

Caroline smiled widely. Bonnie looked down at her phone and gasped seeing who texted her.

"It's Elena. She said we can hang out tomorrow. Should I invite her to the party?"

"Okay, I know you two have a history so I never admitted this to you but I'm a big fan of hers."

"Get out."

Caroline giggles. "I'm sorry! I saw that movie they did together and I went down this wormhole and before I knew it I was making a fan account on Twitter."

"Please tell me you're joking about the fan account."

"I'm joking about the fan account."

She watched her eyes. "Let me see your phone."

"Let me just do something really quick,"

"Caroline!"

"I'm seriously joking, here."

Bonnie took her phone and opened the app, checking to see if she had a second account. "I will spare you a slap." She handed her phone back. "But I guess if Elena wants, she can join our party." She said texting her the idea. "I actually think you two will get along… You know I just realized how...strange my life is." She shook her head.

Caroline chuckled. "Sorry I contributed to that strangeness."

"Water under the bridge. My relationship with Elena is twice as complicated."

"Why do you want to hang out with her anyway?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I should. It's like a gut feeling." Bonnie looks down, receiving another text. "She says she's in."

"I'm so glad I packed my Polaroid camera."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head.

…

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were going to sleep?"

"I texted you." When he didn't respond, she reached to turn on the light and sat up in bed. "I'm sorry, I had a long day."

"And I didn't?"

"Stef—"

"Good night." He ended the call then shut off his phone before hopping into the shower.

Bonnie grunted the shut off the light, going back to sleep.

* * *

She checked her phone for the tenth time and sighed still not receiving a response back from Stefan. She could barely stay asleep last night so she tried calling him multiple times but it just went straight to voicemail telling her that he shut his phone off. So she resorted to texting, texts which he still hasn't read yet. She got up and stripped to shower and vent while doing so but she stopped talking to herself hearing her phone ringing. She jumped out of the shower and rushed to her phone on the nightstand and answered the FaceTime call and frowned at his face. "Why are we fighting so much? We never fight this much."

"Because we're apart."

"That makes no sense." She chuckled.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I love you so much."

"I love you more." She sighed. "How much time do you have before you have to go?"

"Why?" He lifted his right eyebrow.

"I wanna show you something," she tilted her phone down giving him a quick glance at her naked, wet body.

"Damn. Let me double lock my door real quick."

She laughed then moved to set up her phone as he went to lock the door.

…

"Drinking at eleven am? I feel like I'm sixteen again." Bonnie cheered.

The girls chuckled and drank some. "You know, Bonnie B, when you reached out to me I wasn't sure how to take it. I mean I heard you saying that you would in an interview or two, but why now?"

"Those times I did actually mean to talk to you but something would happen and I would honestly forget. But I was the third wheel to Care and Mason yesterday and we were talking about you and I decided to just do it right then and there so I wouldn't forget."

"Talking nice things, I hope."

"I just asked how you were doing honestly. So how's the book doing?"

"Pretty well. No hard feelings?"

"You were speaking your truth and I appreciate it. Though to set the record straight, nothing happened at that party. Nothing that extreme at least."

She nodded and let out a breath. "So how are things with Mason, Care Bear?"

"Pretty great, actually. And since we're clearing the air, I would say that it kind of sucks that he's still in love with you." She shifted her eyes to her best friend.

Elena widened her eyes and sat up straighter in her seat.

"Caroline—"

"I have absolutely nothing against you at all, not even a little but I feel like dating him was a mistake because I really like him and he's really smart and talented and so kind, but he loves you, Bonnie. The way you two were talking just in your own world the other night made me see it clearly. And I know that it's never on purpose, I know, but you two have this chemistry that we two don't have. And it's nobody's fault."

"I'm—"

"There's no need to apologize."

Bonnie looked away for a moment. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, please don't change or act any different or anything like that, that's not why I said it. I just– how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly I don't think he's in love with me. You see it and Stefan sees it but I just think that we have a great friendship. When I look at him, I don't see love in his eyes."

"But you used to?"

"In a way, yes. Honestly what I think we had was just a little lust. When I first met Stefan he wasn't the romantic he is now and Mason was the nice one and because of that, we were able to get a head start on our relationship then my relationship with Stefan followed shortly after."

"Wait, so Mason was there from the beginning?" Elena wondered.

"Yeah, it was like a little get together between us three. And I'm not saying Stefan was some big jerk or anything I think he was just a little nervous and acted not himself. But then we started hanging out without Mason there and our relationship evolved and maybe the abruptness of that is why things are so confusing to him."

"I really think you two should talk."

"We have."

"Maybe one more time then."

Bonnie watched her eyes seeing that she wouldn't let this go, then exhaled. "Okay."

Caroline sipped her drink. Elena looked between the two then exhaled herself, not expecting that conversation to happen at all. "It looks like you're finally reaping what you sowed,"

"Elena—"

"No, she's right." Caroline sighed. "For some reason I just- it feels like I'm always falling into your shadow which is crazy because we're not even after the same things. I mean some things sure but still. It's hard to explain."

"No, I get it. I just can't completely understand it just like you can't but,"

Elena sighed. "I say let's put a little pep until this party's step," she reached in her purse and took out a baggy of brownies.

…

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the look on his face. They decided to get some fresh air and enjoy a nice evening walk while swapping stories when he paused in the middle of his sentence causing her to look over at him and notice the face he was making. "What?"

He chuckled then shook his head. "My wife left little pieces to remind me of her in my suitcase and I just found one in my pocket."

Jasmine took a minute to comprehend them nodded in understanding. "How many have you found so far?"

"This is my first one, actually, I'm not wearing much of my own clothes anymore since we're filming."

"Makes sense." She smiled up at him and a little wider as he looked down at her.

He faced forward seeing flashes and cursed. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, sure." She held his arm. "So where were you?"

"Uh… right, so, they hand me three balls to juggle and I'm just standing there looking down at them in kind mind cursing up a storm and I was ready to tell them that I lied, that my manager forgot to take it out of my resume during editing but then I was like; you know what, fuck it. I've seen people juggle before, I think I know the basic moves, so I throw the balls up and I fucking juggled."

"No way."

"It was for maybe ten seconds, I stopped when I knew they would fall but I did it."

"Did you end up getting the part?"

"No. But thankfully so, I'm sure I would've had to practice my ass off and though at the time and still now a little, I wasn't in the position to simply turn roles down I don't think I would've been interested."

"That's probably the best beginner's luck story I've heard."

He chuckled. "What about you, have you had any beginner's luck?"

"No, not yet. It's probably because I really don't venture out as much as I should, everything I do, I've done it before."

He thought. "Have you ever played darts?"

"No, why?"

He grabbed the hand that she had on his arm and took her into a bar.

…

Jasmine met her hand to her face causing him to laugh. "Well since we know I for sure- without a doubt don't have beginner's luck with this, can we please leave so I won't embarrass myself any further?"

He chuckled. "It's not embarrassing, but yes, let's leave, I lost track of time." He gathered his things and they walked together to the hotel.

She faced him as they stood outside her door. "Thank you for being so nice and welcoming. My experience here would not even compare to be the same if it wasn't for you."

He smiled then hugged her. "No problem. I feel the same way." He let her go then watched as she made it safely behind her door then walked two doors down to his. He sighed, sitting on the end of the bed, and pulled out his phone seeing a few texts from Bonnie then decided to call her. As it was ringing he put the phone up to his ear and waited.

"Hey, babe, long day?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't respond to your texts."

"It's fine,"

"I wanna see you." He moved the phone away from his ear and switched to FaceTime. He smiled seeing her sitting up in their bed. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, I had a nice girls day today." She smiled.

He watched her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, it's just," she sighed. "Remember when I went out with Care and Mason?"

"Yeah,"

"Well today, Caroline voiced her opinion that Mason is still in love with me and I told her that I don't feel that way at all, truthfully I don't, and I could tell that she feels some type of way about it and she told me that she wanted me to have a talk with Mason about it and I told her that I already did and she said that she wants us to have it one more time. I want to ask you if that's okay. I mean I know you probably still feel the way the Caroline does so I don't know if you would like the idea of us being alone very much or,"

"When did you talk to him the first time about it?"

"After the Halloween party. I went to ask him if anything had happened and then we talked about our weird relationship. I thought I told you that?"

"You probably did, now that you say it, I kind of remember."

She waited. "So is it okay?"

"I don't know, Bonnie, I mean I want to say it is because I know what Caroline's going through but at the same time I just don't like it."

"I'm sorry,"

He sighed. "Just go and get it over with, okay?"

"Okay. I'll text him- or I'll probably just let Caroline know and she can talk to him first if she wants. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did you do anything today other than film?"

"Not really."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just a little irritated that this shit is still going on."

"I know,"

"What happened at the dinner that made her think that?"

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while so we were just catching up and talking and Caroline said it was like we were in our own little world."

"So you both were basically ignoring her the whole time."

"No, just on the car ride to the restaurant."

"I can see that."

"It was unintentional."

"It still hurts, Bonnie. You both did that to me before, remember the night my interview aired? I asked a question and you two only acknowledged each other."

She frowned. "Stefan, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry. It's never my intention at all to make anyone feel hurt about anything, not just when it comes to things regarding Mason. If I could go back and do things differently, I would one hundred percent, but I can't so I'm trying to make up for it but it's like I fail every time."

"Bonnie—" he sighed, stopping himself from asking her why she didn't come with him on this trip. If she did, none of this would be happening. They would be lying in bed together watching whatever movie they could find on TV while eating dinner. They would be talking about happier things and brighter things followed by either sex or sleep. But she's not here, she didn't come with him and now they're discussing her seeing a man who she cheated on him with, a man that he knows still has feelings for her and she's planning to meet with him tomorrow. If he could do things over again he would. He would have never allowed them to have dinner alone together, he was trying to be open and nice but that turned out to be a bigger mistake that would now possibly follow him for the rest of his life. "I'm tired."

"Okay," she didn't want things to end this way but a part of her knew that she wouldn't be able to switch to brighter things. "I love you so much. I miss you."

"I love and miss you too."

"Bye, babe,"

"Bye."

She sighed as the call ended and sent Caroline the text before turning off the light and going to bed.

…

Mason looked at his girlfriend in disbelief when she told him that she had set up a lunch between himself and Bonnie to discuss their relationship. He knew that things were a little weird the first night but thought she would've gotten over that and made sure to keep his distance just in case she did start to feel this way about everything but his efforts were apparently useless because this is happening. He wondered if it was Elena who put things into her head at their little party last night, maybe she stirred some drama which was why she came home last night instead of spending the night over there as planned. He sighed as she walked away after kissing him once then decided to follow after her into the room.

"I don't love Bonnie, I love you."

"Let's say we break up and Stefan and Bonnie get divorced, would you pursue Bonnie?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's- Stefan is my best friend."

"Five years pass, he moves on and he and I give you our blessing,"

He sighed. "I don't know, I don't think so,"

"Why?"

"It'll be a little weird, I think."

"So in either scenario, you wouldn't date Bonnie with two different excuses, none of which state because you're not attracted to her or because you don't think you two wouldn't be good together."

"I do think that Bonnie is an attractive woman and I've always had, but that doesn't mean I want to act on it any more than I've already done. Bonnie and I are friends and I am completely one hundred percent happy with that. Okay?" He watched her eyes then exhaled when nothing more was said. He walked up to her and held her face. "I'll do whatever it is you ask of me, I'm not trying to get you to change your mind or anything, I just need you to know how I feel."

"Do you love her?"

"As a friend, yes. She is someone that I definitely care about."

"You're going to be late,"

"Where does this leave us?"

"How about you give me that answer after you're finished talking to Bonnie." She moved away from his hold and walked out of the room.

...

Mason smiles and stands seeing Bonnie making her way towards him and they meet in a hug before seating. "I talked to Stefan about this last night and to say the least he wasn't very pleased."

"Yeah, Caroline and I had a major discussion about this before I left so. I guess everyone is entitled to their opinions,"

Bonnie opened her mouth to comment but their waitress came up and took their drink orders.

"So do you really want to discuss this or just talk about something else?"

"I say let's discuss it because I'm going to be bombarded with questions later and I'm sure you are too and the last thing we need is conflicting stories."

Bonnie nodded. "So what did Caroline say?"

"If it's okay, I would like to ask you that first. What happened for her to even request this?"

She sighed. "Well Elena came over and we were just talking about the book and clearing the air and Caroline said that since we were clearing the air she quote, hates how you're still in love with me, end quote and I ask her what she was talking about and she mentioned how we basically ignored her on the way to dinner. I asked her if there was anything I could do to make her feel better or whatever and she suggested that we talk. I told her that we already had a talk about this but she said that we have another one."

He nodded. "Bonnie—"

"Your drinks," she sat them down. "Are you both ready to order?"

"I'll take the chicken club with regular fries, thanks,"

"I'll have the same," Mason handed her the menu.

"What were you about to say?"

He exhaled and placed his hand on top of hers for a moment. "I hope you know that I do love you. And maybe sometimes the love that I have gets mixed up and at those times that's what people see, but you mean something to me, you're my friend and my best friend's wife and I love you for those reasons. I don't love you because I'm in love with you and I want us to get married, not gonna lie, that's how I felt in the beginning, but that's not the case anymore. I never want to put us back where we were last year and it's crazy to think that's it's only barely been a year, but- and I'm so sorry for pulling you into this, I should've just kept it all to myself and shut the fuck up but I didn't. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Please don't pin this all on yourself, it takes two to tango and I could've said no, but I didn't because at the time I did what I wanted to happen. Will we have to deal with this for the rest of our lives, probably but I really hope not. I feel like everyone is still so stuck on the past and we're the only two that have moved on from it."

"Right? Maybe it's easier for us to do in a way."

"Maybe. But everything with Caroline I never hang that over her head, Elena basically did and I defended her- I'm not trying to say that I'm better than her or anything, but the situation that we went through is so much worse than this one so I just don't- I don't know. Do you know if she read the book?"

"I didn't ask, I just assumed she didn't."

"Me too. The reason I ask is because Stefan was getting better with everything and then we read our chapters and now it's like he took twenty steps back."

"I'm surprised you even wanted to read them."

"I was stupid. I didn't think that she would only talk about our relationship. I thought she would touch more on our friendship and tell her perspective as to why we drifted but she didn't."

He nodded. "Do you really not remember what happened at the Halloween party still?"

"No,"

"I uh- you were getting punch and I walked up to you, I was drunk and I told you how sexy you looked and how much I wanted you. And then you pulled me over to where no one was, no one could see and we danced very sexually and I wanted to fuck you, I asked if I could and you told me that your pussy belongs to Stefan and that was it. When you came into my office the next day I thought that maybe— but it wasn't and you broke up with me and it took some time I'm not gonna lie, it did, but I've moved on."

"What did you tell Stefan when he asked?"

"I told him that we danced together. Which is the truth, I didn't tell him what was said."

She nodded. "Wow, that's a lot."

"I know. I probably shouldn't have told you."

"No, I'm glad you did, it just confirmed what I thought in my mind."

He nodded. "Do you think I should break up with Caroline?"

"Why?"

"I think she wants me to. I can't explain it, it's either she wants me to or expects me to."

"Well, I guess you have to ask yourself if you're able to put up with her possibly still assuming things about us or having to ask if it's okay for us to hang out and things like that."

"Like you do for Stefan?"

"I mean I don't look at it as a have to, I look at it as I should. Out of respect, you know. I would hate for a fan or paparazzi to come out with photos of us out here having lunch and for Stefan to see it and think the worst."

He watched her eyes. "You mean him and Jasmine?"

"Here are your sandwiches, let me know if you need anything else."

They said their thanks.

"Yeah. You know I was ready to go stay with him because we've just been fighting so much over FaceTime and he says he misses me so much, so I was ready to pack and then I saw photos of them together and it pissed me off so I didn't go. Now it's like every day there are new photos and Stefan hasn't even mentioned her to me other than once. And it sucks and I'd feel bad for accusing him of cheating on me so I'm just like holding it all in and trying to distract my mind from it all."

"It's not too late to go, I mean it's only a couple days but I'm sure it would be appreciated."

"I know, but I'm just gonna stay here. I'll do something special when he gets back. Have you talked to him?"

"Honestly I haven't, I've been trying to be a good boyfriend." They smiled. "I'll let you have him for a couple of days once he gets back then I'll bother him. Or do you think I should talk to him tonight?"

"I think you should wait."

He nodded then sighed before finally taking a bite out of the sandwich. Bonnie followed suit and frowned some when she could barely enjoy the taste with all of the thoughts swirling in her mind. "I just realized that I didn't tell you how I felt about you."

He looked up at her and stopped chewing. "You don't—"

She mimicked his earlier hand action by placing her hand on top of his throughout her first sentence. "You were the first person in "Hollywood" that was ever nice to me. You made me feel welcomed and that meant and means a lot to me. I think that's at least part of the reason why I was so drawn to you and honestly, in my mind, I knew in another life I would date you. But I had Enzo at home and Stefan and it was all too much, especially once I started developing admirable feelings for Stefan. Then honestly my feelings for you romantically were overshadowed with my romantic feelings for Stefan. Then you asked me out and we went out and then I started to remember what I was feeling. Then we kissed then everything with Enzo happened and that overshadowed that and then Stefan and I got engaged and that overshadowed everything and then the party happened and I broke up with you then Stefan got shot and then Elena snaking her way into the picture and fuck, it was a lot of shit that just kept piling on and I never had the time to truly process what happened between us or how I truly feel about you. And now this thing with Stefan and Jasmine I just- I can't tell you that I love you and mean it entirely. I know that I care about you and I want you to be the happiest and succeeding person but I can't place my focus on going deeper because I just- I never get the chance to breathe and think about something in comparison to everything else so small. And even sitting here trying to, I can't focus only on that without five other things popping up in my head."

"I get it."

"But I know that you're a great friend and business person and boyfriend. And thank you for loving me and I know that I love you too, but I can't say it at this very moment without it being one hundred percent sincere because I haven't processed it yet."

He nodded. "You're right and I wouldn't want you to say something that you don't genuinely mean but I see it in your actions so I know and it's okay."

Bonnie smiled. "Do you love Caroline?"

"Yes."

"Have you decided on what you're going to do yet? You don't have to tell me,"

"I don't know, I need to go for a walk or something. I mean I know I don't _want_ to, but I don't want to be selfish with this, if me staying with her will always give her a suspicion that I don't love her or that I love you more, I don't want that for her. I don't want her to doubt herself any more than she probably already has."

"Yeah."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, I mean Caroline told me that she feels like she's always chasing my shadow and I get it, that's what I thought buried deep in the back of my mind, at least when it comes to boys, so a part of me wants things to be over between you two for her sake, but I know how much she cherished you and how happy you make her so the other part of me wants you both to work through this and fight for each other. And you love her so use that to reassure her any time it comes up like I have to do sometimes with Stefan. But we're also married so maybe I'm putting up with more than I would if we weren't but you know, maybe be selfish. At the end of the day, it's two of you in this relationship, not just one. If you're not happy with it, she's going to catch on and vice versa."

He exhaled through his nose.

…

Jasmine watched him as he was practically scowling at his phone. She wanted to go up to ask him what was wrong but thought that it would be best if she kept her distance for now at least. From the moment he stepped on set, she noticed that he was in a mood much like when she first knocked on his door which made her wonder if he was having trouble with Bonnie again. They haven't talked about her at all like they did that first night so she assumed that they worked things out but maybe it was the opposite.

Stefan zoomed into one of the many photos that were posted of Bonnie's and Mason's outing. All the comments underneath were speculating that they're getting a divorce since he's been seen with Jasmine and now Bonnie's seen with Mason without her ring on her finger. So he zoomed to see if she was true, that she went to meet him without her ring and if he was strong enough to crush his phone with his hand, it would've been in pieces.

How could she do that? Go meet up with a man who she has a history with without her ring on and meet publicly outside. Even though Mason knows they're not in the midst of a divorce, everyone else doesn't and this makes them both look bad. He went to Instagram and posted one of the photos he took of Bonnie the night of their wedding rehearsal dinner. _Missing my wife_ he captioned and tagged her before posting. He set his phone down and took deep breaths, wishing he could somehow teleport into his dressing room so that he's alone.

He opened his eyes hearing his ringer go off and stood walking quickly towards his trailer seeing it was Bonnie. "Hey,"

"Is this a bad time?"

"I have like five minutes left of lunch."

"Okay um, maybe you can call me tonight then or whenever you get off. So I can tell you about lunch,"

"Why didn't you have your ring on?" He asked her finally behind closed doors.

"What?"

"You didn't have your ring on and now people are speculating that we're getting a divorce."

She sighed. "I had the band on, I was running late and I slipped the ring on and I didn't even notice that I grabbed the band instead until we started eating."

He looked back hearing knocks on his door then someone let him know he was needed on set. "I'll be right there." He told the man. "I have to go."

"I love you,"

"I love you too." He ended the call then took another deep breath before stepping out.

…

Bonnie tested how everything would look through her front camera and was pleased with her setup. She texted Stefan and requested that they have dinner together over FaceTime and was happy when he agreed. She knew that he probably wouldn't make the effort that she's making to set up the scenery but set up the candles and flowers anyway and made sure that she had her ring on her finger. She was very surprised to read articles speculating that she and Stefan are divorcing but also understood because he's been seen getting real cozy with Jasmine lately and from the outside looking in, she probably would speculate as well. She read in another article that Stefan basically denied all rumors by posting a photo of her and calling her his wife and if she wasn't too scared to reload Instagram and Twitter on her phone, she would post something herself. Not yet, she thought, plating her food. Stefan should be calling her any minute now so she removed her apron so he could see her in her little black dress. She smiled seeing he was calling her now and answered it, sitting down. They smiled once they were connected.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, I hope you're not too tired for this,"

"No, I'm fine, I mean I'm tired but I'll push through." He smiled when she did. "I'm not all that hungry so I'm not gonna be eating, I hope that's okay."

"Oh, that's fine, I don't have to eat either," she moved her plate to the side and hoped her stomach wouldn't growl loud enough for him to hear. She purposefully didn't eat earlier to save her appetite and she now regrets not at least eating a snack.

"No, you can eat, I just—"

"No, it's okay, I just really wanted us to, you know be together for a little bit and the dinner thing wasn't really all that important." She watched him nod. "So um, if you want, we can talk about lunch or just anything else."

"I don't want to fight, Bonnie and I'm scared that you'll tell me something and I'll get upset. I'm so fucking tired of being upset and angry with you. I love—" he narrowed his eyes hearing knocks on his door then excused himself quickly. He looked in the peephole and cursed seeing Jasmine before opening his door just enough to stick his head through. "Hey, can we talk tomorrow, now's not a good time."

"Oh, okay sure,"

He smiled then closed and locked the door before returning to his phone. "Sorry, everyone's going out tonight,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway, fuck, I forgot what I was saying,"

"You told me that you're tired of being upset with me then you started to say something else,"

He thought for a moment. "Right, I was just going to say that I love you so much and I hate feeling this way."

"I'm really not trying to do anything to make you upset with me but it's almost like everything that I do, you have a negative reaction towards."

"Honestly it's because I miss you so fucking much and I want you here and since you're not I get pissed off. And that's not fair on you at all, this is not at all how I wanted shit to be, this is felling like the longest and most stressful week of my entire life and I wanted it to be the opposite of that."

"Me too."

"I can't wait to get home to you."

She smiled. "I have a few surprises planned for when you get back."

"You're gonna pick me up though, right?"

"Of course,"

He closed his eyes then exhaled. "I'm picturing you in my arms,"

She smiles then closes her arms picturing the same thing.

"Fuck, I can't wait to kiss you."

"I miss your body so much, daddy."

"Stop it."

"I just want to crawl right through the phone and crawl right on top of you."

He watched her bite her lip. "Let me see you in that dress." He took hold of his phone as she stood and stepped back giving him a view of her full body. He took photos as she posed for him in that tiny dress then shook his head as she sat back down. "Damn. How come you've never worn that for me before?"

"Don't worry, you'll see more of my collection when you get home."

"I better."

"Can we go to sleep together tonight?"

"Anything you want."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"You're my wife, of course, I'm providing for you."

She smiled. "Kiss me please,"

They moved their phone up to their lips and Stefan kissed his camera while Bonnie kissed her screen.

"Hurry home."

"Come on, let's go to bed,"

She blew out the candles and walked back into their room. "I'm gonna switch to my laptop."

"Okay me too,"

"Okay see you in a sec." she ran to stuff her mouth with some food while her laptop was turning on. She finished eating in time as Stefan called and answered it, sitting on the bed. "What time do you have to wake up tomorrow?"

"Four,"

She nodded and took the laptop with her into the bathroom so she could do her nighttime routine as Stefan did with her, having small conversations along the way.


	26. Chapter 26

**CONT.**

Bonnie snuggled into her pillow then slowly opened her eyes and smiled meeting Stefan's. She doesn't remember falling asleep last night but she blames that on Stefan and the fact that they finally had a night where they weren't in an argument and she finally felt at peace. "How long have you been up?"

He shrugged, still lying on his side. "Not long. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Same here."

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

_Why are you spending so much quality time with Jasmine? I mean do you realize how hurtful it is for me to see photos of the two of you with her all over you like that? Are you trying to get back at me for Mason or do you have no idea how much this hurts?_ "I love you."

"I love you more." He sighed. "I have to get ready, I'll call you later okay?"

She waved then exhaled once Stefan ended the call before closing her eyes getting more sleep.

…

She narrowed her eyes at her phone seeing that Mason was calling but answered it, putting him on speaker. "Hey,"

"Hey, um. I'm not sure if you know or not but Care and I broke up last night."

She widened her eyes. "Wow, I uh- are you okay, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, it was amicable. For the best."

"Wait, so where is Caroline now?"

"I told her that she could stay at my place last night and I got a hotel."

"Wow. I mean I know I gave my two sense in the matter but it's still a little hard to believe. Especially since she didn't even tell me yet."

"I'm sure she'll tell you later today. I just kind of needed someone to talk to."

She frowned some. "Well if you want to come over and talk, that would be fine."

"I just might take you up on that. How was your night with Stefan?"

"A lot better than usual. We talked for a bit but avoided talking about our lunch. He said that he was tired of being upset with me and I told him that it's never on purpose and then we moved on to other things. It was the first time we didn't fight and then went to sleep over FaceTime."

"That's great, I'm glad things are looking up for you guys."

"Yeah, me t—" she paused then walked towards the door heading knocking. She looked out the peephole and held back her gasp. "It's Caroline, I have to go,"

Mason nodded then ended the call in time for Bonnie to answer the door. "Hey, what a surprise." She welcomes her friend in.

"I just wanted to stop by before heading home," she walked in, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Mason and I broke up last night. Or more so he broke up with me."

"What do you mean?"

"He said after talking to you, he did some thinking and decided that it would be best if we just ended things. What did you say to him?"

She exhaled. "I just told him to be a little selfish with his decision. He told me that you left the fate of your relationship in his hands and he was asking me what he should do. I told him what he would possibly have to deal with if he decided to stay with you."

"Like what?"

"Like the possibility of you never fully trusting him whenever it comes to me. How he may have to check in with you whenever we meet. Both things that I deal with with Stefan. I told him that it is two of you in the relationship and if he's unhappy then the relationship is unhappy and vice versa." She folded her arms. "Are you mad at me or something, are you blaming me?"

"I just feel like you had no right to talk about our relationship. Just because Stefan is like that, doesn't mean I would've been."

"I know that and he knows that. In not one word did I say this was how you were going to be without a doubt. And FYI, you're the one who wanted us to talk in the first place. It was completely unnecessary which was why we were talking about other things. He asked for my input and I gave it to him. If that makes me a horrible friend just know that I would've done the same with you if the roles were reversed."

"Bonnie, I didn't come here to argue with you or put bad blood between us, but I think we need to put a pause on our friendship."

She watched her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Just as you advised Mason, I'm going to be selfish with this decision. I just feel like I can't have you in my life right now. I don't want to fall right back into your shadow anymore so I want to take a step back and get married and maybe even have a kid and if it's in the stars we'll meet again."

Bonnie stood there speechless for a moment. "I- I don't know what to say,"

"Goodbye, Bonnie." Caroline grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the door.

Bonnie wanted to say something but couldn't form the words, instead, she watched her best friend of eleven years walk out on her. After everything they've been through, Caroline's the one breaking up with her. She doesn't know how long she stood paralyzed in that spot when she heard more knocks at her door and tried harder than she's ever had to move her feet. She opened it and there stood Mason with a smile on his face, but it dropped seeing the look on hers. "Is this a bad time?"

"I—" she managed to get out after a few seconds. "Caroline dumped me."

"What?" He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "What do you mean, what happened?"

"She came over here and told me about your breakup and asked about lunch and then she told me that she wanted to put a pause on our relationship. She said that she doesn't want to fall victim to my shadow so basically until she gets married and has kids, she wants nothing to do with me."

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I can't help but feel like this is all my fault."

"My relationship with Caroline was never the same after finding out about her and Enzo, but I tried so hard to get us back to where we were but it never really clicked. This is for the best."

He sighed then moved his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

…

Stefan abruptly woke up from his nap hearing knocks on his trailer door and moved to answer it, letting Jasmine in. "Is this a good time?"

"Yeah, sorry about the other night, I was on a virtual date with Bonnie."

She smiled, "No need to apologize. How did it go?"

"Pretty great, actually. We stayed on FaceTime and went to sleep together and woke up together. It was exactly what we needed,"

"That's great, I'm happy that you both are working things out. Anyway, um, I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing something for charity."

"Something like what?"

"Well, I'm hosting this charity event in a couple of months and we're going to be auctioning off different things and I was wondering if you could sign a poster of your movie. We're working on getting Elena, but if that falls through, we'll just—"

"I can talk to her,"

"Really? That would be great, I wasn't sure how good of terms you both are so I didn't want to ask,"

"It's no problem."

"Thank you so much. And if you have anything that you don't mind giving away, just let me know."

"I'll think about it, yeah."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll go now and I'll see you later,"

"Yeah," he walked her to the door then closed it once she left. He went to lay back down then figured he should call Bonnie. He rolled to his side once the video started connecting and smiled seeing her face. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, babe, how's filming today?"

"Pretty great, one of our cast members is wrapping today so they're getting all his stuff out the way so I've just been napping really. What about you, how's your day been?"

"Uh, eventful to say the least. Caroline requested to no longer be my friend for at least ten years so I've just been going through the stages of a breakup."

"Wait, why would she do that?"

"She says that she doesn't want to fall into my shadow again so she's choosing to distance herself from me until she gets married and has a kid. She and Mason broke up last night and I don't know, I guess she was like 'why not one more'."

He frowned. "Babe, I'm so sorry, I know how much she means to you."

"It's just I feel stupid because I forgave her for betraying me in the worst way and I welcomed her fully back into my life and this is how it ends."

"You probably don't want to hear this but, I'm sure it's for the best. For both of you."

"Meaning what?"

"Being fully transparent here, I've always thought that once you start making friends in this industry, Caroline would fade and not that you would do it on purpose, but you'll realize that they're better friends out there. As for Caroline, she said she didn't want to be in your shadow anymore so this ensures that. You're better off without her. At least for the time being."

Bonnie let out a breath. "Yeah,"

"I'll be home in just a couple of days."

"If you have the chance to wrap early, please do."

He chuckled. "I promise."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We didn't fight this time."

He chuckled as she smiled. "I guess we just needed sleep together. We probably should've done a little more than that, huh?"

"Can I send you a photo?"

"Of course you can. And speaking of, I've been finding your little gifts for me in my suitcase and pants pockets."

"I hope you're enjoying them."

"Very much." He watched her set the phone down then move back to lift the shirt from her body. He cursed watching her breasts bounce for she went without a bra underneath his own shirt that she was wearing. His head fell back but he quickly returned it to normal as she stood, revealing that she only had a thong on. She rounded her hips, turning in a circle then shook her ass for him, looking over her shoulder. He reached his hand into his pants.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Stefan, we're ready for you."

He cursed silently. "Right now?"

"Right now, let's go."

He sighed and even more so seeing her put his shirt back on. "Tonight, you and me."

"I'll be waiting."

"I miss your lips."

"Which ones?" She teased.

"I—" he grunted, hearing more knocks. "Fuck, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you more, daddy."

He shook his head then the video chat ended.

Bonnie sat her phone to the side and sighed, laying back down on their bed, bending her right leg at the knee, filling up more space. She's starting to miss Stefan in more ways than one. His hands mainly on her ass but all over her body, his strength that she would feel as he held her in his arms or squeezed her waist and hips. His grunts and moans, his tongue. She turns her head so she's face first laying on his pillow as she slips her fingers between her folds, something she hasn't done in quite some time. She thinks about his body, his hair, and his eyes. His breath in her ear. His lips, his taste, his smell. His feel, his fingers, his mouth. She comes, fully turning her head to the side, breathing deeply and rapidly. She lays there for a bit before slowly getting up and turning on the water for a shower.

She washed her body several times and shaved underneath her arms before stepping out. She paused thinking that she heard someone knocking on the door and when a few seconds passed and she didn't hear it again, she started drying herself off completely. As she was reaching for the lotion, she clearly heard knocks and tied her towel securely around her before going to answer it. She opened the door and both faces expressed shock for she didn't check the peephole before she answered and he wasn't expecting her to be dressed in a towel.

"Sorry, I was just in the neighborhood and I figured that I'd buy us some dinner." He forced out a smile.

She looked down at the bags in his hand. "Um, sure, come in, I'm gonna get dressed."

He walked in and closed the door behind him as she went to go get dressed. He sat the bags of food on the table then started taking the containers out, setting the table and as he finished he saw her walking towards him through his peripheral vision. He sat down and she occupied the seat across from him. "I talked to Caroline."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "I got her side of things and I don't know, I'm honestly confused."

"Join the club."

He chuckled.

"Did she say how she felt about the whole thing?"

"No, not really. She just said she wanted to be on her own for a bit. I wish her the best, honestly."

"Me too."

"So how's Stefan?"

"Still filming in LA, as you know but he's doing great. He seems to really enjoy it so hopefully, it gets picked up."

"And if so you both will move to LA,"

"That is the plan."

He nodded. "Did you ever picture yourself going back there?"

"Maybe to film a movie or TV show or something, but never living there again for whatever the reason."

"You've never been one to return back."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"For instance let's say you worked at Macy's for a little bit then you quit and got another job and you said to yourself that no matter what you wouldn't go back there because you don't want to move backward. It's like once you moved here and your life exploded in a good way, it's like you quit LA so moving back there would be like going backward."

"You do have a point."

He chuckled and they started eating in silence for a bit.

"So how are your parents, assuming that's why you're here."

"Yeah, they're good. A little pissed that it's been forever since I've visited them but I kind of used our breakup as my excuse."

"Kind of?" She raised her right eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I showed up without warning. I honestly wasn't sure if I would go through with actually knocking on the door but I figured since Stefan is away this would be my only chance."

She smiled. "It's fine. I'm actually glad that we are able to have a civilized conversation."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Bonnie Bennett."

"What do you mean?"

"Even after all the shit I caused, you're still so forgiving and willing to talk to me. I don't get it."

She let out a breath. "I just don't see the point of being so angry and upset with people all the time. When I first found out about you and Caroline I was so angry all the time and it just consumed me and I hated it. And I'm sure Stefan hated it as well. So my choice was to either continue on with that anger and let it ruin my life and relationships or forgive and get over it and I chose to get over it."

He nodded. "I um, didn't exactly come here just to dine you, I wanted to also speak the truth about my relationship with Caroline. That is if you want to know."

"I don't think I want to know but now that I know I have the chance to know I think I want to know."

He chuckled then exhaled. "It started basically how these things do with just a kiss."

"Did she kiss you first?"

He watched her eyes. "You were out filming a commercial for that skincare brand and she had come over, your shoot was running late so I just invited her in. I was just going to offer her something to eat or drink then just go upstairs to our room but I didn't want her telling you that I was a dick to her so I joined her on the couch and we settled on something to watch. During the commercials we would talk a little then we started realizing that we had a good amount in common and suddenly we ignored the show and just kept on. I don't know what the fuck I did but next thing I know, her hand is on my face and she was looking at me how you did at the time and— it was mutual. I won't speak for her but I regretted it right away. I got up and walked away and only came back down again when you got home. You kissed me and I wanted to die, I felt so horrible and I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to lose you. You were going to be my wife I didn't want anyone else."

"And yet you fucked her."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"I want to hear that story."

He exhaled. "It was maybe two weeks after the kiss. The guilt was eating me alive so I went to visit her to tell her that I was going to tell you about what happened. She begged me not to tell and then she started saying how good the kiss felt to her and asked me if I felt the same. I didn't answer her so she moved her hand to my thigh and—" he shook his head. "It just happened."

"You honestly didn't love her?"

"No. I swear I only loved you as fucked up as that sounds. I don't even know why I kept things up with Caroline, especially when I knew she had feelings for me that I didn't have for her."

"Did you ever have sex on our bed?"

"No. It was always over her place."

"Did you ever sneak out on me to have sex with her?"

He looked away. "Yes."

"Was I just not that good at pleasing you in bed? I mean it's okay if that was it but I just don't understand,"

"No, you were perfect. Your body— I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you'd cheat on me with some actor or director. As you started getting more jobs the thought got stronger and I got angry so I acted stupidly. It was the kiss then two weeks past and then the sex and maybe a month or two had passed then you started gaining more attention and the sex started up again."

"Why would you ever think I would cheat on you?"

"Because you were talking about Dylan and how amazing he was and how he's one of the best people you've ever worked with and I wanted to be excited with you but the thought just kept fucking biting at me and I gave in. That's why when this whole thing with Stefan came about I was so opposed to it after I found out he wasn't gay."

Bonnie exhaled through her nose, closing her eyes. "Let's say I never thought you broke up with me after you visited me and I never slept with Stefan. Would you've ever told me about you and Caroline? Even if we would've gotten married, would that affair keep going?"

"I don't know. I want to give you all the right answers and it sucks that I can't because I don't know. I think eventually Caroline would've told you as she did for real. She loved me and I don't think that she would enjoy seeing our relationship continue. Or I would've called things off and she would've told you out of revenge or whatever."

She nodded once. "It's a lot more layers to this than I thought."

"I'm sorry. It's literally the biggest regret of my life but you're happy and in love and married so it- it doesn't make me feel better per se, but it makes me feel better." He smiled as she did.

"And as with Caroline, I do wish you the best, Enzo. Maybe if you haven't already, you'll find someone to be in love with and happy with and eventually married to."

"Maybe,"

They cleaned the table and put their dishes in the dishwasher before hugging in front of the door. He exhaled, pulling her closer, missing her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away and reached for the knob, opening the door before walking out.

…

Stefan rushed back to his hotel after texting his wife that he was leaving and she responded back with three eggplant emojis and a splashing water one.

"Stefan, wait up!"

"Fuck," he curses under his breath then turned, forcing a smile. "Hey,"

"Hey," Jasmine caught up to him. "I just wanted to let you know that and cordially invite you to the cast wrapping party dinner tomorrow at eight. You in?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks."

She nodded. "Anyway I'm going to head to the hotel, what about you?"

"Same. I uh have a date with Bonnie."

She smiled. "Nice. Mind if I ride back with you?"

"Of course not."

They started toward the shuttle. He pulled his phone from his pocket hearing it ding and regretted opening the picture message he received from Bonnie. It was of her ass as she was bent over their bed. He swallowed hard then quickly texted her back how hard he was before putting his phone away. He folded his hands in his lap once they were inside and tried to stop his hands from grabbing his phone hearing it ding again but couldn't resist.

You have ten minutes.

He cursed in his mind knowing that it'll take eight to get to the hotel giving him only two minutes to rush up to his room which wouldn't be an issue if he was alone.

"You okay?" She snapped him out of his mind.

"Yeah, sorry. I just uh gotta pee."

She chuckled.

"Sorry I might leave you behind when we get there."

"Trust me, it's no problem, I've been there. Too many times actually."

He chuckled and kept the smile slightly on his face glad that he thought of the perfect excuse to rush to his room. When they arrived he quickly said his goodbye and jogged up the stairs. He double-locked the door then FaceTime'd her with seconds to spare. As it was connecting, he started removing some layers and paused once she filled his screen. "Damn."

"Get comfortable, Mr. Salvatore, I want to show you a few things."

"Anything you say, Mrs. Salvatore." He got comfortably on the bed. "Why are you so sexy?" He shook his head as she rounded her hips, turning in a circle.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day." She moaned, touching her body.

"Yeah?" He watched her pout and nod. "I couldn't stop thinking about you too."

"I miss you."

"I—"

"My kitty misses you."

"I miss her more."

"Would you like a dance?"

"I would love a dance." He watched her smile then he looked up, hearing knocks on the door.

"You ordered food?" Bonnie questioned.

"No, it could be a fan or something, let me close my room door." He got up and heard knocks again then his name being called. He recognized the voice but closed the bedroom door anyway and walked back over to the bed, getting comfortable again.

Jasmine waited a minute longer before giving up and headed back to her room. She exhaled through her nose wondering why he's acting completely different from the first half of the week. He would talk to her and they would hang out a lot more but now it's as if they're strangers. She wonders if she did or said something wrong but thinking the week over, she noticed that the only thing that had changed was his status with Bonnie. They were fighting more and he spent more time with her but now that they are on good terms, he's spending less and less time with her. She tried to understand it but just couldn't. She's thought of him to be the only true friend that she's made here but she now realizes that it's only one-sided.

The next day on set she does her best to avoid him but they had scenes together making her tasks more complicated. In between takes though she wouldn't walk up to him as she usually would and he didn't seem to notice or mind at all since he was either on his phone or talking to Justin which seemed to be a private yet animated conversation with all the whispers and hand gestures, and head shakes. She walked closely past them to see if she could hear a little of what they were saying. _Fuck, man I got so lucky with her._ From that, she gathered that he was more than likely talking about Bonnie. Maybe that's the reason why he didn't answer the door last night. It just further proves her point that he wants barely anything to do with her as long as Bonnie's in the picture.

When the Director called the final cut, everyone was given champagne and a toast was made and some tears were shed by a few people. She ordered an Uber and rushed back to her trailer which she cleaned out yesterday and changed before heading out. Once she was out of the shower, she started looking through her suitcase and pulled out the outfit she only swore to wear if she hit it off with a guy on set and wanted to capture more of his attention. The skirt was dark purple, tight, with a high waist and she paired it with a lace black bralette. She pulls her hair back in a high but not too high bun and uses neutral colors to enhance her features with makeup. She smiled at her reflection before packing her clutch then headed out. She spotted the back of Stefan and decided to slow her walking down so he would ride the elevator alone without seeing her. She wanted him to arrive first so when she walks in, she could see the look in his eyes as he looks at her.

"Damn, Jas," Natasha said, walking up to her with Justin in tow. "You look amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks, you too, I love your dress,"

"Justin got it for me when we were out in the town, I'm obsessed."

They started walking toward the elevators having small conversations about various topics all until they reached the restaurant. Her heart skipped seeing Stefan standing outside the restaurant seeming to be texting on his phone. Justin called out his name leaving the two a few feet behind. "I swear if things didn't go so well with Justin and Stefan was single, I would be _all_ over him," Natasha whispered. "You have to admit you'd do the same."

"Stefan is very handsome,"

"Oh come on, that man is sexy." She put on a smile, "Hey, Stefan," they hugged.

Jasmine smiled as their eyes locked while he was in his embrace with Natasha. She stood on her toes and hugged him next and her smile grew as he kept his hand on her back as they walked inside. More cast members started arriving shortly and suddenly barely anything was heard other than the ranging voices.

"It feels like I haven't seen you all day," she looks over and smiles as Stefan sits next to her.

"Same. It's been a busy, long day."

He nodded. "I'm glad that it's over just so that I can get back home, but I'm gonna miss LA and everyone. It was a great experience."

"Yeah, I agree, going back to NY will be so weird I'm wondering if I'd like it more compared or less now compared to here."

He nodded. "Do you think we'd get picked up?"

"I really hope so. I love my character and the cast and I just hope that they'll give us a chance, even if it's just one season."

"When is your flight tomorrow?"

"It's at eight-thirty LAX to JFK."

"Delta?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same. We may be flight buddies."

She chuckled.

"Hey, I don't know if you have a ride or whatever when we get back to the east coast, but you can ride back with me."

She smiled. "Yeah, sure, that'll be great actually."

"What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"I was thinking about six. I don't know how traffic will be and everything."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Stefan!" They looked over, seeing Justin wave him over.

"I'll talk to you later,"

She nodded then sighed as he walked away. She didn't stay calm for too long, realizing that he just invited himself to leave with her and also offered to drive her home. Maybe she was wrong after all, maybe the thought of him only liking her when things with bonnie were going bad was just all in her head. Maybe he just needed to approach her this time and realize how much he misses her company.

She left the restaurant before anyone else, making sure to say a collective goodbye and an added wave at Stefan. She knew her body and knew that she would sleep through her alarm if she didn't leave when she did.

The next morning, she checked to make sure that everything was packed before heading down to checkout. She smiled, locking eyes with Stefan who was drinking coffee in the lobby with his suitcase right beside him. She checked out then joined him on the couch.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Good morning. Please excuse my bare face."

"Oh come on, you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"The coffee is pretty good if you want some."

"Yeah I'll get a cup and order is a ride."

"I got the ride,"

She smiled then walked over to the pot and poured herself a cup.

When they arrived at the airport and checked in, they realized that they would be sitting across from each other and chuckled at the coincidence. She wished they were sitting next to each other so they wouldn't be that much of a possible distraction to others around and could have more personal conversation but was happy that they were even near each other, to begin with.

Stefan had fallen asleep basically the whole way back so even if they were sitting with each other it wouldn't have mattered. When they arrived in New York and got their bags, she was shocked when he asked her to wait inside so that he and Bonnie could have a little privacy as they reconnected. So thought that he was going to drive her, not Bonnie. But she waited behind for what felt like an hour before he came back for her.

She followed him to the car and took a breath before getting in. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Jasmine,"

"Bonnie, nice to meet you," she reached her hand back for her to shake which she did.

"Nice to meet you as well, thank you for taking me home,"

"No problem," Bonnie faced forward and started the car. She watched as Stefan plugged in her address into the GPS then they made their way out of the airport. "So how did shooting go guys?"

Stefan moves his hand to Bonnie's thigh then moves his thumb back and forth a few times. "Pretty great actually, I think there's a great chance that we could get picked up,"

"Yeah and I know we probably won't have the same crew, but everyone was super nice so I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

He looked back at her. "Yeah me too."

She smiled.

"So if you do get picked up, are you planning to move to LA?"

She looked at her eyes through the rearview. "Just because I can't afford two places, yes, and if things don't work out, I'm thinking about staying there at least for a few extra months and see how things go."

"Nice, I lived in LA before I moved here with Stefan and at first I was really missing it but then New York basically became my home. Did you want to stop to get something to eat?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, I'm gonna order takeout, and while I'm waiting it'll force me to stay up and unpack instead of eating and going right to bed leaving my clothes in this suitcase for a month."

Bonnie chuckled. Minutes later, they were in front of her apartment building. She was surprised yet happy that Stefan walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye. She suggested that they get a drink sometime and he agreed before they said their final goodbye. Jasmine unlocked her door and exhaled, falling on her bed.


End file.
